Bonds of Betrayal
by rukia23
Summary: She trusted him with her life until he tried to take it with tears in his eyes and his hand shaking, but she doesn't remember those small details. Doesn't remember the words he uttered to her before she blacked out. ItachixOC. Slight IzumoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Hello all! This is the same story that I've already posted, it's just been completely rearranged. For the most part the content is the same though. I didn't want to delete the other story yet, I'm not sure I will... We'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story better now. I like it better the way it is now.

**Chapter 1**

**Shadows**

I could hear them. The quiet, almost indistinct sound of feet thumping against the soft wood of tree branches before pushing off again to glide through the canopy of green that surrounded the little cottage. I could hear the fluttering of fabric, the slightly quickened breathing of the people encircling the house and I could hear my own breathing hitch as my eyes snapped open. My mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back straight and a look on her face that I had never seen there before.

"Momma?"

She didn't turn to look at me or acknowledge me, her long hair that was a strange black tinted purple, didn't move, nor did her lilac eyes that were staring at the curtained window on the far side of the room.

"Kaya, do you remember the path I showed you? The one I told you you would have to take one day?" Her voice was different, monotonous and cold, but there was something else too. A sadness that I didn't understand.

"Y-yes." I couldn't help but to let tears form in my eyes, I knew today would come eventually. Mom always said that it was unavoidable. I was just hoping that it wouldn't have been so soon.

"Get the box and go. Now."

I couldn't move. Now? I had to go now? I wasn't ready to go yet, I wasn't ready to give up my mother. The one and only person who had ever cared about me.

"Kaya," she snapped, making me jump at the harshness I wasn't used to hearing in her melodic voice. "I love you, Kaya, but it is time for you to go," her voice had softened and she finally turned to look at me, smiling a smile that didn't reach her beautiful eyes. "It's alright. We knew this would happen one day. You're going to be alright, they don't know about you and they can't sense you."

"But-"

"No buts, Kaya, you need to go. I raised you to be strong, now show me how strong you really are, ok?" And she smiled again, that sad smile that didn't reach her eyes and I knew I had to listen.

My mother didn't move when I got out of the bed to slip on a pair of black sandals or pull on a black cloak and pulled the hood over my hair that would stick out too much in the night. After all, white hair with a pale purple tint wasn't something that could easily blend into the darkness I was about to plunge myself into. I wanted to look back, I wanted to see her one last time, but even at five, I knew better. That last look back would have made it too hard to leave and I had promised that I would leave when this night came.

All the candles that were burning in the house went out with a quiet swoosh when I stepped up to the front door. Putting my hands together in front of me, I took a deep breath and focused on nothing else but the hand signs that I was letting my fingers form. Then I opened the door and slipped into the night, blending in with the darkness that surrounded me.

The forest outside was always so quiet, so dark, but tonight, it was like a strange cloud had settled over the house. The stars were blotted out and not a single ray of moonlight lit the surroundings, but the darkness was something I was familiar with and it didn't frighten me. What frightened me was the fact that I knew there were people out there, assassins, but I couldn't see them and I couldn't sense them.

It was easy to make my way to the south side of the house and into the tall, fluffy pines that surrounded it. However, finding the right tree was difficult. I was rarely let out of the house and I had only ever been into a town once. The time that I had been shown the path that would lead me to Konoha. The path that I needed to follow now that I had a plain wooden box in my hands, but I couldn't go yet.

I knew all about chakra, and I knew I had my limits. I was only five and still not able to use much of my own and I knew that what I was about to do was stupid, I was going to need all of my chakra if I planned on making it to Konoha alive. That didn't matter though as I climbed up the trunk of a tree that would give me a view of the little cottage that I had spent the last several months living in.

Shadows slid from between the trees on all sides of the little wooden shack. Several more shadows formed, joining the ones in the clearing and not appearing until they were less than a yard from the house, it was like they had been invisible up to that point when their bodies reformed into smoky figures, shrouded in black. The house that my mother sat in, alone, in the dark while I remained undetected, thanks in part to the same blood that flowed through me as the men and women who had just appeared and also because of the jutsu I had been taught long before I could even remember knowing what chakra and jutsu were. The way they moved would forever remain imprinted in my mind. It was like they were nothing but shadows and smoke, it was hard to follow all of their movements, they were so fast, it was like watching a dance. A scary one.

I heard the creak of the front door open and I saw my mother step out into the darkness. Her head moved from side to side until she settled her vision on one of the shadowy figures. She approached the figure until she was standing less than a foot away.

The flash of steel was so quick and the move done with such grace that I was stunned. I hadn't realized I had gasped until I heard something move beneath me and looked down to see a shadow at the base of the tree that hadn't been there a moment ago. With one last look back at my mother who was now on the ground and was being ruthlessly dragged by the hair to the house, I stood and as silently as possible, fled.

I used the trees for cover until I reached the road. Unfortunately, I had been detected and only knowing the way on the road, I had to stay close to it. That made it very hard to shake off the people pursuing me because I couldn't risk getting lost and make my promise that I would find my father when the day came to part from my mother a lie.

Never before had I run this fast, my legs hurt and I felt as if my heart was going to explode from my chest, but all the while I kept a tight hold on the box in my hands and ignored the pain. Three senbon and a kunai embedded themselves into a tree trunk only a few feet ahead of me, I winced, but kept running. Even after another senbon and a kunai sunk into the flesh of my right arm. I didn't scream, I made no sound at all, I just kept running.

How long I was running, I still don't know. I know that when mom had chosen the location for our new home, it was because it was close to Konoha and the walk had only taken about three hours. When I finally saw the gates of Konoha and the torches that lit the guard post there, I almost couldn't run anymore I was so relieved. But I had to keep running, the guards wouldn't help me, it was unlikely that any of them even realized I was out here or that I was being chased. After all, the Fumei clan had manged to stay secret for a reason.

A scream fell from my lips and I stumbled, but I know someone had heard me. There was a shout and I saw a torch move and someone run out of the gate. I veered out of the trees and ran headlong for the man that was surprised at seeing a young child alone in the forest in the middle of the night. His shock only grew when three kunai came out of the trees from attackers he couldn't see or even sense and I stopped running to fall face first into the dirt.

It was oddly warm, but that was probably due to all the blood that was pouring from my back and pooling around me.

There was more shouting and several shinobi left their posts at the gates to disappear into the forest. None of them, nor the Jounin or ANBU that were dispatched would ever find a single sign that there had been anyone but me in that forest. At least not until they found the burnt patch of grass where my home had once stood.

My eyelids were growing heavy and I was so tired, more tired than I had ever been before. I tried to yawn, but it came out as a choked, wet cough that sent droplets of red onto the dirt in front of me.

Voices. There were voices everywhere, one of them was telling me not to go to sleep and when I managed to let my eyes open I saw a young man with a cigarette in his mouth, he smiled crookedly at me and that was the last thing I remember before everything faded away.

* * *

~A/N~

Please review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**Picking Fights**

Yawning, Kaya stretched and let her lilac eyes flutter open. A slight smile pulled at the corners of her lips and lightened the blank, distant look that was usually on her face as she stared up into the bright blue sky above her. Just as quickly as her face had softened the smile disappeared and her face melted back into a blank mask. 'Mom,' she thought sadly, remembering the dream she had just had.

"You're awake."

Turning her head that rested on her hands while she lay in the grass that covered the little hilltop that she was resting on, she blinked over at a black haired, smoky eyed boy that was watching her with a raised brow and a bored expression. The boy was Itachi Uchiha, her teammate and while she was loathe to admit it most of the time, her friend. Her only friend.

After a moment, Kaya sat up, crossing her legs in front of her and staring up into the crystal clear sky above them. Her pale purple hair fluttered behind her in the soft breeze that was rolling over the land and creating a quiet lullaby that had aided in causing her to fall asleep on the serene and quiet hill.

"I think I liked it better when you ignored me because you couldn't stand me. You spoke to me more often, well yelled mostly, but you at least acknowledged me."

Her lips twitched and she stared at the Uchiha from the corner of her eyes, but still she remained silent.

Itachi was sitting atop an oddly shaped, flat topped boulder to her left. If she didn't know any better, Kaya would have thought that Itachi was annoyed with her, but it was easy for her to see the amusement in his eyes despite the look of boredom her wore. She had known him long enough to know that it wasn't that easy to actually annoy the cool headed Uchiha.

Cocking his head to look over at Kaya, Itachi stared at her and waited for her to say something. When she continued to remain silent, he sighed and looked away. It was no surprise to him that the instant he looked away, Kaya disappeared from where she had been sitting.

Remaining impassive, he sat silently on top of the boulder and waited for the attack he knew was coming.

Only it never came. Instead, Kaya appeared beside him and rested her head on his black clothed shoulder.

Somewhat confused by the turn in events, Itachi looked down at Kaya to see that she was staring straight ahead with glassy eyes.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Itachi?" Kaya asked, her voice a quiet whisper that carried on the wind. "It's hard to believe that it's been nearly six years since we became Genin. We're not the same people we were then, are we?"

Letting his onyx eyes roam over the landscape that spread out before them, Itachi answered after a brief pause. "We've seen more of war than most."

Bobbing her head, Kaya looked down at her hands. A quick flash of the pale skin covered and dripping in thick crimson liquid caused her to wince and look away while curling her fingers into fists. "We had seen more of war than most by the time we entered the Academy. Now we're a part of it."

"Do you regret becoming a shinobi," Itachi asked, his voice monotonous. Giving nothing away about how he felt on the subject.

Kaya knew that Itachi was proud to be a shinobi even if he despised killing and war, he was proud to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Fighting for Konoha wasn't something he took lightly, he would give his life without hesitation if it meant saving the village and Kaya admired him for his strength, even though others pushed him away because of it.

"No," she answered without a hint of hesitation though there was something else, a sadness and loneliness that Itachi understood to some degree. "I was born to be a shinobi, to fight and to kill. To stain my hands red even if it costs my life. All to protect what is important to me."

"And what is important to you, Kaya?"

Sighing, Kaya turned her head towards the sky and let the sunlight kiss her cheeks while she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the forest that surrounded them. Her thoughts turned towards the past and the first few days that she spent in the village of Konoha.

From the corners of his eyes, Itachi watched Kaya's face pull into a thoughtful frown. He could tell by looking at her and the slight shift in her chakra that she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering away from the little hill they sat upon. Letting her lose herself in her thoughts instead of repeating his question, Itachi looked out over the and that was spread out before them and waited for Kaya to come back to earth.

Shaking her head to clear away the distant memories, Kaya thought over her answer to the question while wondering how Itachi would take it. He knew a lot about her, but one thing he didn't know was why she fought. Why she risked her life day in and day out for a village that had treated her as an outcast since the moment she arrived in it at as a lonely five year old.

"I made a promise," she answered quietly, gazing up into the sky and watching a lone bird as it twisted and turned on the the varying wind currents.

"A promise?"

"...To my mother."

Being that Kaya rarely spoke about her mother and dodged questions regarding herself or her past it was a small surprise to hear her speak about her. Not wanting to pry too much, but also curious about the promise she had made, Itachi asked, "What was the promise?"

Shifting her eyes up to meet his, Kaya studied the tan face of her comrade and the person she considered to be her only friend. His curiosity was understandable, but it was also unexpected from him. They both tended to keep things to themselves anymore and they both never questioned each other about anything, knowing that their reasons for not speaking had more to do with not wanting to relive things than it was about hiding things from one another.

"The promise was that I become a strong shinobi, like her, and live a free and happy life that wasn't bound by the same rules and restrictions as hers was. Fighting is in our blood, it's what we were born to do, but she wanted me to do it differently than the way she was forced to," Kaya answered shifting her position so that she was no longer leaning against Itachi and staring off into the distance where a large lake glistened and sparkled in the sunlight.

"Your mother was also a shinobi, I didn't know that," Itachi said.

Keeping her face turned away from Itachi, Kaya frowned while thinking that her mother had been so much more than a simple shinobi. Not that shinobi were all that simple, but her mother had been born into a clan that raised their members as assassins from the moment they were out of the womb. Life had not been simple or easy for her. As skilled as she was, she hadn't been any match for the clan in the end.

Just when Kaya was about to speak, she sensed the approach of two shinobi. They were quickly approaching and while she didn't sense anything particularly nasty in their chakras that they were trying to hide and while they were doing so very skillfully, even to the point that it was likely Itachi hadn't yet noticed them, they couldn't fool her no matter how hard they tried.

It took Itachi a slightly longer time to notice the approaching ninja, but when he did he let his eyes shift over to Kaya to see that the blank mask she would only let slip around him was back in place.

"You've finally noticed," she inquired under her breath, cornering her eyes over to him and smirking arrogantly. "Seems like the great Itachi Uchiha is getting slow in his old age."

"We're both the same age," Itachi pointed out blandly. "And thirteen is hardly old, Kaya."

"Excuses, excuses. However you look at it you, my dear Itachi, are getting slow," Kaya remarked cheekily, grinning over at him childishly.

"You're annoying."

"And you're too serious," she countered playfully, poking him in the cheek with the tip of a finger.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Because I don't feel like hearing you complain when you lose."

Sticking her tongue out, Kaya made a face at Itachi in response to his teasing. "Well, that's ok you don't have to do anything but sit there and watch," Kaya said, her voice rising towards the end of her statement when she whipped two kunai through the air behind her.

The sound of metal clanking against armor caught her attention and she waited for their visitors to come into view and out of the darkness of the trees. She was standing now while Itachi remained seated with an impassive look on his face though his eyes were turned so they could see over his shoulder. He noticed an almost imperceptible twitch of Kaya's hand, but didn't comment as she readied several senbon in each hand, the tips hidden behind her fingers until she had use of them.

When two masked figures emerged from the trees, Kaya frowned and she let the senbon in her hands drop so that she could prepare to throw them with barely a thought.

"I don't advise trying to fight us. You brats may be good, but you're still brats," one of the masked figures said brashly.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the habit of treating people that try to sneak up on me kindly," Kaya replied, her voice lacking any emotion. "Besides, brat or not, I'm the better fighter."

The same man that had spoken behind his rooster like mask snorted in disdain. "You're only a Chuunin. What do you think you could do against a member of ANBU Black Ops?"

A dark smirk crept onto her pale face. "Would you like me to show you?" In a lightning quick movement, she threw the three senbon in her right hand at the rooster masked man. He never even noticed.

Three tings rang like the chiming of a bell throughout the area and the senbon that Kaya had thrown were all knocked off their path and fell uselessly to the ground, a shuriken thunked into the tree behind the ANBU agent.

Looking down at Itachi, Kaya raised an eyebrow. "What did you do that for? It's not like I was going to hit anything vital."

"There's no reason to fight them," Itachi replied.

"The kid's smart. You should listen to him," the same ANBU officer taunted.

"It would be too easy," Itachi spoke up again.

Trying not to laugh at the comment, Kaya raised an eyebrow and looked over at the two ANBU officers. The one who had been taunting her didn't look familiar in anyway, but the other, he wore a dog like mask and had a tuft of white sticking up from behind the mask, did look familiar. After all, there weren't many people in the village with white, spiky hair.

"You're right, it would be far too easy," Kaya said darkly, eyes locked on the person in the dog mask.

"That's enough," the tall, white haired man declared a hint of annoyance in his controlled tone before his companion had the chance to charge at Kaya. "We didn't come here to play games with children. We came here with messages for the both of you. Kaya you are to come with me and Itachi is to go with-"

Three metallic tinks, the sound of senbon being easily knocked away by a skilled hand brandishing a kunai, made Kaya scowl in frustration and grit her teeth.

"It's not very nice to attack people while they're speaking," the white haired man commented casually, almost boredly.

The tone of his voice infuriated Kaya and she was just about to reach into her weapons pouch when Itachi stood up. He stood behind her and clasped a hand around her wrist loosely so that he wouldn't hurt her but with enough pressure to force her to stop reaching for a weapon. She hissed in anger and cocked her head to look back at Itachi who was three inches taller than her five feet two inches.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"No," he replied calmly taking his eyes from hers to look over at the white haired dog masked man. "You'll have to forgive Kaya, she's easily angered over trivial things."

"Trivial my ass," she grumbled. "I'll kill the bastard."

"But then you wouldn't be able to keep your promise, would you," Itachi said in her ear.

Eyes widening, Kaya started and clenched her jaw, slowly relaxing her stance and her eyes. She leaned into Itachi's chest and sighed before looking back up. "Forgive me, I got carried away. I didn't mean to hinder you in your assignments."

"You, come with me," the man in the rooster mask said authoritatively to Itachi.

Itachi nodded and released Kaya's wrist before disappearing from her side. Once Itachi and the ANBU agent had vanished, Kaya turned her attention back to her own escort.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit... big brother," Kaya inquired icily.

"Still as stubborn and rude as ever, I see."

"And why should I be anything other than rude to you? It's not like I got much better treatment from you, now is it," she commented bitterly. "In fact you could say I was raised to know no other way of treating people but to ignore them and treat them like unwanted pieces of trash."

Sighing, Kakashi decided it was best not to argue with the teenager. He couldn't deny that he had treated Kaya rather badly and he had no excuse, he had been an arrogant child who thought they knew everything. He had changed though, but long before he ever had the chance or even the courage to try to apologize Kaya had moved into her own apartment and had cut all contact with him. Being as gifted as she was at sensing chakra it wasn't hard for her to avoid him, he was actually surprised she had stuck around long enough to actually argue with him.

"Fine, be stubborn, but I have a job to complete. Follow me," Kakashi instructed, turning away and leaping aptly into the trees.

With an angry snarl, Kaya sped after her brother. The two were silent throughout the duration of their sprint. Kaya had no desire to speak with her brother and Kakashi knew better than to anger the hot headed girl, he also wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He had other things on his mind.

Like wondering why his younger sister was being called before the Hokage and his Council. Even Danzo was going to be there from what he had heard. Something was going on and whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. He just knew the reasons behind Itachi being called into a meeting of his own, the boy was talented and was going to be offered a position in ANBU. Of course, Kaya was talented as well, but he had never really seen her in action only heard that she could easily stand on even ground with Itachi, the prized Uchiha heir and prodigy.

Kaya had an idea about where Kakashi was taking her and she also had a feeling she knew why. She had grown a lot in the two years that she had been a Chuunin and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was promoted. It was what she was being promoted to that she was uncertain of. The Third Hokage and his Council had made it quite clear when she had arrived what was expected of her.

She was almost sad that the Fourth Hokage had died after only maintaining his position for a few years. Had he still been Hokage there was a chance that he wouldn't have used Kaya in the same way the Third and his Council wanted to.

The moment that the Hokage Tower came into view and the forest began to fade and thin, Kaya stopped abruptly on the rooftop of a storage shed. Kakashi, who had been a few yards ahead stopped abruptly on the ground below and looked up at Kaya.

"Who am I going to see? Is it just the Hokage or is it the Council as well?" She asked as if she didn't care either way.

"It's the Hokage and the Council."

Kaya's brow furrowed as she stared at the Hokage Tower in the distance. "And Danzo?"

Nodding slowly, Kakashi answered, "Yes, Danzo will be there as well from what I heard."

Her face melting back into a blank, unreadable mask, Kaya sighed and nodded her head once. "I see," she replied, exhaling a heavy breath.

"Is something wrong," Kakashi inquired.

Shifting her lilac eyes to her brother's, Kaya stared unblinkingly down at him. "It's none of your business."

Shoulders drooping in defeat, Kakashi shook his head. "Come on," he said, turning away from her to continue their journey to the Hokage Tower.

Kaya's mind wandered, something she thought had been happening far too often today. For some reason though the past was weighing heavily on her mind, demanding her attention and unwilling to be ignored. Her eyes narrowed, she glared at the back of her brother, it was a sight she was quite familiar with. As they ran, his back blurred and Kaya found herself reliving the first several years that she had spent in Konoha in her mind.

She remembered meeting Asuma, the Third Hokage, Itachi, her other teammate, Hinote and most of all she remembered the day she had become known as Kaya Hatake, abandoning the last name her mother had carried because of the consequences that could follow should anyone learn her identity.

* * *

~A/N~

For those of you who are still wondering why the heck I posted the same story twice, I haven't gotten around to deleting the original yet.. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to. I'm going to be finicky and wait and see how well received the new version is first.

So please review and tell me what you think of the new arrangement!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

**First Impressions**

In the first few months that followed her arrival to Konoha she had seen her brother a handful of times and he had treated her with indifference every single time. She knew she was a burden, an unwanted one, but she didn't understand what it was that she had done to deserve such treatment. He was the only person she had and she just wanted him to look at her for once without scowling in annoyance, but she doubted that would ever happen.

Kakashi seemed intent on disliking her and ignoring her existence. Pretty much the same as every other person in the village that had come up with their own ideas about her and why she had come to Konoha years after her father's death. Popular opinion had it that she was an unwanted child, a product of a one night stand that Sakumo didn't want anyone to know about and had only come back to leech off of his son and her brother. She was looked down on as nothing more than a nuisance. No one cared about the real story or how hard it was for her to deal with the loss of her mother, her father that she had never known and to be treated like she wasn't worthy of more than an annoyed glare from her older brother and only remaining family.

Living in a village for the first time had at first been incredibly intimidating for Kaya who had to get used to it all on her own. There were so many people and so many different sounds, scents and things to see that she was overwhelmed. It had taken her more than a week to get used to most of it and even notice for the first time that she had two people constantly following her around. The chakras changed every few hours, but there were always two people watching her from the shadows.

The task annoyed her followers. She could sense it in their chakra. After all she was just a five year old little girl, nothing but a baby to the eyes of a skilled shinobi. Of course none of them realized just how powerful she was, none of them could ever sense more than a minuscule amount of chakra coming from her. Barely enough to be able to perform even the simplest of jutsus. It was the reason they were all surprised when she enrolled in the Ninja Academy just after her sixth birthday, which she had spent alone in the woods.

When she had informed Kakashi that she would be attending the Academy his only response had been an unimpressed snort and a disdainful eye roll. The day that classes began, Kaya wasn't surprised that Kakashi didn't show up to wish her well, making her the only student without a parent or family member to see them off. To start off the first day of classes there was a brief assembly outside of the school where the third Hokage spoke, though she didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. After that, many of the parents spoke to the instructors before the students were ushered inside and to their classrooms.

It was while she was making her way into the Academy building that the Hokage made his way over to her. "How are things with Kakashi? He's treating you well I hope?"

"He ignores me," she replied bluntly and with little emotion on her face or even in her eyes.

"I see," the Hokage sighed. "Just give him some time-"

"How long are the two ANBU officers going to follow me around? It's annoying," she cut in, not caring that it was rude of her. She didn't want to talk about her brother, she didn't want to talk at all, she just wanted to go to class and start her life as an official shinobi.

Blinking at the small child, Sarutobi chuckled and shook his head. "So you noticed? You are quite perceptive for your age. Like your brother, he graduated the Academy at five. Quite impressive."

Not getting the answer she wanted and not wanting to waste more time by standing outside and listening to the old man, Kaya turned away from him and walked into the building to find her classroom. It was then that she noticed a familiar set of onyx eyes that were watching her. She recognized the boy the eyes belonged to as the one she had seen the day she had been following Kakashi to his and now her new home. The one she had felt had seen far more of the shinobi world and the war that was currently tearing it apart than anyone their age should have to, just like her. Breaking eye contact, Kaya brushed past the boy and into the classroom she was assigned. Many of the seats were already taken, but the students had filled the ones closer to the front first, eager to prove they were ready to become shinobi.

Choosing to stay in the back, Kaya took a seat behind the desk closest to the window and farthest from the door. The desk was empty and she figured that since she was fairly new in town and the rumors that were flying around about her would make it so the other kids wouldn't bother sitting beside her and would leave her alone. She was entirely okay with the idea.

When someone took a seat next to her, she let her lilac eyes glide over to see the dark haired, onyx eyed boy. Keeping her eyes looking ahead of her after that, Kaya rested her chin in her palm and ignored the presence of the boy beside her. To her surprise and relief, the boy didn't try to talk to her and kept to himself throughout the entire class, which was mostly a series of lectures on what it meant to be a shinobi and the amount of dedication and strength that it required.

Sighing, Kaya tuned out most of the lecture and stared out the window. It was when she felt a set of eyes on her that she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom and blankly met the eyes of the instructor who was looking rather annoyed with her.

"Care to tell me why you're not paying attention, Hatake," the man asked. He was about five and a half feet tall, somewhat thickly built and was dressed in what Kaya had quickly realized was standard dress for most chuunin and jounin level ninja in Konoha.

For a moment Kaya simply stared at the man, ignoring the murmurs that went through the classroom at the mention of who she was. When she replied, she silenced everyone with her blunt words. "Your lecture is boring and for the most part not necessary. If the students weren't already aware of what it would take to become a shinobi or the sacrifices that would have to be made, then they shouldn't be here."

Even the teacher seemed surprised by her words and after sighing in annoyance, he shook his head. "Just pay attention from now on, Hatake."

When class let out for the day, Kaya didn't stick around to gossip or talk to any of the other students that were doing just that. Instead, she swiftly made her way outside and through the streets. Her destination was not home however, it was a wooded area that rarely saw a lot of visitors.

Hopping up into the branches of one of the trees, she leaned into the trunk and closed her eyes. She could still sense the two shinobi that were following her around and that meant that she would still be unable to work on any of the jutsu her mother had taught her even though she was far from perfecting them. Leaping back down to the ground, Kaya walked to a clearing with a large boulder in the center of it and jumped onto the top.

Reaching into the black pouch on her leg that she had purchased since it was required equipment for the new students at the Academy, she pulled out three kunai with her right hand. Each knife was positioned between her fingers and she held them up in front of her face before whipping her hand through the air. One by one she released the kunai in her grasp.

Without wasting time, she stuck her hand back into her pouch and pulled out three more kunai. Once again her hand whipped out and she released the kunai in her grip. Only the last one didn't hit its intended tree trunk. It buried itself in the ground a foot in front of the sandaled feet of the onyx eyed boy who had sat beside her in class.

He didn't seem perturbed by this and pulled the object from the ground, he eyed it for a moment and then in a lightning quick movement, threw it in Kaya's direction.

Eyes widening, Kaya leapt from the boulder only to realize the movement was unnecessary when she heard a thunk behind her. Turning around she noticed that the kunai was embedded in the trunk of the tree she had neglected to hit when she had thrown the kunai meant for it at the boy. It was in exactly the same position as the others. About four feet off the ground and in the center of the trunk from her line of sight.

Ignoring the boy who had thrown the kunai, she walked over to the tree trunk and reached up to tug the metal object from the wood and slide it back into her weapon pouch. Gathering her five other kunai she put them all away and began to walk out of the clearing and back towards the village streets, brushing past the black haired boy in the process.

"Why are you ignoring me," the boy inquired, following after her.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"It's rude to follow people," Kaya shot back blandly.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself to the person you're talking to."

"You started talking first. So shouldn't you be introducing yourself, not me?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. It's nice to meet you.."

"Good for you," Kaya replied. Not in the mood to talk to the boy following her any longer she dashed through a small alley opening on her right and using the walls, bounced from wall to wall until she was on the rooftop. Wasting no time, she began to run and jump from roof top to roof top. She smirked to herself when she thought she had lost the boy only to squeak in surprise when he appeared in front of her on the very roof top she was about to let her feet touch down on. She had felt him follow her, but she hadn't realized how fast he was.

Raising a brow at her, Itachi watched the girl grow surprised by his sudden appearance and lose her footing on the rooftop. The roof they were on wasn't very steep so she didn't fall off, but she did fall backwards onto her butt with a wince.

Irritation shot through her when she felt the chakras of not only her followers, but of the boy in front of her who looked fairly smug now, grow highly amused by her fall. She was even quite certain that her followers were laughing at her. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped without thinking, glaring up at the onyx eyed Uchiha.

"I wasn't laughing," he stated, lifting a black eyebrow at her in amusement.

Growling in frustration, Kaya pushed herself up and dusted the dirt from herself. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are."

"You already know who I am," Kaya mumbled in a disgruntled huff.

"I know your name and I know what the rumors say about you, but that doesn't mean I know you. It's the opposite. Rumors usually have no basis in reality."

Blinking at the boy, Kaya wasn't really sure what to say. He didn't look like he could be much older than her but he sounded more wise than the few adults she had bothered to talk to in the town. Taking a minute to think, Kaya finally decided to speak. "My name is Kaya Hatake. Happy now, Uchiha?"

"No. I just wanted to know the name of the only other person I've seen with eyes like mine," Itachi answered. A moment later he was gone, leaving Kaya staring at the place he had been standing moments before in shock.

* * *

In only one single year, Kaya had managed to do several things. She graduated from the Ninja Academy, second in her class behind only Itachi Uchiha who had claimed the title of the first. She had also become a sort of enigma to the teachers and students of the Academy. It hadn't taken anyone long to figure out that she was a bit different, she was smart and could hold her own against a member of the well known and respected Uchiha clan. She could also flawlessly perform several ninjutsu despite the fact that no one could sense enough chakra coming from her to be able to mold and use it to complete such pristine jutsu. Being considered a genius and one who was always so quiet and mysterious despite her young age, she had ostracized herself from just about everyone. The only one who still spoke to her was Itachi and most of the time Kaya ignored him, he was her rival in class and he would continue to be even after becoming genin.

Kaya was looking forward to the chance to prove herself as a genin and the fact that she would have a rival such as Itachi helped her look forward to the strenuous training she knew she would undergo. She was also happy about the fact that once on their own teams the two would be able to grow and not be constantly compared or pitted against one another. It would cause her less stress having to constantly fight and struggle to beat the Uchiha at everything, she was always a step behind him and it bothered her immensely. She hoped that being placed onto different teams would help her to establish who she was as a ninja and not have to hear about how she could do better, but never given any more help on how except to be told that Itachi was a good person to look up to.

At the moment the two seven year olds were sitting quietly in their classroom, the sensei had informed them that a jounin would be in to retrieve them and take them to meet their teams. Both found it a bit off that they hadn't already been told what teams that they would be on. Not to mention they had been waiting for well over an hour for the jounin to show up and take them to their teams.

Shifting in her seat, Kaya sighed and put her chin in her hand to stare out the window. It was a bright day outside only a few fluffy white clouds dotted the sky, throwing shadows over part of the school yard. The Hokage monument was illuminated and it was this that she stared at, studying the faces that kept watch over the village.

"I still don't know very much about the previous Hokage. I don't know much about Konoha really," Kaya said aloud, tired of the quiet that was beginning to make her ears ring.

"You've only been here a year, it's not surprising really," Itachi replied.

Looking over to the black haired boy, Kaya blinked, she had almost forgotten he was there at all. Sighing again, she nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I'll learn what I need to in time. Why are you staring at me," she asked irritably when she noticed the smoky eyes of her only companion at the moment were studying her quizzically.

"You don't talk often, especially to me. I was wondering if you were feeling okay," he asked, lips twitching in a teasing smile that he tried to hide.

"I'm fine. I was just tired of it being so quiet. My ears were starting to ring," Kaya retorted stubbornly.

One of Itachi's brows rose. "I find it odd that someone who is usually silent was tired of the quiet."

"And?"

Itachi never answered choosing instead to remain silent for a few minutes. When he spoke again, he asked a simple question. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

Turning her head to face him, Kaya frowned. "I don't dislike you," she answered after a brief pause. "Sorry if it seems that way. I'm just not really interested in making friends. I'm used to being alone and I prefer it that way."

"You live with your brother, don't you?" He noticed the slight twitch and scowl that momentarily covered her features before she was able to school them into a blank mask again.

"Yes," she ground out. "He's not home often. He's usually out on missions and helping with the war effort."

Deciding it was best to not ask anymore questions concerning the elder Hatake prodigy, Itachi was going to change the subject. Before he could speak again though the door to the classroom slid open to reveal a young man with a cigarette in his mouth grinning lazily at them.

"Asuma?" Kaya asked, recalling the man she had met over a year before when she had first arrived in Konoha.

"Hey there, you still remember me, Kaya," the dark haired man replied, waving a hand at her and smiling. Turning his attention to the black haired boy that was sitting boredly in his seat, Asuma grinned again. "And you must be Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Now since we're all here, why don't we get going," Asuma suggested. "Your other teammate is waiting outside for us."

"Other teammate," Kaya asked, confused.

"Yup. Teams are made of three people, not two, didn't you know that?"

"Well yeah I knew that, but...We're on the same team," Kaya asked, her voice beginning to grow incredulous as she stared at Asuma's back while he led them towards the front of the school building.

"Yup."

"Are you kidding me?!" She snapped, stomping to a stop and glaring at Asuma until he turned around to blink at her blankly.

"Is there a problem," Asuma asked.

Growling under her breath, Kaya tried not to lose her temper. She was supposed to be a shinobi and shinobi never let their emotions control them, but she was only seven and still extremely stubborn. "Yes there's a problem. I spent this entire year in his shadow and I don't want to do it anymore. Anytime I did anything it didn't matter because he could do it better or faster! It may be good to have someone to compete against, but how am I supposed to compete with him if we're on the same team?"

Asuma blinked at her, his cigarette bobbing on his lips when he frowned slightly. "I understand where you're coming from, it's unusual that two kids as smart as you get placed on the same team, but the Hokage decided it would be better for you two to be on the same team. He thinks that the rivalry you two have will help you grow more than splitting you up would."

"I may be just a kid," Kaya replied. "But that makes no sense to me."

"Do you have any problem with this arrangement, Itachi," Asuma asked the silent boy.

"No."

"Of course not, he doesn't have a problem with anything. He always does exactly what he's told!" Kaya remarked childishly.

"You know," Asuma sighed, closing his eyes and scratching at the top of his head. "I was really hoping this was going to be easy. I don't see what the big deal is. Why not at least give it a try, working as a team isn't the same as being in the Academy where you're all working separately. You'll be working together now. Helping each other become stronger."

"That sounds lame if you ask me," Kaya mumbled sourly, looking away and sticking her lower lip out in a small, angry pout.

"Sorry, kid, but lets get outside, Hinote is probably starting to wonder where we are," Asuma said turning around to continue walking towards the doors.

Sulking, Kaya followed along behind him and a step behind Itachi, not wanting anyone to see her visibly upset since she rarely ever showed emotion anymore. When they walked outside, she had to shield her eyes from the sun, squinting her eyes that had landed on a tall boy probably two years older than she and Itachi with flaming red hair and a rather annoyed look on his pale face. "No wonder they named him Hinote. His hair looks like it's on fire in the sun," she muttered, glancing at Itachi when she heard him scoff in amusement under his breath.

"I have to be on the same team as these brats," Hinote remarked in annoyance. "What good does being on the same team as them do me when they don't even look strong enough to pick up a leaf? I'm not gonna get killed because some baby-"

"Shut up," Kaya grunted, punching the boy in the stomach with a tightly clenched fist and smirking when he doubled over. "I'm in a bad mood."

Chuckling at the look of surprise on the red head's face, Asuma put a hand on Kaya's head, ignoring her glare as he ruffled her purple tinted hair. "Now, now that's no way to say hello, is it?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid little kid that's still in diapers. I may be only seven, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm smarter than most teenagers," Kaya said, trying her best to keep her voice monotone and her face blank, which was hard with a scowl pulling at her lips as her hair was ruffled again.

"You know I thought it would be pretty fun having you on my team, you were such a cute little kid when I first met you. Now I think you're too stubborn for your own good," Asuma told her.

"You're our sensei," Itachi asked.

Asuma nodded. "Yeah, I don't really know how I wound up being a sensei for a genin team, but I am. So to get started, today was meant for us to get to know one another, anyone hungry?"

When none of his three unenthusiastic students said anything and just stared at him, Asuma sighed and let his shoulders slump forward.

"Can't you three at least pretend to have a good time?" When Asuma only continued to receive blank stares, he shook his head. "Come on. You're eating whether you want to or not."

* * *

"That went well," Asuma lied, scratching at his stubbly cheek and looking over the three kids in front of him.

He looked rather disappointed, not that anyone could blame him. Their outing hadn't been very exciting. The three genin had mostly ignored each other and the only one who was remotely willing to talk was Itachi, who really didn't have much to say so he remained silent.

Feeling a little bad for being a killjoy since she had been determined to be in a bad mood, Kaya sighed and looked away. "It wasn't that bad. The food was good. Thank you."

"Wow, you can be nice," Asuma joked. "You're welcome for the food. Tomorrow morning meet me in training ground number nine at seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late or you'll be sent back to the Academy."

"See you tomorrow then, Asuma-sensei," Kaya replied, waving at him and preparing to leave.

"See you guys then, oh and don't eat breakfast, I'll treat everyone after."

"After what exactly," Kaya asked curiously.

Her only response was a big grin and a chuckle that made her feel a little uneasy.

"Am I the only one who feels a bit scared of whatever he's going to do to us tomorrow," Kaya asked.

"No," both boys answered in sync.

* * *

~A/N~

I've got nothing... Please review?!?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Hopefully this makes chapter 3 seem a little less out of place....

**Chapter 4**

**Long Awaited Propositions**

Scoffing to herself, she shook her head at the memory of how stubborn she had been so many years ago. No longer absorbed in her thoughts, Kaya realized that she was not being led to the Hokage Tower, not that she was surprised, instead she was led around it to a hidden alleyway. The alleyway curved around the Hokage Tower and led to a lone door that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. It was this aging door that Kaya was led to by Kakashi.

When they reached the door, Kakashi stepped aside and gestured for Kaya to enter.

"I can't go any further."

"Where are we," Kaya asked suspiciously, she didn't trust the man before her and she didn't like the looks of the door or the feeling that she was getting from it. Or lack of feeling she was getting from it would be more accurate. Beyond the door there seemed to be a black hole where she couldn't sense any chakra or even life at all. Eyes narrowing, she clenched her teeth and glared Kakashi.

"That's for you to find out," Kakashi replied blankly before putting his hands together in the sign of the Ram and poofing away.

Frowning at the door, Kaya stepped forward and put her hand on the knob. She took a moment to close her eyes and try to focus on what might lay in wait behind the door. Her senses were telling that there was nothing there, but she didn't buy it.

Bringing one hand up in front of her chest and pointing her thumb, index and pointer fingers towards the sky, Kaya sternly uttered a single word. "Release!"

Eyes reopening, Kaya smirked proudly. The emptiness that had laid in wait beyond the door was now riddled with chakra signatures and she could easily pinpoint them all. Each person behind the door was trying to cloak their chakra, but that made no difference to her, she could sense them now that she had broken through the genjutsu that had clouded her senses.

"Use all the high rank jutsu you want. It won't work."

Twisting the knob, the door opened silently on well oiled hinges.

Beyond the door was a sea of darkness. Nothing at all could be seen and she was fairly certain that a jutsu was being used since even the light from outside couldn't penetrate the blackness on the other side of the door frame.

"What?" Kaya said in surprise, looking down at her hand to see that a thin wire had wrapped itself around her wrist.

Before she could even move to cut the wire, she was pulled into the darkness and the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Itachi, it's a pleasure to see you again," the reappointed Third Hokage greeted kindly.

In the five years since the retired Hiruzen Sarutobi had retaken the title of Hokage due to the passing of his successor the man had aged considerably. His hair was graying and the lines around his eyes and mouth were more pronounced and noticeable, he looked as if he rarely slept.

Itachi bowed respectfully. "It's an honor, sir."

Leaning into his chair, the Hokage sighed and folded his hands on the desk in front of him and an air of seriousness replaced the carefree smile on his face. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to cut to the chase. ANBU is looking for new operatives and your skills have put you on the top of the list for recruitment. If you are interested in a position in Black Ops you will be asked to carry out a mission and how you perform on that mission will determine whether or not you will be accepted. Are you interested?"

"Yes, sir," Itachi replied without hesitation.

As an Uchiha and the son of the current clan head, he was obligated to climb as high as he could in the ninja ranks. His father had been waiting for the day that Itachi would be asked to join ANBU and now that the day had come Itachi knew it was only a matter of time before he would be asked to spy on the village for the sake of his clan. A clan that was more concerned over things he considered trivial when compared to the safety and wellbeing of the village that he took great pride in protecting.

"I thought so," Sarutobi replied thoughtfully. "You may go, Itachi. You will be contacted with details about the mission you are to undertake within the week."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed and left the office of the Hokage thinking to himself that the older man seemed more tired and almost withdrawn than he had ever seen him.

Standing from behind his desk, Sarutobi heaved another sigh and made his way out of his office to see how Kaya had fared with the test that had been set up and designed specifically to test her skills as a Fumei. It had been eight years since anyone had acknowledged that she was a member of the legendary clan and now she would be tested to see if she had managed to harness the powers of the clan. If she had, Kaya would have to embrace the blood that flood through her veins and use it to do what the Fumei had always been best at. Killing.

He remembered the talk that he had with his former teammates that also served as Konoha's and his Council. As well as with Danzo. He didn't regret a single decision that had made despite the fact that Kaya was so young and would be used as a tool to improve Konoha's standing in the shinobi world.

"_Is it true? Is that child a member of the Fumei?" The man who spoke didn't appear very intimidating, his right eye was covered in bandages and his dark hair was rather messy. _

_Sarutobi nodded. "It appears so."_

"_Yet it was most likely the Fumei that tried to murder the girl. Why do you think that is, Sarutobi?"_

"_Her mother had defected from the clan, they had spent many years running, but it seemed her mother finally got tired of all the running. It was her intention for Kaya to come here and live with Sakumo and to have a normal life. Or as normal a life as a member of the Fumei can possibly get," Sarutobi answered the woman who had asked. She was beginning to bend under the strain of age and her gray hair was pulled into a bun. _

"_What are we going to do with her," this time it was a different man than the first who had spoken. He was tall with a graying beard and wore glasses. "Is she trustworthy?"_

_The Hokage nodded, clasping his hands over his desk. "Yes, I believe she is."_

"_Then we should take precautions," the woman spoke up sternly. "If she is to be useful to us as a shinobi, we can't let it be known who she is."_

"_I agree with Utatane," the bandaged man said. "If she has the Fumei blood, she will be very useful, but her identity must be kept secret."_

"_Danzo's right," the man in glasses agreed. "We could use someone with her abilities."_

"_She's just a child," the Hokage sighed. "But I understand the importance of what she can do for the village. We'll say that Sakumo Hatake met her mother while on a mission, that they had a brief relationship and Kaya was the product of that relationship. Their relationship ended when Sakumo returned to Konoha, given Kaya's age, his wife would have already passed, there should be no problems from the other villagers. Kakashi may not like it, but that girl is his sister and he has a responsibility to help her raise. Not just for her sake, but for Konoha's."_

"_Will you tell Kakashi who she is?" The woman, Utatane asked. _

_The Hokage thought about his answer for a moment before shaking his head and heaving a deep sigh. "No. It's better that as few people know as possible. Her identity needs to be kept hidden."_

He still agreed with the decision he had made eight years earlier. Kaya's identity needed to be kept hidden, no one could know who she was let alone what she would be doing for the village. He wondered how this had made Kaya feel, she was just a child still after all and he worried that being used as a tool would be something that the girl wouldn't understand even though she was one of the smartest and most dedicated shinobi the village possessed.

What the Hokage found when he entered the large circular room where Kaya would end up after her 'test', was not what he had expected. At all. The old man could only stand inside the doorway and blink.

In the center of the room was Kaya, she was plopped down on her butt with her legs crossed in front of her and a bored look on her face. There was hardly a scratch on her and it looked like she hadn't even broken sweat. When she saw the Hokage walk in, she looked up from examining her nails and waved unenthusiastically.

"Hey old man," she greeted blandly.

"Kaya," he replied slowly, looking around the room to see that the masked guards in this room were all unconscious. Some were riddled in cuts and bruises while others had senbon or kunai stuck into varies, non-vital parts of their bodies.

"I would think about calling a Medic nin before some of these idiots bleed to death," Kaya suggested.

Nodding, the Hokage sighed and gestured for Kaya to follow after him. The teenage girl lazily got up from the ground without bothering to dust herself off of the dirt that clung to her body and followed quietly behind the Hokage. She was led through dark halls where she could occasionally hear the voices of other ninja and townsfolk going about their daily business inside the Hokage Tower. When the Hokage finally pushed a panel of wood open he and Kaya stepped into his office from the back of the room.

"You did well, Kaya," he said to the young girl that was blankly watching him as he took his seat behind his desk.

"You sound surprised," Kaya replied boredly, looking around at the office that she hadn't been inside of for several years. It hadn't changed much.

Putting his elbows on his desk and entwining his fingers together, the Hokage leaned forward and studied Kaya closely. "The point of that exercise was-"

"To see how well I've managed to learn the jutsu of the Fumei, right," Kaya cut in.

Heaving a deep sigh, he nodded. "As I'm sure you are aware you were being watched the entire time you fought. The three that watched you will be here shortly and then we'll be discussing your future as a shinobi."

Kaya's jaw tightened ever so slightly, but she nodded in response before staring out the window and into the sky above Konoha.

After several moments of silence, Kaya spoke up, but her eyes remained fixed on the sky outside. "Itachi is being offered a position in ANBU, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Sarutobi answered, not seeing the reason in denying the truth when she would find out soon enough anyways. He watched Kaya with interest for her reaction.

"He always was one step ahead of me. Damn jerk," she grumbled childishly.

Smiling, the Hokage leaned back into his chair. "You and Itachi have always competed against one another."

"Of course," Kaya stated stubbornly. "Rivals tend to do that."

A graying, frizzy eyebrow tilted up questioningly. "Rivals? I thought the two of you had become quite...close."

Kaya's eye twitched, but she was able to remain otherwise unaffected. Her face stayed blank and her eyes bored. "If by close you mean friends, then yes, we're friends," she said, a hint of warning creeping into her tone at the last mention of friends. Thankfully the Hokage heard the warning and didn't press the issue, much to Kaya's pleasure.

"I see. Friends and rivals. It must be difficult."

"Not as difficult as it used to be," Kaya replied. "Itachi is a good friend and an even better rival. If it weren't for him and Asuma-sensei I wouldn't have gotten very far as a ninja. Apparently I tend to excel when Itachi is my opponent, it's caused me to learn a lot quicker and become a better ninja."

"And what are you going to do when Itachi is no longer your opponent," the Hokage inquired curiously.

Kaya raised a brow skeptically and let her lilac eyes slide over to the aging man. "Were you not paying attention downstairs? I can handle myself just fine regardless of who my opponent is. I simply meant that having Itachi around was very useful to me. I'm grateful to him for that."

"I wonder what Asuma would say if he heard you say that," he muttered thoughtfully.

Snorting, Kaya was about to make a comment that Asuma would probably think someone was using a henge to transform into her when the door opened.

"He'd say that it's about time you stopped being such a stubborn pain and realized you were in love with him."

"I am not in love with Itachi," Kaya snapped heatedly, glaring at her grinning sensei in irritation before huffing and tossing her head in the other direction.

She had grown so used to his chakra that she had a tendency to overlook it, just as she did sometimes with Itachi. It was proof that she had grown rather comfortable around them. Or it could have been that she was just too lazy to bother focusing much energy on the chakra of those in the area when she didn't believe there was a reason to.

"Denial, it's the first stage of love," Asuma replied, grinning when Kaya's shoulder twitched and he saw her normally expressionless face form a scowl.

"Asuma this meeting was private, did you need something," Sarutobi asked.

The change in the atmosphere was so sudden that Kaya couldn't help but to turn towards the father and son pair. She hadn't initially known that the two men were related, she had seen the similarities in them from the start, but she figured it would be rude of her to just assume they were in fact family. It hadn't been long after joining Asuma's team, Team 4, that Kaya had been informed by Itachi that Asuma was in fact the son of the Hokage.

"I was wondering why my student was in your office," Asuma replied bluntly.

"That's really none of your concern since she won't be your student for much longer," the voice of a woman answered stiffly from behind Asuma.

Stepping out of the way, Asuma watched as the two Council members, Utatane and Mitokado walked in followed by Danzo.

"So it's been decided," the Hokage asked.

"Yes, she passed the test," Danzo replied.

"She did much better than expected," Utatane commented.

"I had a great teacher," Kaya said brazenly, not caring that her tone was rather disrespectful as she stared blankly out the window.

"What's going on," Asuma inquired seriously.

Kaya remained silent, she wanted to know herself just what was going on. A test of her abilities was one thing, but she had an idea of what their intentions were and she didn't think that one little test was really enough proof for them that she could do as they wanted.

"You should leave, Asuma, Kaya is no longer your student," Sarutobi spoke up.

"And just what is she," he asked.

No one bothered to answer so Kaya decided to speak up. "A killer."

"What are you talking about," Asuma demanded.

Turning her eyes to face him, she answered. "You're one of the few people to know who I really am and you have to ask that question, Sensei?"

Startled by the blankness in her eyes and the tone of her voice, Asuma could only blink at his student as she looked away and ignored everything else.

When Asuma had been forced from the room, Kaya turned back towards the Hokage. "So," she began boredly. "I'm assuming that the test earlier was just the preliminary and that you'll be wanting me to prove I'm capable of handling myself as a hunter, right?"

Exchanging glances with the three others in the room, the Hokage nodded. "You have never experienced killing someone..."

"You need to make sure I can do it efficiently and without emotion," Kaya added when the old man trailed off.

He nodded again. "Yes, we need to test your ability to kill and not feel anything."

"Essentially we need to see that you're desensitized," Danzo spoke up.

Keeping her face blank, Kaya inwardly frowned, but didn't look away from Danzo. She didn't want to let the man think that he spooked her in any way. Even though he had. The idea of being desensitized to killing was something Kaya didn't understand, she had never had to kill before and though she knew she could do it. It was what she was born to do. She wasn't sure how easily it would be to kill someone and not feel something the first time.

She was about to find out though that Danzo and the Council had their own ideas on how to quickly release her from any emotion resulting from killing someone.

* * *

Kaya's breaths were little more than quick blasts of air being rapidly expelled from her lips, one of which was bleeding a continuous line of crimson liquid down her chin. She could only gasp for air, her shoulders heaving and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Hunched over from being near to exhaustion, Kaya's lilac eyes calmly shifted between the two black masked faces of the two men that surrounded her. Littering the ground around them in the circular chamber were crumpled and mangled bodies that were spilling thick red blood and other unsavory liquids onto the concrete floor.

One of the men stepped forward, unlike Kaya who had been fighting nonstop for over two hours this man had waited, just like the other, for her to tire herself out while dealing with the other eighteen men that had been sent into fight her. Quickly maneuvering his way behind Kaya, he aimed a brutal punch for her head.

Simply moving her head aside when she sensed the chakra her attacker possessed nearing her, Kaya spun around and sent her foot smashing into the man's stomach. He grunted, but grabbed her foot that she was too exhausted to move any quicker. With a jerk he twisted her ankle, hoping to break the bone. Using her free leg to launch herself into the air, Kaya twisted her body and let her knee slam into the man's head. A sickening crunch was heard as his neck bent at an angle that it was never meant to and his body fell to the floor, lifeless. Landing in a cat like crouch, Kaya's eyes snapped up to the last remaining man in the room.

With barely a thought, Kaya waved her fingers in the man's direction. Four senbon flew from where they were hidden in the sleeve of her top and not one of them missed their target.

Several of his vital organs pierced, the man gurgled up a stream of blood and fell to his knees before falling face first onto the concrete.

Letting out a deep breath and plopping down onto her butt, she brought her knees up and rested one elbow on a knee while using her other hand to hold herself up. "Happy now," she asked blandly through her ragged breaths, her eyes staring almost bitterly up into a dark, rectangular opening in the wall of the circular room. "They're all dead. Every single traitorous bastard you promised to free if they killed me, is dead."

There was a heavy silence that lasted long enough that Kaya was able to breathe almost normally before anyone spoke to her.

"Congratulations," a voice called from the darkness. Danzo's if she were correct, but it was hard to tell, she was too worn out to even try to feel out the chakras of the people watching her and she hadn't had time to bother searching them out earlier. "You are now the Hunter of Konoha."

* * *

"Congratulations, Kaya," the Hokage told the dirtied and tired young woman whose face was trained into a perfectly impassive mask. "You're going to be promoted to ANBU."

Raising an eyebrow, but remaining otherwise immovable, Kaya asked, "I thought I was to be a Hunter?"

A brief dissatisfied frown flitted over the features of the older man before he nodded and took his seat behind his desk so he could focus solely on Kaya. "Yes, but you are also receiving a promotion into ANBU. You're qualified and-"

"I need an excuse for why I'll be disappearing at random times?" Kaya cut in.

"Correct," he replied, leaning into his chair and folding his hands on top of his desk. "You may need to be gone from the village for several days at a time. Something that's common for an ANBU agent and while even ANBU usually works in teams, it is not unheard of to have them perform solo missions."

"I understand why it can't be known what I'm doing. After all, we can't have anyone finding out who I am, but you do know that Itachi will get suspicious, don't you? He's not to be underestimated."

"I know...But he'll have enough to deal with when he gets his own promotion, besides, you're a ninja, Kaya. You should be able to fool anyone, friends included."

Kaya's eyes narrowed, it was the most change in her expression in minutes. "This is Itachi Uchiha we're talking about, the genius prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He's not that easy to fool. Even for me. In fact I know that he already suspects something about my kekkai genkai. It's not everyday that a girl whose chakra can't be seen or sensed comes along, you know? It's not like he thinks I've been cloaking my chakra all of these years and the only reason he's ever felt is because I've let him. It's not that hard to fool the senses..For me anyways, but we're dealing with an Uchiha. He has a kekkai genkai of his own."

The expression on the Hokage's face became extremely serious and Kaya had the sudden feeling that whatever he was about to say was something she wasn't going to want to hear. An unconscious frown began to tug at her lips and she waited to hear what the man had to say.

After heaving a long sigh, the Hokage spoke, his voice was monotone and lacking emotion. "You should know that the position you are being offered as a Hunter has its restrictions. You will not operate like the Hunter nin of other villages."

"What do you mean?"

She knew from the day that she had arrived that Konoha would end up using her for her abilities if she proved she was as capable as the Fumei that those who governed it had heard tales of. She knew that it meant she would have to perform missions in secret and conceal everything about her identity in the process, but she hadn't minded that. It was the way the Fumei did things and she knew that even with that fact aside, it was safer to operate in absolute secrecy. Judging by the look on the face of Hiruzen Sarutobi at that moment though, she highly suspected that there was more to it than just secrecy.

"Should your identity become known to anyone then that person must not be allowed to tell of having ever met you."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to kill anyone that ever finds out who I am, as a Hunter, that is?"

He nodded. "Yes. No one can be allowed to know who you are. While operating as a Hunter am I wrong in assuming that you will utilize the abilities of your clan to their fullest potential?"

Eyes flickering slightly when she understood there was a deeper meaning to his words, one that implied he had known all along she wasn't utilizing her true abilities, she took her time in replying. "..Yes."

"Then it's safe to assume that should someone see you they may connect you not only to Konoha but the Fumei clan. We would like to avoid all unnecessary conflict. In which case I should probably mention that if you were to get caught, Konoha would not help you. You would be considered a missing nin that was acting of her own accord. You understand that the consequences of that possibility would leave you friendless and on your own. Should you escape you will still no longer be considered a friend to Konoha."

Sighing, Kaya nodded her head once. "I understand. If someone were to know what village I was allied with it would cause problems for Konoha ranging from small scuffles to war, depending upon the target. On top of that, if the Fumei were to find out where I was not only would I be in danger, but so would the entire village, they won't forgive you for harboring a fugitive of their clan."

"Your missions will be assigned to you by sending a scroll with the information on your target to you. The scroll will only contain basic information on the person you are to hunt, nothing more. Destroy it once you've read it and should anyone happen to see anything on the scroll-

"I'll make something up. Don't worry," Kaya cut in.

The Hokage continued with barely a pause. "You are also expected to bring an item back so that we can be sure you have successfully completed the mission, the items will vary and what you should recover from each target will be listed on the scroll. Your pay will come directly from me and the amount for each mission will vary depending upon how difficult the task assigned is thought to be."

Sitting quietly in thought for a few moments, Kaya finally nodded her head to signal that the terms were agreeable. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, if she declined she knew that she would be pressured somehow or another until she agreed.

"Well, then. I suppose we should finish this up..."

* * *

When she finally stepped out of the Hokage Tower night had fallen on Konoha. The streets were empty and quiet and only a few lights burned in the windows of a few of the residents. Pulling the cloak that had been given to her to cover her ripped and bloody clothes a little tighter around her, Kaya began to descend the steps stopping when she noticed a person to her right.

"Sensei?" She asked, confused at seeing her teacher sitting on one of the benches that lined the area surrounding the Tower.

Taking a puff from the cigarette in his mouth, allowing the tip to momentarily glow bright red, Asuma looked up. "Hey," he greeted emotionlessly. "You alright?"

"Fine," she answered monotonously, turning her head so that she was staring down the street instead of at Asuma.

Rising from the bench and shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, Asuma stepped up beside Kaya when she began to walk away. "I'll walk you home."

An eyebrow rising ever so slightly, Kaya replied, "I'll be fine."

"I didn't say you wouldn't be."

After a few moments of a silence that was a bit too tense for Kaya's liking, Kaya sighed and spoke again. "You want to know what happened, don't you, Asuma-sensei?"

"...You're my student," he replied. "Given what you said earlier, before I was so kindly thrown out of the Hokage's office, I'm inclined to think that you're being forced into becoming something that you aren't... I'm worried about you."

It took Kaya several seconds to reply, when she did, she stopped and turned towards Asuma, her face blank and her eyes unreadable. "After tomorrow I will no longer be your student and you'll have no reason to worry for me anymore. What I do or don't become is up to me and like it or not I was born to be something darker than most. I am a Fumei, I was born to be a killer, nothing else. I've always known that." Without another word, Kaya turned away and disappeared.

She felt badly for acting unkindly towards Asuma, he had been a great sensei and had helped her become much stronger and more controlled in the years that Team 4 had been together. It wasn't easy to hide things from him, especially since he was only concerned for her well being, but she had no choice. Knowing him though, she figured he already had an idea of what the Council and the Hokage wanted from her. If he were to find out that he was right, she wondered how he would react. Shaking off the feeling of guilt that washed over her, Kaya continued her walk home.

Tomorrow she would no longer be a part of Team 4 and she would no longer be under Asuma's supervision. Her promotion into ANBU would become known, but the real promotion to her job as a so called 'Hunter' would forever remain only known to the Hokage, his two Council members, Danzo and herself. No one else could ever know about her other position because according to Konoha the position didn't exist.

* * *

~A/N~

I like how this chapter flows now. I think it's better than it was. What do you think?

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

**Team 4's End**

"Where were you?"

Kaya jolted, she was so exhausted that she hadn't even sensed or noticed that Itachi was leaning up against the wall just inside of her doorway. Hiding her surprise as best she could, she strolled into her small one bedroom apartment, shutting the door quietly behind her and passing him without a glance.

She should have expected him to be there, he had a habit of letting himself into her apartment whenever she wasn't home and he was bored or wanted to know what she was up to. If she had thought about it, she would have noted that his actions were a bit protective, but she never did. Itachi didn't have many friends and she knew that his family, mainly his father, had a tendency to be over bearing and controlling. Whenever he had the opportunity to get away from them, he did.

In the past few years, his visits had become less frequent. After the birth of his brother nearly five years before, Itachi had helped his mother out with whatever he could whenever he could. His younger brother, Sasuke was quite attached to him and though Kaya wasn't allowed to visit the Uchiha compound ever since she had gotten caught sneaking in to talk to Itachi in the middle of the night and nearly killed his father, she still saw the young boy occasionally when Itachi would run errands for his mother or take the boy to the park.

"I was with the Hokage," she answered simply, blankly after a moment of silence. Having no intention of being questioned by Itachi in her state since she was far too tired to keep what little chakra she had left stable and calm, she made her way to her bathroom.

"And?" Itachi asked, sensing that something was off but not sure how far he could push Kaya before she stopped speaking to him altogether.

Pausing outside of the doorway, Kaya looked back at Itachi and noticed that his eyes widened when he caught sight of her face. Not that she could blame him, it wasn't easy to land a blow on her, she was usually able to sense where chakra was flowing and where it was headed and get out of the way long before the blow would hit. Yet right now she had a cut lip and a bruised cheek, it was then that he tried to get a good look at her, which was hard with the cloak obstructing his view and the darkness of her apartment since there was no light on.

"I'm being promoted," she answered after a few moments before going into her bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Untying the cloak from around her shoulders it dropped uselessly to the floor. Removing her shirt, Kaya tossed the torn and bloodied garment in the trash can, followed by her shorts, even her under things and then her sandals. Her hands breezed through several hand signs and the clothes in the basket ignited, burning to nothing more than ashes in seconds.

Turning the shower on to its absolute hottest temperature possible, Kaya stepped under the scalding hot water not flinching in response to the heat of the water that was cascading over her, reddening her normally pale skin. Scrubbing herself free of the blood and sweat that was clinging to her until her skin was raw, she focused on nothing else but ridding herself of any evidence of the events that had taken place less than an hour before.

Only when she was satisfied that she had removed every trace of blood from her body did she turn off the shower and wrap a towel around her dripping body. Steam clung to every corner of the small room and covered the mirror so that she was unable to see her own reflection, something she was grateful for at the moment. She wasn't sure what she would feel when she saw looked into her own eyes, the eyes of a person who had just killed twenty people to prove that she was capable of not only killing, but able to do so without faltering and without emotion.

It wasn't something she had initially found easy to do and it had taken a lot of effort to not break down in that circular room with prison inmates for company whose only goal was to kill her because if they could do that they would get to go free. At first it was difficult to aim to kill and she found herself trying to only wound and debilitate every person that came at her, but she soon found that being outnumbered as greatly as she was that only temporarily taking someone out of the fight was not the best course of action. Killing was something she knew she was capable of, she was a ninja after all, but it wasn't something that she did out of habit or found easy to do without thought.

Once she realized she really didn't have any choice but to kill the people who were fighting for their freedom, Kaya was already becoming exhausted. She had never had to fight for such prolonged periods of time and it was taking its toll on her. She wasn't making much use of her kekkai genkai, she didn't want to reveal more than was necessary to those watching her who only knew what legends told of the Fumei and their abilities.

For instance, they all believed that the Fumei were extremely skilled with chakra. Whether it be hiding or molding their own, sensing it and recognizing it in those around them or even being able to tell where a person was channeling their chakra to prepare for an attack that could be easily avoided when you felt it coming beforehand. It was also thought that genjutsu was the strong point of the clan and that they could create flawless illusions that were extremely difficult, if not impossible, to break. The Fumei were believed to be masters when it came to chakra and manipulating it.

To a certain point they were right, but Kaya had no intention of letting them know where they were right and where they were wrong. Her secrets were her own and she didn't intend to share them with people who already intended to use her simply because her last name was one that was shrouded in mystery and the blood that flowed in her veins was different from their own.

When Kaya left the bathroom, she went straight to her bedroom to change into clean clothes. What she hadn't expected was to see Itachi sitting casually in a bamboo chair by her window, watching her with his dark eyes.

"You look comfortable," she remarked blankly, a hint of annoyance creeping into her tone near the end while she held the towel closed in front of her and opened a small set of drawers that was on the opposite wall from her bed and put Itachi on her left side.

"You make it sound like you don't want me here," Itachi replied.

"Do I ever want you here," Kaya retorted.

Itachi shrugged a black clad shoulder.

Sighing and trying not to roll her eyes, Kaya pulled a few things from her dresser before turning to face Itachi again. "I'm not in the mood to play games today, Itachi. If you want something, then spit it out."

"What happened to your face?"

Kaya's eyes flickered, but she remained completely calm and otherwise unmoved. "Isn't that obvious? I was in a fight."

"You rarely ever get hit anymore, your opponent must have been quite skilled," he said.

Keeping her mouth shut, Kaya stared at Itachi emotionlessly.

"Why were you fighting?"

"Since when did you care so much," she asked, bitterness and anger seeping into her tone. Her patience was wearing thin, she was tired, hungry and had to be up early since she was still expected to act as a Chuunin until the end of the day when her promotion into ANBU would become official.

"I was only curious. You were missing for most of the day and when you return you're hurt, you're rarely hurt."

"You've been quite curious lately, Itachi. Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yes, but it's my understanding that satisfaction brought him back."

"Fine. I was fighting because that's what I was ordered to do. It was a test. Didn't I already mention that I was being promoted?"

"To?"

"ANBU. Just like you."

One of his dark eyebrows rose and Kaya found herself unable to do anything but snap at him when he was giving her a look that bordered on disbelief and amusement.

"What?!"

"I'm just surprised. You were promoted before me. I have yet to be given the mission that will determine my entrance into ANBU."

Blinking, Kaya stared at Itachi, she would have said that that wasn't true, that he had technically been promoted before her because she had already been told that he was going to be made a captain so long as he completed his mission, but that even if he didn't, he was still to be accepted. He was going to be in ANBU one way or the other, but she didn't think it was a good idea to say she knew that.

"Finally. It's about time I did something before you."

He didn't reply and when Kaya turned around to go change in the bathroom since it seemed to her that Itachi had made himself at home in her chair, he stared at her back with a small frown creasing his brows.

It was odd to him that after struggling so much to surpass him that when she finally had done something before him that her only response was a simple one. She hadn't grinned triumphantly, hadn't taunted or teased him. He had expected a much different response and he knew Kaya well enough that he knew the lack of that response meant that something had happened to make her less proud of her achievement than she should have been. He wondered what.

"Kaya," Itachi called when the pale violet haired girl stepped out of the bathroom, heading for her small kitchen. He stood from the chair as she turned around to face him.

She was fully clothed now in a white tank top layered over a blue one and blue cotton shorts. When she looked up at him, expecting to be questioned some more about where she had been and what had happened, she had a tired look on her face in hopes that it would make him leave her alone. When Itachi didn't say anything and only poked her on the forehead before smiling, she couldn't help but to scowl and rub at the spot he had poked.

"What was that for," she questioned gruffly.

"Make me some tea. It's the least you could do for a guest."

"An uninvited guest doesn't get to make requests of their hosts."

"Fine, I'll make my own tea. Would you like some?"

Scowling, Kaya watched as Itachi walked into her kitchen and pulled a kettle from her cupboard, filled it with water and set it on the stove. He then helped himself to her rather large selection of teas that she kept in her small pantry.

"Why is it that you know your way around my kitchen as if it were your own?"

Looking over his shoulder at her, Itachi replied simply with, "I had to learn where everything was, you're not always home when I come over."

"Well that explains why I'm running out of tea faster than usual," she grumbled irritatedly. Shaking her head, she stepped towards Itachi with every intention of shoving him out of her kitchen. "Don't go making yourself so comfortable in someone else's home, idiot." When she reached Itachi's side a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she found herself unable to stand as the room spun and tilted.

Itachi barely caught her before she could fall onto the cold wooden floor, lifting her up, he managed to get her into his arms only to notice that she had gone white as a ghost and was unconscious. Sighing, he carried her over to her couch and laid her down before covering her with a white blanket that she always kept draped over it.

He stared down at her for a moment wondering what had caused her to exhaust herself to the point that she fainted. Kaya was far from weak and he had never seen her so worn out and drained, combined with the bruise on her cheek and the cut to her lip that she hadn't even bothered trying to hide or treat, he was left wondering what she had been put through and why. He knew there had to have been more to it than her being in a fight that resulted in her being promoted to ANBU, but he didn't know what and he knew he wouldn't get the answer from her if he tried.

After pondering the possibilities to himself for several minutes while observing Kaya's pale face and bruised cheek, Itachi returned to her kitchen. The water for the tea had just started to boil and after grabbing a cup for himself, he poured himself a glass and then made himself comfortable on the floor across from the couch.

* * *

"Kaya.... Kaya, wake up, we'll be late."

Groaning, Kaya tried to ignore the voice calling to her and roll over, but she didn't realize she was on the couch and ended up falling onto her wood floor with a thump and another groan. When she finally blinked her eyes open to blearily look around, she noticed that Itachi was standing near her head staring down at her with an eyebrow raised in amusement and his lips curling upward.

"What the hell are you still doing here," she grumbled, pushing herself back up onto the couch and sulkily glaring at anything but Itachi.

"After you fainted I stayed to make sure you were alright, seems I didn't need to worry. You're just as annoying as ever."

With her brow twitching and a growl rising in her throat, Kaya tried to keep herself calm and level headed. "What time is it," she muttered grumpily.

"A little past six."

"In the morning," Kaya asked, looking up at Itachi and blinking in confusion.

"Yes, in the morning."

Blinking her eyes from Itachi's clearly amused face, she looked to the one small window in the living room and noticed that beyond it wasn't darkness, but a pale glow that signaled the sun was rising. Sighing, she slowly stood up and let her face melt into a mask of blankness. "Sorry, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just let me change."

Nodding, Itachi watched Kaya make her way towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. It might have been because he had known her for nearly seven years or because he was just that observant, but it wasn't hard to miss the way Kaya's feet dragged and her shoulders sagged. There were also bags beneath her eyes and her face was still paler than usual.

He also noticed that she seemed withdrawn, more so than he had ever seen her. It wasn't unusual for Kaya to be quiet and keep to herself, but it was unusual for her to keep up her blank mask when the two of them were alone. He knew she had her secrets, just as he had his own, but it seemed that whatever she was hiding was much more important than he would have thought.

* * *

The three Chuunin members of Team 4 met in their usual spot, the ninth training ground, which was basically a rocky area surrounded by trees that a decent sized stream flowed through. Leaning against one of the trees was Itachi, his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed before him. Eyes closed and face blank, Kaya was laying beside him her head resting on his leg. She was attempting to relax before Asuma showed up and they completed what would be their last mission together as a team.

Their other teammate, Hinote, was a tall red head with a constant scowl on his face. He was sitting a few yards away, scowling, while adamantly refusing to look in Kaya and Itachi's direction. The two looked far too comfortable for his liking. Picking up a few small pebbles, the teenager that was two years their senior, began to flick them into the stream moodily.

"It's not like Asuma-sensei to be late," Itachi spoke up after several moments of silence where the only things to be heard were the soft sounds of Kaya's breathing and the muted gurgling of the stream behind them.

The stream was quite tame at the moment, there hadn't been any rain in weeks and so the water levels were fairly low. During rainy seasons the stream could turn into a raging river that was better to stay clear of. Something all of them had learned thanks to Asuma and his at times harsh training regiments.

Barely glancing in Itachi's direction with his red tinted brown eyes, Hinote grunted brutishly and chose to ignore the comment. It wasn't hard to miss the look of bitter jealousy in his eyes when they momentarily flitted down to look at Kaya's peacefully resting face.

Knowing that Kaya had fallen asleep and not wishing to disturb her, Itachi also remained silent. Even when he noticed the approaching chakra of someone other than their sensei, he remained quiet. It was unusual for Kaya not to notice the chakra of someone moving towards her, even in her sleep, before he did. She was one of the most skilled sensors in Konoha, he knew it and he figured her promotion in to ANBU confirmed that the Hokage did as well. There was also the matter of who the chakra approaching them belonged to. It had taken him a few moments to identify the familiar chakra, but when he had, he was even more surprised that Kaya had yet to wake. The one approaching was none other than her brother, Kakashi Hatake.

When an armored ANBU landed in a crouch in front of the group, a dog like mask obscuring his face and a black cloak covering most of his white hair Itachi impassively nodded to the masked man in a show of greeting. A confused Hinote, his face pulled into a frown turned away from the stream and focused his attention on the ANBU whose identity was unknown to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi chuckled, holding a hand up as if he were embarrassed. The lack of a snide remark immediately made him look to Kaya who was asleep on Itachi's leg. A frown pulled down his lips that were hidden behind not only his porcelain mask, but a cloth mask that hid the lower portion of his face. He knew that Kaya was to be tested, but he hadn't expected her to be so exhausted that she would completely ignore his presence. Sighing, he gestured to Kaya. "Wake her up, Uchiha, she needs to hear this too."

Itachi did as he was asked without question. He put a hand on Kaya's shoulder and lightly shook her. "Wake up, Kaya."

Groaning, Kaya pulled her shoulder away from Itachi and made herself comfortable once again. When he sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder to shake her again, she spoke up, but kept her eyes closed. "I don't need to look at him for him to speak, do I?"

Letting out a breath, Kakashi waved a hand in the air. "Never mind," he said to Itachi. "I'll just get this over with. As of today Team 4, also known as Team Asuma, is no longer a functioning team. All members will report to the Hokage Tower to be reassigned by the end of the day."

"What happened to Asuma-sensei," Hinote asked, his beady eyes narrowing.

"He left the village," Kakashi answered simply, blandly.

Having been caught off guard by the comment, Kaya sat up, her eyes snapping open while she eyed Kakashi's dog mask with suspicion. "What do you mean 'he left the village'? Asuma-sensei isn't the type to abandon the village or his team."

"I never said he abandoned the village and I believe I've already said that Team 4 is no longer a functioning team. Meaning he hasn't abandoned anything, he left of his own accord."

Eyes narrowing, Kaya began to stand only to have Itachi tug her back down.

"Don't get angry, Kaya," Itachi told her, smiling lightly in an attempt to get her to stop glaring at him. "He's only here to do his job and deliver a message to us. There's no need to get angry."

"No need to get angry," she repeated heatedly. "Asuma wouldn't leave the village for no reason and you know it. I want a real explanation."

"His reasons for leaving were his own. I wasn't made aware of the reasons, just the fact that he had left," Kakashi informed her. "If you want more information I suggest you ask the Hokage." Nothing left to say, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of white smoke leaving the three teenagers alone with their questions.

Pushing herself up from the ground and dusting off her black shorts and long sleeved black and purple striped top, Kaya made her way into the forest towards the nearest exit.

"Where are you going," Itachi asked, voice even.

Glancing back at him over her shoulder, Kaya replied, "To the Hokage Tower."

She was gone a split second later, no trace of her was left in the clearing whatsoever. When she disappeared, Itachi inwardly sighed and wondered what the rest of the day would have in store for him.

* * *

"Ah, Kaya, so nice to-"

"Where's Asuma," interrupted Kaya, her knee high ninja sandals making little sound when she jumped through an open window of the Hokage's office and walked around his desk to stare as emotionlessly down at him as she could.

The older man sighed and looked away almost as if he were ashamed. "He received an invitation to guard the daimyo."

"He's becoming one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja?" Kaya asked, eyes widening in surprise at the honor her teacher had received.

"In time yes, he will become one of the Twelve."

"It's still not like him," Kaya spoke up when her shock wore off. Hanging her head and releasing a tired breath, she continued. "He didn't agree with my promotion, did he?" She asked, putting a little added emphasis on promotion to suggest that she meant something more than her promotion into ANBU.

Shaking his head, the Hokage leaned into his chair and folded his arms over his desk. "My son cares about this village and the people in it, I understand him trying to protect you. Unfortunately, however, this promotion of yours isn't something he can know about nor does he have any say in the matter. He suspected that there was something more behind your promotion into ANBU, I denied it and of course we ended up disagreeing over everything else since I can't very well tell him what you will be doing for the village."

"So he left," Kaya finished. "It is unfortunate that he left the village, but I suppose under the circumstances, it was for the best. We're his students and he wants to protect us, that's understandable, but he trained us, he should know that we're all capable of taking care of ourselves. We became ninjas so that we could do the protecting, not to be protected."

A shadow of a smile crept on to the face of Hiruzen Sarutobi and he nodded in reply.

–

Familiar bright red hair caught Kaya's attention as she exited the Hokage Tower, this time through the actual entrance and not the windows of the Hokage's office. At the reception desk just inside, stood a ruffled looking Hinote, he snorted angrily at the girl behind the desk before turning his back on her and stalking towards the door.

"Something wrong," Kaya asked, falling into step beside her much taller teammate. Kaya was a bit short to begin with, standing only about five feet and two inches tall, Hinote practically towered over her at his five feet eleven inches.

Grunting and refusing to look at Kaya, who curiously raised an eyebrow at him, Hinote stubbornly answered her question in a gruff rumble. "I'm being put on a squad with two no name old guys and it'll be under that freaky Ibiki Morino's watch."

"Isn't that a good thing? Ibiki is in charge of the Interrogation division it could mean a promotion into ANBU."

Hinote snorted and tossed his head to the side. "Yeah, right. Not with two old guys weighing me down."

"How old are these 'old guys', Hinote? They can't be that bad," Kaya said.

"Kamizuki and Hagane, they're both twenty one I think."

Kaya laughed amusedly and shook her head at her sometimes overly dramatic teammate. "Twenty one is hardly old, Hinote."

Snorting again, he ignored her comment and went silent for a few moments. During his silence, his tan face slackened and relaxed. It could be said that when Hinote wasn't scowling in displeasure at something, which was rare, that he was actually quite handsome. He was tall, had a lean, but well muscled body and on the rare occasions that he smiled or at least relaxed his scowl, his face was very inviting.

"Hey, want to go get some food? I'm starving," Hinote stated, patting his stomach he grinned lopsidedly at Kaya.

Shrugging, Kaya agreed. "Sure, I overslept today and haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, you seem a bit out of it today. Everything alright?"

Being rather anti-social and a bit clueless, Kaya didn't pick up the subtle difference in his voice when he had asked her if everything was alright. She simply thought he was asking as a teammate who was worried for the wellbeing of his fellow team member, but there was a softer tone to his voice and a glint in his eyes that she never caught. If she had, she might have realized that the softer side of her teammate was only ever shown to her and she may even have realized what it meant. However, she had no idea that Hinote had feelings for her other than those of a comrade and had for quite some time.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kaya nodded. "Yeah, I was practicing a new technique and pushed myself a little hard. I'll be fine after some food and a nap."

Deciding that it was a good day for something simple, the two wound up at a small, open air restaurant that served a variety of sushi and riceballs. Conversation was lacking during their meal, but the silence wasn't overwhelming or uncomfortable to either person. They were each used to being in each other's company and since they spent so much time together while acting as Team 4, there wasn't much to talk about.

"Can I ask you something," Hinote spoke up, setting his chopsticks down on the wooden tabletop.

Looking up while she spooned some more of her piping hot miso soup into her mouth, Kaya blinked. With her mouth full and unable to speak, she gave a small nod instead of a verbal answer. He paused before speaking, but being preoccupied with sticking a piece of hamachi into her mouth, Kaya hadn't really noticed.

"You and Itachi, you two are always together and I was just wondering if you two were... going out or anything."

Kaya nearly choked on her food in response to the completely unexpected question and wound up coughing and raising a hand to her mouth to be sure she didn't spray chewed up food all over the place. Once she was finally able to talk again, she hastily choked out, "N-no. We're not going out. We're just friends, that's it. Dating isn't something I'm all that interested in at the moment. Not sure I ever will be to be honest," she added in an embarrassed mumble.

"Ah.. I was just curious. The two of you are always together," Hinote pointed out with a hint of smug jealousy.

Confused by the venom in his voice and the angry spike in his chakra, Kaya blinked over at her longtime teammate. "I guess it's because Itachi and I understand one another. We-"

"You understand one another?" Hinote cut in, surprising Kaya with the sudden turn in his attitude. "You have to be kidding me?!"

Taken off guard by the change in atmosphere, Kaya set her chopsticks aside and ignored her food to focus on Hinote who was far more agitated than he looked judging by the waves of anger she could feel roiling off of him. "I'm not sure-"

"The two of you hardly talk to anyone! How could anyone else be expected to understand you if you don't talk to them?"

Shocked and numb with confusion, Kaya could only manage to shake her head and shrug a shoulder.

"Never mind," Hinote grunted, shoving himself away from the table, knocking over the stool he was on before stomping out of the restaurant.

Not sure what she should do, she stayed in her seat and stared blankly after Hinote. After a few moments of confusion, Kaya sighed and paid their bill before leaving the restaurant. She thought of going after Hinote to see just what had happened, but decided against it in the end. Having known the hot-headed teen for nearly seven years, she figured it best to let him sort out his own feelings. She also doubted that she would be much help, when it came down it, she knew that she wasn't one to talk about feelings or emotions. She tended to either ignore her own or rashly display them.

* * *

~A/N~

Take pity on this fickle author since she already had 46 reviews for this story before she rearranged... Now she only has six..*sniffsniff* -Insert puppy dog eyes here- And review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Meetings**

Several days had passed and not a single thing had happened, Kaya was waiting for orders to report for duty as a member of ANBU, but had yet to receive her summons. There had been no sign of Hinote during that time and Itachi seemed to have vanished from the village.

Knowing that Itachi had yet to complete his mission to seal his promotion into ANBU it didn't take much thought for Kaya to figure out that he was most likely out performing whatever mission he had been assigned. Once he returned, she figured the summons to report for duty would arrive and she would find herself entering the world of an ANBU Black Ops agent.

Having nothing better to do, Kaya spent most of her days training in a quiet corner of the first training ground that was open to just about everyone. It was in the same area that she had first exchanged words with Itachi after their first day in the Academy. The grounds were nothing special, just a wooded area with a scattering of rocks here and there and a few clearings. It was one of these clearings that Kaya sat in now, eyes closed and hands resting in her lap.

Meditation helped her to clear her mind and focus. Allowed her to expand her senses and become more in tune with them. Something that was important for someone who could sense chakra as well as she could. Otherwise, it could become hard for her to pinpoint and even put a name to the chakra of those around her or approaching her. It also helped her to stow away her emotions, a wise thing to do for someone in her position. After all it's not everyday that a thirteen year old teenage girl becomes the sole assassin of an entire village.

Lilac eyes opening, Kaya let out a slow breath before standing up and stretching her muscles to loosen them back up. She had sensed another chakra in the area, one that part of her recognized due to its odd feel of sadness and anger, but she couldn't name it. The person the chakra belonged to was not that strong, she figured it was just a lonely child that had come to train on their own.

It was as she walked back towards the village that Kaya heard the soft sounds of sobbing, the chakra she had felt was directly to right only about twenty yards away. Curious, she headed towards the sound of the sobs and saw a young boy about Sasuke's age crying and rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

She recognized the boy instantly and understood that the mix of emotions in his chakra was a result of the thing that had been sealed inside him by the late Fourth Hokage.

"You're Naruto, right," Kaya asked, smiling when the startled boy looked up at her and pretended not to be crying.

Sniffling stubbornly, the young blond boy nodded.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Still the boy remained silent, not that she could blame him. The villagers weren't very kind to him and usually ignored him, he probably thought she was concerned only because he was known as a troublemaker.

Sighing, Kaya shook her head and walked towards the boy. Crouching down and putting an arm around her knees, she put her free hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "It's not your fault, kid. Just remember that, ok?"

Standing back up, Kaya flashed the young boy another smile before leaving him with his tear stained cheeks and confused expression.

When she reached her apartment, she immediately knew that something was off. There was a slight trace of lingering chakra that she didn't recognize, but no sign that anything was out of place. Looking around to be sure that everything was as it should be, Kaya spotted a plain black scroll tied with a red ribbon sitting on her bedside table that was closest to her open window.

She knew immediately what the scroll was and stared at it with a slight frown before reaching for it and pulling the red ribbon and letting it float to the floor while she opened the scroll.

* * *

Rough, forced breaths were being exhaled from the shaky lips of a young man no more than twenty years old. His face was pale and spotted with a thick spray of blood from a wound to his chest. Blood was pouring over the fingers that he held tightly against his chest in an attempt to stop the escape of his life force. He was looking around wildly, his dusty brown eyes searching the surrounding dense forest in search of something, anything that could tell him where his attacker was.

"Damn it! Where are you, I know you're there," he shouted, trying to sound certain and strong, but the tremor in his normally deep voice gave away his fear.

"I'm right in front of you."

The voice was like a whisper of the wind through the thick foliage of the of the surrounding forest, soft, quiet, some would even say it had a calming quality to it.

Instead of feeling calmed the young man fell backwards into the dirt, his eyes wide with his fear. Using his free hand and his legs the man tried to crawl backwards away from the voice he had heard. His eyes were locked on a spot in front of him and though there was nothing before him but the familiar forest his senses were screaming at him to get away. It could have been the intuition that those on the verge sometimes have to try one last time to live or it could have been the fact that there were droplets of red liquid staining the dead leaves and dirt that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"I-I know you're there," the man stuttered, trying to move further away when he saw that the droplets of blood that had no origin moving closer to him. "Show yourself! What do you want with me?!"

"What do _I_ want? What I want doesn't matter," the airy voice spoke up, floating around the forest in a way that made it hard to pinpoint where it originated from.

When the voice drifted away leaving only silence in its stead, a human form came into sight. It was shrouded entirely in black from head to toe. Black slip on shoes, black leggings, black long sleeved turtleneck, black cloak with the hood pulled up to conceal a black mask with three red jewels along the forehead like a crown. Only the hands of the figure weren't covered, they lifted themselves before a black clad chest. Delicate pale fingers twitched almost imperceptibly and the shining edges of incredibly sharp senbon glinted in the fading sunlight.

"W- What are you d-doing? What do you want?"

"I already told you, what I want doesn't matter. Goodbye."

A choked scream broke the silence of the dense forest, but just as suddenly as it had been disturbed, the peace returned as if nothing had happened. As if a man hadn't just been killed, his life ended by the senbon that stuck out of his neck and chest. A chill wind swirled around the body of the figure in black, knocking their hood from their head to reveal purple tinted white hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

Walking closer to the now dead man whose blood was leaking from his mouth that was open in a never ending scream, the figure in black pulled a pouch from the man's side. Opening it just enough to see inside to be sure that the item that would serve as proof the man was dead was intact, the figure sighed before turning away from the dead man and disappearing.

* * *

Kaya was laying in bed, her eyes open and staring blankly up at her ceiling watching the shadows of her curtains dance across the smooth surface. Her mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with images that seemed to be burned into her retinas. A hand unconsciously moved to allow thin, but strong fingers to skim over the edges of the bandage wrapped tightly around her upper left arm.

In an attempt to block out the bloody images that haunted her, Kaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and she let the breath out quickly, sitting up in bed and reaching for the kunai she had hidden in a pouch beneath her pillow. She had brought them in front of her, preparing to throw them when her eyes widened and her body froze.

"Itachi?"

There was no spoken answer to her startled realization, but she didn't need verbal confirmation. Itachi's chakra was so familiar to her after so many years of training together and spending most of their time with one another that she was surprised she hadn't sensed him earlier. Then again she had been too preoccupied with her own dark thoughts to really notice much of anything.

Confused, Kaya blinked her pale purple eyes at the teenage boy that was standing just inside of her window. He was in almost full ANBU garb, except that his mask was in his hand that was hanging at his side. Itachi had always been skilled at keeping his chakra stable and unreadable, even Kaya sometimes had trouble figuring out just what the dark eyed boy was feeling or thinking.

Not right now though. She could easily read the emotions that were causing his chakra to ripple and vibrate in confusion and uncertainty. A part of her wanted to ask what had happened, why he suddenly showed up in her bedroom in the middle of the night, but she didn't. She knew that whatever had happened was most likely something that he couldn't talk about. Itachi was proud to protect the village of Konoha, but he had also seen the terrors of war and never wanted anyone else to ever have to see that horror again. He wished for peace and he hated taking lives, but if it meant protecting the village and the innocent people in it, then he would sacrifice himself for their sake.

She remained silent and slowly got out of her bed, stood up and walked towards the dark haired Uchiha that stood motionlessly in front of her window. Taking his hand firmly in her own, Kaya looked into his face and when his dark eyes met her own, she smiled softly before turning away and leading him out of her room. She might not be able to ask him about what happened, but she would let him know that she was there for him and would help him bare the burden of being a ninja. Just as he did for her.

Her bathroom was cramped with the two of them in it, but Kaya was having little problem removing Itachi's armor. It was while she was removing the armor over his chest, that she jolted in surprise when Itachi lifted a hand and let his fingers ghost over the white fabric that was wrapped around her left arm.

"What happened," he curiously asked, his voice distant.

Blinking, Kaya shook her head and finished pulling the armor from chest his chest before turning around to set it down. "Nothing, I was training alone and got a little carried away." Keeping her back to Itachi, Kaya wondered how many times she could use the same excuse even if it was with different people before someone saw through her lies. "It's nothing to worry about. Take a shower, you still have a change of clothes here, in the cupboard. I'll make us some tea."

Kaya left the bathroom before Itachi could ask anymore questions, once she closed the bathroom door behind her, she let out a long breath and closed her eyes. When she inhaled, she reopened her eyes and turned away from the bathroom door, heading to her kitchen and flipping the light on.

It was like she was a robot, every movement she made felt like it was being controlled by some outside force. When she finally sat down, placing a tray with two cups a kettle and a plate of multicolored mochi on the table, she stared blankly at the colorful treats until she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Turning to look over her shoulder as Itachi stepped out of the room dressed in his usual attire of a black shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back and black pants, Kaya watched him make his way to the living room and sit down opposite her on the floor.

"I take it your mission was successful," Kaya asked after pouring each of them a cup of hot tea that smelled of jasmine with a hint of honey and handing one to Itachi.

"...Yes..." After taking his time to reply while he stared into his tea, Itachi lifted the small tea cup to his lips and sipped on the hot beverage.

Kaya nodded, her eyes fixed on her own tea. "So now we wait to be summoned."

Silence descended over the two teenagers as they sipped their hot tea and let the taste and scent soothe them. Itachi reached for a piece of mochi, picking up a green one and tossing it into his mouth.

"Where did you buy this," he asked.

"The store. Where else would I buy food?"

"It's not very good."

"..And your point?"

"Homemade mochi is better. Though I must say dango is my favorite."

"I'll keep that in mind. Idiot," Kaya muttered sourly.

"You should, it's almost June, you know," Itachi replied casually.

Kaya's eyebrow tilted upward and she stared blankly at Itachi who was now smirking smugly at her. "And?"

Shrugging, Itachi replied, "My birthday's in June."

"And?"

"I want homemade sweets."

"Good for you," Kaya mumbled disinterestedly taking a sip of her tea and picking up a pink piece of mochi and lazily tossing it in her mouth.

"You won't make your best friend dango for his birthday?"

"Best friend, huh?"

"Unless I made a mistake and there's someone else that can actually stand you, yes," Itachi answered with a brief, arrogant smile.

Blank face falling slightly when her cheek twitched and her eyes narrowed, Kaya stubbornly looked away, pretending she hadn't heard a word Itachi had said.

"See even you can't argue with my logic."

"Don't look so full of yourself, Itachi. You may be a genius, but that doesn't mean you're always right."

"On the contrary, I believe it does," Itachi said, smiling when Kaya glared at him even though she was trying so hard to ignore his teasing. He was glad that she was being herself, she had seemed more distant and withdrawn than he was used to ever seeing her. As he smiled in response to her glare, he noticed something different about her ponytail and curiously asked, "Is that a red ribbon in your hair?"

"Yes," Kaya replied boredly, her eyes staring off into space.

"I thought you hated red."

"I do."

"Then why do you have a red ribbon in your hair?"

"It was used to keep a scroll shut," she answered with a shrug.

"It must have been an important scroll for you to keep the ribbon as a memento," Itachi observed, picking up another piece of mochi.

Kaya blinked as she stared blankly at the wall, but nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Who was it from?"

"You're awfully inquisitive tonight, Itachi. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps it's none of your business?"

Taking a short pause to think over his answer, Itachi shook his head. "No."

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Kaya shifted her position and laid down on her couch. "Well, it's none of your business. A girl is allowed to have her secrets, so butt out."

Itachi raised a brow, but decided to let the subject drop. "It looks nice."

Kaya opened her mouth to retort to the taunt she had expected, but wound up blinking and snapping her mouth shut when she realized Itachi had actually complimented her. Suddenly she wasn't sure how to respond and settled for shifting uncomfortably and grumbling out, "Thanks."

Hinote's earlier question popped into her head and she found herself wondering if she was really telling the truth when she had said that Itachi and herself were just friends and always would be. A part of her felt disappointed at the thought that friends would be the extent of their relationship, but being rather stubborn and unwillingly to think about such things, Kaya shook the sensation off.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. It's...interesting," Itachi said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Kaya blinked repeatedly at Itachi. "What?"

"You were blushing."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"I was not."

"Really, Kaya, you sound like a child," Itachi sighed.

Eyebrow twitching, Kaya picked up a pink rice cake and tossed it at Itachi before sticking her tongue out at him.

Sighing and wiping his face of the crumbs that now adorned it, Itachi said, "My mistake, you are a child."

Smirking to herself, Kaya made herself comfortable on her couch and closed her eyes. "If the genius Uchiha says so then it must be true. I do find it odd though that a genius would choose a child as his best friend. Especially a female child... You're not some sort of pervert, are you?" She lifted her head to stare quizzically at Itachi.

Itachi sighed once again and found himself resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Choosing to not further encourage Kaya, he remained silent and sipped on his tea.

* * *

~A/N~

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 7**

**Interests**

"Who knew being in ANBU would mean sitting in a classroom for eight hours everyday," Kaya mumbled tiredly, stretching her neck and wincing at the several loud pops that resulted from it. "It's not like we don't already know all of the stuff they're teaching us."

"ANBU have a lot of responsibility, it's no surprise that the village would want to be sure that they have as much knowledge as possible," Itachi replied. "Being well informed isn't a bad thing, being under informed could potentially be dangerous."

"Stop talking, Uchiha, you're giving me a headache," Kaya muttered sourly.

"I could say the same thing about you," Itachi retorted, smiling at Kaya when she turned to glare at him. "Anyway, we only have another month of training before returning to active duty."

Kaya snorted, turning away stubbornly when Itachi glanced curiously at her. She was always on duty and in the two months since the both of them had been promoted into ANBU and been attending the training sessions she had been helping Konoha clean up any messes it had found itself in.

Past or present.

Five missions had been assigned to her as a Hunter so far and she had completed all of them. It was getting easier to lie about why she was disappearing for hours or days at a time and the cuts and bruises she gained were easily explained away since she spent any time not in a classroom training relentlessly on her own. She needed to perfect her techniques and learn to better handle her kekkei genkai since she wasn't used to utilizing it to its fullest extents and was certain that she had yet to even come close to mastering it.

"I need to be getting home, my father is waiting for me," Itachi said, looking up into the sky to get an idea of the time.

"See you tomorrow then, I'm going to go train for awhile," Kaya replied, waving lazily at Itachi before heading off through the streets wondering what training ground she should use today. "I haven't been to the ninth training ground yet. I haven't been there in awhile actually."

When she reached the training ground, she immediately knew that she wasn't alone. There were three chakra signatures in the forest, one of which she was familiar with. Smirking, Kaya leaped into the trees and bounced quickly and silently through their branches stopping when she neared a clearing on the east bank of the stream that flowed through the area.

From where she sat, she could see three men talking amongst themselves, what about she had no idea. Pulling three shuriken from her weapon's pouch on her right leg, Kaya whipped them through the air and watched as they embedded themselves into the soft dirt at the feet of each man below. Immediately each man took a defensive position and scanned the trees around her for any sign of a threat.

After exchanging glances, the men nodded and sped off in an attempt to circle the area where she was hidden and try to draw her out.

"Well this ought to be fun," Kaya said to herself, slipping off the branch she was perched on to land in a crouch on the ground.

Transferring her weight to her hands, she shot her right leg upwards and heard a satisfying grunt of pain when her foot connected with the chin of one of the men she didn't know. He had black hair, dark eyes and wore a bandage over his nose. Flipping herself over, Kaya barely let her feet touch the ground when she threw her left arm behind her, slamming her elbow harshly into the unknown man's stomach.

With a groan, the man fell to his knees and scowled at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Smiling, Kaya winked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Stepping back, Kaya avoided a punch that was being aimed for her ribs. Grabbing the pale wrist that had shot out at her, she twisted it and shoved her palm forcefully into the stomach of her attacker. Releasing the second unknown man's wrist, she spun around, leaping off the ground as several shuriken thunked into the ground where her feet had been.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaya," a rough voice snapped.

"Winning," she replied cheekily, appearing behind Hinote who had been hiding in the branches of a tree and kicking him in the back, causing him to fall out of the tree. He landed on his feet and tried to protect himself from Kaya's next attack by reaching for a kunai, but Kaya was too quick, she dropped to the ground and kicked him in the chest. His back collided with a tree trunk and in seconds was was holding a kunai to his throat and smirking.

"You two know each other," the black haired man asked gruffly, rubbing at his stomach and walking to where Kaya had pinned Hinote to a tree.

"Yeah, we used to be on the same team," Hinote answered, glaring at Kaya until she removed her kunai from his throat and stepped back.

"So you two must be Hagane and Kamizuki, right?" Kaya asked.

"You must be, Kaya Hatake, Hinote's told us about you. I'm Izumo Kamizuki," a brown haired man greeted, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, hope you don't mind the interruption I was going to train but when I noticed Hinote was here I thought I'd have a little fun with him. I haven't seen him since we all got reassigned."

"Hinote never said where were you reassigned too," Izumo said casually.

"ANBU," Kaya answered, smiling in response to the blank faces that were staring at her.

"You're in ANBU," Hinote asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a skilled ninja. I mean I did just take all three of you out in about ten seconds. Alone," Kaya pointed out.

"Whatever," Hinote muttered grumpily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to train. Why else would I be in a training ground," Kaya retorted.

"To annoy me."

Kaya shrugged. "It's not as much fun as you think it is."

"Use another training ground, we're busy here," Hinote informed her roughly.

"...I don't know why you're so angry with me, but I'm really not in the mood for your attitude at the moment," Kaya replied tartly.

Eyebrow twitching, Hinote fisted his hands at his sides. "I don't care what mood you're in, Hatake," he spat, smirking when Kaya twitched and her eyes clouded with anger at being referred to by her last name only. "You may think you're better than everyone else, but even you know that's not true. You aren't recognized by anyone in this village.. and you never will be."

"...That's how I know I'm better than everyone else, Hinote," Kaya spoke up after a short pause, her face was blank and her eyes unreadable. "Because I'm not like you.. or them. I was a child when I came to this village, but that never stopped the villagers in this town from judging me based on rumors and lies. I thought you were better then them, Hinote. Seems I was wrong. I may never be accepted by this village, but at least I won't be another one of the crowd."

"Hey, uh.." Izumo trailed off when Kaya glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry to have disturbed your training," she said blankly, turning on her heel and calmly walking away.

"That was kind of harsh, Hinote," Kotetsu observed scratching at his neck and watching as Kaya's back began to fade.

"I don't give a damn," he grunted. "Are we training or not?"

"Actually, I think we should call it a day. She may be small, but she packs a pretty good punch," Izumo answered, smiling sheepishly and rubbing at his stomach.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Hinote grumbled, stomping off through the forest and leaving his two teammates behind.

Kotetsu frowned and was about to say something to his long time friend, Izumo, but didn't have the chance when the brown haired man took off in the same direction as the young girl that had attacked them. Sighing, he followed along, but at a much slower pace since he was in no real hurry to meet the spunky girl again.

Sensing the approaching chakra and being in a rather foul mood, Kaya pulled a kunai from her pouch, spinning it on her finger before grasping the cool metal handle and extending her arm out to her side. The sharp tip of the metal knife was hovering a hair's breadth away from the pale skin of Izumo's neck and when Kaya looked over her shoulder, she fixed him with a cold, empty stare.

"What do you want?"

"You could start by putting your kunai away. After that I just want to talk, honest," Izumo replied with a smile and a nervous chuckle, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Kaya's expression didn't change and she didn't say anything nor lower the kunai.

After several seconds of simply staring at one another, Izumo cleared his throat and was about to try speaking again when Kaya's eyes slid behind him to the slowly approaching figure of Kotetsu. Pulling her kunai from Izumo's throat, she turned around and began walking again.

* * *

"You're awfully quite today," Itachi observed, looking down at Kaya who was staring straight ahead with glazed looking eyes. It was as if she was blocking out everything and everyone around her and locking herself in some space only she could access.

Not bothering to glance at Itachi, she answered simply. "I'm tired."

"You don't seem tired. You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

Raising an eyebrow at the emotionless response, Itachi watched Kaya from the corners of his eyes for a few more moments. "You're lying."

Stopping in the middle of the street, Kaya stared straight ahead of her for several moments before turning her attention to Itachi. "So?" She countered. "What does it matter? It's not like anyone cares, Itachi. I'm just an unwanted outsider. No one in this village cares if I'm upset or why."

"And that upsets you? Seems a bit backwards and I don't remember it bothering you in the past. You always ignored the villagers and whatever they had to say. Why the sudden change?"

Kaya shook her head. "No real reason," she sighed, turning her head to look down the street towards the market. She had sensed the two chakras of the men who were teamed with Hinote and she wasn't sure she wanted to run into them again.

"You're lying again," Itachi stated.

Returning her gaze to Itachi, Kaya met his dark eyes unwaveringly. "And why do you care if I'm lying, Itachi? You're a part of this village."

"So are you," he retorted. "You think you're an outsider here too. Why should anyone else accept you as a member of this village when you don't even consider yourself a part of it?"

"Why should I consider myself a part of a village that shuns children that are a little different?" Kaya shot back, suddenly finding that she was shaking with pent up frustration and emotion. Her hands fisted at her sides, her nails biting into the flesh of her palms. "Why the hell would I want to consider myself one of _them_?" Lowering her head, she stared at the ground beneath her feet. "They're disgusting."

"If that's what you truly believe then why risk your life every single day for them?"

Even Kaya didn't have the answer to that question and she ground her teeth together. "Never mind. Forget I said anything," she turned away from Itachi and began walking towards the market.

"What is it you want to protect, Kaya? If not the village and the people in it, however ignorant they may be, then what?" Itachi asked, falling into step beside her, his strides matching hers.

She refused to answer the question, partially because she didn't have the answer and partially because she didn't want to think too hard on what the answer could be.

"Is it the promise you made your mother? Is that what you're trying to protect? Words that have no real value-"

"How dare you," Kaya snapped, reeling around to face Itachi whose face was lacking any readable emotion. "What the hell would you know, Itachi? You've devoted your life to protecting this village just as much as I have and yet they don't accept you either, do they? You're fighting to protect a bunch of ignorant, judgmental people that will never change and that will always outcast anyone that is different from them. Even innocent children." She paused for a moment, looking away from Itachi and thinking of the young blond boy she had met in the forest nearly two months before. She remembered what it was like to not understand the glares and whispers that followed her wherever she went. The way people ignored her or treated badly whenever she would explore the village."Maybe I am fighting to protect the promise I made mother and not for the people of this village, but so what? There should be no complaints since I'm still protecting them!"

"You're causing a scene."

"So what?!" Kaya yelled. "Let them say whatever they want, I don't care!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Jolting, Kaya blinked and felt something wet glide down her cheek. Brushing a hand over her cheek, she brought it in front of her face to see that there was indeed water trailing from her eyes. Clenching her her jaw and quickly lowering her hand to her side, she spun on her heel and began waking away. "I'm going home."

"I thought you needed to go to the market," Itachi countered, quickly and easily falling into step beside Kaya who scowled at the path ahead of her.

"I'll go tomorrow."

"Then what are you going to be making for dinner. You don't have any food in your apartment."

"I won't eat dinner."

"You shouldn't skip meals. It's not healthy."

"Don't care. Now leave me alone, Uchiha, I'm not in the mood for you and your games today."

"Well that's good because I'm not in the mood for games today myself."

Growling in frustration, Kaya pivoted on her left foot and shot her right knee up, aiming to catch Itachi in the stomach.

Blocking the kick easily, Itachi returned Kaya's annoyed glare with a smile. This reaction only angered the lavender haired girl further and with a grumble of anger, she tried to punch him instead. When he caught her wrist and began to twist it in an attempt to get the upper hand and possibly incapacitate her, Kaya tapped her feet against the dirt and flipped forward. Sending one foot towards Itachi's head while catching herself on the other, a low growl rumbled through her throat. Once again her attack hadn't hit its mark, Itachi had grabbed her ankle and was holding it rather firmly in his grasp. Much to Kaya's displeasure he was smiling at her again as if it would placate her and get her to stop attacking him.

It was as she was preparing to spin herself out of his grasp and renew her assault on him that she noticed a familiar chakra approaching to her right. Whipping a kunai from her pouch on her leg that was still in Itachi's grasp, Kaya threw it at the approaching person.

She watched as a brown haired man ducked out of the way and her kunai embedded itself into the brick wall behind a stall selling a variety of fresh fruits. A stall she realized that should have been crowded, but was actually empty, even the workers were absent. Frowning, Kaya looked down at the brown haired man recognizing him as Izumo Kamizuki, Hinote's teammate.

"What do you want," she asked coldly.

Chuckling somewhat nervously, Izumo straightened and coughed into his hand. "I just thought I'd point out that the two of you were causing a little bit of a scene and... well... you're scaring people."

Blinking and then blinking again, Kaya looked around to realize that most of the civilian shoppers that had been in the marketplace were now crouching and hiding behind whatever they could while their eyes stayed fixed on Kaya and Itachi.

Pulling her foot from Itachi's now loose grip, Kaya retrieved her kunai and wordlessly walked away from the crowd that had been watching her and Itachi.

"Do you know Kaya," Itachi asked Izumo, noting the way the man was watching her walk away. He was frowning as if there was something he wanted to say, but didn't quite know how.

Another man stepped beside the one staring after Kaya and Itachi studied him quickly. Both men were ninjas, that much was obvious by their gear and flak jackets. Judging by their ages and the fact that he couldn't place them he figured they were most likely chuunin.

"That girl is seriously unstable," the newcomer the grumbled lazily, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

Itachi raised a brow at the statement. "And you are?"

Both men glanced at Itachi remembering that he was still there. Izumo was the first to reply, Kotetsu remained silent, having no desire to engage in conversation because it seemed like too much work.

"I'm Izumo Kamizuki, he's Kotetsu Hagane. You're Itachi Uchiha, right?"

Itachi nodded. "I am."

"We're on the same team as Hinote now," Izumo offered. "We met Kaya the yesterday, she had gone to the ninth training grounds to train on her own, but ended up playing a bit of a trick on us. Hinote didn't take it too well..."

Curious about what Izumo meant and wondering if whatever had happened between Kaya and Hinote the day before had something to do with her sudden moodiness, Itachi asked, "What happened between Kaya and Hinote?"

Shifting, Izumo fidgeted uncomfortably. "He said some things that were pretty harsh."

"Like what," Itachi pressed.

"He basically told your girlfriend that she has never been accepted by the village and never will be," Kotetsu said, shrugging nonchalantly when Izumo turned to frown at him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Izumo sighed. "Like I said, he was kind of harsh."

"So that's what's bothering her," Itachi muttered to himself, staring in the direction Kaya had disappeared. "Excuse me," Itachi said abruptly before disappearing himself.

"Why are you so interested in that girl, Izumo," Kotetsu asked his best friend that was now staring off down the road, frowning.

"It's just that I think she'd be an interesting person to know."

"She's fourteen."

Reddening, Izumo stammered over his reply for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "It's not like that..."

Eyes narrowing and jaw twitching, Kaya glanced to her left as Itachi sat down beside her on the grass. He set a bag down in front of him and without needing to ask, Kaya could tell that there was food inside. Ignoring the grumbling of her stomach, she stubbornly looked away and stared out over the open landscape.

Removing two separate boxes from within the confines of the bag, Itachi set one in front of Kaya and kept the other for himself. He also set a can of tea in front her before he removed the lid from the box he was holding to reveal fresh white rice, tempura vegetables, a slice of salmon and pickled fruit.

"I heard about what happened with Hinote," Itachi said conversationally while he ate, noting that Kaya stiffened very slightly in response though she didn't say anything. "I was surprised that it upset you so much. You've always made sure to distance yourself from the villagers, saying you don't care what they have to say, but you do, don't you?"

"Go away, Uchiha," she muttered sourly.

"Not until you eat."

"I'm not hungry," Kaya replied, scowling when her stomach growled loudly in disagreement.

"Eat."

"No."

"You're obviously hungry."

"No, thanks."

Sighing, Itachi slumped forward resignedly. "Not even to satisfy me?"

"Why would I eat to satisfy you, Uchiha," Kaya retorted stiffly.

"How long have we been friends, Kaya," Itachi asked.

Hearing something different, something softer, in Itachi's voice, Kaya turned to look at the dark haired boy beside her. He had set his own meal down and was staring off into the distance, over the trees and hilly terrain that they could see from the hilltop that they sat upon. "About six years," Kaya answered, not sure where the conversation was going, but feeling she should answer.

Removing his eyes from the slowly setting sun that was casting shadows over Konoha, Itachi met Kaya's eyes steadily. "Are you saying that six years of friendship means nothing to you?"

Gasping quietly, Kaya could only blink dumbly at Itachi. The question seemed innocent and simple enough, but there was a softness in his eyes that made Kaya more self conscious than she was used to feeling. Her cheeks warmed unconsciously, but she couldn't remove her eyes from Itachi's nor could she think of anything to say. At all.

Chuckling at Kaya, Itachi smiled warmly and picked up the bento he had placed in front of her. "Eat. For me....Please?"

"Fine," she grumbled after a few seconds of silence, taking the boxed meal from Itachi's hand."But I'm eating because it would be wrong to let the food go to waste, alright? Not because you asked so nicely."

"If you say so," Itachi replied, picking up his own food and continuing to eat.

The pair ate in silence, watching to as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky. The air cooled and the sky began to darken, the chirping of the birds quieted and soon the forest around them was almost completely silent.

Glancing at Itachi, Kaya noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought over something. Tired, she laid down on the grass, putting her head on Itachi's leg and staring past him up into the sky. Several stars were twinkling down at her and the moon was dimly lighting the slowly darkening world above.

"Make your self comfortable, why don't you," he commented wryly.

"Oh, shut up. You like being my pillow," Kaya shot back, smirking arrogantly.

Itachi smiled back at Kaya, brushing a stray strand of lilac hair from her cheek, his fingers lingering against her skin.

Smirk wavering, Kaya found her own hand raising and her fingers lightly grazing the skin beneath Itachi's left eye. "You look tired... No, that's not right," she whispered quietly. "You look weary. Since we joined ANBU you've looked weary. Is everything alright?"

"You sound worried," Itachi replied, smiling.

Kaya frowned. "We've been friends for a long time, Itachi, as you pointed out and I can tell when something is bothering you. You've had this guarded look in your eyes lately." Her thumb traced the line beneath his left eye and her palm rested against his cheek.

"Have I?"

Her frown deepened. "Yes and it's not like you to be so evasive. Playing dumb and innocent doesn't suit you."

Itachi sighed before poking Kaya in the forehead. "There's nothing to worry about. I've just been stretched thin lately. Between all of the classwork, the training and the needs of the clan, I haven't had a lot of time to rest."

It struck her as odd that Itachi had said 'the clan' rather than 'my clan' or 'my family', the Uchiha's had pride in being part of a well known and feared clan. Even Itachi had pride in the fact he was an Uchiha and she had never heard him speak so distantly about his clan. Deciding to leave things alone since she had a sense that whatever was on Itachi's mind had to do with the Uchiha clan, which was none of her business, Kaya nodded and finally broke the gaze they had found themselves locked in.

Something inside of her twisted and left her feeling almost sad. Itachi was hiding something from her, she could sense it and she could see it in his eyes. She knew it was a bit contradictory for her to feel unhappy that he might be hiding something when she was harboring secrets of her own. They were so close, but at the same time, they worlds apart.

Kaya didn't like that distance between them. She wanted to tell Itachi the truth about who she was, she hated lying to him and she hated having no one that she could talk to about the double life she'd been living. She wondered if it was the same for him. If the secrets he was keeping were ones he wanted to share. If he wanted someone to listen to his worries, someone he could trust and confide his darkest thoughts to.

Glancing back up at Itachi's face, Kaya stared at the lines beneath his eyes. After staring at his face and searching his eyes for something, some hint that maybe he felt the same, Kaya realized something. Something she didn't intend to share and when Itachi met her eyes after having felt her studying him, she smiled and looked away, closing her eyes to keep him from reading the emotion in them.

Despite her attempt to hide her emotions, Itachi easily noticed the slight smile on Kaya's lips and the warmth that had appeared in her eyes before she closed them. He knew exactly what she had realized while studying him, he had already realized it himself and his lips lifted ever so slightly upwards. It seemed they felt they same. It also seemed that neither one of them had any intention of making their feelings known.

He knew his reasons for keeping his feelings to himself. He was an Uchiha and was expected to marry an Uchiha. He also didn't want to involve Kaya with the clan, ever. Nothing good would come out of getting close to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

~A/N~

Thank you to everyone who's reading and to those of you who have reviewed, faved, alerted and what not.

Please review!!! Please! I'm begging here!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

**Suspicious Activity**

Ragged breaths broke the quiet solitude of the dark forest. Minimal light filtered through the dense canopy of leaves, spotting the ground with what little star and moon light could reach it. A lone figure lay on the dirt and leaves of the forest floor, her pale face covered with a glossy sheen of sweat and her lilac hair strewn about her, damp with perspiration.

The figure was dressed all in black, blending in with the darkness that surrounded her. Only her hands, face and hair stuck out in the dimness, delicate pale skin against a backdrop of empty nothingness. Her eyes were closed as she breathed harshly, each expiration of air labored and tired. With a grimace and groan of pain, the figure tugged at the hem of her black shirt, exposing more pale skin and a taught abdomen that was stained with red liquid that was leaking from a cut to her right side beneath her ribs.

"Shit," Kaya mumbled, her voice strained.

She couldn't believe that she had managed to get wounded so badly. Her opponent had been much more skilled then she had expected and after only a few minutes of fighting was able to realized somehow that Kaya was using her abilities to sense, read and predict the flow of his chakra. He had noticed that it was her ability to sense chakra that was allowing her to dodge and block each blow he threw at her. Once he had noticed this he had easily been able to catch her off guard by simply changing his attacks at the last moment. He had put up a good fight, it had actually been one of the most difficult battles she had ever engaged in, but in the end she had won. She had the advantage of a kekkei genkai, he did not.

Hissing through clenched teeth, her back arched and her head tilted further back into the earth, leaves and dirt clinging to her hair as she gingerly felt the tender area around the rather deep gash.

"Dammit," she moaned, her purple tinted eyes opening as she slowly lifting herself into a sitting position.

Reaching into a pouch that hung from a black belt that loosely clung to her waist, Kaya pulled out a roll of clean white bandages. Ripping a piece of cloth from her cloak, she poured some of the water in her canteen over the cut to wash away some of the blood. Dabbing carefully at the area with the piece of cloak she had torn, she cleaned the wound the best she could before wrapping the entire roll of bandages around her torso. The white of the bandages was turning pink even before she was done.

Cursing under her breath again, she readjusted her shirt, stood up and with a quick set of hand seals watched as her cloak ignited and burned to nothing but ashes that drifted away on the soft breeze. Picking up her mask that she had taken off after dealing with her target, she replaced it over her face and made her way back towards Konoha.

Having lost a fair amount of blood and chakra in the battle she had engaged in, Kaya was exhausted and decided to travel without using any jutsu to mask her presence until she neared Konoha. The journey took nearly three hours at a steady run through the trees and over one calmly flowing river. By the time she was within a mile of the village, the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon painting the sky in a beautiful rainbow of blues, reds and oranges.

Focusing her chakra as she ran, her hands held in front of her chest, two fingers pointing towards the sky to help her center the flow of energy, Kaya disappeared, her body appearing to simply evaporating into thin air. Flawlessly concealing herself in her jutsu, she made sure to also muffle the sounds of her breathing and movement as well as make sure that the smell of her sweat and blood didn't permeate the air. Utilizing her kekkai genkai to cover her approach was of course useful, but at the moment it was tiring her out and she felt her energy quickly draining away.

Breathing roughly, she leaped from roof to roof until she slipped through the open window of the Hokage's office. She released her jutsu the same moment her feet touched down on the wood. Taking a few steps into the room, Kaya collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping from her shirt that was now soaked with a mix of sweat and blood.

Sensing the Hokage's approach in response to her arrival, Kaya pushed herself up so she was sitting cross legged on the floor. Pushing her mask to the side of her head, she took a deep breath of air, unhindered by anything and felt a little more relaxed.

When the door opened, she didn't even glance at the Hokage. Taking a small parcel from where it hung on her belt loop, she tossed it onto the desk where it landed with a dull, wet sounding thunk.

"I need a medic-nin," Kaya informed him tiredly.

"You know I can't do that, Kaya," the old man told her with a sigh as he sat himself down behind his desk and eyed the package Kaya had tossed onto it with a momentary look of unease.

"And you know I can't just go to the hospital with no explanation of how I got a six inch gash in my side. I should also inform you that I'm about to pass out," Kaya said with a brief smile at the old man before her vision swam even more out of focus then it already was. Not even a moment later, everything went black and she slumped forward awkwardly.

With a sigh, Sarutobi rose and made his way to his door. Not wanting to go far and leave a bleeding Kaya on his office floor to be found by someone trying to find him, he called out to his secretary down the hall. The young man was just arriving for work and looked slightly confused by the Hokage's appearance.

"Would you please have the Council notified that I need their assistance with something as soon as possible, please," Sarutobi asked politely, not giving on that a single thing was wrong with the world.

"Of course, sir," the man replied, nodding and immediately going to do as requested.

* * *

After several hours of being unable to sense Kaya or even find her anywhere in the village, Itachi didn't miss the sudden reappearance of her chakra. He also didn't fail to notice that something was wrong. Her chakra levels were extremely low and after pinpointing her location, he had gone to the Hokage Tower to see what had happened.

Only no one knew what he was talking about. Kaya hadn't been in the building in days was what he was told by every person he asked that worked within the confines of it. Curious, he made his way to the Hokage's office. The Hokage's secretary informed him that the Hokage was in a meeting with the Council and was unable to see anyone at all that morning.

Not pushing his luck, he left the building and made his way to Kaya's apartment. Letting himself in, he figured he would make himself comfortable until she returned.

When Kaya awoke, her eyes fluttered open and took several seconds to focus. With a groan, she pushed herself up and looked around. She was no longer in the Hokage's office, but in a small, dark room somewhere within the depths of the Hokage Tower. It was a room she had been allowed access to before when she came back from her missions a little worse for wear and needed somewhere to clean up before going home. She was still in her dirty clothes and her nose crinkled at the scent wafting from them, glancing towards the small bathroom she saw a fresh towel hanging over the sink and couldn't wait to take a shower.

"It's better than nothing," she mumbled.

Carefully sliding her feet over the edge of the bed she had been placed in, she winced at the pain in her right side. Lifting her blood crusted shirt she saw that the wound to her side had only been partially healed. There were no wrappings or anything covering the red, angry looking scar and she knew that who ever had healed had done so quickly and without much care.

Sighing, she figured it had been Utatane, the grumpy old lady of the Council that didn't like her and rarely looked at her with anything but disdain.

Pulling a scroll from one of the pouches on her leg, she opened it and set in on the floor in front of her feet. After performing the hand signs there was a poof and a clean set of clothes appeared on the floor in front of her.

Peeling off her ruined black clothing, she set them aside to deal with later. Standing up slowly and walking to the bathroom, she turned on the water and stepped beneath the stream, sucking in air quietly as cold water cascaded over her.

Once she had cleaned up, washed her hair and the water had stopped running down her body in pink ribbons, she used the clean bandages and gauze strips to dress her wound. She then dressed in the clean clothes she had always kept sealed away. Black shorts, knee length ninja sandals, and a long dark blue tank top over a mesh shirt. After securing a stocked weapon pouch on her right leg, she sealed away all of her destroyed clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail using the red ribbon that had been used to seal the last scroll she had gone to secure it. Putting her hands in the sign of the ram, poofed herself out of the Hokage building and into the alley behind it.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air of Konoha, she began strolling down the streets that were just starting to fill with people going about their daily business. Stretching her arms over her shoulder, she repressed a wince when the recently closed cut on her side felt as if it would reopen.

Hungry and not in the mood to cook anything, Kaya decided she would treat herself to breakfast out. Heading into a simple cafe that sold a variety of pastries, Kaya stopped short when she saw that Hinote was sitting at a table with his Izumo and Kotetsu. She thought of leaving since Hinote gave her a rather grumpy look, but she figured that he always looked grumpy and ignored him.

Looking over his shoulder to see what Hinote was looking at, Izumo saw Kaya walk in and take a seat at an empty table by herself.

"We should ask her to join us," Izumo suggested.

"Why?" Both Hinote and Kotetsu asked. Hinote with a look of annoyance and Kotetsu looking at him like he was crazy.

Sighing and shaking his head, Izumo stood up. "Because it would be polite, but I shouldn't be surprised that the two of you don't know anything about manners."

"She's fourteen," Kotetsu mumbled, sipping at the hot tea in front of him.

"And yet she's still more grown up then you," Izumo shot back.

Kaya glanced up at Izumo as he approached her, but didn't say anything.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

She thought of not replying and frowned slightly before nodding. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"No prob," she replied with disinterest, turning her attention back to her menu.

"You're not very social, are you?"

Setting the menu down and looking up at the brown haired man, she shrugged. "Not many people talk to me, so I've never had to be," she replied honestly. She was a bit leery of talking to Izumo, most people didn't speak to her and kept their distance and she was unsure of why this one person seemed so intent on talking to her. He didn't seem sinister at all, in fact it was the opposite he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy.

"That's understandable," he said, quieting when a short, older woman came over to take their orders.

When the woman left the table, silence descended and Kaya sat back in her seat while staring at her hands as she splayed her fingers out on the table. She wasn't used to having company and wasn't sure what to do or say and settled for saying nothing at all.

Wandering over, Kotetsu sat beside his friend and slouched in his seat. "And you said I had no manners, she's hardly said a word to you since you sat down."

"Hinote left," Izumo asked, noticing that their teammate was gone.

Kotetsu shrugged. "Yeah, something about not wanting to be around your new friend."

"Kotetsu," Izumo snapped.

"Don't worry about it," Kaya cut in, disrupting Izumo's rebuke. "Hinote and I have had our fair share of problems. He's a stubborn, pig headed ass most of the time and I'm-"

"Not much different," Kotetsu grumbled.

Kaya glared at the dark haired man and Izumo did the same.

"If you're going to act like a child go and play in the park, I'll pick you up when I'm done eating so you can go home and take a nap," Izumo told his friend disapprovingly.

"I'm just saying," Kotetsu muttered.

"You know, I think I'll just take my food home and eat there," Kaya said, looking for the waitress so she could flag her down.

"No, wait a second, ignore Kotetsu he's a stubborn ass himself," Izumo protested, casting a glare at his friend.

"Why do you want to talk to me so badly? Everyone else keeps their distance from me so why are you so interested?" Kaya asked Izumo seriously, curious for the man's reasons for trying so hard to have a conversation with her.

"You seem like you could use a friend," he replied simply.

She tilted a brow. "I have a friend." It was probably not the best retort ever, but it just came out before she even had a chance to think about what she was saying. She didn't care that she was admitting that she had a single friend and that was it, she was happy with the one friend she had.

"He's a brat too," Kotetsu mumbled.

"Shut up," Kaya and Izumo snapped.

"You're friends already," Kotetsu said. "Congratulations."

"Can I kick his ass?" Kaya asked Izumo.

"Like you could," Kotetsu challenged.

Kaya smirked arrogantly. "I already have once, what makes you think I couldn't do it again in under ten seconds?"

Sighing, Izumo shook his head as the two continued to bicker with each other. "Ok that's enough kids," he cut in sarcastically once their food had been set down. "Eat your breakfast or you won't get dessert."

Stopping her verbal assault on Kotetsu, Kaya turned her attention to Izumo and blinked. "Now that's just mean. Besides, he started it."

"I did not," Kotetsu retorted.

Sighing, Izumo rolled his eyes and began to eat his breakfast while listening to the occasional tossing of childish insults between Kaya and Kotetsu. Not that he minded, somehow he thought he would have to thank Kotetsu because it seemed to be his arrival that had gotten Kaya to open up a little and actually start talking.

"So anyway, what exactly do you two do," Kaya asked Izumo, halting her assault on Kotetsu and his manliness to start up an actual conversation.

"At the moment we're on a three man squad with Hinote, for the most part we watch the gate and do whatever missions we're assigned. For some reason we seem to get more work in the Tower then on the field." He smiled sheepishly while Kotetsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're chuunin, right," she inquired.

"Right," Izumo replied.

"How do you deal with the two idiots you have for teammates? It can't be easy." Kaya smiled sardonically at Kotetsu who gave her a slight glare.

"It's usually not, but I manage," Izumo answered.

After a few more minutes of casual conversation, Kaya decided to call it a day and go home. She was exhausted and sore and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep all day.

"Thank you for the company, but I think I'm going to head home I've got some studying to do," she answered.

"What are you studying," Izumo asked curiously.

"Medical ninjutsu," Kaya replied. It wasn't quite a lie, she planned on studying medical jutsu. Just not that night.

"Are you going into the medical field?"

She shook her head. "No, I just think it may be a good idea to be prepared. I know some basic healing techniques and how to care for wounds, but since ANBU sometimes do missions that last days that it may be a good idea to have some sort of medical knowledge in case someone is injured and we can't get to an actual medic nin."

"Isn't there usually someone on the team who's skilled at medical jutsu," Kotetsu asked.

Kaya nodded, she hadn't yet met the team she would be working with, but she knew that one of them would be adept at medical jutsu. "Yeah, but I like to be prepared for everything. I'll see you two around." She stood and with a wave made her way out of the cafe.

She didn't bother sticking to the streets choosing to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get home quicker. When she stuck her key in her door, she sighed and pushed it open.

"What's on your mind, Itachi," she asked as she opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," she replied, flopping herself into the chair by the couch and letting her legs over the arm so that she could face Itachi since he was laid out comfortably on her couch. "Why?"

"You've been gone since yesterday afternoon and when you get back you're chakra is low and you spend three hours in the Hokage Tower before going for breakfast."

"I was talking to the Hokage," Kaya replied simply.

"Except no one there knew you were in the building and the Hokage was busy with the Council all morning," Itachi countered.

Kaya's eyes narrowed slightly. She had to watch what she said, she hadn't expected Itachi to go snooping around. "So you're stalking me now or something?"

"No, I was curious. You've disappeared several times over the last few months. Usually around the same time you get a new red ribbon for your hair."

She gasped quietly, she had never thought that something so simple as wearing the ribbons that were used to hold the scrolls that contained her next target closed would be what would give away that she was up to something.

Itachi continued without giving her the chance to say anything to counter his observation. "What's really in those scrolls you've been receiving, Kaya? You can't tell me that there is nothing odd about them when you disappear each time you get one."

"You're thinking too much, Itachi," Kaya sighed, hoping that if she made it sound like he was being paranoid that perhaps he would let the subject slide.

He didn't say anything, but he glanced over at Kaya blankly. He knew she was lying, but it was evident that she had no desire to talk about whatever it was that she was hiding. Understanding that somethings were better left unsaid, he let the subject drop for the time being. Pushing her for answers wasn't going to get him anywhere and since she wasn't the only one hiding something, he figured he shouldn't press his luck.

"So what are you doing here," she inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"I wanted to let you know that our first mission is tomorrow."

"Teams have been decided?"

"Yes, just last night."

"How is that you know so soon?" She already knew how he knew, he was being made a captain and of course the captain would know before anyone else who was on his team.

"I'm being made a captain," he answered, his eyes watching her discreetly. He had the distinct feeling that Kaya knew something more than she was saying, he had had that feeing since the two of them had first been promoted into ANBU.

"Congratulations," she offered honestly. "So I take it that since you said we have our first mission tomorrow that I'm on your team?"

"Yes." He kept his reply simple, he didn't feel that there was a need to tell Kaya that he was suspicious of the team assignments.

It seemed odd to him that the two of them were so constantly thrust together. They were both skilled and Kaya easily could have been a captain as well, but she wasn't. Instead she was under Itachi's command and while he had no problem with the arrangement and he knew she didn't either, something felt off. It was almost as if they were meant to watch one another, after all, should one of them ever betray the village it would be the other to hunt that person down since they knew each others weaknesses and were among the most skilled ninja in the village.

"Who's the other member of the squad?"

"Not someone I'm personally familiar with. A man, twenty three, Nico Hatori. Specializes in weapons."

Kaya nodded boredly. "I see. So this will be our first mission to see how we all work together. Wonder how it will go since neither one of us know this other member."

"We're expected to adapt quickly and without hesitation or thought, everything should go smoothly," Itachi replied.

"We'll see," Kaya countered thoughtfully, closing her eyes and leaning her head into the soft cushions of the chair. "We're not being given any time to train together to at least get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses or how we can utilize our skills to better function as a group. It doesn't seem right."

"Who said we weren't being given time to train before the mission," Itachi asked.

Groaning, Kaya opened her eyes and fixed Itachi with a tired stare. "Please tell me you don't mean today? I'm exhausted."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have spent the night out," Itachi retorted, sitting up and staring expectantly at her.

'Like I had a choice,' she thought morosely.

"Right now," Kaya whined. "Can't you give me a few hours to rest?"

"No, we only have today and Nico is already waiting."

"Fine," she sighed, tiredly standing up and wincing at the aches and pains that the movement caused.

Noticing the wince, Itachi watched Kaya as she made her way towards her bathroom. She appeared to be favoring her right side and her posture made him think she was in pain. He knew she was lying about her disappearances, he wasn't paranoid no matter how much she wanted to make him think that he was. Something was going on with her and whatever it was was dangerous.

* * *

"Get up, Kaya."

"Shut up, Itachi," Kaya snapped, glaring up through the rat like mask she wore at the Uchiha standing over her, a porcelain mask resembling a feline over his face. She had just taken a rough punch to the gut and she was in a lot of pain, her jaw clenched and she looked away from Itachi. Holding her side, she didn't feel any wetness dampening her clothes or skin and figured that the cut beneath her ribs had not reopened.

"Let me see," Itachi said, his voice calm, but with a note of authority in it.

Looking up at him, Kaya blinked. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was likely giving her a look that said it would be better to do as he asked then to fight him. "See what? It was a punch to the stomach, there's nothing to see."

"Then you should have no problem showing me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not stripping for you, Uchiha. If you want a show then go elsewhere." It was the only way she could think to reply and get him to leave her alone without giving away that there were other reasons she didn't feel like showing him her stomach.

"I think that's enough for today," Itachi called over his shoulder.

A moment later a tall figure with a bird like mask appeared beside Itachi, he was looking down at Kaya who hadn't yet stood up from where she was crouched on the ground.

"If she can't even take a punch then what is she doing in ANBU," their third teammate, Nico, asked. His voice was deep, raspy and blank.

Clenching her teeth, Kaya thought of showing the man that not only could she take a punch, but that she could deliver them as well. She was just too tired to care at the moment and though and stood up, turning her back on the two men.

"Since we're done here, I'm going home."

* * *

Kaya rolled her lilac eyes as she walked into her bedroom and saw Itachi sitting in the bamboo chair by her window. "Really, Itachi, I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"Show me the wound to your side."

"I don't know what you're talking-" She was cut off when Itachi was quite suddenly in front of her, pushing her into the wall behind her. "What do you think you're doing," she demanded angrily.

It took him less than a second to pin her hands above her head and tug the hem of her shirt up just enough to see the white bandages wrapped around her middle.

Frustrated, Kaya glowered at Itachi and tugged her hands from his grasp, pulling her shirt back down.

"What happened," Itachi inquired.

"None of your damn business," Kaya snapped. "Now get out before I force you."

Itachi tilted a brow and sat back down in the chair by the window. "You would lose a fight with me right now and you know it. Your chakra levels are too low, you wouldn't last long."

"Get out, Itachi," Kaya demanded, her voice shaking with anger as she stepped towards him.

"Not until you tell me how you got hurt."

"I already said it's not your business!"

"It is my business," he countered easily. "I'm your captain and teammate, if you're not in top physical condition I should know."

"Well now you do, now get out," she hissed.

"How did it happen, Kaya? Does it have something to with the scrolls and the red ribbons?"

"No, it has to do with me training on my own every damn day. I made a bad move and got cut because of it, it's what I get for not listening to my instincts and I'm not very proud of the fact!"

"I don't believe you."

Exasperated, Kaya shook her head and tossed her hands in the air. "Fine. Whatever. Believe whatever you'd like, Itachi, just get out."

Eying her for a moment, Itachi stood and walked past Kaya without another word. Once the door clicked shut behind him, Kaya sighed heavily and felt as if her body was turning to mush. Collapsing onto her back on her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that Itachi would stop prying into things that were better left alone. However, she knew he wouldn't do that. Especially if he believed that whatever she was doing was in someway harmful to the village.

* * *

~A/N~

Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter!- jedininjagirl, An echo on the wind, kulkiz24, Tobi-luvs-itachi, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, Persona Cynical, CRdragonPyro, and the anonymous review Nobody in Particular.

Pretty please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets**

Falling asleep had been easy. She was exhausted, sore and in need of some serious rest before heading to who knew where for her first official ANBU mission. She was going to need to be well rested. It seemed that her body had other plans, however.

Sometime during the night she begun to get feverish, her breathing was far from normal and she couldn't stop tossing and turning. Her rest was fitful and far from restful. When the sun began to rise and she blinked her eyes open, she felt worse than she had the day before. She looked it too. Her eyes were bloodshot and bruised, her skin pale except for her cheeks which were blotched with pink.

Rubbing her tired, gritty eyes Kaya stepped into a cool shower and took her time in getting ready since she had nearly two hours before she needed to meet Itachi and Nico at the ANBU base to receive their mission details. Once out of the shower, she dressed simply in black shorts and a long sleeved white shirt before pulling her hair up into a low ponytail that she secured with a red ribbon from her last mission as a hunter. Slipping her sandals on her feet and securing a weapon pouch to her leg, she slipped on a loose black sweater despite the warmth of the sun she could feel through her windows and made her way outside.

"You look like hell."

She jolted, her eyes widening at the sudden appearance of Itachi when a hand was placed on her forehead. Frowning, Kaya swatted the hand away and scowled at Itachi. "What the hell are you doing just standing around outside of my apartment?"

"I was worried about you," Itachi replied.

Kaya sighed tiredly and shook her head. "I'm fine, Itachi."

"You look anything but fine, Kaya, and you're running a fever."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine," Kaya replied, her voice reflecting the worn out look in her eyes.

"Kaya," Itachi said, grabbing a hold of her wrist as she tried to walk past him. "You should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Itachi," she replied blandly, not looking back at him before pulling her wrist from his grasp and walking away.

* * *

As Kaya walked, she noticed someone sitting by themselves on a swing in the park on the way to her favorite cafe. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was a young boy. When she saw the way the few other children in the park and their parents were avoiding the boy, she knew who it was. Naruto Uzumaki. Without really thinking about it, she changed course and walked towards the lone boy who was staring at the ground with a forlorn look.

When her shadow fell over him, he looked up in surprise, tensing almost as if expecting some sort of attack.

"You look bored," Kaya said, smiling down at the boy who she believed was now six or would be soon. "Want to get some breakfast?"

His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and he frowned cutely.

Kaya laughed. "I didn't introduce myself last time, did I? I'm Kaya," she said, sticking her hand out to the boy. "Nice to meet you."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

She smiled again and winked, sticking her hands in the pockets of her sweater and walking off. "Why not? Are you coming or not, kid?"

After a few seconds the sound of feet crashing into the sand and then pounding on the pavement echoed in the quiet street behind her. She glanced down at the blond beside her and gave him another smile.

"I don't have any money, you know," Naruto told her with an indignant expression. He looked as if he were being forced to go with her.

"It'll be my treat then," Kaya replied.

His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as he looked up at her. "You're weird."

"Who isn't?"

Naruto was silent for the rest of the walk to the cafe Kaya favored near the Hokage Tour. It wasn't until they sat down and were looking over the menu that he spoke again. "So you're a ninja?"

"Yup."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm gonna be Hokage when I grow up! Believe it!"

"Oh, I'd believe it, kid," Kaya murmured, ignoring the strange look he gave her and continuing to study the menu.

"So... I can get whatever I want?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, anything you want."

When Naruto laughed greedily, his blue eyes hungrily scanning the menu, Kaya wondered just what she had gotten herself into. When he ordered nearly half of the menu, she couldn't help, but to gape at the boy.

"You're going to eat all of that," she asked him skeptically.

"You bet," he answered cheerfully, grinning widely at her.

She chuckled and shook her head. The chuckle turned into a small coughing fit, she lifted her hand to her mouth and turned her head away from the table. Once the coughing subsided, she reached for her water, her hand stopping when she noticed the tiny dots of red on her palm.

"You ok, Onee-san?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, fine." Smiling, she wiped her hand on her napkin, crumpling it and setting it in her lap so Naruto wouldn't notice the blood that now stained it.

* * *

"Most of the ninja are gathered in the center building, as expected," Kaya said, her eyes staring straight through the slits in her rat like mask and into the darkness.

She wanted to take the silly obstruction off of her face, it was hot and uncomfortable, but she didn't for several reasons. They were too close to their target and couldn't risk being identified for one, but the biggest reason was the glossy sheen of sweat that covered her fevered forehead and the bright red flush that had taken residence on her cheeks. Ever since that morning when she had had breakfast with Naruto she had begun to feel progressively worse and worse. Her body ached and the wound on her side was uncomfortable. When she had looked at it while getting changed into her ANBU garb the scar had been red and angry looking, she had figured it was nothing, but she was beginning to wonder now if she had been wrong.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she focused on feeling out the chakras that were moving about a large walled in compound about a mile north from where the group had stopped. Twinkling lights and a cluster of traditional wooden buildings were the only things to be seen for miles. The darkness made it hard to clearly see the layout of the compound, but they already knew the lay out. Thanks to a sketch given to them from the Hokage, they knew the basic layout of every building.

"There are twelve ninja in the central building, they seem to be guarding one room. The rest of their forces are outside. Mainly around the perimeter and at the gates. They must have a lot of faith in those twelve inside, the ones outside are nothing. Chuunin level at the highest." Kaya looked over at Itachi, his face hidden by his feline mask while his eyes stared over the compound.

"That's consistent with the report I was given," he said. "They don't suspect anything otherwise I'm sure we'd see an increase in the guards."

"Right," Nico stated shortly. "So why don't we just get on with this already?"

"The plan," Kaya asked Itachi. She may have been mad at him, but the battlefield during a mission wasn't the time or place for emotion. It was the time to focus on the details and get the mission done and get home in one piece. Then they could go back to being angry or worrying over one another.

"There are two ways inside. The front and the back. We'll need to move carefully to avoid detection, there's a lot of open ground between our target building and the others," Itachi said.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Nico muttered. "What happens once we're inside?"

Kaya waited for Itachi to speak and tell them their rolls. "I'll take out the target while you two handle the guards."

"Are we going through the front or back entrance?" Kaya asked.

"Back," Itachi answered.

Kaya nodded and looked to Nico, he nodded at her and then to Itachi and they disappeared. They ran through the trees, staying in the protection of the cover they provided and made their way to the back of the compound. The run took under five minutes and once they were in position, they took a few moments to study the area from the new perspective.

"You and I go in together, got it," Nico whispered roughly, glancing sideways at Kaya.

Kaya scoffed. "I got it," she sneered quietly. "Try to keep up will you?" She taunted before leaping from the cover of the tree and running for the wall of the compound.

Nico gestured to his left, Kaya nodded and veered slightly left while he went right. Scaling the wall took her less than a second and once she was over, she stuck to the shadows like glue and didn't make a single noise as she made her way towards the main building in the compound. It was lit pretty brightly almost too brightly in the deep darkness of the cool night. Not that it mattered, they would still get in without being seen. They were shinobi after all.

Once she got to the last small out building, she sought Nico's form in the dark and when she saw a glint of metal in the moonlight, she took a deep breath and prepared to dash the hundred yards of open ground to the large brightly lit wooden structure. The one door was a sliding screen that was guarded by two men. Ignoring the burning protest of her fevered muscles, she twitched the middle finger of her right hand. Three senbon appeared in her hand, raising them, she caught the moonlight just right and signaled she was ready to move in.

Twitching the middle finger of her left hand, she felt three more cool senbon glide between her fingers. She raised her hands as she ran, her eyes on the two guards outside. Whipping her hands through the air, the senbon pierced through the necks of both men who slumped against the wall on either side of the sliding door that led inside.

Nico beat her to the door and slid it open silently, slipping into the darkness beyond seconds before Kaya. The old wood building was built in an odd fashion. The hall they stepped into wrapped around the entire building, all of the rooms were accessible from this hall. So were two other halls whose entrances were on either side of the building rather than in the front or the back. This hall led to a large interior room that was easy to guard since there were only two ways in and two ways out. The hallways were guarded, three men each and the remaining six guards were positioned around the enclosed room.

Kaya took off to the left, Nico to the right and they flew around the corners quickly and easily. As Kaya neared the hallway, she felt Itachi enter the building and take the same route she had.

'Time to clear the way,' she thought.

Pulling a kunai from the pouch on her leg, she gripped it in her right and turned into the hall. All three guards were down, their throats slit before they could even process her presence. As she sped through the long hall, she ducked out of the way of a shower of shuriken that thunked into the walls and floor behind her.

Running through the opening at the end of the hall, she turned sharply to the right and ducked, thrusting her palm into the chin of a burly man with a scar across his forehead. Her hands were reaching for his head before the impact had even worn off and with a quick jerk, Kaya broke the man's neck and dropped him to the floor. She leaped upwards, her body twisting in midair. Focusing her chakra to her feet, she attached herself to the ceiling. Seconds later the sound of kunai and shuriken embedding themselves in the wall behind her echoed throughout the hall that wrapped around the room where their target was hiding. The only problem Kaya could see was that there didn't appear to be a door, at least not on this side.

Pulling the standard issue katana from her back, she sped along the ceiling towards the two ninja who were trying to form hand signs. One almost completed the hand signs for a fire jutsu, but his throat was cut and he was gurgling on his own blood before he could finish the jutsu. The other had backed up, reaching for a short sword strapped to his back. He was able to block Kaya's katana, but not the kunai that slammed into chest. His eyes widened and he glanced at the steel that was sticking out of the left side of his chest, his body went slack and he collapsed onto the floor beside his comrade.

Letting herself fall from the ceiling, Kaya crouched on the floor as several shuriken flew out of the hall she had come from. She heard the muffled his of special exploding tags and covered her face with her arms. The explosion hardly made a sound, there were four quiet popping sounds and the wood was pulverized. It rained through the air with a cloud of dust that caused Kaya to turn her head into her arm to muffle the sounds of the coughs that slipped past her lips.

She saw the black blur that was Itachi slip through the hole in the wall and into the brightly lit space it had been hiding. With one final cough, she swallowed to moisten her throat and sped after the team captain. Nico was only a few steps behind.

Kaya came to an abrupt halt centimeters behind Itachi. Hissing through her teeth, she stepped beside him to see what had caused him to stop so suddenly.

Her eyes widened when she saw the child. She couldn't have been more than three years old, her sleepy purple eyes were blinking at them in confusion as she rubbed them with chubby fists. The child sat in the lap of an aging man who looked at them as if he had been expecting them for sometime.

The old man moved, barely and without wasting a second, Kaya flung a kunai at his throat. It buried itself to the hilt in his neck.

The eyes of the child widened and she tried to turn her chubby face up, but her eyelids began to droop and her head nodded into her chest.

"She'll sleep for a few hours, lets go," Itachi ordered, his voice emotionless and blank. He let Kaya and Nico go first, he followed a few seconds later, his eyes on Kaya.

He hadn't expected her to react the way she had. She hadn't even flinched at the sight of the child, not that he had, but he had definitely hesitated. He was reacting as Kaya was, but she had surprised him with her speed. He wasn't sure when it happened, Kaya had always been skilled, but he wasn't sure when that skill had begun to rival his own to the point he wondered who the strongest really was. Everyone always said it him, the prized Uchiha prodigy with one of the most feared bloodline traits in the shinobi world.

But was it him? Or was it Kaya? The outcast of the village who as far he knew was no different than the average shinobi. She had no kekkei genkai, no special abilities aside from being one of the most skilled chakra sensors he had heard of.

At least that's what he had believed for years. Then again he knew something about her was different, had since he had gained his sharingan six years before. Everyone's chakra had a different color and feel, but Kaya's though he could sense it didn't seem to have a color let alone substance.

He was beginning to doubt the validity of his belief she was ordinary and didn't possess any sort of special trait. There had always been an inkling, a little tug at the back of his mind that had doubted she was just an incredibly skilled ninja and nothing more. He had always ignored it.

He wasn't so sure he could do that anymore.

* * *

Once home, Kaya collapsed onto her bed. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, yet she was shivering despite the warmth. She had showered and changed at the ANBU headquarters less than ten minutes before, but her body was already covered in sweat. Breathing raggedly, she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she was confused to see the sun was still up. Looking at her clock it took her a few minutes to process that the wasn't still up, it had gone down and come back up while she had been asleep. It was just passed eleven in the morning and Kaya remembered telling Naruto that if she was back from her mission she would buy him some ramen for lunch.

Getting slowly out of bed, she ignored the pain and aching of her muscles as well the fever that she could still feel warming her body. Blowing it off as nothing, she showered and changed into fresh clothes.

Leaving her apartment, she met Naruto by the park. She waved to the blond boy who scampered over to her and grinned.

"How was your mission? Can you tell me about it?"

"It was fine and no I can't," Kaya answered.

"Aw, no fun," Naruto whined indignantly.

"Sorry, Naruto, but those are the rules. Now come on, lets go get some ramen." She ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. "Race you there," she said, smirking.

"You're on!" He cried, turning and sprinting towards Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat as he had informed her yesterday.

Laughing, Kaya took off after him, easily catching up to him and waving at him as she passed him.

"Hey, no fair," Naruto shouted.

She weaved through the people on the street, jogging at an easy pace, giving Naruto a chance to catch up to her. A harsh cough suddenly erupted from her lips and she stumbled, falling to her knees in the street as she lifted a hand to her mouth. One cough turned into another and she found herself unable to to do anything other than cough into her hand.

"Onee-san!"

Running up beside her, Naruto gasped when he saw the stream of red that was dripping from her fingers she had held to her mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Kaya couldn't answer, she was desperately trying to breath normally, but she was choking on the blood that was being expelled from her body.

"Help! Somebody help!" Naruto shouted, looking around for someone who would help.

Everyone kept their distance, eying the two with mistrust and what Naruto thought was maybe fear.

"Help! Please help!"

His hands fisted at his sides and tears welled up in his eyes. "Won't someone help? Please," he wasn't shouting this time, he was speaking in the frightened voice of the child he was.

"What's all the commotion?"

Naruto looked up in response to the lazy sounding voice to see a white haired shinobi waling towards them. His one visible eye that wasn't hidden beneath his forehead protector crinkled in concern when he noticed and his walk turned into a jog as he neared them.

"Kaya?" Kakashi asked in concern, leaning down to put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the heat rolling off of her and frowned beneath the cloth mask that covered the lower portion of his face.

She tried to say she was ok, tried to pull away from Kakashi, but she couldn't. All she could do as her body went limp and her vision blacked out was be annoyed that it had to be him to help her. She figured he would hold it over her head forever.

His strong arms wrapped around Kaya as her body went limp and he lifted her easily into his arms.

"W-will she be alright," Naruto stuttered, looking up at Kakashi with tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry, she's too stubborn not to be," Kakashi answered, his eye crinkling as he smiled down at the blond boy.

* * *

Naruto glared at the nurse behind the reception desk, she didn't seem to care and went about her usual work, ignoring him.

"Come on," he whined, his hands fisted at his sides. "I just want to see Kaya-onee-san!"

"I already told you-"

"He's with me."

"Huh?" Confused, Naruto tilted his head back to see who had appeared behind and who had laid a hand on his shoulder. He blinked at the unfamiliar black haired boy that was smiling pleasantly at the nurse.

"Oh, Itachi," the girl giggled, blushing.

"Can we see Kaya Hatake, please?" Itachi asked politely.

"Well, she's still asleep..."

"We'll be quiet, right," Itachi glanced down at Naruto who frowned.

"Who the hell are- Ow! Yes, we'll be quiet," he squeaked pouting as he rubbed at his shoulder that the unknown man had pinched.

"See," Itachi said to the nurse, smiling again.

Naruto frowned indignantly, sticking his lower lip out as he watched the nurse blush at Itachi.

"Oh, alright, but she really needs her rest. Please try not to wake her. She's in room 304 on the third floor." The nurse pointed down the hall to the elevator.

"Thank you very much. Say thank you."

Naruto stubbornly looked away and grumbled a "thank you" to the nurse before running for the elevator. He glanced suspiciously up at Itachi while they waited for the doors to open.

"So who are you anyway," Naruto asked.

"Itachi Uchiha. You are?"

The blond boy didn't answer, just continued to stare suspiciously at Itachi. "How do you know Kaya-onee-san?"

"Onee-san? I wasn't aware Kaya had a little brother."

Harumphing, Naruto looked away and made a face at the elevator.

"I've known Kaya for a long time. We've been on the same team since we were children. How do you know her?" Itachi asked.

"She took me to breakfast and we were going to have ramen today, but..." His face fell and his blue eyes grew worried.

Itachi sighed and let the silence envelope them.

When they made it to the third floor and to Kaya's room, Naruto scampered to the unconscious girl's bedside. He could see the glisten of the sweat on her forehead and the flush on her cheeks, he frowned. She looked so tired even as she slept.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Naruto asked quietly. He had only known for one whole day, but she had been different from everyone else. She had been nice to him, had reached out to him and that kindness was something he would never forget.

"She'll be fine. She's too stubborn to have it any other way," Itachi replied, leaning into the wall opposite the door and studying Kaya as she slept.

The door clicked open, revealing the slouching form of a white haired man who had his nose stuck in a book. Humming curiously the white haired man blinked up at the two people in the room and his eye crinkled as he smiled.

"Hello, Itachi."

"Kakashi," Itachi greeted, inclining his head to the older shinobi.

"She's still sleeping, huh," Kakashi sighed, closing the door and taking a seat in one of the chairs around the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"I'm not allowed to be worried about my own little sister?"

Itachi tilted a brow, but his face remained otherwise impassive. He knew that Kakashi had tried several times over the years to reconcile his relationship with Kaya. He truly was sorry for his actions in the past, he had been a stubborn kid growing up, much like his sister who refused to accept him in any way shape or form.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who had tuned both of them out as he frowned at Kaya while leaning against her bedside.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Kakashi suggested.

Nodding, Itachi agreed and followed Kakashi out of the room after glancing at Naruto and deciding the boy wouldn't be causing any trouble.

"Any idea how she got that cut to her side?" Kakashi asked. "It was poorly healed, meaning she didn't go to the hospital even though she should have."

"She said it was from training alone."

"And you believed her?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but she was rather angry with me and I'm sure by now you've noticed that she's a bit intimidating when she's angry. I didn't press the issue," Itachi explained.

"Anyway, the wound was aggravated and she suffered some internal bleeding. Not to mention an infection. The doctors say she should be fine now, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for about a week for treatment and to make sure everything heals correctly."

"I'm assuming since you invited me on this walk there was something else on your mind," Itachi commented, glancing at Kakashi and his covered face that made it difficult to try and read what he was thinking.

"Has she said anything to you about her promotion into ANBU? Or the test that proceeded it," Kakashi asked, his voice serious and less lethargic than usual. "I had the feeling she wasn't too happy about any of it, like she knew something I didn't."

"I've had that feeling a lot lately."

* * *

His dark eyes watched her as she slept peacefully and his mind wandered back to his conversation with Kakashi. It seemed he wasn't the only to be worried about Kaya and whatever it was she was up to.

When Kaya groaned, fidgeting in the bed, he stepped towards her and leaned over her while placing a cool hand on her still warm forehead. She relaxed slightly and sighed, seconds later her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. She blinked several times trying to to adjust to the darkness and focus, which he figured must have been easier said then done with the amount of drugs that were in her system.

"I-tachi," she muttered. Her voice was scratchy, thick and tired.

"Feeling any better?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thick layers of fog that had settled over her mind. It didn't work and with a groan and a grimace, she closed her lilac eyes.

"What happened, Kaya?"

Her eyes blinked back open and she stared up at him blearily. "...What?"

"That cut on your side was infected and you had internal bleeding," Itachi explained. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she murmured tiredly, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head away from Itachi's searching eyes.

"That wasn't nothing, Kaya. What happened?" Itachi pressed.

She shook her head and Itachi was stunned to see the little trails of water that slipped from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Kaya?"

"..Stop.. Please, just stop." Her voice was cracking and barely above a whisper. "I.. I.. can't..."

"Why not?"

"Please, Itachi," she pleaded, her eyes opening to reveal her lilac eyes that were full of what Itachi thought was fear. "Please... let.. let it go..."

"You nearly died, Kaya. You can't expect me to disregard that."

"Yes, I can," she whispered. "You have to, Itachi, please..."

"Why?"

"Because... I... I... Just do this.. For me.. Please."

Itachi wasn't used to hearing so much emotion in Kaya's voice let alone seeing her cry. She had only cried once since they had known each other and that was recently. He reached for her hand, squeezing it as he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead without really realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely.

It hadn't been his intent to upset her so badly. He had expected her to react with anger, not tears and pleading. Her anger he was prepared for, but not this. Kaya was too proud and far too stubborn to show her weaknesses to anyone. It gave him the feeling that whatever it was she was a part of she wasn't part of willingly.

* * *

~A/N~

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

**Deterioration **

"Do you really need to be here for this," asked Kaya gruffly, her lilac eyes narrowed while she glared at the laid back Uchiha that was leaning into the bright white wall by the door of her hospital room.

"Yes," he answered simply. "If I left, you would run off."

Her eye twitched and she scoffed, turning her head away and wincing when a wave of pain shot up from her abdomen. "Watch it," she grumbled, giving the medical ninja that was removing the stitches from the cut on her side a dirty look. They had only been in a matter of days, but with several treatments from the skilled medical team, she was healing nicely and they were ready to be removed.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. "Don't be so difficult, Kaya. He's only doing his job. Which would be easier if you would just hold still."

"Shut up, Uchiha. You sound like a mother hen, it's annoying." Kaya grunted stubbornly, her teeth clenching together when yet another thread was pulled from her side.

"It's good to see you're feeling better," Itachi stated wryly, his lips forming a partial smile.

Huffing, Kaya ignored Itachi and stared impatiently at the window which had been shut and sealed with a jutsu of Itachi's own making. When the medical ninja was done removing the stitches, he spent a few minutes healing the small holes the punctures had left behind. He left without a word and no acknowledgment from Kaya, though he did get a thankful nod of the head from Itachi.

"Doesn't look like it will leave much of a scar," Itachi observed, eying the slightly pink skin.

Glancing away from her side and up at Itachi who was taking the seat by the bed that the medical nin had vacated, she pulled her shirt down and laid back against the pillows and turned her attention to the window once again. "Looks that way."

"You're still mad at me?" Itachi asked casually, leaning into the chair and making himself comfortable.

Kaya's lips twitched slightly, but she didn't take her eyes from the scenery outside of her window. "Why would you think that, Uchiha?"

Lifting an eyebrow to suggest the answer was obvious, Itachi replied with, "You won't call me by name. You only ever use my surname when you're upset with me. That makes me think you're mad at me, Kaya."

"Well, then, I guess I'm mad at you, Uchiha. You've got your answer, you can leave any time. The sooner the better," she said monotonously.

Her face remained impassive and blank despite the fact that she felt a painful tightening in her chest. She knew the tightening would only worsen if she looked at her long time friend and the man she realized she had begun to love at some point in time without realizing it. Pushing him away, distancing herself from him wasn't something she wanted to do, but she didn't see what other option she had. He couldn't find out who she was, what she was, because that would mean she would have to kill him and she didn't know if she could do that. Not because of her feelings for him, which would impact her fighting ability, but he was the most skilled ninja she knew and she didn't know that she could actually beat him.

Itachi sighed heavily, a tired sound. His dark eyes closed and he let his head rest against the back of the chair. "You're being troublesome."

Kaya snorted, but said nothing as she continued to stare outside.

He wanted to apologize to Kaya, to tell her he was sorry for how hard he had pressed her for answers that she didn't want to give. To tell her he was only worried because he cared about her, a lot more than he was willing to admit, but he couldn't. It wasn't the right time to tell her any of that and he wasn't sure it ever would be. Things were being set in motion around him, things she could never know about, things he wished he wasn't in the middle of. Things that could forever change the way of life for everyone in the village.

After several long moments of heavy silence, Itachi stood up with a quiet sigh. He didn't say anything as he walked to the door and opened it. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Kaya, she was still staring outside, her lilac eyes unfocused and glazed over in thought. He thought of saying something, even a simple good bye, but he didn't. Instead he walked into the hall and shut the door behind himself.

He didn't know it, but as he stood in the hallway alone and closed his eyes while taking a deep, calming breath to steady his nerves, Kaya was doing the same in her bed.

When they both reopened their eyes, they both murmured the same thing.

"It's better this way."

It was only a few minutes after Itachi had left that Kaya realized something and turned her head towards the door to stare at it with a confused frown. Not once had Itachi mentioned anything about the reasons for her being in the hospital. He hadn't asked her the questions that he had been asking so constantly about things she couldn't answer or even mentioned the rocky state their relationship had been in because of it. Nothing. It made her wonder if she had missed something, Itachi wouldn't have suddenly stopped being curious or worried, not without reason. She wondered to herself just what that reason was.

* * *

"Jeez, kid. Did you have to tackle me?" Kaya grumbled grumpily at the blond boy that was grinning happily down at her.

"Sorry, guess I got too excited," Naruto chuckled, rubbing sheepishly at his mess of hair.

Kaya sighed and shook her head before pushing herself up from the ground where she had fallen rather ungracefully when Naruto, who was ecstatic to see her out of the hospital, had run at her and wrapped his arms around her unsuspecting waist. She hadn't expected him to use as much force as he had and she had been knocked onto her butt in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied dismissively, dusting herself off. "Anyways, you want that ramen I promised you?"

"You bet!" The boy shouted gleefully, pumping a fist in the air before turning and sprinting towards the ramen shop.

Heaving a tired breath, Kaya shoved her hand in the pockets of her sweater and followed aimlessly. Many of the people that saw her had to do a double take, her blank face and slow gait made her look almost identical to the older brother she openly despised.

By the time Kaya reached the little ramen shop and pushed aside one of the fabric panels Naruto was finishing his first bowl of ramen with a hearty slurp. Eyebrow tilting, Kaya eyed the boy and his empty bowl with disbelief.

"It didn't take me that long to get here," she said taking the empty stool beside him.

Giggling, Naruto smirked at her before ordering another bowl of ramen and informing the owner all too happily that all of his food was on Kaya. Rolling her eyes, Kaya ordered her own bowl of shoyu ramen which she ate in silence while Naruto noisily slurped his. When she had finished her ramen, she pushed the bowl aside and rested her head on her hand to watch Naruto as he finished his fourth bowl. She couldn't help, but to laugh to herself about just how happy he looked over something so simple as a bowl of ramen. Then again, she supposed it wasn't all that surprising. He was an orphan that lived on his own and had only what the village gave to him to live off of, and it wasn't much. He probably didn't often get to eat as much as he wanted, nor did he get to eat with someone who didn't look down on him with disgust and hate.

"I thought that was you."

Jolting out of her thoughts, Kaya glanced over her shoulder with a bored expression to see Izumo and Kotetsu taking the empty seats beside her. She offered Izumo an emotionless smile and ignored Kotetsu who was doing the same to her.

"How are you feeling," Izumo asked.

She shrugged. "Not too bad. I'm a bit tired. I just got out this morning and I didn't sleep well the last few nights. I hate hospitals."

Laughing at the stubborn look that momentarily crossed Kaya's face, Izumo nodded his understanding. "I'm not fond of them myself. I don't think many ninjas are."

She shrugged again and stared into her empty bowl. Naruto was finishing his fourth bowl with a content sigh and wide grin, when Kaya looked over at him he smiled brightly and she couldn't help but to smile back. The boy was still so innocent and his happiness was so real that it was infectious.

"You're Naruto, right?" Izumo asked, leaning forward to see around Kaya.

Naruto's face scrunched slightly and he frowned, but nodded curtly in reply. "What of it?"

Flicking him in the forehead, Kaya gave him a stern look. "Don't be rude, Naruto."

Pouting a bit grumpily, Naruto harumphed and folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "Yeah, I'm Naruto. Who are you and how do you know Kaya-onee-san?"

Before Izumo could answer, Kotetsu spoke up. "How long are we going to sit around here? We're supposed to be at the training grounds already."

Shaking his head, Izumo heaved a sigh and stood up. "Sorry, gotta go. We'll catch up another time."

Waving unenthusiastically after the two men, Kaya plopped her chin into her raised palm and noticed that Naruto was staring at her with his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. He looked a little like a fish in her opinion and she tilted her brow questioningly.

"What?"

"You flicked me in the head."

"You were being obnoxious. You deserved it."

"Humph." Turning his head away from Kaya indignantly, Naruto tried to ignore her when she started poking him in the side.

"Hey, why are ignoring me? I just bought you lunch. You should at least say thank you," she said to him.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"I said thank you," he grumbled.

"You're welcome. Now lets go. I haven't gotten to move or train in days and I can't let myself get rusty now can I?"

"You're going to train? Can I come too?" Naruto asked excitedly, forgetting that he was mad at her just second before.

"Why do you think I said lets go? Come on." Ruffling the blond's hair, Kaya stood up and strode out of the ramen stand. "You know where the first training ground is, right?" Kaya asked.

Naruto nodded with a mixture of eagerness and seriousness.

Smirking, Kaya waved and took off, sprinting down the street. "See ya there!"

"Hey, no fair! Wait up!" Naruto cried, running as fast as he could after her.

He managed to keep her in his line of sight until she leaped onto the rooftop of an apartment building and disappeared near the end of the street. Pumping his legs faster, Naruto sped down the street, never noticing the black haired teenager and the boy that was about his age watching him as he ran.

"Wasn't that Kaya, big brother?" The little boy asked, tilting his head up towards the taller boy. "Who was that boy chasing after her?"

"I don't know, Sasuke," his older brother replied blankly, making his younger brother frown. "I didn't notice them."

The younger boy frowned deeper. His brother was the most skilled ninja ever in his opinion and he found it hard to believe that he hadn't noticed the girl that he had known for several years sprint past them. Noticing the almost sad look in his brother's eyes, Sasuke didn't ask any more questions and followed along beside his brother in silence.

* * *

Kaya had noticed Itachi, had seen him with Sasuke as the two walked down the street, but she pretended she hadn't. She ignored the both of them and leaped onto the nearest rooftop in order to avoid passing right by them.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do. Old habits were hard to break and she wanted to stop and chat with Itachi, tell him she was sorry for being stubborn, but that she had her reasons. And she wanted to say hello to Sasuke who she hadn't seen in weeks. She didn't. She couldn't allow herself to, besides it didn't seem like Itachi really minded the fact that she was distancing herself from him. Had he really wanted to say something to her, he easily could have caught her in her weakened state, but he didn't.

–

Panting and sweating profusely, Kaya let herself fall back into the soft green grass of the ninth training ground. The traps and targets were making for good practice and helping her to recondition her muscles that had been confined for too long in the hospital bed. In the week since her release from the hospital, she had spent every day training on her own except for the first day when she mainly tried to teach Naruto to throw senbon. Despite his resolve and eagerness, he didn't quite grasp the concept and kept poking himself with the long needles.

Closing her eyes, she let her breathing slow and return to normal while relishing the feel of the cool, night breeze that was gliding over her skin. She let herself slip into a meditative state and let her senses wander. Behind her closed eyelids, little specks of color dotted the blackness. The chakra of those in the village. After a few seconds the blackness was filled in with a detailed map of the village and all of the chakra signals she was detecting began to move around through this rather than the blackness.

Her eyes snapped open when one chakra signal began moving towards her through the foliage. Sitting up, she twitched her fingers and let three senbon slip between her fingers. The points glinted in the moonlight and she let her body relax as she listened to the sounds of the forest around her.

Barely a sound was made as an ANBU agent in a bird like mask appeared before her. She made no move to strike and simply waited, her muscles tensing slightly.

"Kaya Hatake?" A deep voice inquired, muffled by the porcelain mask that covered his face.

She nodded.

"This is for you, from Lord Hokage." Withdrawing a small black pouch from his side, he threw it at Kaya.

She caught it easily and when she looked up the ANBU agent was gone. There was no doubt that the pouch contained a scroll and with a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and poofed herself back to her apartment to open it in private.

* * *

Kaya frowned at the open scroll on her lap, her brows drawn together in thought. The mission she was expected to carry out was different from the others she had completed as a Hunter, very different. It was the first one where she was not expected to leave the village. Her target had apparently not fled like all the others she had been sent after. This one was hiding out in the village and according to the information in the scroll she wasn't hiding out just anywhere, she was hiding out in the one place that Kaya didn't want to have to go. The one place Kaya not only didn't know well, but the place where the one person who could actually sense her at almost all times, regardless of her jutsu, resided: The Uchiha compound.

Sighing, she let her head fall back onto her chair with a soft thump. After several minutes of staring at the ceiling, she stood up and tossed the scroll towards the trash can. The scroll was only a few feet from her when it burst into bright blue flames that consumed the entire thing, the few ashes left behind by the sudden blaze drifted into the trash can lazily. She was headed for the bathroom for a shower when the cawing of a bird caught her attention. Making her way to the bedroom window, she lifted the curtains to see a hawk circling above her apartment, it cawed when she looked up at it and then flew away.

Humming thoughtfully, Kaya let the thin curtain drop back into place. Forgetting about showering, she left her apartment without even bothering to lock the door and headed for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Kaya looked up from her hands when the door to the Hokage's office opened the following morning and two men in full ANBU gear stepped into the room. Her eyes lingered on Itachi's feline like mask for a moment before she looked away in what she hoped he thought was shame and anger.

"Why aren't you dressed," Nico inquired gruffly, his voice muffled from behind his own mask.

She kept her head turned indignantly away and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for calling you in just before your mission, but I'm afraid it was necessary," the Hokage told the two men from behind his desk that sat in front of the open windows that looked out over much of Konoha. "Kaya will not be joining you on today's mission. Not only has she not been given the proper release papers from the hospital, she was advised to not undertake any strenuous missions for at least two weeks to allow her internal wounds to heal properly. This was all overlooked until this morning unfortunately, but we can find a replacement for her should you feel you need one."

Kaya could feel Itachi's stare on her, feel her studying her with his dark, knowing eyes, but she remained blank as a sheet of paper and looked outside at the bright, clear day and cloudless sky.

"Well?" Nico grunted roughly.

Still Itachi didn't take his eyes from Kaya, he had known her a long time and as a result he knew her well. He couldn't question the Hokage's words and though he knew that there were procedures and rules that needed to be followed, he knew Kaya could care less. Yet she wasn't fighting the decision in any way, she was sitting quietly and obediently. Something he wasn't used to seeing from her.

"We'll complete the mission without Kaya," Itachi finally said.

"Good, she's a pain in the ass anyway," Nico grumbled, ignoring the glare Kaya threw at him.

"Well, good luck then," the Hokage offered with an encouraging smile.

Taking this as the obvious dismissal that it was, Itachi bowed quickly and left the room with Nico following behind him.

Letting out a long breath, Kaya's shoulders relaxed and slumped forward as her head lulled back. "I really hate lying to him."

Chuckling softly, the Hokage nodded his head in understanding. "You two have been friends for a long time, it can't be easy... It's been brought to my attention that lately the two of you hardly even speak anymore. Is there a reason?"

"I had told you from the very beginning that Itachi wasn't to be underestimated. He's noticed my absences, he's noticed how tired I am sometimes or the little cuts and bruises I get on my missions. He's even noticed the red ribbons and knows that they have something to do with my disappearances," Kaya explained, fingering the red ribbon that kept her hair tied firmly into a low ponytail. "He was getting too suspicious and asking too many questions. I was able to play most of it off, but I know he still suspects something... We all have at least one person that we just can't hurt no matter the reasons. It should be pretty obvious who that person is for me. It's better this way."

"I'm sorry to have put you in this position, Kaya. It can't be easy.."

She shrugged. "I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone. I am what I am and I've always known what that meant. Solitude and secrecy. It's how ninja live. Besides, I think Itachi would agree that there are somethings that are more important to protect than friendship."

Nodding once almost sadly, Sarutobi smiled forlornly at Kaya who was much more mature and wise than people her age normally were. Or should even have to be, but that's what being a ninja meant.

* * *

The following day dawned bright and clear. The sun was high in an almost cloudless sky and a light breeze blew through the streets that were just beginning to come alive. Vendors and shop owners were readying their goods and the local bakeries were setting out their fresh breads and treats. Kids were laughing and playing in the streets as they made their way towards the school.

Yawning, Kaya lazily covered her mouth and then stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black sweater. She had been woken up not long ago by incessant knocking at her front door. When she had finally dragged herself out of bed and pulled the door open, she glared angrily at Nico who returned her glare with annoyance.

"HQ. Twenty minutes," he growled and then turned to stock off.

"I'm on leave," she shouted after him.

"Not anymore you're not," he grumbled under his breath.

Huffing indignantly, she had slammed her door and went into her room to change into a pair of tight black shorts, a white tank top and her black sweater. She had then washed her face, combed her hair and secured her ponytail with her newest red ribbon. After easily securing her weapons pouches to their various places on her legs, her waist and two small ones that held her senbon in her sleeves, she had slipped into her ninja sandals and left her apartment via the bedroom window.

Now as she walked around the town, she realized that while everything seemed normal enough, there was something missing. She realized what when she reached the Hokage Tower. A crowd of men were gathered in front, all bearing the Uchiha symbol on their backs and dressed in the uniform of the military police force which the Uchiha ran.

Stopping curiously for a moment, Kaya wondered just what was going on. She had an idea of course since she had killed one of their prized clan members only hour before, but she wondered what that would have to do with her getting called in so early despite the restrictions she was under. Turning down a different walkway, Kaya took a hidden back alley to the back of the Hokage Tower.

"You're late," a voice observed monotonously.

Looking up she met Itachi's dark eyes and found hers narrowing when she noticed the suspicion in them. "I had to take a detour. Now mind telling me why you're looking at me like that?"

"Where were you last night," he asked, stepping down stairs he had been standing on that led into the ANBU underground headquarters.

Kaya tweaked an eyebrow, but otherwise kept her face and eyes blank. "Home, resting. Why?"

"Someone managed to get inside the Uchiha compound and kill one of the clan without ever being seen or heard."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kaya asked blandly.

"Where were you last night, Kaya?"

"I was at home, Itachi," she growled bitterly, her eyes narrowing. "Mind telling me why you're so interested?"

"I think you're lying. I know the woman who was killed and I know why Konoha would want to be rid of her."

"What makes you think that the village would have one of it's own villagers killed," Kaya inquired.

"She was a traitor. She was selling information to other villages. The clan had just found out and were planning on handling it in their own way, but someone else got to her first."

"Sounds like she deserved what she got," Kaya said, trying to brush past Itachi. She hissed angrily when he grabbed her upper arm and glared up at him.

"Is that a new ribbon?" Itachi asked, his eyes on the ribbon that held Kaya's hair in a low ponytail.

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, Kaya slapped him harshly across the left cheek. "If you have something you'd like to say or accuse me of, Uchiha, then do it," she hissed angrily. "I'm not in the mood to play games. Either come out and say whatever it is you want or back the hell off."

Itachi went silent and when it was obvious to Kaya he had no intention of saying anything more, she turned her back on him and started up the steps.

* * *

The Uchiha were in an uproar over the murder of one of their clan. They didn't believe that Konoha was free of guilt in the murder and were pressing the Hokage and the Elders for answers. The Hokage denied having anything to do with the murder of the woman as did the Elders, but the Uchiha weren't happy with this. The ordeal was growing more and more heated by the moment and it was beginning to turn towards violence when Itachi, Kaya, Nico and two other ANBU teams arrived on the scene. They were charged with little more than dispersing the crowd and protecting the Hokage and the Elders. They did their duties easily though the Uchiha were still not pleased and Kaya could see in their eyes that they wished for revenge. However something in the way they spoke as they left the Hokage Tower and the glances they all exchanged made her think there was more to what was going on than the death of one traitorous woman who just so happened to be a member of their clan.

She didn't realize that the mission she had been ordered to carry out would forever change the lives of everyone living in Konoha. Especially Itachi's and her own.

* * *

~A/N~

Sorry for the late update. I just started the fall semester and made the mistake of taking two very writing intensive courses at the same time. I'm also taking a math course, but oddly enough that one's pretty easy so far. Anyways, I just ask that everyone be patient with me. I'll update as often as I can, but I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment between work and school.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11**

**Tools of Konoha**

"Well?" The Hokage inquired, a hopeful note in his voice as he looked up at the young black haired man before him. He supposed Itachi could hardly be called a man, he was only sixteen after all. Still so very young when compared to the long years he had lived.

"They're not willing to listen to reason or accept any of the offers that you've extended to them. I'm afraid they have decided that the only way to restore their honor is to take it by force."

"I see," the Hokage sighed in disappointment, his shoulders slumping, he looked defeated. "Thank you, Itachi, for all of your hard work. I'm sorry about the position we've put you in, but it was necessary."

"What will you do?" Itachi inquired, trying to keep his voice even and controlled despite the sickening feeling that was growing in his stomach.

The Hokage shook his head regretfully. "I really don't know," he answered, but he feared he did know and it was that

* * *

"Kaya-onee-san!"

Kaya raised her head from her hands and opened her eyes. She had been napping in the cool grass of the first training ground. At first she had been watching the clouds float lazily by, but she was so exhausted from the latest string of missions that she, Itachi and Nico had been sent out on that she had drifted off to sleep.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Naruto shouted ecstatically, running towards Kaya with a gigantic grin on his face.

"What," Kaya grumbled through a wide, tired yawn as she laid her head back down and closed her eyes again.

"I've been accepted into the Ninja Academy! I start after summer break! Isn't that awesome?"

Knowing how important this moment was to Naruto and not wanting to hurt his feelings by brushing it off despite how incredibly tired she was, Kaya sat up, ruffled his hair and smiled. "It is awesome. Congratulations, Naruto. I'm proud of you."

He chuckled embarrassedly and rubbed at the back of his head, blushing at her praise. "It was nothin'."

"I think this calls for a celebration," Kaya said, standing up and stretching her stiff muscles with a with a grimace. "How about some ramen?"

"Yeah!" He shouted happily, jumping into the air and punching at the sky. "Then will you teach me how to throw those needles again?"

"I don't think senbon are your thing, kid. How about practicing with kunai or shuriken?"

"Okay! Let's go, Onee-san!"

She laughed as Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her back towards the village. It had been a little over a year since she had first befriended him and in that time they had become like brother and sister. The villagers had grown used to seeing them together and had gotten used to Kaya sticking up for Naruto whenever someone went out of their way to be mean to him. They had also noticed that with Kaya around to keep Naruto busy, he was less prone to get into trouble, something they were all thankful for since he had been getting into more and more trouble before she had come along.

It was while they ate their ramen that Kaya overheard part of a whispered conversation between two of the Uchiha military police that were walking past the shop. Her chopsticks hovered above her bowl and she tilted her head somewhat to hear them better.

"They think Itachi was involved. I heard that they confronted him this morning. He denied having anything to do with Shisui's death."

"Yeah, I heard that, but I also heard he attacked them and said all kinds of stuff about the clan being worthless and arrogant."

"If you ask me he's up to something. He's always been weird."

The conversation died out as the two men walked out of hearing range. Kaya frowned and stared down at her ramen. Itachi was suspected in being involved in the death of a fellow clansmen? Why? It didn't make sense to her. He was loyal to his clan, but then again if what the two men had said was true then Itachi didn't think very highly of his own clan. Something she had always thought he had been proud of.

Her frown deepened as she recalled a conversation that they had had over a year ago. A conversation in which Itachi had spoken distantly of the Uchiha, something he had never done before then. It had struck her as odd at the time, but she had thought he was just overwhelmed. His father had always put a lot of pressure on him to be the best since he was going to be the head of the clan one day and she figured that that had to have worn on him.

"Onee-san?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kaya turned to Naruto and blinked. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yep. Just thinking about what would make a good gift for a new Academy student."

* * *

It had been about a year since Kaya had killed the Uchiha traitor and had been confronted by Itachi about it. During that year the two former best friends drifted apart and now hardly spoke to one another. They were still on the same team and they still carried out missions and training procedures professionally, but outside of that they barely acknowledged one another.

Kaya knew that Itachi still believed she had something to with the death of his clansman and that he still believed she was up to something, but he didn't do anything about those suspicions. He was too busy between not only being captain of their ANBU team, but being promoted to the head of Black Ops altogether only a few months before.

Since his most recent promotion, Kaya had noticed that Itachi always seemed tired and worn and there was a look in his eyes that seemed almost sad. After hearing about the death of the young man that had taken over her place as his best friend in the past year, she began to wonder if she was the only one that was up to something. She still trusted Itachi, still followed his orders without complaint and knew that he would never betray the village, but she wondered if he would betray his clan.

* * *

"It's been decided," Danzo stated, his one good eye staring unwaveringly at Itachi who stood before him, the Hokage and the two Council members.

Itachi remained silent and waited to be told what exactly had been decided. He had an idea of why he had been called to the Hokage's office and it made his body numb.

"The Uchiha have become a threat to the safety of Konoha and must be dealt with," the old woman, Utatane said sternly.

"Do you understand what this means, Itachi," the Hokage questioned seriously, his eyes reflecting the conflict that this decision had created within him. This was the last thing he had wanted to do, but he didn't see what choice they had had.

Itachi nodded. "I do."

"And you're willing to help us," the Hokage asked.

Itachi nodded again. "I'll carry out the mission on my own."

The Hokage studied the sixteen year old, his head tilted downward so his frown was hidden by the shadow of his straw hat. With a great, defeated sounding sigh, he nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Peeling off the black shirt she had worn beneath her armor, Kaya tossed it onto the floor and stepped into the steaming hot water of the women's showers. She, Itachi and Nico had just returned from a week long mission and she was exhausted, dirty and grumpy. After showering, she dressed in the black leggings and purple tunic she had brought with her and returned to the locker room only to find a black scroll tied with a red ribbon sitting inside of her locker.

She stared at the scroll for several moments until she realized that Itachi's dark, inquisitive eyes were watching her. Grabbing the scroll and stuffing it into her bag so he wouldn't see it, she spun on her heel and left without a word.

When she returned to her apartment, she removed the scroll from her bag and opened it. With a sigh she let the red ribbon fall to the floor before destroying the scroll and heading for her bedroom. She was going to have to leave as quickly as she could if she wanted to catch up with her target before they got too far.

Minutes later, she was dressed all in black with her black mask covering her face and her black cloak hiding her hair. Making herself invisible and covering the sound of her movements, she left the village and hurried after her target. She was tired and in no mood to play her role as a Hunter, she just wanted to get her assignment over with and get some sleep.

It took her two hours to catch up with the fleeing Leaf ninja and less than a minute to dispatch him.

Snorting, she bent over his body and pulled a ring from his left hand. "Too easy. I don't see why ANBU couldn't have handled this on their own. You must have done something really stupid to get me sent after you, but whatever. I'm tired and want to go home."

Tossing the ring into a little drawstring bag, she secured it to her belt and with a flurry of movement, made a series of hand signs and closed her eyes. When she reopened them the body of the man she had killed was gone and the scent of burnt flash lingered briefly on the ground before a soft breeze blew it away.

Kaya's eyes widened and she spun around, sending six senbon smashing into the trunk of a thick, dying tree with gnarled, sagging branches. She gritted her teeth together and silently cursed to herself. She had just now noticed the familiar chakra and realized with intense anger at her own carelessness that it had been following her the entire time. It seemed that after a week of constantly having the same person within ten yards of you it was easy to ignore that person's chakra and presence.

"I always knew you were no ordinary ninja. The ability to completely hide your presence by manipulating the chakra of those around you. It's genjutsu, but it's no ordinary genjutsu, is it? It's part of a kekkei genkai."

She gritted her teeth and glared through the slits in her mask at the dark haired figure that was approaching her out of the shadows. She didn't use any tricks as she attacked Itachi head on, her fists flying and her feet dancing skillfully as she threw punch after punch and aimed kick after kick at him. He blocked all of her moves effortlessly.

For several minutes, Itachi and Kaya exchanged and blocked blows. They were pretty evenly matched and the fight seemed pointless since neither one of them could get the upper hand on the other. After ten minutes of this, Kaya growled in frustration and jumped away from Itachi.

"You're right when you say I can manipulate the chakra of others. Allow me to show you one way I can do this," she said between her rough exhales. Lifting her right hand in front of her face and pointing her index and middle fingers skyward to help her focus, she kept her eyes on Itachi's. "Stop," she demanded when Itachi made to attack her and to his surprise, he did.

His eyes widened and he looked at Kaya in confusion. She lowered her hand and slipping her finger into the ring of a kunai knocked him to the ground and held the kunai to his throat.

"What are you doing here, Itachi? Why did you follow me?" She asked harshly, pressing the kunai into his throat.

"Whose orders are you carrying out?"

"The Hokage's," she answered.

"Why?"

"You just said it yourself. I'm no ordinary ninja. Neither was my mother and it was the traits of her clan, the Fumei, that I inherited. The Hokage and the Council have known that since I arrived in Konoha with three kunai embedded in my back at five years old."

"The Fumei killed her, didn't they?"

Kaya nodded stiffly. "Yes. She was considered a traitor for falling in love with a man that wasn't of the Fumei clan. They hunted her and I both until she finally stopped running. I watched them kill her and then ran as they tried and nearly succeeded in killing me."

"Why tell me this," Itachi asked, his eyes searching her mask as if it could tell him something about what she was thinking.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Why do you think I didn't want to tell you, Itachi," she said, pulling the mask from her face and letting it fall to the ground. "I was trying to protect you. You're a fool and you should have minded your own business."

Itachi felt her hold over his chakra weaken and used that moment to grab the hand she was using to hold the kunai to his throat. Twisting her arm, he knocked her off balance and onto her side in the dirt. He had her pinned down beneath him in less than a second and her kunai at her throat.

"Shinobi are nothing but tools, Kaya. Tools that are loyal to their masters and allow themselves to be used however those masters see fit."

When she raised her eyes to meet his, there was no fear and hardly any emotion in them.

"Why don't you fight back," Itachi asked her, removing the kunai from her throat and setting it in the dirt. With his hand that wasn't pinning both of hers above her head now free, he placed his palm on Kaya's cheek and say the flicker of uncertainty and mistrust in her eyes. With a sigh, he let his forehead rest against hers and stared straight into her eyes.

She couldn't move. She could feel his breath on her lips, feel the beating of his heart against her chest and smell the masculine scent that she had grown to miss in the past year. Without thinking about what she was doing, she lifted her head slightly intending to place her lips against Itachi's. However, when he realized what she was doing, he pulled away.

Stung, she turned her head to the side and stared blankly ahead of her.

"Kaya," he began.

She shook her head. "I was trying to protect you by pushing you away. I knew that if we continued to be so close you would find out what I was doing and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to have to hurt you... I love you... I have for a long time."

"I know," Itachi replied, a hint of arrogance in his voice that made Kaya's eyes narrow. "However, I already have a lover and I have no need for another. Especially one who isn't of the Uchiha clan."

Her fingers dug into the dirt and she felt a mixture of hurt and hate bubble up in her chest. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because I'm not the only one who has been hiding something," she snapped, meeting his eyes evenly. Challenging him to deny her statement. "What have you been doing that's making you an enemy of your own clan, Itachi? I've heard what they all say about you. They don't trust you and they think you killed Shisui."

"They can say whatever they'd like. It makes no difference to me."

Her eyes narrowed, this was the Itachi she had grown used to. The one that seemed completely indifferent and uncaring, but sad at the same time. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not the person you think I am, Kaya. That person was nothing, but a fake. If you're going to try and kill me like your orders tell you to, I suggest you hurry. I've grown bored with this."

Kaya watched him rise to his feet and turn his back on her. Her teeth clenched together and her hands fisted painfully. Despite the orders she was given, she couldn't move against Itachi and judging by the arrogant look on his face, he was well aware of that fact.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. It does me no good to sell you out, you're much more useful alive than you would be dead should the Fumei find you."

He was gone the next moment. Leaving Kaya staring resentfully after him.

* * *

In the days that followed the resentment and anger that Kaya felt towards Itachi continued to grow. He had taken to treating her like she was an annoyance and not worth his time. This harsh, cold treatment should have been enough to make Kaya hate and mistrust Itachi, but something was telling her that his treatment was forced. That there was a reason for it and it wasn't what he wanted her to believe. She knew in her heart that the Itachi she had grown up with, had fallen in love with and would have risked her life for was not the one that was in front of her now. This was the fake Itachi, not the one she had known for years like he wanted her to believe.

"That's all for today," Itachi told she and Nico blandly. "And there's no training tomorrow."

She was panting, her chest heaving beneath her armor while sweat rolled down her cheeks that were reddened. Plopping onto the grass, she fell backwards and stared up at the sky while catching her breath. Itachi had lost interest and was heading back to the ANBU HQ to change and go about his own business.

"Did something happen between you two," Nico asked, unusually curious.

Glancing over at the older man, Kaya studied him for a moment before shaking her head and looking back up at the sky. "Nothing important."

"He seems... different lately," Nico commented.

Kaya shrugged. "He's probably just under a lot of pressure. He's only sixteen and head of ANBU. The village and his clan are probably expecting a lot from him."

"Yeah," Nico sighed, not sounding like he quite believed what she was saying. "I'm headed in. See you later."

"See ya," Kaya replied automatically.

Laying in the grass, her light purple hair spread out around her messily, Kaya stared at the lazily floating clouds and lost herself in thought. Even Nico had noticed that Itachi wasn't acting normally. Not that she was surprised, but it made her feel a little better for not being the only one to have noticed.

Humming, she sat up and stared through the trees in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Instead of going to change, Itachi had gone straight to the Hokage Tower. What was interesting to her was that she had gotten to know that area well and could map it out inside of her head easily. She had been able to tell that Itachi hadn't gone in through the front, but the back. An entrance rarely used by anyone except for her on occasion or some other person carrying highly classified information. It was an entrance she didn't even know he knew existed. Then again, she thought to herself, he was the head of the Black Ops.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kaya stood up and flew back to the locker room where her clothes were waiting. She didn't bother to shower and hastily threw her belongings into the locker after changing. Quickly making her way to the Hokage Tower, Kaya went to the reception desk and asked to see the Hokage. She was told he was busy and couldn't see anyone at the moment. She nodded her understanding and turned to leave, but then turned back around with a sheepish smile.

"I don't supposed you've seen Itachi Uchiha, have you?" She inquired with an embarrassed chuckle. "You see we're supposed to be training together today, but I sort of forgot where. I thought I saw him come in here a few minutes ago."

The young ninja behind the desk shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen him in about a week."

"Thank you," Kaya replied, waving and turning to leave.

It was as she walked down the stairs that something struck her as odd. The ninja at the reception desk had said he hadn't seen Itachi in almost a week, but that couldn't have been right. She had sensed him in the Tower several times that week. Itachi was the head of ANBU Black Ops, he should have been in and out every day to see the Hokage. There should have been no exception to that. ANBU was under the direct control of the Hokage and there should have been almost constant communication between the two. It was odd that though he had been to the Tower, she had sensed him in it, no one else had been aware of his presence.

"Something isn't right here," Kaya muttered to herself, turning and going back up the steps.

The ninja behind the desk looked up at her again and waited for her to tell him what he wanted.

"You said you hadn't seen Itachi in about a week, right?" She asked.

"That's right."

"Have you been here all week?"

"Yes, I have."

"But you haven't seen him once?"

"No," the young man replied, shaking his head.

Kaya frowned and looked down the hall towards the stairwell that would lead upstairs and to the Hokage's office. Itachi was in there, so was the Hokage, his Council and Danzo. It shouldn't have seemed odd that the five people were alone together, they were some of the most important people in Konoha after all, but why were they meeting in secret? Was she just being paranoid, she wondered, or was there something more going on?

Turning to the ninja at the desk, who looked to be at least a year or two older than her, Kaya smirked. "Sorry, kid, but I'm going to need to see the Hokage."

"I already said- Hey!"

Spinning away from the desk, Kaya darted down the hall and up the stairs with the ninja from the desk shouting after her. The ninja that acted as an assistant and guard to the Hokage looked up from his desk in surprise when Kaya appeared at the top of the stairs. He tried to stand, but his eyes drooped and he fell into his chair, asleep. Sprinting past him, she ducked out of the way of two jounin that had seen her knock out the guard and chopped them both on the back of the neck. They both slumped to the ground.

Throwing her foot into the door of the Hokage's office, it flew open and she caught the three kunai that were sent flying at her easily and dropped into a crouch to avoid the slash of a katana. A few strands of her hair floated around her having been cleaved off by the sword. Dropping all but one kunai, Kaya raised her right hand and pressed the kunai firmly into the throat of Itachi, who now had his katana blade pointing downwards over her left shoulder. All he had to do was thrust downwards and she was dead, all she had to was thrust up and he was dead. At a stalemate, the two locked eyes and Kaya could see the shock in Itachi's dark orbs.

"Kaya," he said in surprise, his dark eyes staring worriedly down at her.

She blinked at him. This was the real Itachi. She didn't have much time to think about anything, the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall was growing loud and close. She had no doubt that she was going to be in a lot of trouble, but at the moment she didn't care.

Narrowing her eyes at Itachi, she asked, "What's going on, Itachi? And don't tell me nothing. I know what happens in private meetings with these people and it's never been nothing."

Itachi schooled his face back into a blank mask and tried to hide the worried frown that was trying to take residence on his lips. "I don't know-"

"Liar," she shouted, standing fully upright and glaring at him. "You've been acting strange, not like yourself. I'm not the only one to have noticed and you can say that that is the real you, but I know you better than that, Itachi. Just like you knew me well enough to know that I was hiding something, I know you're hiding something and I intend to find out what."

"You're such a troublesome girl," Utatane commented blandly.

A group of ninja appeared in the door, weapons raised and ready, their eyes on Kaya.

"That's enough," the Hokage said, standing up from his desk and approaching Kaya and Itachi. "Kaya, this meeting is private, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

She glared at the Hokage and turned back to Itachi. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"What I get myself into is none of your concern, Kaya. You should heed your advice and mind your own business," Itachi replied.

"Fine, sorry to have interrupted," she growled, pivoting on her heel and pulling her arms away from the hands that tried to grab her to escort her out.

One of the ninja bowed and pulled the door shut. Itachi sheathed his katana and turned back to the Hokage, but it wasn't him that spoke. Instead it was Danzo.

"She may be a problem," the old man said.

Utatane and Mitokado and nodded in agreement. The Hokage was frowning and Itachi remained silent and stoic.

However, the words that were spoken next, the order he was given, was one he had hoped to avoid at all costs.

"I believe it would be best to deal with her as well. She's too unpredictable," Utatane said.

Mitokado nodded in agreement. The Hokage frowned, but said nothing and since he didn't protest Danzo spoke up.

"Kaya Hatake has become a liability. The best way to deal with a liability is to destroy it." Danzo's one good eye stared coldly at Itachi.

All he could do was nod and once dismissed, leave the room without a word.

* * *

~A/N~

Sorry for the wait, school has been a bit hectic. I really regret taking two online courses at the same time, they're both very writing intensive. On the good side, I'm doing good in my math class.

Anywho, as I had mentioned before ages and dates were going to be a bit skewed from the real time line. Itachi is several years old in this and Sasuke was born later.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12**

**The Massacre**

"Aw, come on, big sis," Naruto whined loudly, sticking his lower lip out in a pout and folding his arms childishly over his chest.

Kaya laughed, a dull, hollow sound, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm sorry, little bro, but I've got a mission. Just came in this morning," she told him, thinking of the black scroll and the red ribbon that now held her hair back. "I'll make it up to you, ok? I'll take you to the festival at the end of the month and buy you whatever you want. It'll be just you and me, k?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this ultimatum for a few moments, his face scrunching up stubbornly. "Promise?"

"Promise," Kaya replied, smiling as she once again ruffled his yellow hair. "Good luck today and behave!" Standing, Kaya waved at Naruto and jogged back to her apartment.

It seemed like too much of a coincidence that she get a new mission the day after she barged angrily into the Hokage's office to confront Itachi, but she had no choice but to follow the orders she had received. She was glad that there was no training that day, it allowed her more time to get ready and meant she wouldn't have to rush as much as she sometimes did. She was disappointed that she couldn't stick around to watch Naruto start his first day at the Ninja Academy, it was an important day and she wished she could have shared it with him.

* * *

A soft, cool breeze blew through the sleeping village of Konoha. The thin white curtains that covered Kaya's open window fluttered and let the night air snake through the room and over her sleeping body. She had returned earlier in the day from her mission, utterly exhausted. This latest secret mission had been a bit more difficult than she had thought it would be. When she had finally caught up to her target, the man had been waiting for her. It seemed her 'other self' was becoming well known despite the fact that she killed every single person that she was sent after. She was making a name for herself as the Princess of Death. Rumors were flying that she was in some way connected to the legendary Fumei clan as well, rumors she hoped never reached the ears of the Fumei themselves. She may have been skilled, but she doubted that she would stand a chance against a team of Fumei ninjas if they were sent after her.

Her target had put up a good fight, he was a very skilled shinobi, but he was no match for her. His traps had been well placed and timed and he fought hard for his life, but not once did he manage to land a blow on her or even scratch her. It was only on these missions that she could utilize her full abilities and she did. Though her target had kept her on her toes and had bought himself a few more minutes to live, Kaya soon grew bored of his games. Her hands flashed through numerous signs and before the man knew what was happening he was stuck in a genjutsu that not even years of training could break. There was no pain when a bitter wind picked up around him, a wind he barely noticed as it sliced him to pieces before those pieces turned to ash that floated away on the wind.

With her task complete, Kaya made sure to leave no trace of herself or of her target anywhere. Which was a much more annoying task than she usually had to deal with since her target had been kind enough to leave traps everywhere in the portion of forest that he had been using for shelter. She finally returned to the village, stopping briefly to remove her black mask, black cloak and her tight fitting clothes that were by then slightly damp with her sweat. After sealing the clothes away into a scroll, she pulled another small scroll from the pouch on her leg.

Unraveling the scroll, she summoned up a little bit of chakra and poof. A fresh, clean set of clothes was sitting on the ground. Slipping on a pair of tight black shorts and a pale purple kimono top, she wrapped a black obi around her waist. After refastening her weapon pouch to her leg and running her hands through her hair that had been tied up into a boring, tight bun, she pulled it into a lose ponytail at the base of her neck and secured it with a strip of faded black leather. Once satisfied that she looked presentable, she scaled the fence into the village, unnoticed and undetected by any of the guards.

She easily blended into the crowds and made her way to the Hokage tower where she ignored the guards and let herself into his office. Her eyes had narrowed when she had seen that the Hokage was not alone, but was surrounded by his Council members and Danzo, who she couldn't help but to scowl at.

"Ah, Kaya," the Hokage greeted, smiling at her as she stepped into his office. "It's nice to see you so soon. What can I do for you?"

Pulling a small black pouch from her weapons pouch, she tossed it nonchalantly on to his desk. "My mission's complete. I also thought that you'd like to know that rumors are starting to spread about the existence of a Princess of Death who kills traitorous shinobi. It's also rumored that this person is a member of the Fumei clan."

"Perhaps you should be cleaning up after yourself better," Danzo spoke up condescendingly.

Kaya's lilac eyes darkened. "I clean up after myself just fine and you know it," she hissed.

"Now, now that's enough of that," the Hokage sighed sounding like worn out parent. "We have been aware of the rumors for sometime. It's not surprising since in many cases your targets were also being hunted by ANBU teams for capture. We've had reports from some of those teams about them seeing a figure all in black leaving the area that they had last seen their targets. They have all reported that the most notable features about this figure is that it appears to be a woman and the black mask it wears is crowned in red jewels. None of the teams have gotten a clear view of you, you always disappear before they can. Hence the reason they call you a shadow or a ghost. The rumors are harmless, no one will believe them, except for those you hunt and have a reason to be fearful."

"I hope you're right," the old woman, Utatane, said stiffly. "Should the existence of a Fumei clan member living in the village become known it could cause problems for Konoha."

"I'm aware of that. More so than you probably are," Kaya replied. "I'm the one that stands to lose my life, not you."

The old woman scoffed at Kaya's rudeness, but before she could speak again, the Hokage cut in.

"Thank you, Kaya, for your report. You may go now."

Bowing slightly to the Hokage, Kaya shot the other people in the room quick disdainful looks before spinning on her heel and exiting the room. Instead of returning to her apartment, she went to the same clearing in the forest that she and Itachi would always go to train. The same one she had first thrown a kunai at him years before after their first day at the Academy. When she reached the rock in the center of the clearing, she sighed and closed her eyes. Reaching into her weapons pouch she withdrew eight senbon, positioning four in each hand and leaping agilely off the rock, flipping herself backwards and releasing the needles one at a time while picturing the usual placement of the targets that Itachi would set up for her. She heard dull, quiet thunks as the senbon embedded themselves into their targets and when she opened her eyes, she half smiled when she noted that only one was slightly off from its intended position. It was the same target she always had trouble with and the one that would make Itachi teasingly sigh at her and shake his head with a partial smirk on his lips.

After throwing her kunai and senbon several more times to release some of the anger she felt towards the Council members, Danzo and even Itachi for his recent treatment of her, Kaya had finally returned to her apartment. She took a long hot shower, changed into a comfortable pair of black cotton shorts and a white tank top underneath a loose purple v-neck pull over sweater. Her dinner consisted of a small salad and a cup of instant ramen eaten while curled up on her couch and flipping through the day's newspaper.

With the sun down and a mission to report in early for the following morning, Kaya had decided to go to bed earlier than usual. She was going to need all the rest she could get since she was to spend the day as Itachi's second in command, a post she had been appointed the day before, without balking at everything he said and glaring at him throughout the day. Though she still trusted him and would follow his orders, she had no desire to be near him. Not after all the things he had said to her and the way he had been acting. Something was bothering him and part of her figured it had to do with his family, they had begun to be more controlling over him and his actions over the past several years and she also knew that they had never been fond of his attachment to her.

While sleep took a little while to find, when it claimed her she slept peacefully. Too exhausted to dream or even move. The calming sound of the wind blowing outside had given her something to focus on and had helped to lull her into sleep. It was the slight variation in the way the wind blew through her wind and the momentary pause in the fluttering of her curtains that woke her from her slumber. Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing steady as if she were still asleep, her fingers clasped around the cold metal hilt of the kunai she had hidden in a pouch of its own beneath her pillow.

Her ears took in every sound that seemed to echo through her room. Whoever had entered her room was skilled. She could hardly make out the sound of their breathing, let alone hear the rustling of their clothes, but she could hear the soft almost inaudible sound of their sandals carefully placing themselves onto her wooden floor. Waiting until the intruder had taken several steps away from her window, Kaya tightened her grip on the kunai beneath her pillow, letting the pouch it was in slide to the floor as she flew out of her bed, throwing the sheets aside in a lightning quick movement. In a matter of seconds, she was out of her bed and had her kunai pressed tightly against the throat of the man who had entered her room uninvited.

The all too familiar scent of blood flooded her nostrils when she stepped behind the intruder who was a few inches taller than her. It was the first thing she noticed, the scent of blood and sweat that clung to the intruder. The second was that behind the scent of blood and sweat was another familiar scent. She didn't have time to think too much on the smell when a calloused hand was placed over her hand that was steadily pressing the kunai to the throat of the man in her room.

"Kaya."

It was spoken so quietly, just barely above a whisper, that Kaya wasn't sure she had heard it, but it was enough to get her to freeze and gasp in surprise when she finally realized whose throat she was holding her kunai to.

"Itachi," she questioned, confused and uncertain as to why he was in her room at such a late hour wreaking of blood and sweat. Her confusion melted away to anger rather quickly. "What are you doing here, Itachi? Things aren't what they used to be, you can't just show up..." She trailed off when he lowered her hand from his throat and turned to face her.

Her eyes widened when they met his dark eyes to see a strange look there. A look she had a hard time putting words to. He looked lost, broken and it was unsettling for her to see him in such a state, he was always so put together and strong, but now he seemed empty. When she blinked her eyes away, she noticed the blood that was splattered across his armor and the few drops that marred his face and neck.

"What.." She didn't finish her question, there was no point in asking what had happened. He was a shinobi and chances were that whatever it was that he had been doing, he couldn't talk about it.

Dropping the kunai she had been holding and letting it clatter to the floor, she put her hands on Itachi's cheeks, sighing and not failing to notice the dampness that clung to the skin beneath his eyes as her thumbs gently caressed his skin. Without a word, she took one of his hands in hers and pulled him towards her bathroom. She didn't question him as she turned on the hot water in her shower or while she removed his arm guards, tossing them into her sink before peeling off the black gloves he wore beneath them and tossing those into the sink as well. Moving onto the armor that covered his torso, she carefully removed the gray, blood stained material while he simply stood there and allowed her without a single word of protest.

"You should take off your sandals too," she told him quietly after glancing at his dust covered, blood splotched sandals.

The lack of verbal response from Itachi concerned her, he just stepped out of his sandals and stood silently in her bathroom while she rinsed his armor and set it aside to dry. She picked up a washcloth and dampened it with hot water, using it to wipe his face and then his neck. When he stopped her, startling her when he firmly grabbed her hand, she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I lied," he told her softly.

She shook her head, blinking in confusion. "Lied? Itachi, what are you talking about?" She asked blankly.

"There was never anyone else."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Her voice was shaking lightly as she spoke and her hand that had been wiping little droplets of blood from his arms fell to her side.

"I love you, Kaya."

Eyes widening and breath catching in her throat, Kaya tried to speak, to reply in some way, but she was incapable of forming any words. Closing her mouth that had been working in an effort to speak, she swallowed and briefly closed her eyes to let his words process in her mind. When she reopened her eyes, Itachi had moved closer to her, his face hovering centimeters from her own. His lips touched hers in a tender kiss that ended much too quickly when he pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Kaya," he said, his voice heavy with sadness and guilt.

"You don't have to apologize, Itachi. I never expected anything-" She cut herself off when Itachi suddenly had her pinned to the wall.

He didn't say anything to her, just took her face into his hands and pressed his lips urgently against hers again. She put her hands on his shoulders with every intention of pushing him away, but instead she found herself pulling him closer. When she pulled away, taking his face in her hands, she smiled.

"I love you too, Itachi, but somehow I think you already knew that." She smiled, but it faded quickly when Itachi's head dropped onto her shoulder and he pulled her into a tight hug, practically crushing their bodies together.

"I don't have much time...I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why do you keep saying that," Kaya asked, confused over what it was that he was apologizing to her for.

His hands tightened around her body, but he didn't reply. Kaya held him tightly in return, not knowing what else to do to comfort him when he seemed so distraught and upset. Several moments passed before Kaya gently shifted her weight around and lifted Itachi's head from her shoulder. She lightly kissed the side of his mouth and smiled wanly.

"You should clean up. I'll make some tea." When she attempted to leave the bathroom so that Itachi could clean himself up, she found her wrist caught in his strong grasp.

"I meant it. I do love you, Kaya. There was never anyone else and I never wanted anyone else."

She didn't know what to say or what to do so she settled for staying where she was and staring into Itachi's eyes, searching for some sort of clue as to what had prompted such a sudden and unexpected admittance of love. All she could see in the familiar eyes was loss and loneliness. Taking a deep breath, her heart hammering in her chest, Kaya stepped back towards Itachi. Her chest practically pressing against his and her eyes never drifting from his gaze.

He released her hand to put a hand under her chin and tilt it upwards. His lips crashed down upon hers with a need that took her breath away and made her knees weak. His other hand wrapped itself around her, pulling her as close to his own body as he could get her without crushing her.

She sucked in a breath when Itachi's hand found its way under her tank top and his fingers grazed over the sensitive skin of her lower back. She tried to speak, to pull away for air, but with the urgency of the kisses growing more fervent and her own unwillingness to stop, it was hopeless. Giving up on trying to halt what was going on, Kaya pushed all of her inhibitions out the window and without a care, pulled Itachi's shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for seconds before their lips found each other again and she carelessly dropped his shirt to the floor.

A soft cry leaked from her lips when Itachi moved his lips from hers to trail kisses along her neck and run his fingers down her back. Her breathing spiked when her tank top was pulled up and over her head and she could feel the warmth of Itachi's skin against her own. She felt almost dizzy with how quickly things were progressing, especially since before she even realized it the two of them were in the shower and completely without any clothing.

The heat rushed to Kaya's cheeks when she realized the position she was in, pinned to the wall by Itachi's taller and lean body. Not to mention the fact that she was now very aware of how much of them was actually touching and the fact that there was absolutely nothing between them.

"I-Itachi," she managed to rasp out, desperately trying to ignore the heat that was building in her stomach or the fluttery sensation of her heart in her chest as it tried to beat its way free of her ribs. It was hard to form more than one word at a time let alone try to think coherently with the man she loved passionately kissing her and running his hands over her bare body, but she was able to get one more word out, "Wait."

Kissing her neck, Itachi's only response was, "I've waited long enough and I'm running out of time."

His words confused Kaya, they seemed too out of character for him and the feeling of confusion was a feeling she was beginning to grow rather tired of. "Itachi, what are you-" She was cut off when Itachi lifted her up, his hands firmly grasping her thighs and leaving her little choice but to secure her position by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Before she could protest, his lips were pressing feverishly against hers and she once again lost the ability to think coherently. Thought was nothing more than a vague concept at the moment, all that mattered was now. The feeling of their bodies pressed together, the familiar scent of her once closest friend and the heat of his breath as it splashed over her neck.

Without bothering to turn her shower off, Itachi carried Kaya from the bathroom, lowering her down onto her bed, careful to not once break their kiss. The neediness that had consumed the both of them at the beginning was slowly wearing off, leaving in its wake lust and desire. No longer were their kisses or touches rather abrupt or thoughtless, now everything was slowing so that every single touch, kiss, movement sent shocks through each of their bodies.

She barely registered the lance of pain that shot through her body when her body and Itachi's joined, she knew that she had Itachi to thank for that. He had been very gentle with her. He had been himself. The kind, caring and most of all loving person that she had missed so much in the past several months that he had spent alienating her. Unable to help it, her arms tightened around him and she never wanted to let go of him or that moment.

Being young and so hopelessly lost to the wills of their own bodies, it didn't take long for them both to reach a point where they couldn't help but to cling to one another. Their breathing took on a quicker pace and despite the fact that they were both trying to savor their time together as much as possible they both let their bodies take over and fell pray to the waves of heat that washed over them. Their bodies melded together, their hands entwined and their eyes squeezed closed in response to the pleasurable feelings that washed over them. They ended up collapsing against one another, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other while their breathing slowly faded back to a more normal pace.

Kaya felt as if she were in a daze, nothing felt real, instead it felt as if she were light enough to be sitting on a cloud. Reaching up and opening her eyes tiredly, she smiled while resting a hand on Itachi's cheek. She was going to be falling asleep soon and she wanted to make sure that she expressed her feelings before she did. "I love you, Itachi Uchiha. I always will, I promise."

For a moment, Itachi stiffened against her, his fingers curling and his nails biting lightly into her flesh. The moment passed quickly, but Kaya had not missed his reaction or failed to notice his lack of response. She frowned, but her body was too exhausted to dwell on anything at the moment and she nodded off to sleep before she could question him.

When she awoke, she had no idea how long she had been asleep, but she didn't think it could have been long since it was still dark outside of her window. Blinking to try and clear her fuzzy vision, she rubbed at her eyes with one hand and sat up in bed, using her free hand to hold a sheet to her chest. Itachi was not in the bed with her, but she could still feel the warmth of his body in the spot where he had been laying beside her.

"Itachi," she called, moving to the edge of her bed and taking the sheet with her since it was no longer tucked in anyways. Wrapping the sheet around herself, she started to make her way towards her hall, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"Kaya."

She started, her eyes widening and her head snapping to the side to see that Itachi was standing, fully dressed in the shadows between her door and window. She stumbled back a step when she saw the red glint of his activated sharingan and noticed the kunai in his hands. Something was very wrong and when she tried to move her hands so that she could make an effort to defend herself since her body was screaming at her to do so, she realized that her hands were stuck where they were holding the sheet to her body. Taking a shaky breath, Kaya closed her eyes against the feel of Itachi's cold, gloved hand wrapping itself around her throat.

"Wh-what are.." She trailed off when she felt several chakra signatures making their way to her apartment door. She would have turned to look at the five people barging into her home, she could only put a name to one of the chakras after all, but her entire body was frozen. All she could do as she was roughly spun around and the kunai Itachi had been holding pressed into her throat with enough pressure to cut her and send a trail of crimson liquid trailing down her skin to stain her sheet, was gasp.

"Kaya!"

The door to her bedroom flew open to reveal her brother and four other ninjas, all jounin. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed when he saw the position that Itachi had Kaya in and it was easy to tell, even with his face half covered that he was scowling.

"Kakashi. So nice to see you again," Itachi said mockingly.

"You have a lot of nerve to stick around after massacring your entire clan," Kakashi spat.

Kaya gasped, her jaw going slack. "W-What?"

"I needed to test my abilities. It seems they weren't worth the time and effort. Then again neither was your pretty little sister. At least it was fun, wasn't it, Kaya?"

Kaya couldn't shiver despite the coldness of the voice that was speaking into her ear, she felt numb, like she had no real body. Her teeth clenched together and her head fell into her chest while hot water filled her eyes that she desperately tried to keep from falling.

"Lies," she hissed horsely. "I know you, Itachi, better than anyone... you wouldn't..not without a reason."

Itachi's hand shook, something Kaya didn't fail to notice when he spoke again. "I told you my reason," he replied monotonously. "To test my own ability. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight, killing you while you're so pathetic really isn't much of a test. It's too easy. Live your pathetic, boring life, I've already taken what I wanted from you, I have no more use for you."

Her body to dropped to the floor when she was abruptly released from the hold that Itachi had had on her, it was the only thing that could keep her standing. Her hands fisted and she smashed her teeth together while closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the warm liquid filling them from pouring down her cheeks. The movement only forced the tears in her eyes to fall, angry and bitter from her lilac eyes.

"Kaya," Kakashi called to her worriedly. He was the only one left in her room, the other ninja who had accompanied him had left to search out Itachi.

Kaya could hear his steps approaching her and she hissed. "Don't. Just get out, Kakashi."

"Kaya," he sighed.

"I said get out," she shouted harshly, slamming her fist against the floor.

"Fine. We can talk-"

"Talk," she snorted in disdain. "We never talk and I don't intend to start now."

"Kaya-"

Pushing herself up from the floor, she shot Kakashi a dangerous look, her eyes flashing violently. "Don't try to play the caring big brother card now, Kakashi, it's a little late for that. Now get the hell out."

"Are you going to try and catch him," he asked casually. "There are already several teams out looking for him."

She scoffed while walking to her closet. "And they'll never catch up to him. None of them can hold a candle to him and you know it. Don't worry though, I don't plan on catching him," she replied darkly. "I plan on killing him."

* * *

~A/N~

So I'm a bit disappointed with the number of reviews for this story. I'm averaging 5 a chapter when I'm used to averaging about 10 a chapter for my other stories. I know it's probably due in part to the little freak out I had where I deleted the story and then reposted an edited version... But still it's disappointing...

Sorry I haven't replied to the reviews, I've been a bit busy writing an English paper on how Twilight is altering the minds of teenagers and not in a good way. It's been a fun paper to write. ;)

Anywho, super special thanks to... Ks, Persona Cynical, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX and WinglessDreams for reviewing the last chapter!

I've been on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn kick lately and have been looking for any good OC pairing fics. Preferably with Hibari as the canon character. Any suggestions?

Thank you everyone, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 13**

**Chasing a Dream**

Not being on a mission since personal ones didn't exactly count, Kaya leaped out of her window about three minutes after her fight with Kakashi dressed in black shorts and a white tank top beneath a black sweater that zipped up the front. Her hair was messily pulled out of her face and secured with a red ribbon at the nape of her neck. She didn't have a single visible weapon or weapon pouch anywhere on her body.

The knee high ninja sandals she wore made no noise as she ran over the rooftops of the sleeping village. She could sense Itachi, her emotions were so strong that he was really the only thing she could sense and it was distracting even though it was him she wanted to get to. After she saw for herself the evidence of the crime he had supposedly committed. Shaking her head, she sped over the rooftops before leaping onto a high brick wall. She almost gagged the scent that clung to the air was so strong, but she forced herself to look around the darkened streets and alleys that lay before her. The Uchiha compound was silent, so silent that when a stray cat darted out of an alley Kaya actually jolted in surprise. Closing her eyes, she focused on the surrounding houses, searching for any trace of chakra that might be there. There was nothing. Not even a hint of life in the entire compound. Jumping down from the wall, she proceeded to walk along the street that encircled the entire complex. She didn't bother masking her presence since she already knew what she would find when she rounded the next corner.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath as tears threatened to cloud her vision. She didn't know if they were angry tears, sad tears or tears of disappointment and betrayal. All she knew was that the road in front of her was littered with the cold bodies of the people who had once made up the Uchiha clan. Turning around without another glance at the several bodies that lined the street, Kaya leapt back onto the wall that separated the compound from the rest of the village.

Itachi's chakra was still so prominent in her mind that she didn't register the fact that he had spent the few moments that she was in the Uchiha compound in the Hokage Tower, with the Hokage himself. She sped along roof top after roof top concentrating only on Itachi who was making his way out of the village now and into the forests beyond. He was moving quickly probably hoping that she wouldn't be able to catch up to him, but it took her only a matter of moments to reach the towering gates of Konoha and slip through them undetected.

Kaya snorted when she sensed Itachi's chakra split into the three, each veering off in a different direction. "You can't fool me with that trick, it might slow the others searching for you down, but it won't keep me from getting my hands on you."

Picking up her already quick pace, Kaya bounced from tree to tree in the darkness. Everything was a blur she was moving so fast and the sound of the wind rushing past her was almost deafening in the quiet of the forest. It didn't take long for her to spot Itachi, but being so emotional she couldn't focus long enough to utilize all of her skills. She settled for reaching behind her and pulling two short swords with gleaming metal blades and compact hilts from beneath her sweater. With one strong push from the next tree branch, she soared into the air and readied the two small blades.

She slammed down on the tree branch Itachi had just touched down on only to end up narrowly missing the black haired boy. Itachi ran up the trunk of the tree, flipping in midair and drawing the sword from his back as he came back down. An ear splitting screech broke through the silence, sending birds from their perches and sparks flying into the air as Kaya's swords and Itachi's met.

With a shout, Kaya twisted the two short swords, having caught Itachi's blade in between the two of hers the movement wrenched the sword out of his hands and flying through air. Sending her foot smashing into Itachi's stomach, Kaya sent him stumbling a step back, caught off guard by the fierceness with which she was fighting. She made to place the blades roughly against his neck, but he grabbed a hold of her wrists and spun her around to pin her against his chest, the blades at her own throat.

"You should stop this while you can, Kaya," Itachi said in her ear.

"Not until you tell me why," she shouted, smashing her elbow into his side causing him to slacken the grip he had on her, she reached over her shoulders and grabbed a hold of Itachi. Pulling his body over hers, she flung him onto his back on the tree branch below them. Leaping off the branch she was currently on, she landed over him and roughly pressed the blades of the two swords she had managed to keep holding into his throat.

To her surprise, Itachi did nothing but stare up at her. His eyes were so full of sadness and pain that she gasped and thought back to when he had arrived at her apartment. He had been crying, the skin beneath his eyes had been damp and even then his eyes had made him look so very lost and alone.

"There's a reason, isn't there," she asked, removing the blades from Itachi's neck and standing up.

Getting to his own feet, Itachi wiped a bead of blood from his neck before looking up at Kaya. He remained silent and shut his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Itachi," Kaya hissed venomously. Charging forward she pushed him into the trunk of the tree and managed a weak control over his chakra, it was barely enough to keep him from using his sharingan on her.

"Let me go, Kaya. We both know you can't kill me," Itachi stated, opening his eyes to stare blankly at her.

Smashing her teeth together, Kaya lowered her head and tightened the grip she had on Itachi's throat. "Just like you can't kill me."

Itachi made a barely audible noise of surprise.

"Your hand was shaking, Itachi. You never hesitate like that. Had you really wanted to kill me you would have and you wouldn't have hesitated," Kaya pointed out, her eyes locked with Itachi's."You were ordered to kill me, weren't you?" Kaya questioned quietly after a short pause.

"...Yes," Itachi answered after several long moments of silence.

"You were with the Hokage before you left the village. The fact that a team of ninja showed up at my apartment looking for you means that he had to have been aware of what you had done, but he did nothing to you. You left without a scratch.. He knew what you had done, but he let you leave the village. Why?"

"You already know the answer, Kaya, and that's why they wanted you dead. They know how headstrong you are.. and they know that out of everyone in that village you know me best. They didn't want you asking questions."

"Your orders were from the Hokage and the Council, Danzo too probably." Kaya trailed off for a moment before speaking again. "Why?" Her voice was shaking now. "Why did they order you to kill your entire family?"

"It was the only way to avert war. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup and the entire village would have been right in the middle of it. There would have been many innocent lives lost for nothing more than pride and selfishness. I couldn't allow that to happen," Itachi answered.

"I know that, Itachi. You always were very loyal and dedicated to protecting the village and those in it. If you were following orders then why are you leaving?"

"Because I didn't complete my mission. I didn't kill the entire Uchiha clan."

At those words, Kaya looked up wide eyed at Itachi. "What do you mean?"

"I slaughtered so many, but I couldn't bring myself to kill my little brother. Sasuke is alive. I also couldn't kill you," Itachi whispered, reaching up to place a hand on Kaya's cheek to wipe away a tear that had fallen unnoticed from her eyes.

Releasing his throat, Kaya grasped tightly to the armor covering his chest. "What will you do?"

"Live my life and wait for Sasuke to grow up and take his revenge."

"What? But-"

"He can't know why I've done-"

"Why? He's your brother, Itachi! He-"

"He can't know, Kaya," Itachi cut in. "Even if he would understand the reasons, he must not know why. I've made myself the one he will strive to surpass, he will one day make the Uchiha name great again by-"

"By killing his traitorous, bastard of a brother, right," Kaya growled angrily, tears spilling from her eyes to trail down her cheeks. "You're going to let yourself be killed so that the little brother you cherish so much can save the Uchiha name from disappearing and restore it to what it once was. What if he finds out the truth, what then?"

"He won't," Itachi answered.

Kaya gasped, she hadn't noticed that her weak grasp on his chakra had slipped, hadn't noticed that he now had her face held in both hands so that she couldn't look away from his darks eyes. His eyes closed and reopened briefly and when he reopened them, Kaya tried to shut her own, but it was already too late. She had already fallen prey to his jutsu and her emotions were so unstable and out of control that she couldn't gather enough focus to break free. The deadly red glint of his activated sharingan spun and changed into a shape that Kaya had never seen before. She felt her mind grow fuzzy, felt the memories of the past few hours become warped and unclear.

"Itachi..." she whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry, Kaya," Itachi said softly, his voice a bit thick as a single tear slipped from his eye and her entire world seemed to melt away. "I love you."

For what felt like days she was trapped in a world of black and white with a blood red sky above her as she was again and again shown not only the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but the scene in her own bedroom where Itachi had left her after refusing to kill her because it would be too easy. Everything was so real despite the lack of color, the betrayal she felt was heavy and so painful that all she could do was scream.

The scream that tore past Kaya's lips as Itachi released her from the hold of his Mangekyo Sharingan was so full of pain that it was almost impossible for him to release her as yet another tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

All of her dreams were in the same three colors, black, white and blood red and they were all the same. The massacre of the Uchiha by Itachi's hands, the hours he had spent with her after and the words he had said to her. That she was worthless, useless and he had taken all he had wanted from her. After that could hear his voice telling her she had never meant a thing to him, he had then slit her throat and she watched as her body thumped to the floor of her apartment, her blood pooling around her as she died. Day after day, night after night the dreams were always the same until she finally woke up in a cold sweat, breathing harshly while tears streamed from her eyes.

"You're awake," a familiar voice observed.

There was a quiet shuffling and the sound of a book closing to her right.

"How are you feeling?" the voice asked.

"Get out," she managed to say hoarsely.

A long, tired sigh followed her comment. "Kaya-"

"Out," she ground out harshly, her eyes closing as she lifted a shaking hand to her head that felt was pounding so fiercely she thought it might explode.

"You've been out for over a week. When I found you you were in pretty bad shape despite the fact you didn't have a scratch on you. Want to tell me what happened between you and Itachi out there?"

"Go away, Kakashi." The question had made her realize that she couldn't really remember her encounter with Itachi, she remembered attacking him, fighting briefly with him and the glint of his activated sharingan, but even that was hazy and hard to recall vividly.

Another sigh. "I understand that I wasn't the best brother in the world, far from it really, but I'm not the same person I was when I was an ignorant kid. I was stupid and I took a lot of things for granted. You're all I have left, Kaya, just like I'm all you have left."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head and tried to hold back the bitter tears that were filling her eyes as the events that had led to her incapacitation swam through her mind. Itachi's massacre of his entire clan before he had gone to her apartment and taken so much of her pride with him when he left her to fall to her floor, broken and betrayed. Remembered seeing the evidence of the massacre herself before going after him with every intention of killing him.

"Get out," she ordered harshly.

"No," Kakashi replied.

"I hate you," she murmured, a tiny sob shaking her body while she put a hand to her chest.

"I know."

"It hurts." Another sob wracked her body, stronger this time.

"I know," Kakashi replied, scooting close to her bedside and taking one of her hands in his which she tightly grasped on to.

Another sob broke through her lips, followed by another as tears streamed from her eyes. "I believed in him. I trusted him... I loved him."

"I know," Kakashi said again, carefully moving some of her purple tinted hair out of her eyes and off of her sweat dampened forehead.

* * *

Kaya stared blankly out of the window while the nurse checked all of her vitals. She was scheduled to be released that morning after a few more tests to make sure that she was healthy enough to go home.

"Kaya."

She felt much better than she had when she had first woken the day before, but she hadn't been able to eat the food that had been brought to her. She had just stared at it unable to bring herself to even try and eat even though she knew she should. Her appetite was gone, she had no desire to eat or to even move.

"Kaya."

Blinking, she looked over at Kakashi finally noticing that the nurse was gone from the room. "What?"

"You're free to go home. I have some clothes for you so you can change. I'll leave them here and wait outside," Kakashi said, setting the bag down outside of the room's private bathroom.

She nodded and began to slide from the bed as he left. The tile was cold beneath her bare feet as she walked to the little brown bag Kakashi had set down for her. She pulled the items in it out without looking at them and left the hospital clothes to lay on the floor as she pulled on a pair of black leggings and slid her arms into the sleeves of her favorite lavender and black kimono top that she secured with a black obi. Her hair was disheveled, but she didn't bother to brush it as she pulled it back and tied it with the red ribbon that had been placed on the nightstand. She slid her feet into the slip on black shoes that Kakashi had brought, had she been paying attention she would have noticed the shoes were new because she didn't own a pair of any type of other than ninja sandals. She also would have realized that this was his way of hinting that she should take it easy for a little while and not over work herself.

Gathering up the bag and slinging it on to her shoulder, she stepped out of the hospital room and automatically began to make her way towards the exit. Kakashi fell into step beside her, his hands casually stuck in his pockets as he strolled silently with her. When they reached her apartment, she realized she didn't have the key. She had left through the window in such a haste when she had gone after Itachi that she had hardly taken anything with her.

"Here," Kakashi spoke up, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking her door for her. His visible eye crinkled when she looked up at him.

"Where did you get that?"

"The landlord," he replied, holding the door open for her. "Your door was a little worse for wear and needed to be replaced, so this is the new key," he chuckled, handing her the key that she took without ever once displaying any kind of emotion.

"Thanks," she muttered, stepping past him and into her apartment.

"Will you-"

"I'll be fine, thank you for everything," Kaya cut in before shutting the door and leaving Kakashi standing in the hall.

Once the door was shut, she turned and dropped her bag to the floor before proceeding to walk towards her bedroom. The door was open and she could see the very spot that Itachi had nearly killed her in, the spot that he did kill her in every night in her dreams. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried to keep the images that kept rising so vividly to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes began to water, but she bit back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her and reopened her eyes.

The bed was still disheveled, the sheet that she had wrapped around herself lying on the floor by her dresser. She walked to the sheet and picked it up, noticing as she did that it still had faint traces of Itachi's familiar smell on it. Her hand clenched around the fabric and her teeth ground together. The fabric around her hand began to smolder and turn to ash, the rest of the sheet followed suit until all that remained was a small pile of ash on her floor. Turning to the bed, she focused solely on it and watched as it too smoldered and crumbled until all that was left of the sheets and the entire bed was ash.

Leaving the room, she shut the door behind her and went into the living room where she practically fell on to her couch. Covering her lilac eyes with her arm, she tried to focus on anything other than Itachi, when that proved to be a fruitless effort she sat up with an irritated sigh. Glancing over at her clock, she wondered what Naruto was doing. He had visited her several times while she was in the hospital and that was while she had still been unconscious so she hadn't actually seen him in over a week. Standing up, she grabbed the key that Kakashi had given her and left her apartment heading towards the Academy since school was about to get out and that was the most likely place for Naruto to be.

As she strolled along the streets, she didn't notice the whispers or stares that followed her where ever she went. She wouldn't have been surprised even if she had noticed them. Most of the village was aware of the fact that she and Itachi had been close and they had probably all heard that he had attempted to kill her by now.

When she reached the Academy the students were just starting to pour out of the school. She spotted Naruto walking out with a sour, grumpy look on his face as he walked by himself, isolated by the other children whose parents had probably told them to stay away from the boy that housed the nine tailed demon fox.

"Naruto," she called, waving to the yellow haired boy and trying her best to smile when the boy looked up and grinned happily at her.

"Kaya-onee-san!" He shouted, waving and starting to run to her.

Kata froze, her lilac eyes widening and her breath sticking in her throat as she noticed the other lone boy that was walking out of the school behind Naruto. He had a few healing scratches on his face and a look so full of anger and loss that Kaya could hardly believe that the raven haired boy was only eight years old. Sensing someone's eyes on him, the boy looked up and when his eyes met Kaya's he too froze with a look of surprise on his face. The two could only stare at each other, each having a million questions fly through their mind, but neither could move to close the distance between them.

"You okay, Onee-san?"

The voice and a tug to her sleeve drew her attention to the yellow haired boy in front of her. "Fine, I just..." She trailed off when she looked up to see that Sasuke was no longer in sight. Sighing, she wondered if she would always be too cowardly to speak to the boy who no longer had any remaining family except for the traitorous brother that had murdered all of their clan except for him. Returning her attention to Naruto, she faked a smile and playfully ruffled his hair. "Long time no see, kiddo. How about some ramen, my treat."

"Awesome," Naruto cried, pumping a fist into the air. "I'll race ya!"

"You'll lose and you know it. So why don't we just walk?"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Kaya sighed and shook her head. "Ok, fine. I'll even give you a ten second head start."

Naruto laughed and charged off, holding onto the straps of his back pack that was jostling around on his back.

She managed a weak smile at Naruto's ability to always be so happy over the littlest things and followed along behind him at a normal pace. Despite wanting to see Naruto happy, to be around someone who could show her that there was still happiness left even though her world had gone horribly dark, she couldn't find the strength necessary to run or leap over the rooftops.

"Took you long enough," Naruto complained, his face scrunched up as he gave Kaya an annoyed glare. "You didn't even try, did you?"

"Should you be complaining? You won," Kaya pointed out as she took a seat on a stool beside Naruto.

"Yeah, but you were supposed to at least try to win."

"Sorry, Naruto, I'm just a bit worn out at the moment. I'll beat you next time, okay?"

He harumphed and folded his arms over his chest, that was until the kind older man that ran Ichiraku ramen came up to take their orders at which point he got giddy and excited over the ramen he was being treated to.

Kaya barely touched her own bowl, she spent most of the time staring into it or rubbing absently at her temple. Her head was hurting, it was a dull ache that she hadn't been able to shake since the day before and she had a feeling that she was forgetting something. Something very important, but she had no idea what.

"You okay there? You've hardly touched your food."

Removing her hand from her head, Kaya looked up at the ramen stand owner, Teuchi, and nodded. "I just have a headache. Sorry, to waste the food, I just don't seem to have an appetite."

"It's alright, don't push yourself," Teuchi gave her a smile that let her know he too was well aware of what had happened.

"Thanks," she replied.

When Naruto was finished, which was after three bowls of ramen, Kaya apologetically excused herself to go home. She wasn't feeling up to pretending to be happy, but it had felt nice to spend a little time with Naruto whose smile had at least helped to let a little light into her darkened world.

* * *

With no bed to sleep in, Kaya slept on her couch with her favorite blanket covering her. She had the same dreams that had haunted while she had been unconscious and in the hospital, except something changed when she reached the part where Itachi usually killed her. Instead of slicing her throat as she had seen so many times, his hand shook and his voice whispered sadly in her ear.

"_I'm sorry, Kaya... I love you."_

Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright on the couch, breathing as if she had just run a marathon. "He was crying," she murmured, the words slipping from her lips unexpectedly. She gasped, her eyes widening as she jumped off of the couch. "He had been crying when he got here, his cheeks were damp." Part of her mind argued that it was only sweat from the strenuous activity of slaying his entire clan in the matter of hours. She fought back the part of her mind that was trying very hard to make her believe that her statement was false and ran to her bedroom, pulling her tank top over her head as she did so.

* * *

"Kaya," the Hokage looked up in surprise when the lavender haired girl landed without a sound on the wooden floor of the office that he hadn't yet left even though it was nearly two in the morning.

"He was crying," Kaya said harshly. "Itachi was crying when he got to my apartment after he slaughtered his entire clan, he was crying," she insisted roughly, her voice growing thick near the end of her statement. "I've never seen Itachi cry. Never. I find it hard to believe that someone who willingly murdered his own family to test his strength would cry over their deaths. I don't believe he killed the entire Uchiha clan to test his own ability as he said."

The old man frowned and rested his hands on his desk, the fingers entwined. "You were very close to Itachi, he was very important to you and you always trusted him. It must be very hard to accept what he's done, but you must move on. I understand you're need to want to cling to the hope that Itachi isn't the traitor he has shown himself to be, but it would be best not to dwell on those feelings and come to terms with the reality of what he did."

Her hands fisted at her sides. "No," she ground out. "I know Itachi better than anyone. He would never-"

"The Itachi you knew was a facade, Kaya. He wasn't real. He was what he wanted everyone to see."

She shook her head.

"You should go home and get some rest, Kaya, you're going to be assigned to a new team tomorrow and you will need your strength," the Hokage advised.

Angrily, she made her way back to the open window. "Fine, but I won't let this go."

Old man Sarutobi sighed and leaned into the chair behind the desk that he performed the daily tasks of Hokage. "I was afraid of that," he said to his empty office a regretful note in his voice.

* * *

Not able to get the idea that she was missing something, forgetting something out of her mind and that there were missing pieces to the truth of Itachi's betrayal, Kaya found herself making her way into her brother's apartment. She made it in undetected and was in his bedroom a moment later.

"You seriously sleep with that thing on?" She asked blandly, noticing the fabric of a mask that covered the lower portion of his face.

Kakashi's eyes opened and he sat up while reflexively reaching for the kunai beneath his pillow.

Having expected this sort of reaction from a shinobi who was awoken by surprise, Kaya easily wrapped her fingers around Kakashi's wrist and twisted his arm while pressing a pressure point that made him grimace and drop the kunai to the floor. "It's me. Relax."

"Kaya." Kakashi looked up at his younger sister in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Releasing her grip on his wrist, she looked towards the window above his bed and frowned. "I... I don't believe Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan to test his ability."

She gritted her teeth when she heard a soft sigh from Kakashi as he sat up in his bed.

"Kaya, I-"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kaya interrupted.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Kaya, but-"

"You think I'm just clinging on to the image of the Itachi I know, the one that everyone now believes was nothing but a fake. I_ knew_ him, Kakashi, better than anyone."

"No one's questioning that, Kaya. You did know him better than anyone, but given what he's done and the fact that he was going to kill you leads me to believe that he really wasn't the person you thought he was. The look on your face when he was holding the kunai to your throat said that same thing."

She let out an exasperated breath and looked up at the ceiling, searching for something that might convince him she wasn't just clinging on to her feelings for Itachi and naively hoping for his innocence. She knew he wasn't innocent, he had murdered his family, he had nearly killed her and he had said many things that could never be taken back. When she couldn't think of anything, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Flashes of the dream she had had to prompt her into believing something was missing flashed across her closed eyelids.

"When he got to my apartment he had been crying. I have never seen Itachi cry, not once in the ten years since I've met him. I don't understand why someone who killed so many people would shed even a single tear if he had done so to test his ability as he said. That's not all though, his hand was shaking. When he threatened to kill me, the hand that was holding the kunai to my throat was trembling. I have only seen Itachi hesitate once and that was because he was caught off guard. He doesn't hesitate, you don't become head of ANBU Black Ops by hesitating. You of all people should know that."

"Kaya-"

"I'm sorry I woke you, I'll let myself out." She turned on her heel and began to walk from the room.

"Kaya," Kakashi called after her, tossing his sheets off of himself to follow after her. "Wait a second."

Pausing by the door, she didn't look back at the silver haired ninja that supposedly greatly resembled their father. "It's alright, Kakashi. I understand how I must sound and how difficult it is to believe what I'm saying. I don't know what I expected when I came here... I just didn't have anywhere else to go and I was hoping that maybe you would believe me. That for once you would be the big brother you've been trying to be the past few years and support me."

"Kaya..." He reached for the young girl, but she slipped out of the door and was gone before he could lift his hand more than a few inches. Sighing heavily, Kakashi returned to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. His shoulders slumped, weighed down by the guilt he felt for once again failing to be the brother that Kaya needed.

Knowing that he would be unable to sleep with Kaya's words echoing in his head, he rose from his bed and got dressed in his usual attire of the standard uniform for the chunin and jounin of the Leaf Village.

Something Kaya had said was resonating loudly in the back of his mind and it made him feel the slightest bit uncertain of Itachi's reasons for massacring his clan.

"_His hand was shaking. When he threatened to kill me, the hand that was holding the kunai to my throat was trembling." _

It had been so slight that he hadn't really thought anything of it, but he had seen the tremor in Itachi's hand. He had thought it was nothing, just a muscle twitch, but now he wasn't so sure. '_Was he really trembling, did he really hesitate_?' He thought to himself as he exited his apartment and strolled through the streets of Konoha as if it were no big deal to be wondering the streets in the middle of the night.

When he found himself staring up at the Hokage Tower, he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to support Kaya, but there was so much evidence to support Itachi's guilt and treachery. With a sigh, he scratched at his hair and took a seat on the steps leading up to the dark offices of the Hokage Tower.

It was a almost ten minutes after he sat down that he heard the quiet approach of someone who stepped up beside him. With a glance to the side, he realized it was the Hokage.

"It's a bit late to be wandering around the village, Kakashi."

"I could say the same to you, Lord Hokage," Kakashi replied, smiling beneath his mask.

The old man chuckled. "True enough. What brings you out here to sit on the steps of the Hokage Tower looking so thoughtful?"

Kakashi frowned and turned his attention back to the village sprawled out in front of them. "Kaya feels that there is more to the Uchiha massacre. She doesn't believe that Itachi killed his clan to test his own power."

"I see. It must be very difficult for her to accept what happened. Itachi was very important to your sister."

"She said that he hesitated when he was holding a kunai to her throat in her room. That his hand was trembling."

The Hokage was silent for a few moments before asking, "Was it?"

Letting out a long breath, Kakashi lightly shook his head. "I don't know. I was there, I was looking right at him. I saw his hand twitch once, but I didn't think anything of it. It was just a twitch."

"You don't sound too certain," the Hokage observed.

"I'd like to be able to believe her, to be able to support her, but..."

"It's not that simple, is it?"

"No, it really isn't."

* * *

After leaving Kakashi's apartment, Kaya had gone to the Uchiha compound and perched herself on the top of a tall electric pole. In the entirety of the compound only one window had a light shining through a small opening in between the curtains that covered it. She could sense Sasuke's chakra in the room beyond the window, it was the only sign of life she could sense in the area.

"Why leave only him alive? Why not kill him like all the others," she murmured to herself. "It doesn't make sense."

In the distance, she could just make out the Hokage Monument and below it the Hokage Tower. Recalling the day before the massacre and the confrontation she had had with Itachi after storming into the Hokage's office, she remembered that it wasn't just the Hokage he was speaking with, but the Council and Danzo as well. Closing her eyes, she tried to replay the whole thing in her mind, tried to remember if there was anything that stuck out at her.

There was nothing that felt out of the ordinary. Nothing that would indicate that a massacre was being planned by some of the most respected people in the village, but she somehow doubted that there was no connection between that meeting and the massacre. There was never anything good that came out of associating with all of the people that had been in the room at once.

"If it was an order there is a chance that it's documented," she mumbled. "A small one, but I just so happen to know where to look for things that are supposed to be kept secret."

* * *

Kaya crept silently through the dark halls, masking not only her chakra but her entire presence. Her body was invisible and she was able to pad her feet with a little bit of condensed chakra to drown out the sound of her footsteps. Not a single guard she had past had noticed her. Making her way through the winding halls that were unknown to all but a few shinobi, she slipped down a corridor that she had accidentally discovered her first time trying to navigate her way out of the narrow halls.

At the very end of the hall was a worn looking door, there wasn't a single guard near the door. Kaya figured it was because there were so many ANBU agents nearby with these lower corridors being connect to the ANBU offices to allow the agents to come and go from the tower without being seen that it wasn't necessary to guard the door. Not to mention that a guard stationed in front of the door would only draw attention it and make it appear to be important.

Nearing the door, she stopped a few yards away and scanned every inch of the floor, walls and ceiling in front of it. She didn't see even the hint of a single trap anywhere. "There's something wrong here," she mumbled to herself.

She carefully approached the door and laid her hand on the dull, cold knob. It turned with only a small squeak and opened easily. She released the door and let it creak open, her brows drew together and she barely managed to move out of the way as something crashed down in front of her. She skidded backwards on the wooden floor, barely disturbing the dust that layered it. When she looked up, she saw that a steel barred gate had blocked the entrance to the room.

Her eyes widened and she glanced behind her when she heard something else move. Something was beginning to fall from the ceiling near the entrance to the hall she was in. A barred gate like the one that would have trapped her in the room she had been trying to break into had she stepped into it.

"Dammit," she cursed, standing up and running full speed towards the quickly falling, she dropped to the floor and flattened herself against. She barely managed to slide beneath the falling gate before it slammed into the floor.

The noise created was rather loud and it was barely a full second before she could hear voices and the sound of running approaching. Not willing to leave when there was a possible opportunity to get into the room beyond the door when the ANBU agents and shinobi nearby came to figure out what happened, Kaya slunk into a side hall and climbed up the wall to flatten herself against the ceiling and extend both her arms and legs so she could support herself without having to use too much chakra.

Several men ran beneath her and once the last one past, she let herself fall silently back to the floor. She was making her way to where a group of shinobi had gathered when she noticed the presence of someone she hadn't expected. Her jaw clenched so tightly that she thought her teeth might shatter under the strain.

"Hitamura," a voice commanded sternly.

"Sir."

"Smoke her out."

'He knew. He knew I would come looking for answers. Why would he expect me to look for answers unless there really was something that I'm not supposed to know,' Kaya thought, her fingers curling into fists. She tried to stay calm, to think rationally, but she was so overcome with rage at the thought that Itachi had really been put up to murdering his own family that she couldn't think.

Her hands twitched as she stood up and ran out of the hall, her arms gracefully sliced through the air, her fingers releasing senbon after senbon that embedded themselves in non-lethal parts of the bodies of eight of the people there. Their eyes widened, but they were unconscious and on the floor before they or anyone else in the hall could process what was going on. Another twitch of her right hand and a fluid swipe through the air sent four more senbon into the pressure points of all but one man. The one man she hadn't included in the count of people in the hall.

"If you're planning on killing me, at least show yourself, Hatake," Danzo said condescendingly.

Releasing the jutsu that made her invisible, Kaya locked eyes with Danzo and glared hatefully at him. "Did Itachi really murder his family to test his strength?"

"How would I know why the traitor did anything," Danzo replied.

"Bastard," Kaya shouted, running for Danzo who whipped his hands in front of him and threw two exploding tags onto the walls on either side of her.

The explosion ripped the walls apart, sending debris flying in all directions. The sound was piercing in the narrow hallways, making her ears ring as she shielded herself from the explosion and the debris that was falling around her.

It was only a matter of maybe three seconds, but the explosion had stalled her long enough for Danzo to escape the hallway. Still consumed with rage and absolute loathing for the man that had fled her wrath, Kaya charged after him without hesitation. She slammed the portion of wall that led to the Hokage's office open and upon spotting Danzo standing by the window ran towards him while reaching for a kunai.

She was halted when someone stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened and she blinked at Kakashi before looking to the Hokage who was also present and appeared to be quite surprised to see her. Moving her attention back to Danzo she realized her error.

In the midst of letting her emotions control her she had failed to realize that the Danzo downstairs was only a shadow clone. He had set her up.

"What.. What's going on?" She managed to rasp out, blinking as if she had just woken up.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kaya," Kakashi replied.

"I..." She shook her head, at a lose for words.

"You realize how this looks, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

She narrowed her eyes, her thoughts cleared and she knew that there was no way of escaping the consequences that were going to follow trying to get her hands on sensitive documents and trying to kill one of Konoha's respected elders. "Yes, I do." Her free hand twitched and she felt cool needles slide between her fingers. "And it's exactly what it looks like."

* * *

~A/N~

Sorry about the long wait. I've been really tied up between work and school. I've had a hard time keeping up with everything, but hopefully this nice long chapter helps to make up for the long wait. ;)

Thanks to... ILuvKellanForever, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, Persona Cynical, , The Winggoddess, xiloveanime01x, KayeStar, DreamingofAqua, Artemis1922, Kiku Yasai, erivian, eevet, Draegan88, and Princesa de la Luna for your reviews of the last chapter!

Pretty please review this one too? -Insert puppy dog eyes here- Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 14**

**The Aftermath**

"Kaya!"

She completely ignored her brother's shout and raised her arm swiftly and gracefully. The gleam of the senbon between her fingers was deadly and the tips were sharpened to precision. The needles slid farther down in her grasp and she let them fly as she whipped her hand through the air. She gave an angered shout and glared at Kakashi, he had managed to tweak the arm in his grasp just enough that the needles missed their intended target and buried themselves in a wooden beam to his right.

"Dammit," she growled, wrenching her arm out of Kakashi's grasp and running for the closest open window.

There were more than twenty shinobi headed in the direction of the Hokage's office and none of them were below the level of jounin. As certain of her abilities as she was, she knew better than to believe she would come out of a battle with that many shinobi unscathed. Leaping onto the window frame, she prepared to let herself glide down to the next rooftop before taking off, but found her feet stuck to the window frame.

Lilac eyes widening, she realized she wasn't able to move. Out of the corner of her eye she could see an oddly shaped shadow and knew that it was one of the Nara clan that had caught her. The shadow manipulators were apparently more skilled than she had ever given them credit for. She was attempting to search out the chakra of the one holding her, but she couldn't find it quickly enough. A rope of chakra wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides. Not even a second later she felt something pierce through the skin of her neck. Almost immediately her vision blurred and her body slackened.

"Kaya!" Kakashi shouted, running forward to grab onto the girl before she could fall head first out of the window.

"Take her to the holding cell below and make sure to restrain her and bind her chakra," Danzo instructed.

Three masked ANBU agents stepped forward, one wearing the lighter cloak that announced him to be the captain of his team. He gestured for the other two with him to take Kaya from Kakashi who frowned beneath his mask, but didn't see what other option he had but to release her.

"What's going to happen to her," Kakashi asked the Hokage.

The old man sighed and shook his head, but wasn't given the chance to speak.

"Isn't that obvious," Danzo said smugly. "She'll pay for her crimes as a traitor to the village."

"I may not have taken a lot of time to get to know Kaya, but I find it hard to believe she's a traitor. She's upset and-"

"She tried to steal top secret documents after breaking into restricted areas and after all of that she tried to kill me. What part of that doesn't make her traitor, Kakashi Hatake," Danzo inquired.

"Enough," the Hokage cut in before Kakashi could say anything more. "You should return home, Kakashi. I'm afraid that Danzo is right, upset or not, Kaya committed very serious crimes tonight. She will need to be punished for them."

Kakashi nodded stiffly and did as he had been asked, he left and returned home to stare up at his ceiling.

* * *

The softest sound of a door opening on well taken care of hinges and a quick breath of fresh air in the cold, stale room let Kaya know that someone had just entered the cell she had been placed in. Wrists bound by chakra suppressing bracelets, she was completely unaware of who the person entering the room was, but she didn't entirely care either. She stayed on the cold slab of concrete in the back and stared up at the gray ceiling with emotionless eyes.

"You sure got yourself in a lot of trouble, didn't you, kid?"

Eyes widening, Kaya turned her head towards the sound of the familiar voice she hadn't heard in years. It was deeper now and more mature, a bit raspier as well, but she figured the cigarette that was dangling from his lips had something to do with that. "Asuma-sensei?"

He looked different now, he had gotten taller and was more muscle than she had remembered him being. His hair was shorter and he had grown a beard. She also noted the sash around his waist that signified that he had truly guarded the daimyo.

"In the flesh," the man replied, giving her a slight grin. "You can drop the sensei thing though, I never really did like it."

"What are you doing here?" Kaya asked, sitting up and studying him curiously.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by for a visit," he answered.

Kaya tilted a pale brow. "So you heard.. about Itachi."

Sighing, Asuma nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard. I also talked to Kakashi-"

Her snort of disdain made Asuma stop and scratch at his head. "You know, Kaya, you've always been far more stubborn than is really good for you. Whether you realize it now or not, Kakashi does care about you. He's really worried about you and after hearing what Itachi did to his clan and you, I can't say I blame him."

"It's none of his business," she said, turning her head away to stare at the wall.

"You're his sister, Kaya-"

"I'm his burden. An obligation. Nothing more."

"That's not true and you know it, but I didn't come here to argue."

"Then what did you come here for," she asked tiredly. "If you were thinking I was innocent, you would be wrong. I am the traitor that everyone is saying I am. I did try to kill Danzo, I did try to get my hands on top secret documents and I did it because I don't think Itachi is a murderer."

The door behind Asuma opened again and Kaya looked behind her former sensei to see that it was her brother, the white haired copy-cat ninja. His eye crinkled as the door shut behind him and he lifted a hand to give Asuma a wave.

"What do you want," Kaya asked blandly, laying back down on the cold slab that served as her temporary bed.

Asuma looked like he was going to say something, but Kakashi waved it off. "I think I may have an answer for you."

Frowning, but wanting to know what it was he was talking about, Kaya rolled her eyes and sat back up. "An answer about what, Kakashi?"

"Why Itachi left Sasuke alive."

She couldn't hide the gasp that slipped passed her lips or the way her eyes widened in response to the blunt reply.

"There's more to the Uchiha and their Sharingan than you know."

* * *

"Kaya?"

Letting her lifeless lilac eyes slide towards the sound of the voice, Kaya slowly turned her head so she could see the three men standing outside of her cell. The teammates that had been assigned to prison guard duty just before her arrival, Izumo, Kotetsu and Hinote. Kotetsu and Hinote looked grumpy as they usually did, but Izumo attempted to smile, hoping that for once Kaya might actually reply. In the month since she had learned the truth about Itachi and had been imprisoned, she hadn't spoken a single word. At first it was just because she was so shocked by not only Itachi's actions, but her own that had been done in his defense. Now it was because she couldn't think of anything to say nor did she have any desire to say anything.

She said nothing as Izumo smiled wanly at her and lifted a tray with a worn green bowl and chipped blue tea cup on it. Not interested in the mush that was served as food, she turned her head away and heard Izumo sigh and slide the tray through the opening on the floor. Izumo was the only one out of the group, let alone the rest of the guards that took turns watching over the prison, that actually attempted to speak to her or show her any kindness. Part of Kaya was grateful, but part of her just couldn't find the strength to really care. Caring about anything at all was too much effort and it was easier to cope with everything if she just ignored it all.

"You've hardly eaten in the past few weeks, Kaya. You can't keep this up," Izumo said in concern.

Still Kaya remained silent and stared blankly up at the cracked cold gray stone of the ceiling above her.

"Come on, Izumo," Kotetsu urged, shooting Kaya's back a dirty look and beginning to walk away.

"She's not worth it. She'll die here like the traitor she is. You shouldn't be spoiling her like this, she's in prison for a reason," Hinote said bitingly, following Kotetsu.

"He's got a point," Kotetsu grumbled, opening the door down the hall and impatiently looking back at Izumo who was still lingering by Kaya's cell.

Her jaw clenched and for the first time since Kaya had been brought to the prison, Izumo saw emotion in her eyes. Her hands that were cuffed in front of her with special chakra suppressors fisted and Izumo could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes when she rolled over on the bed roll so that her back was to them.

"You should eat, Kaya," Izumo spoke up softly. "I'll come check on you later."

As he walked down the hall, Kaya could hear Izumo reproaching Kotetsu and Hinote both. She heard him say that he didn't think she was a traitor, she had been betrayed and hurt by someone who meant a lot to her and she was trying to find a way to make sense of that. She had just gone about it wrong, but that didn't mean she was a traitor. He even implied that that was something Hinote should have been aware of since he had known her a lot longer than he and Kotetsu.

Hinote's reply was smug and full of anger. He had simply said that there was only one person that Kaya ever allowed to know her and understand her and that person was a traitor and a murderer that had used her and thrown her out like the worthless trash she always had been.

Their footsteps faded seconds later and Kaya rolled back over and stared at the tray that sat on the damp, cold floor. The mushy gruel she was used to seeing wasn't what awaited her. Instead there was actual rice and stir fried tofu and vegetables. She blinked at the tray, there was no way that the food on the tray had come from the kitchens of the prison. Nothing that looked remotely like food had ever been brought to her and she realized that Kotetsu had been angrier than usual and Hinote had told Izumo not to spoil her because this food had probably been meant for Izumo, not for her.

She would have smiled at the kind gesture, but the muscles in her cheeks couldn't remember how to lift in happiness. It had only been one month since Itachi had murdered the Uchiha clan, sparing only his brother, and then had attempted to kill her. It was the fact that he had spared the brother Kaya had thought meant so much too him that confused her and made her believe that there was something she was missing. It was that something that led her to do the things she had done only to later find out that the Uchiha's kekkei genkai carried a heavy toll. The possibility of blindness was high the more advanced and powerful the kekkei genkai was in a person, but there was always the option of taking the eyes of another clan member to restore sight. This wasn't usually done, it was a rather barbaric thing to do after all, but that was what Itachi had planned for Sasuke. He planned on using his own brother's eyes to restore the sight he would eventually lose.

She felt like a fool. She had wanted so desperately to believe that it wasn't Itachi's decision to brutally massacre his own clan that she had broken into restricted offices, attacked innocent shinobi and even a high ranking official within the ninja community. She had made herself look like a traitor and that's exactly how Danzo and the Council had much too happily painted her. Everyone had believed it without question of course. The fact that she had attacked one of the respected elders of the village hadn't helped her case any.

Now thinking back, she realized what a fool she was. Itachi had murdered his clan in cold blood, leaving his little brother alive with plans to one day steal his eyes. Had tried to kill her and had broken her heart and all with no remorse. He hadn't cared about her, hadn't cared at all for the little brother he had helped to raise, it had all just been an act for his sick entertainment.

Curling into a ball on her lumpy bed roll, Kaya tucked her head into her chest and tried to forget all about Itachi and the boiling hot rage that had begun to overwhelm her now that she knew the truth. Now that she knew Itachi was nothing but a monster that needed to be disposed of. A job she would gladly undertake, with or without orders, though she preferred without. She wanted to deal with Itachi on her own terms, not by those set out by the village.

She groaned when her stomach gurgled and her head spun, a side effect of having hardly eaten anything that had been brought to her. She drank the stale, flavorless tea every time and had a sink she was able to drink water from so she wouldn't get dehydrated, but the food wasn't appealing in anyway and she wasn't hungry to begin with. Her appetite had been lost along with her pride that Itachi had taken the night he had left.

Tilting her head up and looking through a curtain of her lavender hair at the bowl of rice and its now cold vegetables and tofu, Kaya gave in and sat up. Reaching for the tray, she slid it closer and picked up the bowl and the chopsticks that sat beside it. She began to slowly eat the contents, trying not to overwhelm her system and make herself sick. When she was done, she sipped at the tea expecting the stale, bitter water that usually passed for tea, but instead found herself drinking honey sweetened green tea, her favored drink. Something Izumo had probably noticed the few times they had met each other in restaurants. This time she did manage a weak smile as she stared into the tea cup and its rippling liquid.

When she had finished the meal and the tea, she set the empty dishes back on the tray and slid it back towards the opening in the worn looking steel bars. With nothing else to do, she laid back down and pulled her scratchy white sheet and blue blanket over herself. Rolling on to her side so that her back was to the cell bars, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than Itachi and the predicament she had gotten herself into. An image of a smiling yellow haired boy popped into her mind and she realized that she had broken her promise to Naruto. The festival she had promised to take him to was the following day, but she had no way of taking him or getting him anything he wanted like she had promised.

Her heart twisted in her chest, she had never gone back on a promise, but it seemed that Itachi's betrayal had changed that. She had not only broken her promise to take Naruto to the festival, but she wouldn't be keeping her promise to always love Itachi. It was impossible after everything he had done especially now that she was beginning to loathe him with fierce intensity.

As important as the promises she made were to her, she could do nothing to uphold her end of the promise with Naruto and it saddened her greatly. She liked the bouncy blond and it had meant a lot to her to be able to make him smile. After all, she understood what it was like to be an outcast and she knew how hard it was to smile through the pain. Their pain might have been different in many ways, but still his smile had brightened her dark, lonely, little world.

She heard three sets of footsteps approaching her cell a few hours later, but didn't move. She couldn't tell who it was that was reaching for her empty tray. Her abilities were absolutely worthless since her chakra was being suppressed so that she wouldn't be able to fight or use jutsu.

"She ate today, finally. I'm glad."

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

Izumo let out a tired sounding sigh. "Yeah, we can go."

Two sets of footsteps walked off down the hall, Kaya assumed it was Kotetsu and Hinote who were always eager to leave. She heard a shuffling by the door and a quiet sigh before another set of footsteps that she assumed to be Izumo's joined the already distant steps of his teammates.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly to the wall.

Izumo's steps faltered for a moment, but being unsure whether he had heard her voice or not, he continued out of the hall.

* * *

Time passed slowly for Kaya, the days dragged, the weeks felt like months and the months felt like years. She had very little to do to occupy herself and spent most of the time staring up at the ceiling of her small cell on her lonely block, which was the smallest out of seven. Her block consisted of only six cells, but they were usually used to separate prisoners if need be, they rarely housed anyone for long time periods. The main block consisted of five floors all lined with cells that let out onto a wrap around walkway that circled the building and it housed the majority of the prisoners. In other words it was one very large room that was lined with prison cells. There was little privacy in these cells and all of them housed men, Kaya was currently the only female prisoner that the Konoha prison held.

The purpose of the other blocks varied, there was a solitary confinement block, a block for anyone who might be injured or sick and to house any prisoners that couldn't be accommodated in the main block for any reason.

There was a cafeteria on the main floor, off a hallway to the right of the guard room on that floor, but Kaya had never even seen it. She was fed in her cell every day the same time the other prisoners were able to eat and was always kept separate from the rest of the inmates to ensure that she wasn't harmed in anyway. Most of the inmates hadn't seen a women in years and it didn't seem wise to put a woman anywhere near them.

She was only let out of her cell once everyday so that she could shower and once a week she was taken to a small, walled in but roofless area that was the closest she could get to being outside and left to do whatever she liked for fifteen minutes. Usually she simply walked around in circles with her face tilted up to the moon since she was only ever allowed out in the nighttime after the other inmates had all returned to their own cells for the day. Most of them were able to move about the main block freely while Kaya was kept locked tightly in her little cell.

The only other thing she could do was read, Izumo had begun bringing her books after her first month in confinement hoping that she would stop staring blankly up at the ceiling like a corpse. The subjects tended to vary, but most of the time they were medical ninjutsu books that she would read through and memorize. She had yet to thank him for any of the books or the dramatic change in the food she now received because in the year that she had been in the prison she still had yet to work up the motivation to speak to anyone.

Izumo had tried to get her talk, had tried to get her to show some kind of emotion that would make her look less like the walking dead girl she appeared to be. Over time his attempts had dwindled due to her lack of response. He still occasionally tried to get her to say something or tried to evoke a laugh or even a smile, but his attempts always failed and Kaya usually ignored him and stared up at her ceiling.

In the past few weeks Kaya had noticed a change, but not in Izumo or even Kotetsu who was still as grouchy as usual every time he was anywhere near her. Hinote who was also their teammate and had been assigned to the prison as a guard along with them had begun to grow more and more quiet with each passing day, he hardly spoke when he was with Izumo and Kotetsu in her lonely little cell block. Not even snide comments, just silence. Even when he was doing his rounds on his own, he said nothing to Kaya. When Kaya had first been brought to the prison he had had no problem antagonizing her and reminding her that she was nothing to the village or anyone else for that matter. Now he hardly looked at her or even his teammates, he would scoff or roll his eyes in annoyance every now and then, but there didn't seem to be a reason that Kaya could see for it.

From what she could tell though it seemed like there was tension among the three teammates and that Hinote was distancing himself from the others. Whatever the reasons were she didn't know, she wasn't going to ask and they weren't going to be telling her.

The door down the hall opened and a single set of footsteps approached her cell, Kaya didn't turn her attention away from the book she was reading, but out of the corner of her eye she saw that it was the fiery headed Hinote that had entered the hall and was now standing in front of the bars of her cell. She thought it odd that he be there, it was hard to keep track of time with no watch and no clock or even a window to see the sun's position, but she was certain that his shift with Izumo and Kotetsu didn't start for several more hours. However, she ignored this and the harsh stare he was giving her and kept her eyes planted on her book.

"Ten years, Kaya," he said gruffly. "Ten years and you never once looked at me the way you at them." The final word came out as a hiss and is what got Kaya's attention.

Her brows furrowed and she closed the book to sit up and turn so that she could look straight at him. It was the most attention she had given to anyone in months.

"Say something, dammit!"

Kaya was used to Hinote's bad temper and simply ignored the yell to lean back into the wall and settle her eyes calmly and watchfully on him.

Hinote gave a frustrated yell before reaching for the set of keys on his belt.

Watching him calmly despite the way her muscles were beginning to tense, Kaya remained silent and still as the key was jammed into the lock and Hinote funneled a small amount of chakra into it. Since everyone in confinement had their chakra suppressed the locks were all activated by a combination of chakra and a key that only the guards should have access to.

Once Hinote had the door open, he didn't bother to shut it behind him and stalked up to Kaya who wasn't particularly surprised when his large, strong hand enveloped her throat. Her eyes remained blank and void of emotion as she simply stared up at the red haired man whose face was pulled into a snarl.

"There was never anyone else..."

Kaya barely heard the rest of what Hinote was saying, her eyes had widened in response to his last statement. It wasn't the first time that someone had said that there had never been anyone else but her, but the first time it had been Itachi and she would forever associate those words with his betrayal. She reacted before she thought about what she was doing and grabbed a hold of Hinote's wrist, pressing her nails into his skin and putting enough pressure on it that his grip on her let up. Rising from the bed, she slammed her palm into his chin and spun around to kick him, but with her chakra suppressed and her strength a mere fraction of what was normal she wasn't able to land the blow. Instead, Hinote grabbed her ankle and threw her into the wall.

She hit hard and yelled out in pain before falling roughly onto the ground, she was standing up again when the sound of sandaled feet running down the hall caught their attention. Looking between Hinote and the hall, she stayed where she was, she had no intention of bringing the guards' wrath down on her. However, Hinote charged forward and pinned her to the wall. She didn't struggle, she knew better now that she could hear the sound of people running to help their comrade.

"If it had been me," Hinote growled in her ear. "I would have killed you after I was done with you and done the village a favor. I guess Itachi really must have held a grudge against this place to leave you alive."

Her anger got the better of her and Kaya threw her head forward, her forehead hit Hinote's nose hard enough that the resulting crack echoed through the room. He shouted in pain, releasing her as he stepped back to grasp at his gushing nose.

She smiled bitterly before kicking him in the chest and sending him stumbling out of her cell. She was just nearing the cell door with every intention of shutting it when the door down the hall flew open. Three shinobi guards rushed in and the first that saw her wasted no time in charging towards her. A few hand signs later, Kaya's eyes were drifting shut and her body fell to the floor of her cell where she was left to wake up an hour later with a massive headache and a blood stained cheek courtesy of Hinote and the wall he had thrown her into.

With a groan, she pushed her aching body up off of the floor and stumbled to her sink to wash her face. Once she had cleaned as much of the blood from her face as she could, she practically fell into her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't used to being in pain, especially not this much. Her cheek was throbbing and her entire body felt bruised and ached from the rough impact she had taken with not only her wall, but the cold floor. Usually she managed to escape being hurt or at least conjure up enough chakra that the pain was easy to ignore if she ever was hurt.

In no mood to read any longer as she had been doing, she rolled onto her side so that her back was to the hall. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the wall, but when she heard the door open down the hall and only one person approach, she tensed slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

"Kaya?" Izumo called quietly, not wanting to wake the girl if she was sleeping.

Her eyes blinked back the mist that had been clouding them, but she didn't turn around or answer Izumo in anyway. She just blinked at the wall and kept her back to Izumo and the hall. She heard a slight rustling and something slide on the floor and knew that he had put the tray that contained her dinner on the floor and had slid it through the bars into her cell.

Even after he walked away, she kept her back to the hallway and didn't move. When Izumo returned several hours later, the tray was untouched and Kaya didn't appear to have moved at all. He frowned, but with no other option pulled the tray out of the cell to take back to the kitchens to be emptied and cleaned.

The following night that he came in, Izumo found Kaya in the same position he had last seen her in and the tray that had contained her lunch sitting untouched on the cell floor. He had called to her, but she had ignored him. He knew she was ignoring him and not sleeping because he saw her shoulder twitch when he had said her name and she had fisted one of the hands that lay on the mattress in front of her. Knowing something was wrong, but with no idea what and with Kaya technically not acting any different than usual, there was not much he could do.

After leaving a cart of dirty dishes in the kitchen, Izumo made his way to the guard room on the first floor. The shinobi that was there had been there since that morning.

"Do you happen to know if Kaya Hatake ate this morning," Izumo asked the guard curiously.

The man was older, with graying hair and a face lined with wrinkles and scars. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought and suspicion, but he shook his and looked back at the paper he was reading. "Haven't got a clue," he said boredly.

Not satisfied with the guard's reply, Izumo began to make his way down the hall to the left and towards the cell block that Kaya had entirely to herself.

"Hey, Kotetsu," Izumo called, having heard his partner say something to the guard at the post behind him, he turned around and haled him. "Come here."

A sour look passed over Kotetsu's face, but he did as he was asked and approached Izumo while casting a glance at the door behind him that led into the small block Kaya was being held in. "What now? Your princess not getting enough attention or something?"

Izumo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just come with me, please."

"Fine," Kotetsu mumbled, following Izumo into the small block.

"Kaya?" Izumo called when he reached the bars of her cell. "I know you can hear me so either answer me or we're coming in," he said when he got no response. He waited a few seconds before pulling his keys from his belt. There was a slight hiss and a click before the door swung open. "Kaya," he repeated as he neared the bed she was laying on.

Her hands fisted and she curled further in on herself.

"What.." Izumo trailed off when he noticed what looked like a bruise on her neck. Stepping up beside her, he reached forward and was about to brush her hair aside when she sat up and knocked his hand away.

Kotetsu stepped closer to Izumo, but noticed his friend's sideways look and stayed put a few feet away. Izumo couldn't get a clear view of Kaya's face, but he could see that it was swollen beneath her curtain of lilac hair.

"Let me see," Izumo asked softly, reaching for her again only to have his hand roughly knocked away again.

"That's it," Kotetsu snapped in annoyance moving Izumo aside to stand in front of Kaya. "He's done a lot for you, including giving up his own meals, you should..." He trailed off as he finally caught sight of Kaya's face. He had grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face them and was now easily able to see the very painful looking cut and large bruise that dominated her right cheek. There was also light bruising and swelling on her forehead.

"What happened?" Izumo asked, pushing Kotetsu aside to tilt Kaya's chin up gently so he could see the bruise and cut.

Her teeth smashed together and she pulled her chin out of Izumo's grasp and looked away, in doing so the two men noticed the bruising on her neck and collar that disappeared beneath her shirt.

"What happened, Kaya," Izumo asked, demandingly.

Not used to hearing Izumo sounding so commanding, Kaya fidgeted and Kotetsu frowned, he had a feeling things over the next few minutes weren't going to go all that well.

"Who was on watch yesterday morning?"

"Uh..." Kotetsu wasn't sure how to answer, the look in his best friend's eyes wasn't one he was really used to seeing. He had seen Izumo angry before, but not quite like this. This was different from all of the times that Izumo had reprimanded him for being late or napping on the job or whatever other irresponsible thing he had been doing. "Look, Izumo, I know this is bad and all, but... You need to calm down-"

"I am calm, but I want an explanation-"

"And I'm sure you'll get one without marching up to a fellow shinobi and accusing them of-"

"The prisoners don't have access to her, Kotetsu, who else could it have been but a guard?"

"I don't know, but you can't just assume that this was done for no reas-"

"What reason would there be to do that to her," Izumo snapped, gesturing back at Kaya who was staring at the floor silently and blankly. Wrenching his arm from his friend's grasp, he began to move to leave in search of the guard who would have been looking over Kaya the day before.

Frustrated and not sure what to do, Kotetsu turned to Kaya. "Say something before he does something stupid and gets himself in trouble," he hissed, when Kaya didn't move, he sighed. "Look I know we haven't gotten along, but I'm pretty sure that we can at least both agree on the fact that Izumo's a good guy. Please... just... _say_ something to him."

Kaya's hands fisted and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath, she heard Izumo's footsteps slow as he approached the door that would lead back to the main hall. "Wait," she called, her voice cracking from not being used in so long. Standing up and ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to set foot out of her cell without proper restraints and escorts, she bolted into the hall and barely managed to grab onto Izumo before he could open the door. "Wait," she mumbled, her hands curling around his arm and her head falling onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Kotetsu wasn't sure if Izumo even noticed the way he softened almost the same instant that Kaya had touched him or the way he smiled at the top of her head, but he had and he wondered what that would mean for all of them.

"It's alright, come on," Izumo said, putting a hand on her shoulder he lead her back to her cell and let her sit back down on the bed.

She wasn't able to look at him for some reason she felt embarrassed over her actions so she settled for staring at the floor.

"Want to tell me what happened," Izumo asked.

"Hinote," Kaya answered blankly.

"What?" Both Izumo and Kotetsu asked.

"Hinote as in your old teammate and our current one," Kotetsu inquired.

She nodded.

"But.. Why?"

Kaya looked up at Izumo and shook her head with a sigh. "I.. don't really know. He said something about not looking at him the way I look at '_them_'. Who he's talking about I don't know. He said a lot of things actually. I wasn't very pleased with most of it and reacted without thinking about the fact that I'm about as useful as a piece of lint with my chakra suppressed. I was knocked out by a guard, but that was after he nearly strangled me and threw me into the wall."

"Well, I guess that explains why he decided not to come back to work here and is withdrawing from the team," Kotetsu said.

"Are you alright," Izumo inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore. I'm not really all that used to getting beaten up. I usually do the beating up," she tried to offer a small, but winced instead when the movement made her cheek hurt.

"I'll go and get a medic to look at that. I'll be right back."

Kaya was going to protest, but Izumo had already taken off. She slumped into the wall and sighed tiredly.

"Do you seriously not know what Hinote was talking about," Kotetsu asked incredulously. "Because it's pretty obvious to me."

"Good to know," Kaya replied sourly.

"You used to look at the Uchiha bastard the same way you're starting to look at Izumo."

"And how's that," she questioned harshly, not liking the mention of Itachi and Izumo in one sentence. Izumo didn't deserve to be grouped together with Itachi, he was far too kind.

"Like you're in love."

She actually jolted in response and looked up at Kotetsu with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, I may not be happy about it, but it's pretty obvious you care about Izumo... He cares about you too."

"You're imagining things, Kotetsu," she replied dismissively despite the fact she had a feeling he was right, she just didn't want to think about what it could mean.

She wasn't ready to love someone again and she wasn't sure she ever would be. Her heart had been broken into so many pieces that she wasn't certain it could ever be put back together. Besides, she was a traitor to the village and would spend her life in the small cell she was currently calling home, forgotten by everyone except for the ones charged with watching her. Izumo deserved better than that, he deserved to be with someone who could actually love and who wasn't an imprisoned criminal.

"Hey," Kaya spoke up looking up at Kotetsu with eyes that were completely void of emotion. "Do me a favor and if you don't want to do it for me, do it for Izumo."

Kotetsu's brow drew together in a frown, but he nodded.

"We both know you don't like me, he knows that too. So.. just keep reminding him of that and the reasons why. We should both be able to agree that he deserves someone better than me. I can never give him anything, I'm a traitor and I-"

"You're not a traitor," Kotetsu grumbled and when Kaya blinked at him in surprise, he turned away with a sour look on his face. "Give me some credit, I'm not an idiot."

"Of course not," Kaya replied, the slightest twitch pulling her lips upward in amusement. "Which means you should be able to understand that I will spend my life here, I'm not a fool, I know that much. The village will forget about me... He should too."

* * *

~A/N~

Not too much to say this time... Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciated it! And Happy Thanksgiving!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

**Riot**

"What did you tell Kotetsu?"

Kaya jumped and her eyes snapped open, she had been sleeping and since she wasn't able to sense chakra and hadn't even heard Izumo approaching she hadn't woken up before the brown haired man had reached the bars of her cell. Startled and half asleep, she sat up and groggily looked over at Izumo. She blinked when she realized he looked rather angry, it was an out of place look on him and it caught her by surprise.

"Uh.. What?" She inquired in sleepy confusion.

"Kotetsu, what did you say to him?" Izumo asked.

"Usually.. Nothing nice," she replied, scratching sleepily at the back of her head while yawning widely, still quite confused about what was going on.

"I've noticed, but the two of you have always bickered like children so that's nothing new. He's been a bit meaner lately though, so have you. You're hardly talking to me and Kotetsu is being pushier than usual about how I treat you. Something isn't right and when I questioned Kotetsu he grudgingly mumbled something about something you said. So what did you say?"

Kaya winced at his clipped tone and sighed. Her head dropped and her shoulders sagged. With a shake of her head, she took a deep breath and raised her head and let her lilac eyes meet Izumo's brown. "I told him that your kindness was wasted on me, that I didn't want it and that despite whatever you may think, I'm not as innocent as you believe." Her eyes were blank, cold almost as she stared unwaveringly at Izumo.

"Right, so what did you actually tell him?"

Lifting a slim eyebrow questioningly, Kaya simply regarded Izumo boredly and remained silent.

"I may not know you well, but I'm not an idiot. You're lying."

"Am I now?" She replied boredly, folding her arms over her chest.

"What did you tell him, Kaya," Izumo pressed.

For several minutes the two stared at each other waiting to see who would give in. Izumo waited expectantly for an answer and Kaya boredly watched him.

Sighing and rolling her eyes since she was tired and rather grumpy about being woken up in the middle of the night, Kaya gave in first. "I told him you should forget about me."

"Why would you tell him that?"

She tilted her head back so that it rested against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes. "What am I to you, Izumo?"

Izumo blinked at the unexpected question. "You're a friend."

"Just a friend," Kaya asked, tilting her head forward again to meet Izumo's eyes. "So you're not in love with me?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Izumo was rendered speechless by the question.

"Kotetsu seems to think that I'm falling in love with you and that you're falling in love with me." She paused to take a breath and let it out quickly while shaking her head. "You should forget about me, Izumo, and whatever feelings you think you have for me. I'm not worth it."

"And what about you? Are you just going to do the same? Forget about your own feelings," Izumo asked, he was upset and angry, Kaya could hear it in his voice.

Her face was blank when she answered. "I'm a shinobi, Izumo, we're trained to be able to control our emotions... and to ignore them. I'm becoming quite adept at ignoring my own feelings now... I have no reason to want to _feel_ anything anymore."

"Shinobi or not, you're still human and humans have emotions and feelings. You can't ignore them all."

Face still completely blank, Kaya studied Izumo with the lifeless eyes he remembered her having when she first arrived in the prison. Except something was different now. Back then he could actually see little bits of emotion, of pain mostly, in her eyes. Now there was nothing. It was like looking into the lilac eyes of a soulless toy doll.

"Have you ever been betrayed, Izumo? Have you ever had someone you loved, someone you had known for years, take your pride from you and then threaten to kill you? What if that person not only betrayed you, but their entire clan, including the brother that you thought meant the world to him and the village you believed he would have done anything to protect even if that meant dying. If you thought you knew this person better than anyone else, thought you understood them... how would you feel?"

Izumo couldn't answer her, she was staring at him so intensely that he could almost feel the pain she had to have been in despite the fact that there was no emotion in her eyes.

"I have no desire to remember any of it. None of it. Not the years that I spent blissfully unaware of the monster that the man I fell in love with really was and I definitely don't want to remember the one night it took that man to break me without remorse," Kaya said blankly. Lying down, she turned her back to Izumo and pulled her blanket over her slender shoulder.

Izumo's throat felt dry and tight, he took a breath and swallowed before nodding at Kaya's back and slowly began to walk away. He paused before he was out of sight of her cell and looked over his shoulder at Kaya's still form. With a sigh, he left the solitary little block.

* * *

Over the next several days, Kaya grew silent again and withdrew back into her own dark and lonely world. Izumo and Kotetsu were moved to another area within the prison and so their visits to her cell decreased until they hardly ever even saw for weeks at a time. Whenever they did though, Kaya could see a sadness in Izumo's eyes that made her heart ache. She knew she was the root cause of his sadness and it was hard to see someone she had unwittingly begun to care about in pain. Pain she had caused.

Yet, she never said anything to him, she never said anything at all whenever he and Kotetsu were placed on the watch that would bring them by her cell. She merely stared blankly at the walls or ceiling until she began to lose track of the days and weeks that passed in boringly slow monotony. The monotony was only made worse by the fact that her life was governed by a routine that became so ingrained in her mind that whenever something happened to cause a guard to be late to take her to the showers or to the walled in field she was allowed in, it threw her off.

She was so used to everything happening on a schedule that was rarely ever off by more than five minutes that when she heard the door down the hall open late one evening, she was confused and sat up to see what was going on. There was scuffling and hushed voices, in the distance she thought she could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting, but she couldn't be sure when the door down the hall finally clicked shut.

Her brows drew together as three sets of feet shuffled down the hall. Her eyes intently watched the area in front of her cell, waiting to see who it was that was approaching. She had a feeling that it wasn't a guard and her body was tensing instinctively as she quietly waited, not moving even a single muscle.

Her eyes narrowed when three men appeared in front of her cell. They all wore the same uniform, the uniform that told her they were prisoners. Eyes glancing over all of them, she noted that they all appeared to not only be in top physical shape, they all had similar marks on their wrists. Marks that told her these men all had the ability to use chakra and that that ability had been suppressed with chakra suppressing bracelets that were now nowhere to be seen.

"Look at what we have here," one of the men chortled, his green eyes roaming over her.

Kaya said nothing, she simply studied the men in turn. The one who had spoken was at least six feet tall and weighed close to two hundred pounds, most of which was muscle. The one beside him was a little shorter and leaner, but definitely wasn't to be taken lightly, his brown eyes were predatory and sharp. The last man stood slightly apart from the other two, a smirk on his pale face and a dark look in his eyes. He was the most dangerous one, Kaya knew it with just one look. He was just over six feet tall and his muscles were lean and his body slim, he reminded her of snake and she had the feeling he could move to strike just as quickly as one.

"The rumors were true," the shortest man said, his brown eyes twinkling. "There is a woman over here. And all by herself too."

"She must be lonely," the green eye man said. "Maybe we should keep her company."

The tall, dangerous looking man chuckled. "Go in there unprepared and she'll kill you before you could touch her."

Kaya slid her eyes over to him again and watched him step closer to her cell. His dark eyes studied her for a moment before he held up a key and smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed, but she remained otherwise still and watchful as the man inserted the key in the lock. It clicked a moment later after he channeled a small amount of chakra into it.

The two men with him giddily exchanged glances and started to step forward with every intention of entering her cell. They didn't make it far when the man who had opened the door held his arm up to block them, his eyes never leaving Kaya's.

"I warned you, didn't I," he said. "Go in there unprepared, and she'll kill you. You can see it in her eyes. She isn't to be taken lightly."

The men grumbled their displeasure, but backed off a few steps.

"You're Kaya Hatake, aren't you? I've heard about you, you're supposed to be quite the ninja," the dark eyed man said as he stepped into her cell and approached her. "Maybe we can make a deal. What do you say?"

Kaya's hand snapped up so quickly that the two men that hadn't entered the cell both jolted. Her fingers curled around the wrist of the man that had entered her cell, he was attempting to reach for her face, why, Kaya didn't know or care. Her eyes were cold and hard while she stared up at the man above her. Her lips pursed slightly when the man only laughed in amusement at her.

"Feisty, aren't you."

Kaya gasped, her eyes widening when she inexplicably found herself standing with her back pressed against the wall. She choked on the breath she had been taking in as a hand harshly wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed until she could no longer do anything but gasp in a fruitless effort to get air into her lungs. She tried to grasp onto the hand that was holding her, but her chakra suppressors were still on and she had no energy compared to the man strangling her.

"Listen like a good little girl, your life depends on your answer," the man holding her hissed quietly. "Either help us get our of here or I'll leave you at the mercy every man in this prison. Many of them haven't even seen a woman in years, I'm sure they'd be happy to have your company."

Kaya coughed and struggled in vain to take in a breath, her fingernails clawing at the arm that held her. She nodded slightly and almost immediately she was released. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Glad to have you on our side."

"Screw you," Kaya gasped, looking up defiantly. "I'm not helping you."

The man standing over her sighed and clucked his tongue. "You're a traitor, just like us. Wouldn't you rather get out of here, maybe get rid of a few guards on the way, than be thrown to the hungry wolves to be used as a toy?"

"I'm nothing like you," she spat, her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"My mistake then," he replied, turning his back on her and leaving the cell. "I'll be on my way. Don't have too much fun."

The two men outside smirked and stalked into the cell, Kaya stood up and tried to fight them both off, but with hardly any of her normal strength she was only able to hold her own for less than two minutes. She cried out in frustration when she was tossed onto her back on her thin mattress and tried to kick the shorter man off of her, but he managed to climb on top of her and pin her legs down with his own while his buddy held her arms above her head.

Panic overwhelmed her as the man on top of her grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled, ripping the fabric open and exposing the tank top she wore beneath it. She struggled as hard as she could, her frustration with her own weakness growing and her fear intensifying to the point that she lost focus on what was going on. Everything became blurry and distorted, she shouted and yelled, tried to bite, claw, kick, anything that would keep the men assaulting her from having their way with her.

When her arms were released abruptly and the weight on top of her disappeared, she barely noticed she was so panicky and detached from reality. When something touched her shoulder, she reacted on instinct and grabbed the object that turned out to be a hand and twisted it sharply. She heard the shout of pain and the sound of her name being yelled as someone shook her shoulders. She froze, her eyes blinking and her chest heaving as she panted for breath. When her vision cleared, she realized that it was Izumo she had grabbed on to. She released his wrist quickly and stumbled back when Kotetsu released her.

Looking around her cell, she saw the two men that had attacked her lying unconscious on the floor, their bodies bound by rope. Relief flooded her and she collapsed on to the floor herself, closing her eyes and trying to regain complete control over her panicked mind.

"You okay," Izumo asked, crouching down in front of her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She bobbed her and answered, "Yeah. I'm okay... Thank you."

"You sure?" He asked, pushing some of her lilac hair out of her face, his fingers skimming over her cheek innocently.

She nodded again and looked up at him, finally noticing the wounds he had. There was a nasty cut on his cheek that was oozing blood and was quickly swelling. His shirt was ripped up and little cuts seemed to be bleeding all over his body as bruises formed elsewhere. She reached a hand for his face, her fingers lightly touching the skin around the cut. She cringed when Izumo winced and hissed in pain.

"Sorry," she said, pulling her hand back. "That doesn't look good."

"I'll be fine," Izumo tried to assure her while standing up only to fall back down on to his knees. "Or not," he mumbled.

"We shouldn't stay here, it won't be easy to fight if we get stuck in here," Kotetsu spoke up hurriedly.

"Neither one of you is really in any kind of shape to fight anyway." Kaya gingerly reached for Izumo's face and tilted his head to the side so she could get a good look at the cut there before moving her hands towards a blood smeared tear in his shirt on the right side. Without a care, she lifted his shirt and looked at the wound to his side with a frown. "If you move too much you're going to cause more damage. The cut to your cheek is bad, but it can be healed easily. This one..." Kaya trailed off as she gently touched an area just below the gash and elicited a pained hiss from Izumo.

"I'm fine, really," Izumo insisted trying once again to stand up.

Kaya gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him and tugged him back down before he could get far. "I said don't move, idiot," she grumbled. "You'll get yourself killed. Let me help you."

"How can you help him? We have no medical supplies," Kotetsu pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Mr Obvious," Kaya retorted sarcastically, looking up at Kotetsu and holding her wrists out to him. "Take them off and I can heal the both of you and help you fight."

Kotetsu hesitated uncertainly, glancing at Izumo who was holding his side in pain.

"Do it," Kaya snapped. "I don't want to watch him die, I know you don't either, but that's what will happen if you don't let me help you!"

"Just take them off, Kotetsu," Izumo said tiredly, watching Kaya as she turned to him in surprise. "She's right. We're dead without her help." He gaze Kaya a weak, encouraging smile.

Kaya was so lost in her surprise and the smile that Izumo had given her that she jumped when Kotetsu gruffly spoke up.

"Fine," Kotetsu grunted stubbornly, stepping towards Kaya. "Give me your hands," he demanded unenthusiastically.

Kaya held her hands out to him, but remained sitting on the cold ground with Izumo. There was a slight pinch on her wrists before the red bands snapped and fell to the ground uselessly. Instantly she felt a wave of power surge through her body, it was so overwhelming that she gasped and put a hand to her chest while trying to adjust to the sudden return of her chakra.

"You might want to take a few minutes to adjust-" Izumo began.

"We don't have a few minutes," Kaya interrupted breathlessly, her eyes closed and her breathing labored as she tried to readjust her senses after they had been gone from her for so long. She could sense the fighting going on in the prison, see little balls of chakra glowing in her mind, unable to really tell where they were since she wasn't familiar with the prison and its layout. She did however know the hall to the cell block she was in and she could sense a number of chakra signatures approaching it. "Kotetsu, can the door to the cell block be locked?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lock it," Kaya replied, her eyes still closed.

"It won't-"

"I know it won't keep anyone out for long, but I don't need long. I just need a few more minutes than I think I've got." Opening her eyes, she looked over Izumo before ordering, "Lay down and don't move. I haven't done this in a long time and healing was never my strong suit."

Izumo looked a little uneasy, but complied and laid flat on his back.

Taking a deep breath, Kaya focused intently on the wound to his side and put her hands over it. Thinking of nothing other than using her own chakra to mend the wound, she let herself lose focus on everything else going on around her. She blocked out the chakra signatures and the fighting, the shouting and arguing she could hear and everything else that seemed to be trying to get her sole attention. She could feel the warmth begin to flow from her hands and she used her mind control what it did. The process was rather slow at first, she was scared of doing something wrong but after a few moments it was as if her body and instincts took over and allowed her to speed up the process. Once the large wound to his side was taken care of, she moved to the cut on his cheek.

There was hardly any sign he had been badly injured after only a few moments before and when Kaya stopped the flow of healing chakra and pulled her hands away, her body sagged tiredly and she was nearly panting for breath.

"Are you alright," Izumo asked, sitting up slowly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Kotetsu's not that bad, he should be fine for now without me healing him, but we should probably get moving. I can sense people down the hall."

"Alright, come on," Izumo stood up, surprised at how much better he felt and how well his wounds had been healed. Offering Kaya his hand, which she took, he helped her up and on to her feet. She wavered a little and had to lean into him, so he carefully steadied her until she could regain her own balance.

"Thanks," she murmured, glancing away from Izumo's dark eyes while standing straight on her own and heading towards the cell door.

They exited her little cell and joined Kotetsu by the door leading back into the hall, neither one noticing that they had yet to release each others' hands.

"About time," he muttered sourly. "Lets go."

Kaya thought about questioning exactly where it was they were going, but she didn't have the chance when Kotetsu unlocked the door leading into the hall and opened it. Numerous kunai and shurikan flew at them and Kaya had to grab Kotetsu, pulling him down to avoid being hit by one of them. He mumbled a thanks to Kaya, but she didn't hear it seeing as how she was already in the hall and the five men that had been charging them were unconscious at her feet.

"Are you coming or not," she called over her shoulder.

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances. Neither one was certain when she had left their sides and neither one had seen her touch any of the men that were now on the floor.

"Lets go," Kaya shouted at the two men who were still lingering, confused in the doorway.

Their attention back in the present, the two flew after Kaya who was navigating her way through the halls with surprising ease.

"How do you know where to go?" Izumo asked.

"... I don't," she answered.

"Then were are you going and why are we following you," Kotetsu snapped coming to an abrupt hall.

Kaya stopped a little ahead and looked back at him to shrug. "I don't know. I'm just following the chakras that I can sense as best I can. There's a lot of fighting going on up ahead about five hundred yards, so that's where I'm going."

"The main block," Izumo said. "That's what's up ahead."

"And it's where everyone should be except for the few that got passed the guards like the ones back there," Kotetsu added, nodding his head back the way they had come.

"So can we go now," Kaya asked impatiently.

Kotetsu gave her a dirty look, but followed after her and Izumo when they began to run again.

When the three finally reached the main block there was a cacophony of noise. Shouting, screaming, metal screeching against metal, feet skidding on pavement and so many other sounds that Kaya winced. Her ears weren't quite used to the amount of noise. She didn't have much time to adjust though when a group of men flew towards them.

Ducking down, she raised her left foot and smashed it into the chin of one of the men, sending him flying into the air before he slammed into the concrete floor. She wasted no time grabbing another man's wrist as her foot was coming back down, she spun a little and knocked his feet out from under him. His wrist that was still in her grasp bent awkwardly and the man screeched in pain which stopped when she roughly pressed a pressure point on his broken wrist and he passed out.

The next several minutes were a blur for her, she kicked, punched, spun, jumped, threw the few kunai she had managed to get her hands on and watched as man after man fell unconscious or badly wounded. By the time things began to slow, she noticed that the prisoners were beginning to gather the majority of their remaining men around her. She was already breathing rapidly, her chest rising and falling from exertion that her body wasn't used to.

With a glance around the large room, Kaya noticed that most of the guards had been incapacitated. Kotetsu and Izumo were still fighting not far away, but they were on the verge of being over powered themselves.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her stance and stood tall and proud. She smirked at the men around her as she lifted a hand in front of her face, her pointer and index fingers raised and pointing towards the sky. It took a great deal of focus and sheer will power to do what she had wanted, but when the group around her froze in surprise before collapsing, she felt relief before she fell to her knees.

"Maybe that was a little much," she panted.

Hearing a shout from behind her, Kaya turned to see that Kotetsu was losing a fight with a man that was taller than him by nearly a foot and weighed at least triple his weight. His opponent currently had a hold of his fist and was about knee him in the stomach.

She moved so quickly that when she appeared between Kotetsu and his attacker, they both started in surprise. That little bit of surprise was all she needed to block the knee aiming for Kotetsu's stomach and and push herself up, using the man's knee as a sort of stepping stool so that she could get enough height and momentum to smash her knee into the man's chin. She landed in a crouch seconds before the man's body fell to the ground too with a thud.

"Thanks," Kotetsu said through ragged breaths.

She nodded, too out of breath herself to say much of anything. They both looked around, there was still a good number of men fighting with the few guards that remained. She knocked one that was running out with a swift chop to the back of his neck as she side stepped his attack.

"This is getting nowhere," she observed. "There's too many. Did you guys call for help?"

"Yeah, before we went for you."

Frowning, Kaya shook her head. "It's been awhile then. How long does it normally take for reinforcements to get here?"

It was Kotetsu's turn to frown. "It depends."

"On what," Kaya asked almost harshly between her exhales.

"On who's available and how long it takes to track them down."

"Lovely," she grumbled under her breath. "Well, I really don't think we're going to be able to hold out much longer if things keep going like they are."

Kotetsu took a moment to answer, he had to duck out of the way of a fist and throw his into the face of another prisoner. "What are we supposed to do then," he asked Kaya, noting the contemplative look on her face.

She pursed her lips and shook her head once before replying. "I don't know," she answered, leaping away from Kotetsu to run at an older man with spiky white hair that was attacking Izumo who was beginning to look rather worn out. She grabbed the man's arm, twisting it behind his back and slamming her foot into the back of his knee so he fell to the ground with a loud shout. Once he was down, she roughly chopped him on the neck and watched disinterestedly as he fell forward, unconscious.

"Thanks," Izumo rasped, giving her an embarrassed grin.

She was about to reply, but her eyes widened and she glanced to her left before flinging herself at Izumo and knocking him off of his feet. She fell with him, her teeth grinding together and her eyes clenching shut when the force of the impact jolted her bones. A sharp pain in her shoulder told her she had not managed to avoid the kunai thrown at Izumo, it had torn through the flesh of her left arm and left a deep, bleeding gash where it had cut through her skin.

"Kaya," Izumo said worriedly when she rolled off of him to sit up and clutch at her arm.

"I'm fine," she replied dismissively, her eyebrows drawn together in pain.

"That cut is pretty deep, you should-"

"I'm fine, Izumo," he cut in, beginning to stand up with every intention of returning to the fight. She winced when someone pushed her back down.

"You're not fine, dumbass. Hold still for a second."

Kaya looked up to see that it was Kotetsu who had pushed her down and was now wrapping a piece of cloth around her arm. She scowled at him, but resignedly let him tie the piece of cloth in place over the cut before grumbling a thank you.

"So what do we do," Kotetsu asked, plopping on to his butt beside Izumo.

The three scanned the crowds of fighting people, frowning thoughtfully.

After a few moments of silence, Kaya stood up and sighed, her brows furrowed. "Get everyone together and gather the wounded up," she advised, eyes still scanning the fighters.

"What?" Kotetsu asked in confusion.

"Get everyone together," she repeated, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. "And then get behind me."

Not sure what she was up to, but not really liking the feeling he was getting from her, Kotetsu exchanged glances with Izumo and did nothing.

"Now," she growled when neither he nor Izumo moved.

Still not liking where this was going, but not seeing what other option they had, Kotetsy called out a signal to the other guards who all seemed as surprised as he was that they were to regroup. It took a moment for the guards that were fighting to process the signal and break away from the people they were fighting. The injured that could still move made their way slowly towards Kotetsu, but the ones that weren't able to move due to their wounds or because they were unconscious weren't exactly getting anywhere fast.

"We need to get all of the wounded guards over here and quickly. I'll give those of you that can still move one minute to get as many of those men as you can and get back here," Kaya said, not once glancing over her shoulder or even opening her eyes.

The guards exchanged glances, wondering why it was that a prisoner was ordering them around. Kotetsu shrugged when they looked at him since he had been the one to call the signal to regroup. Kaya was about to lose her patience with the men, but Izumo spoke up and she snapped her mouth shut.

"We should do as she says, she's obviously on our side here and I'm sure everyone is well aware of just how good she's supposed to be. We should accept her help."

There was uneasy chattering for a few seconds, but everyone trusted Izumo so they all ended up agreeing.

"One minute," Kaya said sharply. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Izumo answered a moment later.

Kaya took a few breaths and opened her eyes. "Now!" She shouted, her eyes staring over the crowds of prisoners, but not really seeing them. She was more concerned about controlling their chakra, which wasn't as easy to see if she focused on the person. She had to focus on the signals in her mind and grab a hold of every signal that wasn't one of the guards, not really easy to do considering how out of practice she was with using her own abilities.

She felt rushes of wind blow past her and saw blurs of color shoot out into the room. At the same moment she let her hands fly through several hand signs and murmured to herself, "Illusion technique: bind."

All of the prisoners froze in place, bound by unseen chains as Kaya counted down in her head from sixty. Just as she reached sixty the last shinobi guard brushed past her with the last wounded guard over his shoulder.

Kaya had a matter of seconds after the guards had all gathered behind her and around Kotetsu to lift her hands in front of her chest and let her fingers fly through an incomprehensible array of hand signs. She reopened her eyes at the same moment that her hands stopped moving and saw the prisoners all glance at each other. The binding technique had worn off and the guards behind her had vanished, just as she had and not one of them could understand how. A few attempted to use a genjutsu release, but it didn't work and they were left confused and unsettled. Especially when they began to fall one by one at the hands of some unseen force that was flying through the crowds of men and knocking them out.

It was exhausting, to not only put a barrier around the guards that hid them the from sight and detection of anyone but herself , but to conceal herself as well. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep going at the pace she was, knocking out as many men as she could, as quickly as she could. When she collapsed, the jutsu concealing her fading and revealing her to the men that were still standing, she couldn't find the strength to even stand up. She could feel the anger of the people around her and she could sense them closing in on her, but she could do nothing but gasp for breath and hold her chest.

Her hand fisted around the fabric of her torn shirt when she heard a foot fall nearby and sensed the blow that was coming, her eyes shut and she tensed, but the blow never came.

"You alright?" A familiar, aloof voice asked.

Blinking, she realized that several new chakras had joined the fight. When she looked up to see her masked brother standing over her, she let out a snort like laugh. "Of course." Glancing around, she saw Asuma, a kunoichi she knew to be named Kurenai, Might Guy in his usual hideous green jumpsuit, and a few others she couldn't quite place at that moment.

"Good," he replied, his one visible eye crinkling as he smiled down at her. "You got yourself in a bit of trouble, where are the guards?"

"Barrier, over there," she rasped, nodding her head off towards what looked like an empty portion of the room.

"You made it," he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "It's getting a little difficult to keep it up though."

"You've done a good job, relax now and let us handle the rest," he told her, laying a hand on the top of her head.

Speechless, she could do nothing but nod. Kakashi disappeared from her side and she staggered to her feet to stumble her way to the way barrier she was struggling to keep up to protect the wounded guards. When she reached it, she put a hand against it and stepped through it. The moment she was visible to the guards who were all very surprised to see her, she fell to her knees and struggled to remain conscious.

"Kaya!"

She could feel warm hands on her shoulders and comforting presence that she knew was Izumo.

"Release the barrier, Kaya," Izumo advised urgently.

"No," she breathed. "There's still too much going on. If I release it, then everyone will be exposed again."

"We'll be fine," Izumo insisted. "Release it."

She shook her head. "No."

"Kaya, you're going to use up all of your chakra! You need to stop!"

"I don't care," she murmured, each word said between a shaky breath. "I'm either going to die protecting everyone here or in that cell... I'd rather it be here." Her body was growing heavier by the second and she felt as if a boulder were pressing her down, trying to crush into the ground.

"Kaya," Izumo called worried when her body slackened in his grip and she fell against him. He thought she was unconscious, but the barrier she had constructed was still intact so he knew she had to be clinging desperately to consciousness.

"Here, let me see her," one of the guards said. He was tall, skinny with black hair and a scar over his right eye. He reached into a pocket of his flak jacket to remove a tiny needle that he poked Kaya in the neck with. When he noticed the look on Izumo's face, he chuckled. "She's only going to fall asleep, don't look at me like that. It's not like I'd try to kill her after all she's done to help us."

Within seconds Kaya's breathing slowed and her body went completely limp against Izumo's chest. The barrier around them was released and the world around them returned to reveal the arrival of the jounin who had defeated all but a few escapees who were surrendering now that they knew they weren't going to win.

It took a few minutes to round up the still conscious prisoners and get them safely locked away, but when the jounin reinforcements had completed that task they wandered over to the group of injured guards. Kakashi went right to Kaya, checking her vitals just to be sure she was still actually breathing.

"How is she?" Asuma asked, standing over him.

"Not good from the looks of it," Kakashi answered, standing back up and scratching at his messy mane of silvery white hair. "She's beaten up and exhausted most of her chakra."

"The others should be here soon to clean up the mess, we can take her to the hospital then," Asuma said.

"I'm afraid that's not true," the guard that had put Kaya to sleep spoke up. "She may have risked her life to help us, but she's still a prisoner here. If she leaves the prison, even if unconscious and with someone else, she could end up in a lot of trouble. As could the person that takes her. It would be better to get her and the rest of the injured guards to the infirmary. There should be a medical team on its way with the replacement and clean up squads."

Kakashi frowned, not at all pleased, but he understood what the man was saying. Kaya was still a prisoner regardless of the fact that she had nearly killed herself trying to help the prison staff.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Asuma said, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "She risked her life to fight for and protect the guards, the Hokage and the Council, hell the entire village can't ignore what she did."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied dejectedly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he frowned down at Kaya's sweaty, flushed face.

She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he wondered how long it had been since she had slept peacefully, really truly peacefully. He doubted that she had slept peacefully even one night since she had been imprisoned, it couldn't have been easy to be left alone only ever seeing people that thought of you as another traitor while trying to deal with the traumatic experience she had had. Kaya was strong, he knew that, but to see her so beaten up and looking so small as she lay against Izumo was a reminder that she was only human. One that didn't belong in the hell hole she had the pleasure of calling her home.

"I hope you're right, Asuma," Kakashi sighed. "I really do."

* * *

~A/N~

I'm tired and so have very little to say except HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And of course thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added, faved and all of that fun stuff. I greatly appreciate it.

Please review! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 16**

**Team 7**

Despite the ache in her head, the exhaustion that was tugging at her consciousness and the soreness in her muscles Kaya maintained an air of detached boredom while she lazily sat in the Hokage's office. Her brother was on one side of her, Asuma on the other. Izumo and and Kotetsu as well as a few other of the prison guards were gathered in the back of the office behind them.

Yawning, Kaya lethargically lifted a hand to her mouth to cover it while continuing to fix the contemplative looking old man that called himself Hokage with an expression that seemed to imply she had better things to be doing than sitting around his office. Of course that wasn't exactly true, but she had no intention of showing much emotion in front of the room full of people.

The Third Hokage sighed deeply and lowered his hands that had been steepled in front of him down to his desk. "Kaya, do you know the reasons for why you've been brought here?" He asked, his deep voice, raspy with age.

She didn't reply and she ignored Kakashi's look and Asuma's nudge and kept her gaze fixed on the old man.

Sighing again, the Hokage rubbed at his temple before addressing her once again. "In light of recent events I have been asked to reconsider your imprisonment."

Kaya's brow rose, but she remained completely silent and let the Hokage continue.

"It is my understanding that if it weren't for your assistance during the riot there may have been a number of casualties and many more injuries. You are being spoken of like a hero for assisting the guards and even protecting them at the risk of your own life despite the fact that you yourself were a prisoner. Before we continue, I would like to know why you helped the guards instead of attempting to break out of the prison like the other inmates."

At first, she had no intent to answer, but when Asuma practically pushed her out of her chair, she huffed indignantly and glared at him before returning her attention to his father. "I don't know why I helped," she replied blandly.

The Hokage didn't appear to believe her and rose a brow challengingly beneath his straw hat. "Really? I've been told that before you joined in the actual fight you healed one of the guards, Izumo Kamizuki. Is this true?"

She nodded stiffly. "Yes."

For a few moments, the Hokage seemed to think over something while staring intently at her. When he spoke again, the words he said caused Kaya to freeze in shock. "Your imprisonment is at an end. You will return to active duty, but you will be under the supervision of another shinobi until I decide otherwise. You're all dismissed."

* * *

It took nearly three hours to process her release so that she could return to the outside world. During that time she was informed that her apartment had been cleaned out and rented to someone else. Not only was she told she no longer had a place to live, she was told that her belongings were all unaccounted for.

She was left with nothing except for the savings she had accumulated before being imprisoned and her little bloodied wooden box that she had brought with her to the village. The Hokage had retrieved it himself apparently. He knew what was inside of it and he knew it that he couldn't allow it to fall into the wrong hands. The contents needed to remain secret and he had kept it safe in the two years she had spent in prison.

The sun was beginning to sink into the trees when Kaya finally stepped out of the Hokage Tower. She was dressed in black sweats and a plain gray shirt, the top portion of which was mesh. Clothes that had been given to her since she no longer had any of her. Her wooden box was held tightly in her hand as she walked down the steps, noting as she did so that there seemed to be a lot of shinobi loitering around the entrance. They were all watching her suspiciously as she descended the steps and turned down one of the many streets in search of a clothing store so she could get rid of the hand me down clothes and sandals she was wearing.

Her hand tightened around her wooden box, the one thing she had that was truly hers as she made her way through the streets of Konoha that seemed so unfamiliar to her now. Too many eyes kept glancing at her and too many whispers followed her wherever she went. They all knew who she was and they all knew what she had done not only recently, but in the past and it was the past that they were judging her by. Most of them anyways.

Finally finding a shop she had frequented before she had been deemed a traitor, Kaya turned to go inside. It was a fairly typical clothing store except that its clothes were geared more towards shinobi than civilians. The materials were stronger while still providing comfort and ensuring that movement wasn't hindered in anyway.

"Good evening, may I help you find anything?"

Kaya glanced over at a young teenage girl that was behind the counter and shook her head.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know, okay?" The girl chirped, throwing her a carefree grin before looking down at a magazine on the counter.

Not being one to dilly dally, Kaya quickly selected a few items she liked and paid. Not wanting to remain in the clothes she was wearing too long, she made her way to a public restroom where she changed and discarded the hand me down items. It had been a long time since she had worn anything outside of the standard sweats and t-shirt that made up the prison uniform and she felt almost awkward in clothes that weren't so bland and were much more revealing.

Pulling her long pale purple hair up into a ponytail, Kaya studied her reflection in the dirty mirror of the bathroom, studying each piece of clothing she wore. A short, sleeveless black kimono with white, pale purple and pink floral patterns that was secured with a purple obi. Arm protectors the same color as the obi were fastened to her arms from her wrists to just above her elbows with black ribbon. Short, tight black shorts and black sandals whose straps wrapped around her legs to just below her knees.

Once her hair was secured and only a few rogue strands were left to frame her face, she sighed and frowned at her reflection. It was weird to be wearing color again, not to mention to wear clothes that actually made her curves noticeable. She also realized as she turned to leave that her ANBU tattoo was noticeable on her upper right arm. She had forgotten all about the tattoo and given that the ANBU were supposed to keep their identities secret she couldn't very well walk around Konoha with the tattoo clear as day on her arm. With no other choice, she pulled the black ribbon she had used to secure her hair free and laced it around the tattoo before tying it in place. Once satisfied that the tattoo was covered, she rinsed her face off and once again made her way back onto the streets of Konoha with her little wooden box grasped tightly by her side.

With no real place to go and no idea what to do, Kaya found herself sitting on park bench in a deserted park. The sun had gone down, leaving the park in darkness and shadow. Thankful for the solitude, Kaya stared up at the night sky she had only been able to see once a week for the past two years. The stars were shining and twinkling in the inky blackness above and the sickle of the moon dimly lit the world below. She jolted when a drop of cool water collided with her cheek.

A light drizzle began to descend from the sky and Kaya smiled, tilting her head back to let the drops land on her skin. It had been a long time since she had felt the rain on her skin and the sensation was calming and very much welcome.

She hummed and opened her eyes that had drifted shut when the rain above her suddenly stopped. A black umbrella was being held over her and she blinked at it curiously. She had sensed someone approaching, but she hadn't paid them much mind. Her senses were still recovering and she had thought that it was just someone making their way through the park. She wasn't able to recognize chakra signatures just yet, she could sense them, just not name them.

"Izumo," she questioned in surprise when she realized the man in front of her was in fact quite familiar to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked lonely," he answered with a warm smile. "Why are you sitting out here in the rain?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "It's not like I have anywhere to be or to go for that matter."

"What about home?"

"Ah, that," Kaya sighed unenthusiastically. "My apartment was given away. As were all of my things, except this." She looked at the wooden box in her lap and stroked the top of it lightly with her fingers to feel the rough texture of it.

"Oh," Izumo replied. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Kaya shrugged again. "It's no big deal. I'll just find a new place."

"What are you going to do until then?"

Another shrug. A moment later her stomach made a small noise of irritation. She hadn't eaten since that morning when she had been given a bowl of bland gruel before being taken to see the Hokage.

"Come on," Izumo said to her, gesturing for her to get up and follow him. "You're obviously hungry so lets go get some dinner," he said when Kaya only stared at him. "Besides, you'll catch a cold sitting in the rain."

She was going to decline, but she couldn't think of a valid reason to give for doing so. Well, aside from not wanting to deal with the stares and whispers. With a sigh, she stood up and walked beside Izumo beneath the umbrella, her posture rigid as they joined the crowds of people who were milling around the streets in search of food, sake or friends to converse with. The light rain didn't seem to faze many of them as they mingled and went about their business.

"How about here?"

"Hm?" Kaya blinked over at Izumo to see he was gesturing to a little sushi cafe. Several people were inside, sipping on tea and eating plates of food that made her mouth water. "This looks good."

Chuckling at the way her eyes had lit up, Izumo followed her as she eagerly stepped out of the rain and into the cafe.

* * *

"I missed sushi," Kaya sighed contentedly, putting her chopsticks on an empty plate and leaning back into her seat.

Their plates were cleared and their bill left on the table, Kaya had gone to see what her share was, but Izumo had picked up the piece of paper before she could. She tried to protest, but he ignored her and paid their tab.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him as they stood to leave.

"I know, but I wanted to. Think of it as a thank you for what you did for the other guards and me. It's not much, but it's something."

She frowned, but bobbed her. Just as she was about to thank him for the kind gesture, she paused. Her mouth was open to speak, but she closed it to purse her lips and frown again.

"Kaya," Izumo asked, confused as to why the woman in front of him had paused just outside of the cafe. Stepping beside her, he saw that her eyes were focused on a man that was leaning casually into the side of building directly across the street. "Kakashi?"

"Hey," the white headed jounin replied aloofly, stepping away from the wall and walking towards the pair. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"What do you want, Kakashi," Kaya asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"Well, you see," he began, scratching at his mane of white hair with a chuckle. "I came to get you and take you home."

Kaya raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Take me home," she repeated monotonously.

Kakashi sighed and became more serious. "You're being placed under my supervision. You'll live with me and assist me in training the team of genin I've been assigned."

Her hands fisted at her sides, but she managed to keep her face impassive. "Why? Why you?"

"Because I asked to have you put under my care. I'm your brother, Kaya. I-"

"Shut up, Kakashi," Kaya cut in bitterly, her fists shaking at her sides. "You were never there for me when I needed you. You never supported me, never stood up for me, never did anything for me but ignore my existence... You were never a brother to me." She took in a breath and looked over at Izumo who had put a hand on her trembling arm.

The pause gave Kakashi a chance to speak again. "I know I was never there for you, Kaya. There's nothing I can do about that now. I can apologize and tell you how much of an idiot I was, but that won't change what I did. It also doesn't change the fact that I am you brother and I can be there for you from now on... If you'll let me."

Kaya stared at him, her lips pursed and her eyes growing moist. She shook her head and let out a rush of air. It was unfair of her to continue to hold the past over his head. She knew he had changed, she knew he wasn't the same arrogant, stubborn kid he had been. And she knew he cared about her and wanted to be there for her. She remembered the night she had woken up in the hospital after Itachi's betrayal and how he had been there for her then and in the days that led up to her betrayal.

"Fine," she said quietly. "Give me a minute."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask that always covered the lower portion of his face. He wandered a few steps away to allow Kaya a little bit of privacy to say goodbye Izumo.

"Thank you for dinner, Izumo," Kaya said, turning her full attention back to the brown haired ninja. "I guess I'll see you around..."

"Yeah, of course," Izumo replied, smiling at her.

She waved and began to walk away.

"Kaya, wait a second."

She stopped to turn back towards Izumo.

"Kotetsu was right."

Her brows furrowed and she shook her head, not understanding what he meant. "Right about what?"

"My feelings. For you."

She blinked at him. "Oh."

"That's not exactly the response I was going for..."

"Izumo.. I.. I..." Kaya sighed, she wasn't very good with emotion. The only thing she could do with it was hide it and ignore it until she almost forgot that she had any. Right now she was reminded that she had emotions and that she had grown to care about Izumo a lot more than she wanted to admit. She was still not over Itachi's betrayal, she didn't think she ever would be and it weighed heavily on her.

"It's ok, Kaya. I understand-"

"You don't understand anything," she snapped, flushing and looking away in embarrassment and annoyance with herself. "I mean.." She trailed off in exasperation and growled at her own inability to express what she felt.

Surprising Izumo, and herself for that matter, she grabbed the collar of his flack jacket and pulled him down so that she could place her lips against his own briefly. Her cheeks were bright red when she released him and she huffed, turning her face away from him.

"You were right," she said.

"Uh... What?" Izumo asked, in a daze.

She turned away from him and threw him a smile over her shoulder. "I guess I am a human who can't forget they have emotions and feelings. I'm just not very good at expressing them." She waved and sauntered down the street, past Kakashi.

Kakashi followed after her, his hands in his pockets while he casually walked a few steps behind her.

"Do you think it's good idea to get involved with someone so soon?" He asked, falling into step beside her.

".. I'm not really sure of anything at the moment."

"Fair enough. Lets go home, shall we?"

"Yes, lets. I'm exhausted and the idea of sleeping in a real bed sounds amazing."

* * *

"Why don't you take the day off?" Kakashi suggested when Kaya plopped herself onto his couch the following morning and laid down with a big yawn.

"I thought I was supposed to be watched at all times?" Kaya mumbled sleepily.

Kakashi shrugged. "So you hadn't noticed?"

"Of course I noticed," she retorted. "But just because there's an ANBU team outside doesn't mean they're watching me."

Kakashi tilted a brow at Kaya, who despite not actually seeing it, sensed it and sighed.

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled.

"I didn't say anything."

"Like I said, shut up."

"Take the day off and get some more rest, you need it. You can also go and do whatever shopping you need to."

"Oh, yeah," Kaya said, rubbing at her eyes. "I forgot that I all of my stuff is gone."

"Not all of it," Kakashi replied.

Sitting up, she stared over the back of the couch at her brother who was at his kitchen table sipping on a cup of hot tea. "What do you mean?"

"I managed to get some of your things. They're in the closet in your room."

Curious, she stood and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. It was plain and pretty empty. There was one window in the room, across from the bed. A table with a lamp was beside the bed, but that was it. She figured that Kakashi had only recently moved into the apartment, probably only in the last day or two since she had been in the hospital for three days before she was released and taken to the Hokage to learn she was being freed from prison.

Opening the closet door, the only other door beside the one leading back to the main room, Kaya saw that there were three boxes stacked on top of each other. She took the box on top and set it on the floor, she moved the second box to the floor to and pulled the last box out as well so they were all lined up in front of the closet. Sitting down, she opened the first box.

It contained some of her books and old scrolls, including the scroll she had once used to keep her 'other self' hidden away in. She pulled the scroll out and studied, she wondered if she would ever again have need of the clothes and mask that were sealed away inside. Placing the scroll back in the box, she moved on to the next box. Some of her old ninja gear was inside, kunai, shuriken, senbon and some of the contraptions she had used to keep the senbon hidden in her sleeves, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

When she opened the last box, she had expected some more meaningless items. Instead she found herself staring at a picture of herself, Hinote, Asuma and Itachi. Her heart speed up in her chest when she saw the picture and her hands shook as she lifted it up to bring it closer to her face.

Despite the blankness on her face, her eyes looked happy. As did Itachi's. The thought made her remember how she had once clung to the belief that Itachi was innocent, that he hadn't committed a savage act of mass murder by choice.

Setting the picture down beside her, she continued to go through the box. She found a few random pieces of clothing, a few red ribbons and more of her books. She hadn't owned a lot, but to have just three boxes of things she could call her own was rather depressing. She moved the boxes back into the closet, not realizing that she had left the picture of her genin team out.

Picking the picture up, she stared it for a few minutes before putting it into a box and closing the closet door.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked from the door way.

She glanced over at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't know whether you would want the picture or not, but I thought I'd let you decide that. Everything else was all I could get my hands on, it's not much-"

"It's alright, Kakashi," Kaya said. "It's not your fault, it was mine. I was reckless and stupid and I paid a price for my actions."

Sitting down on her bed, she glanced around the bare room and sighed. "I think I will take the day off, if that's alright."

"Of course. I should get going, don't want to be late," he chirped.

Kaya absently waved good bye to her brother completely unaware of how ironic his statement was.

* * *

Spending the better part of the day wandering through Konoha's shops, Kaya managed to get a lot of new things for herself. Several new outfits, new ninja tools and gear, even some furniture for her bedroom. Whispers and stares followed wherever she went, but she ignored them all and indifferently went about her business.

It wasn't until she was sitting down for some sweets and tea at a popular pastry shop that her day took a turn for the worse. She was sipping on a cup of hot green tea and eating a piece of sponge cake that had been sweetened with honey. She was savoring the treat when a shadow had fallen over her. At first, she ignored it and continued eating her cake.

"Since when are traitors allowed to walk around freely?" A voice she instantly recognized as belonging to Hinote growled.

Not in the mood to argue with her old team mate and also not wanting to start a scene, Kaya ignored the tall red head that was scowling down at her.

"Are you listening to me," he snapped, slamming his hands down on the table and causing her cup of tea to tip over and spill its contents.

Setting her fork down on her plate, Kaya looked evenly up at Hinote while folding her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Hinote? I'm sure by now you've heard about what happened and about my release. If you don't like it, that's your problem."

"Just as arrogant and annoying as usual. You and the Uchiha really are alike."

Kaya's eyes flickered angrily. "Don't compare me to that bastard, Hinote."

"Didn't you love that bastard, Kaya? Didn't you even f-"

Kaya rose and maneuvered around the table in a flash. Her open hand slammed into Hinote's sternum with brutal force that sent him flying outside. He collided with a wooden fence, coughing as the air was expelled from his lungs. He was trying to take in another breath when Kaya slammed him into the fence again and pressed the edge of an extremely sharp kunai to his throat. He could feel the bead of warm blood that slid from the cut she made as it trailed down to his collar, darkening the fabric.

"I highly suggest that you stop speaking. Now," she hissed, her voice a soft, but deadly whisper.

Hinote laughed maliciously. "What? Don't want everyone to know that not only are you a traitor you're the whore of-"

Kaya's temper was soaring violently and if Hinote hadn't been cut off by the fist that had smashed into his cheek and she hadn't been pulled away from him by firm hands, she wasn't sure she would have been able to stop herself from beating the man half to death.

"Kaya, calm down."

"Shut up, Kakashi, let me go," she snapped, fighting against her brother's grasp while Asuma hefted Hinote over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take this guy in for a visit with the Hokage," Asuma said, disappearing a moment later with Hinote.

For several seconds Kaya remained in Kakashi's grasp until she relaxed and he loosened his grip so she could slip free.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine," she replied blandly.

"You sure?"

She snorted and didn't reply.

"Come on, sis," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he walked past her. "Lets head home. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"The final exam to see whether or not the team I've been assigned is worthy of being ninja."

"What test are you going to give?"

"The bell test. Only my version is a little different than most."

"How so?" Kaya asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" His visible eye crinkled and the fabric of his mask moved enough to tell Kaya he was grinning at her.

* * *

Kaya was up an hour before she and Kakashi were supposed to be at the training grounds. She was surprised to find that her brother was already gone and she had the entire apartment to herself. Figuring that perhaps he went to do some training of his own Kaya thought nothing of his absence and got ready to go.

She wore black shorts and a long white shirt that had only one sleeve. The right one and it was long enough to reach to her mid-palm. It was a tighter shirt and low cut, but the addition of a black mesh tank top beneath it helped to keep the outfit a bit more modest. It fit snugly to her waist where it belled out to make it seem more like a dress than a shirt, but it was still short enough that her black shorts were clearly visible beneath it.

She pulled a white arm protector over her left arm and laced the ribbon that held it securely in place, tying it just above her elbow. Once her sandals were on, she wrapped a thin layer of bandages around her right thigh and secured a new weapons pouch to it that was fully stocked. A black belt with another, smaller pouch was loosely fastened around her waist so the pouch hung low at her hip. Then she proceeded to ensure that the the senbon dispensers she had placed in her left sleeve were functioning, the contraptions were new since she wasn't sure what type of condition her old ones were in and didn't want to take the time to test them out.

Satisfied that all of her gear was in working order and that she had what she would need, she left the apartment and headed to the training grounds. She arrived fifteen minutes before the scheduled time and kept to the trees as she approached the meeting area.

Kakashi wasn't there yet, but two boys and one girl were. She moved in closer to see who they were, but she already had an idea about the two boys. One had unmistakable blond hair and another raven black hair with a tint of blue. It wasn't just the hair. The black haired boy wore a symbol that was recognized by every person in Konoha on the back of his blue shirt. The symbol of the Uchiha clan. As for the blond, his predominately orange outfit was similar to one she had seen on a young boy she had once considered to be like her little brother. The girl she didn't know. She did find her pink hair to be a bit obnoxious though, but she figured she was in to position to judge someone's hair color.

Figuring she might as well make herself known, she ran through the trees until she was behind the sleepy eyed group. She was sitting down a boxed breakfast she had picked up in her lap and opened before any of three noticed she was even there, sitting atop one of three posts sticking up from the ground.

"Hey, who the heck are you? And why are sneaking up on people like that," Sakura shouted, pointing at Kaya as she raised a bite of food to her mouth.

"Yeah, who the hell do you think..." Naruto's shouts trailed off as he recognized the familiar girl. A frown took up residence on his face and he stared at her, not sure if he was really her or not. "K-Kaya-onee-san?"

Sasuke had also turned towards her, but he hadn't said anything and was staring at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here," he asked her rudely.

"Me?" Kaya questioned, pointing her chopsticks up at her face and blankly returning his scowl. "Eating," she replied simply, turning back to her breakfast and popping a piece of rolled omelet in her mouth.

"I thought you were in prison," Sasuke said.

Kaya chewed on her food and eyed Sasuke carefully. The boy tried to remain completely unfazed by her stare, but he failed and fidgeted before looking away. "I was," Kaya finally answered. "I no longer am. Obviously."

Sasuke scoffed and settled on ignoring Kaya.

"I remember you being less of a stuck up, arrogant brat. You used to be such a polite, sweet kid," Kaya intoned blandly, eliciting a sicker from Naruto and a gape of awe from Sakura.

Twitching, Sasuke shot her a cold glare. "People change."

"They do indeed," sighed Kaya absently.

"So what are you doing here, Kaya-onee-san? Huh? Huh?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"Chill out, kid," Kaya chuckled. "I'm here to help with your training. Assuming you pass my brother's test, anyway."

"Your brother's test?" Inquired the still nameless pink haired girl curiously.

Kaya nodded, munching on more rolled omelet. "Yeah, Kakashi is my older brother."

"That weird old guy is your brother?" Naruto shouted, affronted.

"Keep the volume down, Naruto," Kaya complained. "Yes, the weird old guy is my bother."

"Wait, Naruto, Sasuke... how do you guys now her?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Onee-san used to help me train and took me out to eat all the time. She's the only one who's ever really been nice to me besides Iruka-sensei," Naruto admitted rather sadly.

"How do you know her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened and he didn't reply as his hands clenched at his sides.

Kaya answered the girl's question for him. "I knew his older brother. We were teammates."

"Oh." The girl fidgeted, she wasn't sure if she knew exactly who she was talking about, but it was easy to tell she at least knew what had happened to the Uchiha clan.

"I know who they are, but who are you," Kaya asked the girl.

The girl jolted in surprise and blushed. "Oh, sorry. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you."

"If you hadn't already figured it out I'm Kaya Hatake."

The four fell into silence, Kaya picking at her food and ignoring the envious glances of the kids who had been told not to eat breakfast. By the time she finished it was time for Kakashi to arrive and the test to begin. However, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Over time the kids all wound up on the ground, tired and hungry, while an annoyed Kaya sat lazily on one of the posts barely able to maintain her usual blank and bored expression. Overwhelmed with boredom, Kaya began to nod off just as the kids were beginning to do. Her eyes were just drooping closed when Kakashi appeared.

"Good morning," he practically sang.

"You're late," the four of them yelled in unison.

"Am I? Guess I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi chuckled walking to the three posts and pulling an alarm clock from one of the pouches at his side.

"Almost four hours, Kakashi, where the hell have you been," Kaya growled.

"Hm? Me? Nowhere really," he answered aloofly, placing the alarm clock down on a post and turning to the three annoyed looking kids he was about to test. "It's set for noon. You will have until then to get these two bells from me." He held up to little bells that dangled from pieces of red string. "They'll be tied to my belt. Anyone who gets a bell will pass and get to eat lunch. Anyone who doesn't will fail and be tied to a post to watch as Kaya and I eat in front of you."

"But, Sensei.. There are only two bells and three of us... Does that mean..." Sakura hesitantly trailed off.

"One of you will fail no matter what," Kakashi replied. "You can use whatever means you'd like to try and get the bells from. Kunai, shuriken, everything is acceptable. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill me you're not going to be able to pass. Is that understood?"

Sakura looked completely appalled by what was going on. "But, Sensei, you'll be in danger!"

"Yeah, you're so slow. We'll kill ya for sure," Naruto bragged loudly.

"It's said that those who bark loudest are those who have no talent. Ignore Mr. Dead Last and begin when I tell you."

Kaya was going to ask what her role was supposed to be, but being a hot head and angered by Kakashi's insult Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and charged Kakashi. She watched as Kakashi effortlessly twisted Naruto's arm and so that not only was his kunai pointing at the back of his own head, he was facing the opposite direction he had been running in only a second before.

The action had surprised the others and Naruto to the point that they were speechless. They had never before seen a real ninja, a jounin whose skill far surpassed their own in combat before and they were reminded that they were very, very small and insignificant compared to their teacher.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kakashi chided lightly. "I haven't said start yet."

"What I am I supposed to be doing, Kakashi?" Kaya asked.

"Hm? Oh, right, I think I've got this under control. Why don't you just relax."

"If you didn't need me here then why tell me to be here?" She snapped in a huff.

Kakashi ignored her and released Naruto. "Seems like that intent to kill is there... I might just be starting to like you guys... Well then, lets begin."

The three genin bounded away to prepare and plan for their attacks.

"Well, they have the hiding part down well enough," Kaya observed lazily from her perch on top of a post.

"They do, don't they," Kakashi replied.

"Hey! Lets get this show on the road. I'll fight you right now!"

"You're a little off, aren't you?" Kakashi sighed when Naruto charged out of the trees by himself, running at Kakashi. "Well lets get started with lesson number one. Taijutsu." He reached a hand into a pouch at his side causing both Naruto and Kaya to wonder just what it was he was doing.

Naruto halted his approach and cautiously watched as Kakashi pulled something out of his pouch. He had been expecting a weapon, but instead it was a book.

"Please tell me that book isn't one of those disgusting perverted novels by that perverted all peeping tom," Kaya deadpanned when she caught a glimpse of the cover.

"If you mean to say that this is one of the best book series that's ever been released, then yes, it is," Kakashi replied with an air of arrogance that nearly made Kaya jump up to whack him across the back of the head.

"Why are you getting a book out," Naruto asked in confusion.

"Why? Because I'm going to read it, of course," Kakashi answered.

"But we're fighting," Naruto pointed out.

Shrugging, Kakashi opened the book and held it up so his one visible eye could see its text. He then gestured with his free hand for Naruto to attack.

Incensed, Naruto charged forward again. He punched, kicked, spun, punched, kicked, but Kakashi ducked, leaned, jumped and moved aside to effectively avoid each blow until he was crouched behind Naruto who was a bit confused about how he had gotten there.

"A ninja should never let their enemy get behind them," Kakashi scolded boredly.

What happened next even Kaya hadn't expected and she wasn't even sure she had seen what she thought she had. What she thought she had seen was her brother poke Naruto in the butt with enough force to send the boy flying into the lake nearby.

"Did you just... Never mind," she mumbled, shaking her head as Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at her.

Boredom had never suited Kaya and she eventually found herself completely tuning out the 'test' that was taking place around her to focus instead on getting reacquainted with her senses. Closing her eyes, she focused on her own flow of chakra and how it flowed through her. Then she began to expand her mind so that she could sense Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the trees around her. Little by little she expanded her senses so she could sense everyone within a half mile radius.

Not having been able to use her abilities for so long and not being able to use or sense chakra for the same amount of time made the task that used to be second nature to her was tiring and draining now. This didn't stop her from continuing to focus on every little dot of chakra she could sense and beginning to redraw the map of Konoha in her head.

She knew it would take time for her to be able to do everything she once had so easily, but she knew she could it. She also knew she could become stronger than she had been before and that she might even be able to fully master the jutsu of the Fumei that she had only been able to skim the surface of before.

Her lilac eyes snapped open and she deftly caught two shuriken on her fingers and one kunai by the hilt. The weapons hadn't been meant for her, but for her brother who had used a substitution jutsu a few yards from where she sat when Sasuke threw a barrage of sharp objects at him. Annoyed with the interruption, she whipped the hand that the shuriken had been caught by threw the air followed by the kunai.

Everything happened so fast that Sasuke didn't even realize what had happened until he looked down to see that the kunai was sticking out the tree branch he was straddling, between his legs. It was uncomfortably close and when he looked behind him, he saw the two shuriken had past right by each of his ears.

Knowing his position was blown, he rose and began to fly through the trees. Trying to put distance between himself and Kakashi before the jounin could find him.

Snorting, Kaya was about to go back to meditating when Naruto appeared in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Hey, Onee-san, what's the deal, huh? Can he really fail us and send us back to the Academy? Because I'm not gonna let that happen. Believe it!"

Kaya didn't say anything and just stared blankly at Naruto who seemed to see something behind her that caught his attention.

His eyes grew large and giggled as he crept around her. "He dropped one. Hehehe."

"Hey, Naruto, I hate to point out the obvious, but.." Kaya sighed as Naruto went to pick up a bell that had conveniently been dropped by the trunk of a tree and was caught in a trap by the ankle and hefted into the air. "That's a trap."

Shaking her head as the blond yelled and ranted while dangling upside down by his ankle, Kaya hopped off the post she was on and wandered away from all of the commotion.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Kaya opened her eyes and looked down at Kakashi. "Sure. I see none of them got a bell," she observed, noting the two bells still attached to his side as he hopped up to sit beside her, facing the three posts in the clearing, one of which Naruto was tied to. "Have they caught on yet?"

"No. Not sure they will."

"Team work isn't their strong suit. Sasuke refuses to work with others. Naruto is trying to prove himself and Sakura is more concerned with impressing Sasuke than anything else. They're a bunch of kids even though they're older than I was when I became a genin. I was chuunin when I was their age, had been for a few years. I was in ANBU when I was only a year older than them. "

"I was already a jounin when I was their age. But I guess we can't really compare ourselves to them, we're not like them after all. We grew up in different times," Kakashi said.

Her head bobbed up and down as she stuck a piece of salted salmon in her mouth. "They've had the luxury of growing up in mostly peaceful times. Something we certainly weren't able to do."

"Well, seems I was wrong. If you'll excuse me," Kakashi slipped off of the tree branch as dark clouds gathered over head and thunder rocked the little area of the forest.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kaya watched as Kakashi confronted the kids. Scaring them half to death before jovially informing them that they had passed his test. Several seconds of complete silence followed before the three cheered happily, well except for Sasuke, he only smirked arrogantly.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura then began to walk away from the training ground, leaving Naruto still tied to his post.

Leaping out of the tree, Kaya walked to the clearing where Naruto was shouting for someone to untie him. His shouts stopped when he saw Kaya and looked relieved.

"Hey, hey! Will you untie me, Onee-san?" He quipped excitedly.

Kaya appeared to think over the question for a moment. ".. You're a ninja, Naruto. Escape is one of many things a ninja must be able to do," she told him sternly. "So, no. I won't."

Naruto stuttered incomprehensibly before beginning to rant and rave again as Kaya walked away, waving lazily over her shoulder as she did so.

"Ah, Kaya," Kakashi said when she caught up to them. "Welcome to Team 7."

* * *

~A/N~

I apologize for any errors. I'm tired and had a test today in psychology. I'm a little burnt out at the moment.

Anyway, I'm contemplating getting a Beta reader to help with the errors and maybe give me some tips. Not sure yet though... I'm kind of high maintenance and I'm not sure I want to subject anyone to that. :/

Hopefully no one is taking it personally that I've been unable to reply to my reviews. I just haven't really had the time. I do appreciate each and every review I get though, so please don't stop! They're like inspirational cookies and I like cookies!

On that note, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 17**

**Learning to Start Over**

It was still dark outside when Kaya rose from her bed and stretched her arms over her head while craning her neck and wincing at the multiple cracks and pops that the movements elicited. Not bothering to shower she dressed simply in standard issue blue sweats and a white shirt and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. After slipping on a pair of ninja sandals she quietly left the apartment and rolled her eyes when the ANBU agents who were watching over her closed in on her. They didn't show themselves, but they were ready to attack her if need be.

Jogging down the stairs of the building, Kaya walked at a brisk pace to the nearest training ground which just so happened to be the ninth. She spent a few minutes stretching and loosening up her muscles before she began to jog through the forest on the same path she had once run every morning when she was still a part of Team Asuma.

She jogged for an hour and when she was finished the sun was still nowhere to be seen and darkness still enveloped Konoha. Wanting to get back into shape and quickly she spent the next two hours training on her own until the sun began to lighten the sky. Taking this as her queue to return home, she left the training grounds and leisurely walked back to the apartment she now shared with Kakashi. Her brother was up and gone from the apartment when she got there, something she dismissed as she showered and readied herself for a day of training with Kakashi and the genin team.

When she was dressed in white leggings and a long purple kimono tied with a white obi and her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail she left the apartment to meet up with Kakashi and Team 7. Only Kakashi was nowhere to be seen when she met the rest of the team on the steps of the Hokage Tower.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Kaya sighed and stood up from the steps the four of them had plopped down on. She was going to lead the genin to a training ground and have them do something more productive with their time than sit around.

"Good morning," a familiar voice chirruped jovially.

Kaya's brow twitched as she glanced at the white haired man that appeared at the bottom of the steps smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You're late. Again," she pointed out in annoyance.

"Am I," he inquired sheepishly while rubbing at the back of his head and grinning at her beneath his mask. "Well you see there was this little old lady and she needed help crossing-"

"Kakashi," Kaya cut in.

"Hm?" He smiled over at his not so amused sister.

"Shut up."

Chuckling to himself and sheepishly scratching at the back of his head, Kakashi nodded and turned away from Kaya to see the three genin looking quite annoyed with him as well. "So.. Lets get to work, shall we?"

* * *

"You want me to what," Kaya asked blandly, tweaking a brow ever so slightly at her brother as he stared expectantly at her with his one visible eye.

"Attack me. They've been trained in basic taijutsu so far, but they have no real idea how to utilize the moves and execute them to their advantage. You and I have been doing this a lot longer than they have, they just might learn a thing or two."

Her eyebrow stayed raised as she stared at Kakashi from beneath the shade of the tree she was leaning against. Pushing herself away from the tree, Kaya sighed. "Alright, but don't get mad at me if I kick your ass."

His eye crinkled and his mask moved enough that she knew he was smiling at her. "I'm not worried."

Kaya twitched in annoyance at the hint that she wouldn't be able to beat him. Taking a position a few yards in front of Kakashi, Kaya waited for whatever signal he was going to give to start their spar.

He made the first move. Running at her and throwing a punch that she easily blocked with an arm, pushing him away as she crouched and swept a leg out trying to trip him. He jumped over her leg and Kaya rose, spinning and lifting her elbow out to the side. She never made contact, instead her elbow was caught but before Kakashi could get his knee up and in to her side, she let herself drop down and backwards. She caught herself on her hands and twisted her body enough that she was able to swipe her leg out towards Kakashi. He wasn't able to catch himself as he fell, Kaya wouldn't give him the chance. She was up and standing in front of him, a dark smirk on her face that told him he probably shouldn't have provoked her before. Her knee rose and her foot with it before it shot out towards his chest. He barely managed to grasp onto her foot to keep it from hitting him square in the chest.

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi said with a chuckle, still holding Kaya's foot while she gave him a slightly smug look.

"But we've hardly shown them anything," she pointed out rather disinterestedly.

"I think they get the idea," he replied, his eye crinkling again.

"If you say so," she boredly drawled, removing her foot from Kakashi's grasp and turning away to go back to the tree she had been leaning into.

Kakashi sighed and scratched at his neck as she walked away, if he hadn't caught the foot that she was aiming for his chest he probably would have had a cracked rib or two. He would have to remember that picking on Kaya was not good for his health.

"Well now that we've given you a brief demonstration each of you will take turns coming at me using nothing but taijutsu."

"What's Kaya-onee-san gonna do," Naruto inquired peeking around Kakashi at the very bored looking girl.

Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi wondered if he should just let Kaya brood. She didn't seem to be in a very good mood at that moment. "Well..."

"I want to train with Kaya-onee-san," insisted Naruto, sticking his lower lip out in a stubborn pout or frown depending on how you looked at.

"I don't think that's-"

"It's fine," Kaya spoke up, walking back towards the group.

"You sure," Kakashi asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yeah, I kinda owe the kid," she answered so only he could hear. "Besides, I'm like your assistant sensei so I might as well act like it, right?" She gave him a grin and a wink before stepping forward and poking Naruto in the forehead.

Kakashi caught a flicker of a disgusted frown on Sasuke's face and wondered what it was about the gesture that was so innocent on Kaya's part made the boy look so upset even if for just a moment.

"Sasuke, why don't you spar with me," Kakashi suggested.

"What about me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired.

"For now why don't you just watch, we'll take turns sparring for awhile and then have some team exercises. Sound good?"

Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke with starry eyes. "Good luck, Sasuke. I know you'll do great!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Kaya laughed out loud before ruffling Naruto's hair and inclining her head to the right to signal she wanted to move a little further away from the others.

"All I want you to do, Naruto, is attack me. That's it," Kaya explained simply.

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "You want me to attack to you?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, you're not going to hurt me, kid. I'm going to block your attacks and tell you what you should do to make your moves more effective. Every time we spar after today, I will give you fewer and fewer tips. That way you can learn from your own mistakes, but not rely on someone else to help you. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto mumbled though he didn't appear to understand what she meant as his face scrunched up in thought.

"Then attack me," she prodded, gesturing for him to attack.

He frowned cutely at her and she shook her head with a sigh. "You're the one that wanted me to help, so come on. Or are you too chicken," she taunted, knowing she had hit a nerve when Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fists flexed. "If you're too scared to-"

With a growl, Naruto launched himself at her.

"Nice punch, but if you have to have your opponent egg you on first you won't make it as a ninja," Kaya said, knocking away the kicks and punches that Naruto was wildly throwing at her. "Calm down and think about what you're doing. If you just blindly attack and hope to land a blow you have no right to call yourself a ninja."

Her words seemed to reach him, but he was annoyed with being corrected in such a blunt manner. His anger showed in his moves, but they slowly became more controlled as Kaya blocked his moves and began to tell him how he could better perform the moves he was using.

For nearly a half an hour Kaya let Naruto attack relentlessly while she offered advice, by the time she told him they were done for the time being he was was huffing and puffing for breath. She had him go and take rest just as Kakashi was telling a huffing Sasuke to do the same.

"Alright, Sakura, your turn," Kakashi announced. "Would you rather spar with me or with Kaya? It's your choice."

"Um... Well," she hesitated in her answer, looking between the brother and sister pair timidly. "Kaya-sensei, then I guess."

"Is that alright, Kaya," Kakashi asked.

"It's fine with me."

"Alright, Sakura, go ahead," Kakashi instructed.

Kaya was mildly surprised by the young girl when she actually proved to be pretty skilled in taijutsu. She had been expecting Sakura to be too scared and skiddish to actually put any effort into the spar. During their spar, Kaya did the same as she had done with Naruto and offered helpful hints and advice.

"Good job, Sakura," Kaya said when their spar was over. "Get some rest for a few minutes then we'll move on, ok?"

"Alright," the pink haired girl chirped, skipping over to take a seat by Sasuke and Naruto.

"They're not bad," Kaya told Kakashi, wandering over to Kakashi who was sitting down against a tree a few yards from the genin. When she reached the tree and leaned into it, she looked down to see that Kakashi was reading a book. "You had better not be reading one of those perverted books, Kakashi," she warned, leaning over to see that he was indeed reading one of the novels she had deemed perverted. Plucking the book from his hands, she smacked him upside the head with it.

"What was that for," Kakashi protested, rubbing at his head.

"For being a pervert," Kaya retorted.

"I am not a pervert, now can I have my book back please?"

"No," she replied, voice laced with disgust.

"Kaya," Kakashi said, sweetly yet with a touch of warning. "Please give me my book or I'll be forced to resort to underhanded measures to get it back."

Kaya snorted, but smirked challengingly. "You'll never get it away from me."

"Give it back or I'll hug you."

Kaya blinked at Kakashi before throwing the book at his head. "Take your perverted book, freak," she grumbled grouchily.

"Have you ever read them? They're really very good."

Giving Kakashi a look that communicated how insane she thought he was, Kaya ignored the comment. "Shouldn't you be training your genin team? They look bored."

Humming to himself, Kakashi closed his book and tucked safely away inside of one of his hip pouches. "So shall we continue with the training?"

* * *

"How about dinner? My treat," Kakashi offered later that day when he and Kaya were headed home.

Kaya glanced over at him. It was still weird for her to be around him, especially alone. Old feelings kept on trying to surface and weren't easy to ignore. What was in the past was in the past between them and she wanted to move on and just forget that part of their relationship. To start new. It seemed like the best course of action considering everything that had happened, everything she wanted to forget. Moving on and starting over again, leaving the past in the past and thinking only about the future with all of its possibilities sounded like a very welcome idea.

"Sure, dinner would be good," she answered with a genuine smile.

It felt awkward on her lips, the smile. It had been so long since she had smiled honestly that she was surprised she even remembered how. At first the smile felt out of place, but after a second that feeling was replaced with a sense of relief. She had felt so betrayed, lost and hopeless for such a long time that the simple gesture reminded her she could be happy. She could live a normal life, she just needed to focus on moving forward and not living in the past. Now that she had done that, she felt almost like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

"Really," Kakashi asked, surprised Kaya had actually agreed and seemed happy about it.

Kaya laughed. His reaction didn't really surprise her, but it did amuse her. She bobbed her once and looked back over at her brother. "Yeah, really. You once said I was all you had left, remember?"

He nodded in reply.

"Well... You're all I have left now too, big brother."

* * *

"Well, would you look at that," a familiar voice drawled teasingly.

"Hey!" Kaya protested in annoyance, smacking away a rough hand that sat itself on her head and ruffled her pale purple hair. Once the offending hand was removed, she glared up at the owner. "Asuma-sensei, what-" She shouted in anger when Asuma placed his hand back on her head again.

"Haven't I told you to drop the sensei," Asuma said with a cheeky grin when Kaya glared at him as she attempted to smooth her now disheveled hair.

"It's a habit," Kaya snarled, pointedly refusing to look at him.

"Hey, Asuma, what brings you here," Kakashi asked conversationally.

"Was going to grab a bite to eat and saw you two, thought I'd join you. Do you mind?"

Kakashi shook his head and gestured to one of the open chairs at their table that could seat up to four people.

"Thanks," Asuma said, taking the seat. "So I hear you're training Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi. How's that going for you?"

"They both have a lot of potential. Naruto is very determined to be recognized and Sasuke... Well, he has a goal he'd like to accomplish," Kakashi answered with a glance at Kaya.

"What would that be," Asuma asked.

"He wants to avenge the deaths of his clan by killing the one that took them," he replied, eye on Kaya and not failing to notice the slight twitch of her eyes and the tensing of her muscles.

Kaya let out quiet snort and turned away. "He's set himself an impossible goal then," she muttered.

"And why would you say that," Kakashi asked curiously,

Her eyes slid back over to Kakashi. "You really think that he'll stand a chance against Itachi, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke is a genius in his own right, besides he does have the advantage of a kekkei genkai."

Kaya exchanged a brief look with Asuma. "A kekkei genkai doesn't ensure that he'll win against Itachi," she stated quietly.

"Ok, enough of that," Asuma spoke up. "How about we talk about something less depressing? Like Kaya's boyfriend."

Choking on the water she was taking a sip of in her surprise at Asuma's statement, Kaya coughed and patted at her chest while glaring feebly at her former teacher.

"What," Asuma asked innocently.

Kakashi chuckled, something he tried to cover when Kaya turned her weak glare on him.

"I.. do not have have a boyfriend," she managed to rasp out.

"What about that Izumo Kamizuki, kid," Asuma questioned. "Heard a rumor the two of you were in love."

Kaya flushed. "Who the hell said that," she shouted in a high pitched voice.

"So it's true, huh? Good for you, Kaya, he's a nice guy." Asuma clapped her on the shoulder and grinned.

She smacked his hand away. "Shut up," she snapped.

"You're not denying it," Asuma pointed out.

She growled in annoyance and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest deciding that ignoring Asuma would be better than giving him more fuel to keep on picking on her with. As she sat back in her seat she noticed a familiar chakra not too far away and felt her heart actually skip a beat in her chest. Izumo just so happened to be headed in their direction with Kotetsu. She hadn't seen Izumo since the night she had kissed him ever so quickly and innocently, it was only a few nights ago, but it seemed like it had been longer at that moment.

"Be right back," Kaya said distractedly, standing up and jogging outside and down the street.

"She seems happy," Asuma observed.

"You sound surprised," Kakashi commented.

Asuma shrugged. "I don't know if I'm surprised as much as I'm relieved. I thought..."

"She wouldn't be able to move on," Kakashi finished, getting a nod from Asuma. "I thought so too, but I think she's realizing that there's more to life than the past."

* * *

"Izumo," she called over the murmur of the people walking along the street. She smiled and waved when he looked up at her. "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Just finishing up our shift on the gate, we were going to grab some food. Want to join us," Izumo offered while Kotetsu looked boredly down the street.

"Actually, my brother, Asuma and I were just sitting down to eat too. Why don't you come and join us?"

"Sure."

Kaya smiled happily and gestured for the boys to follow her. She walked ahead of them, leading them back to the restaurant she had left Kakashi and Asuma at. When they reached the restaurant, Kaya held Izumo back.

"So Asuma is under the impression you're my...um.. boyfriend," she said awkwardly. "And that I'm in love with you. So If he happens to say anything or-"

"Kaya," Izumo cut in, she was beginning to speak too quickly to understand as she grew flustered and embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. Besides, I'm not opposed to the idea or anything."

Blinking at him, she tilted her head comically as she blankly stared him. "Which idea are you not opposed to?"

He flashed her a smile as he made to step past her and into the restaurant with Kaya scurrying after him.

"I'm not opposed to either actually," he told her.

"What aren't you opposed to," Kotetsu asked boredly, looking over his shoulder at Izumo and a red cheeked Kaya.

Izumo opened his mouth to answer, but Kaya practically tackled him. She threw her arms over his shoulder and clapped a hand over his mouth while laughing uncomfortably and looking over his shoulder at everyone that was now staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"It's nothing, right," Kaya asked, giving Izumo a smile that told him he had better agree with her or he would regret it.

Izumo nodded and when Kaya released him reiterated his agreement. "Right, it was nothing."

"See," Kaya grinned, taking her seat. "Nothing."

"Right," Asuma drawled, not believing her as he watched her pick up her glass of water. "So, Izumo, are you and Kaya dating or what?"

Kaya practically spewed her mouthful of water all of the table. Once she managed to swallow her water and ensure she wasn't going to choke to death on it, she was going to speak up, but Izumo had beaten her to it.

"Technically, no. We're not dating."

"Technically?" The three other men asked, confused.

"I haven't had the chance to ask her out on a date yet, so we're not dating. Yet," Izumo explained with an awkward laugh.

"This is so none of their business," Kaya interjected.

"You should really ask her out, I think she likes you," Asuma advised, ignoring Kaya's outburst and glare as well as the kick he got under the table.

Izumo chuckled. "Is that so? I guess I should just ask her then, huh?"

"You don't have to force yourself," Kotetsu blandly stated.

Switching her ire from Asuma to Kotetsu, Kaya punched the brown haired man that was seated to her left in the arm hard enough to topple him out of his chair. With an annoyed growl, she stood up and grabbed Izumo's hand from the table. "We're leaving."

"Uh," he was going to protest in some way, but when Kaya turned back to look at him he thought it best to do as she wanted. She looked far from happy at the moment.

"Have a good date!" Asuma called after them.

Kaya was muttering under her breath while she stomped angrily down the street. Izumo's hand was still trapped in her grasp, something she didn't notice until he stopped and she was forced to stop as well. Not having expected the sudden halt though, she squeaked when she was tugged back and bumped into Izumo's chest.

She blinked up at him a few times before chuckling. "Hi."

"Hi," he echoed, laughing at her embarrassment. "So since the entire point of us being together was to eat and we just left one restaurant why don't we go to another and make it a date?"

"Actually, I have a better idea. Date yes, restaurant.. Not so much."

"So what did you have in mind?"

Kaya smirked. "You'll just have to keep up and see," she playfully replied. With a laugh, she took off down the street, leaping on to a rooftop after only a few steps to avoid the people that were crowding the walkway.

Not seeing what other choice he had, Izumo leaped onto the rooftops and followed after Kaya. She was leading them towards the southern edge of the village where there was less business and street traffic. The businesses and homes thinned until they reached a wooded area usually used for training. She slowed her pace as they neared a river that flowed through the village and took to the streets instead of the rooftops again.

Walking beside her, he curiously asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Getting dinner, obviously," she answered, pointing at something ahead of them.

"We're on a date and out of all of the restaurants in Konoha you chose a street cart?"

"Hey, there is a method to my madness," Kaya protested light-heartedly. "Now come on." Taking his hand in hers once again, she pulled him after her and towards a well kept street cart with a little old woman keeping watch over it. "I know most people don't think of onigiri as a date food, but I happen to really like the stuff and this woman makes the best in Konoha."

"If you say so," Izumo chuckled.

"I do," Kaya sniffed arrogantly. "So how about... two of everything, except plain. Plain is boring," Kaya chirped as she reached the cart. "Oh and two cans of tea please."

It took the woman a few moments to bag up the items for Kaya who swatted Izumo's hand as he moved to get money to pay.

"You're not paying this time. Gentlemanly thing to do or not, I'm not taking care of this because it was my idea," she informed him bluntly.

"But-"

"But nothing, shut up and let me have my way or face the consequences of pissing me off." She put a hand on her hip and tilted a brow challengingly. "What's it gonna be?"

"You're still as stubborn as ever," he sighed. "But ok. Have it your way. I'm paying next time though and no complaints."

Kaya scoffed. "Fine, but I do have to warn you that I can eat a lot."

"I know, I've seen it." He laughed when Kaya elbowed him in the arm and gave him slightly dirty look.

"Come on, lets go eat, but you had better keep up." With a wink she took off again, this time over the river and into the trees.

They ran through the trees until they reached a clearing of tall green grass, beyond the clearing the land sloped downwards and gave them a clear unhindered view of the forest and land that was spread out around Konoha. There was a sturdy tree in the clearing and she hopped up into the branches until she was standing on one near the top. She hadn't been in that spot in years and had forgotten the beauty of it. The trees stood tall and the lake in the distance glistened in the slowly setting sunlight.

"I've never been out here, the view is pretty amazing," Izumo said as he landed beside her and took a look around.

"Told you there was a method to my madness," she said with a grin. "Lets eat." Dropping down to the dirt, she sat down against the tree trunk and set the bag of onigiri beside her.

"Do you come out here a lot," Izumo asked, sitting down beside her.

"No," she answered indifferently, handing him a can of tea and then pulling two separate disposable boxes out of it. "Not this spot in particular at least. I just remember passing by here and noticing that the tree line is a ways off from this old tree here." She inclined her head toward the tree trunk while looking back at the trees they had run through to get to where they were. "I still have an ANBU team tailing me and this offers at least a little privacy even though they're still watching and it's really freaking annoying," she grumbled. "Here, it looks like she separated everything. One of everything for you and one of everything for me," she said, holding one box out to him. "And everything is usually salted salmon, tarako, katsuoboshi, kombu no tsukidani and pickled plum, my favorite. So it's pretty traditional."

He took the offered box from her hand. "Thank you."

"Welcome," she chirped, leaning back into the tree and removing the lid from her own box. She wasted little time in grabbing one of the five rice balls and taking a big bite.

"How are things with your brother?" Izumo inquired a bit cautiously. "I know you two didn't always get along."

Kaya finished chewing the latest bite of her second rice ball before answering. "We didn't, but we're both different people than we were in the past. And he's all I have left. There's no point holding a grudge against the one family member I have."

"I heard you're helping him train his genin team and that Naruto Uzumaki is on it. Weren't you close?"

She nodded, chewing on yet another bite. "Yeah," she answered, holding a hand to her mouth as she swallowed. "He was like a little brother to me."

"And he's not now?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she sighed. "Don't know really. I haven't had a whole lot of time to reconnect with him."

They both went back to focusing on eating for the next several minutes until Kaya finished off the last of her food and slouched down against the tree with a content sigh.

"I also heard that Sasuke Uchiha is a part of Kakashi's team," Izumo spoke up.

Kaya nodded. "He is and you're probably wondering how I feel about that. I don't feel much of anything really. The kid's a brat. More so than I remember him being, that's for sure. He's got that Uchiha pride I find annoying as hell too, but I can't really blame him for that. He's determined to kill his brother and restore the Uchiha clan..." She trailed off feeling a strange sense of deja vu as the last several words left her lips. They felt extremely familiar to her, but now that she thought about it, she didn't know why. Kakashi hadn't said them to her, no one had as far as she could remember.

"Kaya?"

"Sorry, just had this weird deju vu feeling. Anyways, he's a brat," she stated, brushing the topic aside as she yawned widely and stretched her arms up and over her head. "I'm exhausted. I got up at three this morning to go and train before going to help Kakashi. I'm out of shape and my sensing abilities need some serious work."

She was going to lean back into the tree, but the rough bark wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay against. With a sniff of displeasure, she laid down in the grass and rested her head on Izumo's leg. He was a little surprised by her actions, but wasn't going to complain so let her make herself comfortable.

"Be careful not to exhaust yourself too much. You won't get anywhere if you make yourself sick."

"I don't plan on making myself sick. I plan on making myself better than I was before." She yawned and let her eyes close.

The last statement was said as if it were more of an after thought, almost like she hadn't meant to say it and Izumo had to wonder why. He could understand wanting to better her skills, but knowing what he did about her, he had to wonder if her motivation for getting better was just a desire to get better or if there was someone she wanted to beat. He had a feeling it had more to the second option.

"Kaya," he asked, noting that she was beginning to doze of to sleep.

"Hm?"

He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to say what he was thinking. What if he were wrong? If he was then he would just be dredging up memories he knew she just wanted to forget. "..It's nothing. Nevermind."

"You sure," she asked tiredly, blinking her eyes open and looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes and Kaya frowned.

Sitting up, Kaya was quiet for several seconds while she stared out over the open landscape. "Is this a bad idea?"

"What?" Izumo inquired, not sure of what she meant.

"This. Us."

"Why would it be?"

Kaya frowned into the setting sun. She had an idea of what Izumo had wanted to ask her, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk about it. She had decided earlier that she would move on and leave the past where it was, but she was realizing that might be easier said than done.

"You wanted to ask me why, didn't you? Why I want to be better than I was before. You probably think it has something to do with Itachi... You would be right." She finally turned to meet his eyes. "But at the same time it's not what I want. Itachi and I were rivals for ten years, if it weren't for him I never would have gotten as far as I had in the first place. At least that's how I feel and it's not easy to stop thinking that way. Today I had decided that I was going to move on though, leave the past in the past and start fresh... That just might be easier said than done."

"Yeah, you are a bit stubborn," Izumo replied teasingly.

"I'm being serious," Kaya chided with a sigh.

"What do you want, Kaya? That seems like a good place to start when starting over."

"I don't know. I want to get back in shape for starters."

"Why?"

Kaya gave him an odd look, as if she thought the answer would be obvious. "If you had forgotten I'm a ninja. Being in good shape is part of the job requirement."

"Is that it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you like being a ninja?"

"It's all I know-"

"That's not what I asked. Do you like what you do?"

"Sometimes," she answered. "Being a ninja is not as glamorous as some people would like to think."

"But you want to become a better ninja anyway, right?"

"Yeah." She bobbed her head in agreement.

"Why?" Izumo pressed.

"This is kind of a weird conversation. I'm not sure I like it," Kaya confessed honestly.

"Just answer the question."

"You're being unusually pushy and I don't like that either," she grumbled grumpily. "But, fine," she added with a sigh when he tilted a brow at her to tell her he wasn't going to let up yet. "I just want to get stronger, isn't that normal for a ninja?" She asked, her voice beginning to show her agitation with the conversation they were having.

"But there has to be a reason why. Even if it just because you want to beat Itachi in the future. There-"

"I don't want to feel helpless again," she cut in roughly. Once the words had left her lips she sighed and turned away, refusing to look at Izumo any longer. "It's not that I want to beat Itachi, I'm angry and have a lot to hate him for... I know that there will be a time that he and will have to fight each other again and when that time comes I don't want to be as helpless as I was the last time. I don't like feeling helpless, first it was Itachi and then it was everything that happened in the prison. First with Hinote and then those guys that tried to.. tried to-"

"It's alright," Izumo spoke up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I pushed you to answer the question. I just think you needed to realize for yourself the real reason and to know that there is nothing to feel ashamed about because that's the feeling I got when you said that."

She shrugged half-heartedly and leaned back into the tree again. "I had thought I was stronger than I was, but everything that's happened has only shown me that I'm a lot weaker than I thought. It's not something that makes someone feel proud of themselves, realizing that... I know it probably sounds selfish. So many ninja here want to protect the village and the people in it and that's why they want to get stronger, but I want to get stronger to benefit myself, not them. It's always been like that for me though. I've never tried to get stronger to protect anything but myself."

"I find that hard to believe," Izumo told her, a contemplative look on his face.

"Why's that?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "Because I remember how upset you were over what Hinote said about not being accepted in the village. And how angry you were anytime someone said you had betrayed the village. Why would you care so much if you didn't care about the welfare of the village?"

"I don't know. Are we done talking about this yet?"

"No. I want to understand why you think you and I would be a bad idea. That's how this whole thing started and-"

"We're two very different people, Izumo," she cut in. Her temper was beginning to flare and get the better of her. She wanted to end this conversation and she wanted it to end now. "I am a traitor. Whether you think so or not, isn't the point," she snapped when Izumo looked as if her were going to say something. "That is what the village will think of me considering I was just released from prison and all. I don't care about the people in this village the way you do. It's welfare isn't my top priority. My top priority is to survive, not protect everyone else." She was so annoyed by then that she settled for snorting and shutting up.

"I think you just don't want to admit that you're not the bad person you think you are. I don't know everything about what happened in your past, but I'm going to assume that being considered a child prodigy and being promoted into ANBU at a young age that you saw and probably did a lot of things that no child should have to," Izumo said. "You can't tell me you don't care about the village or protecting those in it when you healed me and risked depleting your own chakra, putting yourself at risk considering the fighting that was going on. After that you risked your life several times to protect the guards in the prison. You can't tell me you only care about protecting yourself when you nearly died protecting every one of us. Why protect everyone if you didn't care, Kaya?"

"How would I know," she grumbled. "I just did."

"You had said that you wanted to start over, didn't you?"

"What of it?"

"Why don't we start over then," Izumo suggested, smiling when Kaya looked over at him as if he was at risk of losing his mind. "You're stubborn, I get that and if you don't want to admit the reasons why you did anything then fine. But you're not who you think you are. Maybe actually starting over will show you that because then you don't have to try so hard to be someone you're not. You can just be you."

"I can just be me, huh," she murmured, tilting her head back and gazing up into the sky that was beginning to darken now. "That's a lot easier said than done," she sighed.

"You'll never know until you try."

She thought over his words and their conversation for a few moments before heaving another sigh. "Yeah, I guess." Letting her head fall onto Izumo's shoulder with a yawn, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "Guess now's a good time. I'm exhausted."

* * *

"So this is where you go every morning, huh," Kaya asked the following morning, appearing beside Kakashi by the memorial stone that had been erected to honor all of Konoha's shinobi that had fallen in battle.

"You're up early," Kakashi replied, his one eye cornering over to her.

"Not really. I was on my way to do some training, but I sensed you over here and thought I'd see what it is you do every morning. So this is why you're late? You come to stare at the stone and I'm assuming Obito's name, right? I heard about everything that happened and how you ended up getting his sharinganeye implanted into your left eye... The Uchiha sure do know how to change someone's life, don't they?" She offered a weak chuckle and turned her attention to the stone.

"Is something bothering you, Kaya?" Kakashi inquired. "You seem.. more thoughtful than usual."

She knew he wasn't insulting her with his words and didn't react much to them. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the memorial stone. "There's something I want to tell you, but... I know there will be consequences if I do. For both of us."

"Then don't tell me."

A deep frown pulled down her lips and creased her forehead. "The thing is, Kakashi... That I need your help. I want to get stronger, but I can't do that on my own. The fact that you have the sharingan in one of your eyes is pretty useful to me, especially since I know I can trust you. The only other person I can really trust is Asuma, but I can't ask him for help this time. He's got a new team to train and he's already helped me out quite a bit as it is."

"Then tell me."

"You're really not helping," Kaya commented dully.

Kakashi chuckled and his eye crinkled. "Sorry. I just don't really know what to tell you. It seems like a decision you have to make on your own. Whether you tell me or not, is up to you."

Her lilac eyes blankly stared at the polished stone while her brows furrowed and she thought over what she should do. After her talk with Izumo the night before she had begun to realize that she would need help if she wanted to become stronger, training on her own was only going to get her so far.

"Did they ever tell you how I ended up at the village, Kakashi? Or did they just tell you that my mother had died and had sent me here?"

"All I was told was that your mother had passed and I was your brother. That's it."

"The night I came here I watched my mother die at the hands of her own clan, a clan that hadn't approved of her relationship with our father. They had been hunting her for a long time and she finally got tired of running. I was supposed to come straight here without looking back, but I didn't. I climbed into a tree and watched as she was surrounded by smokey figures that moved like ghosts. I saw the one that killed her, but I couldn't quite catch the movement it was so fast. I had made a noise then and they had heard it... I ran as quickly as I could, but I had to stay close to the road. I didn't know the way here except for on the road. I still don't know how I managed to outrun them for so long. When I finally neared the gates I sprinted towards them, but I was completely out in the open then and the three kunai that embedded themselves in my back didn't make running any easier. Thankfully the guards heard me, it was actually Asuma that picked me up from the ground and took me to the hospital. When I woke up he was there with the Hokage who had the last of my belongings with him. A little wooden box that contains all the secrets of my mother's clan that she was able to write down for me so that when it came time for me to learn them, I could."

"You keep on saying 'clan'," Kakashi pointed out. "I know I said I wouldn't push you for answers, but at this point it seems you've already decided to tell me and my curiosity is beginning to get the better of me. It sounds like your saying your mother was from a clan with a bloodline trait."

"She was," Kaya confirmed, turning to meet Kakashi's eye. "The Fumei."

His eye widened. "The Fumei? I had thought they had become just a legend."

She chuckled lightly. "Asuma said the same thing. Not many people know that they are still a thriving clan, but they are. They live in secret and from the day a child is born into the clan they are taught to do nothing but kill. They're a clan of skilled assassins. Every time you hear of a death that no one can explain, it was probably because it was an assassination committed by a member of the Fumei..."

"And their kekkei genkai-"

"Makes them even more scary," Kaya interrupted.

"The other day when you said a kekkei genkai didn't necessarily mean someone could beat Itachi you were talking about yourself, weren't you?"

She answered with a nod and sighed, "Yes. I have a kekkei genkai, but that didn't mean anything against Itachi, but I was also so upset that I couldn't control my own abilities. I want to be able to control my abilities, I want to never again feel as helpless as he made me feel.. And maybe because there are some people that I care about enough to want to protect and fight alongside." She nudged Kakashi in the arm and smiled, her eyes crinkling.

* * *

~A/N~

There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter so I apologize if it wasn't super interesting or descriptive. My writing has been super lacking lately, I just can't seem to focus on anything long enough right now. I either have to work or study for upcoming finals. I can't wait for finals to be over, after that I just might have a little time to dedicate to my writing. Might...

Anyway, moving on. As usual I greatly appreciate all of the reviews, fave's, and messages I get from everyone. The feedback is really important to me and I am super happy that everyone takes the time to review. Though I wouldn't mind more reviews... Just saying...

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 18**

**One Day at a Time**

"Hello," Kakashi and Kaya jovially greeted in unison.

Naruto and Sakura turned towards them, annoyed looks on their faces. "You're late!" The two shouted angrily, Sakura pointing an accusing finger while Naruto glared as fiercely as he could manage which only resulted in him looking rather constipated in Kaya's opinion.

Sasuke scowled and looked away from the brother and sister duo with a snort of disdain.

"Are we?" Kaya asked innocently before humming thoughtfully and looking over at Kakashi, whose back she was currently perched on. She had forced him to give her a piggy back ride since she had eaten too much and was full and didn't feel like walking to the training grounds. "Guess we got lost, didn't we, big brother?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder and attempted to look innocently unsure of what all the fuss was about. "It would seem so. Must have been when we took that turn at-"

"You liars!" Naruto shouted, pointing at them and glaring. "You didn't get lost!"

"Can't you shut your student up? He's loud," Kaya grumbled childishly while looking away from Naruto who was still glaring at them.

"Thought he was like a little brother to you?" Kakashi countered.

"Did I say that?" Kaya questioned disinterestedly as she stepped down from his back and dusted herself off.

"Pretty sure you did," Kakashi replied.

"Stop ignoring me!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "We were supposed to have started training over two hours ago!"

"We're not training today. Not exactly anyway," Kakashi said.

"Then what will we be doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"We have our first mission."

"A mission? Awesome! What is it, huh? Something cool like protecting a princess or something?" Naruto excitedly gushed.

"Oh, yeah, super exciting," Kaya replied, her blank face giving nothing away, but the lilt of sarcasm of was hard to miss in her voice.

Naruto ran at her, practically glowing he was so excited, he apparently had missed the sarcasm. "So what's the mission, huh, Kaya-onee-san? What are we gonna do? Huh? Huh?"

Kaya tilted a brow at him and his sudden proximity and loud voice, but her expression changed very little otherwise.

Kakashi, however, noticed the slight softening in her eyes as she reached out and knocked the enthusiastic Genin on the top of his head with her fist. He couldn't help but to chuckle as Kaya sighed and shook her head when Naruto started indignantly shouting at her.

He hadn't seen Kaya express much emotion, she almost always wore a cool, blank look that hid her thoughts from everyone. The only time she showed much emotion was around himself on the rare occasion that she let herself relax and then around Asuma, who seemed far more skilled at getting a reaction out of her than he was. There was also Izumo, he seemed to be able to get her flustered without doing much of anything. His lips lifted slightly at her embarrassment when Asuma had been teasing her about being in love with him. There was still hope for his little sister, he was glad because he had worried that the betrayal she had suffered at Itachi's hands, the bonds that were severed had meant so much to her, he wasn't sure she would ever heal after.

"And just what are you staring at?" Kaya asked him blandly, giving Kakashi a small glare.

"Just enjoying the show is all," he lied, his eye crinkling as he smiled.

Sighing, Kaya turned back to a still ranting Naruto and stared at him with a slightly lifted brow and a small frown as he continued his tirade about them being late and then ignoring him before she had gone off and hit him for no reason. "If you don't shut up, Naruto, I won't take you out for ramen. Ever."

The threat immediately shut the blonde up and he nearly fell over in his haste to be quiet and stop flailing his fists around wildly.

"So," Sakura spoke up tentatively, glancing from Kaya to Kakashi. "What will be doing for our first mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You'll be pulling weeds for Mrs. Arisawa, of course," he replied, making the menial task seem as if it were one of the most exciting things in the world to be doing.

Naruto practically fell over again in his surprise that they would have to do such a simple thing for a mission. He started to open his mouth to complain, but Kaya lifted her brow again and he grudgingly grumbled his acceptance under his breath and kicked childishly at the dirt at his feet with his lips stuck out in a pouty frown.

* * *

"You know," Sasuke said haughtily, wiping a thin sheen of sweat from his forehead and scowling at Kakashi and Kaya. "You could help. This wouldn't take so long if the two of you helped us out."

"That's true," Kaya answered, setting her cool can of tea on the ground beside her and meeting Sasuke's angry dark eyes evenly, she looked away after a moment. The eyes were too much like his brother's, only his brother had never held as much anger as Sasuke did, at least not that he had ever shown her. "But then the three of you wouldn't learn how to better work as a team," she continued. "You're only Genin, these types of missions are going to be normal for awhile. They may not seem like much, but you learn a lot if you pay attention."

Sasuke appeared to not understand what Kaya was talking about and continued to scowl at her. "You could still help," he grumbled before going back to yanking thick weeds from the dirt.

Kaya heard him mutter something else under his breath, but she didn't quite catch all of it. Naruto, however, did and shot up, grabbing a hold of Sasuke by the collar roughly and yanking him up from the ground.

"What did you say about Kaya-onee-san?" Naruto growled angrily.

Releasing a long breath through his mouth, Kakashi rose from his spot opposite her and walked over to separate his two students who were now glaring daggers at one another.

"But he called Kaya-onee-san-"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kaya said, stepping up beside the boy and placing her hand on his head. He glanced up at her and she gave him a quick wink. "Whatever he said doesn't matter, I don't care what he thinks of me. You shouldn't either."

"Alright, but if I hear you-" Naruto shook a fist at Sasuke, but Kakashi stepped in between the two again.

"That's enough, get back to work you two," he instructed in a persuasively calm, but strong voice that got the attention of both boys.

The two made angry faces at one another, but obediently turned to go back to their work. There was no idle chit chat between them now and Sakura began to glance nervously at Sasuke every few moments as if to make sure he was alright. Naruto eventually noticed and scowled, but turned to focus on his work while muttering under his breath.

"To be young again," Kaya sighed sarcastically.

Lying down on her back, her hands behind her neck, she basked in the warmth of the sun and listened to the Genin as they pulled weeds for a little while before letting her senses drift away. Any chance she she got she exercised her senses a bit, just little things here and there. Mainly she spent time focusing on the chakra patterns of her fellow shinobi and pinpointing their location within the village. It helped to sharpen her mind, helped her to control her ability so that she could focus on certain people or things without getting distracted by the many things her sharp senses picked up.

"So about this training you want me to help with," Kakashi spoke up thoughtfully.

Kaya responded with a nod while continuing her chakra sensing exercises. "What about it?"

"I've been thinking that it would probably be best to wait until your.. friends are no longer hanging around."

She barely managed to repress a disdainful snort. "My friends aren't going anywhere for awhile, unfortunately."

"What do we then? Wait?" He asked.

Blinking her eyes open she kept her mental exercise going and glanced over at Kakashi while homing in on Izumo's location. It was no surprise that Kotetsu was only feet away. They were on guard duty at the gate and if she wasn't mistaken Kotetsu was asleep and Izumo was more than slightly irritated. "I can still do mental exercises to strengthen my senses without my_ friends_ noticing anything odd. If they're not gone in a month I'll go to the Hokage. He trusts you enough that after a month he should be able to convince the elders to remove them from guard dog duty."

"As long as you behave," he pointed out.

"I've been behaving just fine," Kaya blandly replied, closing her eyes again and shifting her position in the grass. "In the meantime though I wouldn't mind a sparring partner." She glanced over at Kakashi and grinned.

* * *

The next two weeks passed slowly for Kaya who spent most of her time during the Genin's missions of pulling weeds, babysitting screaming children, shopping for the rich residents who apparently couldn't shop for themselves and dog walking tagging along blankly. She rarely stepped into help and when missions didn't allow her to find a quiet place to rest and do her mental exercises she would watch with a bored expression and occasionally offer rather unhelpful, roundabout tips. These tips would usually cause Sasuke to grumble under his breath, Naruto to pretend to know what was going on and Sakura to sigh in disappointment at once again being refused any meaningful lesson or advice.

If there were no missions for them to take they would go to the training grounds and she would help Kakashi in the training of Team 7. She would spar with the students and Kakashi, demonstrating different techniques and moves and how to properly execute them. It wasn't hard work, but it took much of her time and left her with little free time. Not that she minded, but she would have liked to have been able to spend more time with Izumo. The two had only been able to grab dinner or lunch on a few occasions, he was usually on shift at the village gates when she finished with the Genin and he often times got out late and she was already asleep.

She was up early almost every morning since she and Kakashi had begun training together. Just the usual sparring and strengthening exercises, nothing out of the ordinary since the team of ANBU agents were still following her around.

This morning was no different, she had risen early and was currently training with Kakashi in the forested area of the ninth training ground, the morning air was warm as the sun rose over the village. A light breeze was rattling the trees, but it did little to cool Kaya as she breathed in and out rapidly. She had wanted to try something new today and was crouched defensively a few yards from Kakashi, a black strip of cloth had been tied around her head to block out her vision.

She released a long breath and pulled the damp black cloth from her eyes before she let herself fall onto the grass beneath her. She tilted her head up to the sky and closed her eyes, feeling the light breeze cool her flushed skin. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and beads of perspiration were rolling down her face, neck and chest. Her shirt was damp and sticking to her uncomfortably, she pulled the fabric away from her body a few times in quick succession. The attempt at cooling herself failed, and she let the now slightly stretched shirt fall back into place.

She grimaced as she put weight on her left hand. Lifting it from the ground, she gingerly flexed her fingers a few times before rolling her wrist around. A few small cracks and pops were elicited from the joints, but it did nothing to ease the warmth of the pain. She took a closer look and wasn't surprised to see pale bruises forming over almost the entire length of her arm and hand, from just below her knuckles up to her elbow.

"You're lucky your arm didn't break on that last one."

Kaya nodded, falling back into the grass while letting her head turn so she could see Kakashi. He looked fine, not a scratch or bruise to be seen. He wasn't even breathing hard. She scowled at him, he responded with a smile that made his eye crinkle.

Looking away stubbornly, Kaya sighed tiredly. "I hadn't ever tried to fight like that," she said. "I've closed my eyes to do my mental exercises, sure, but I've never tried to fight while trying to not only be aware of my opponents moves, but my surroundings. It's a little overwhelming."

"You think too much and you end up frustrating yourself. You need to learn how to control you emotions better. You wouldn't wear yourself out so quickly and you would be able to focus on what you're doing."

"I know that," she snapped. "...Sorry. As you said, I'm frustrated."

"It's going to take time, Kaya, and patience," Kakashi pointed out.

"I know," she sighed.

Kakashi studied her blank face as she stared up at the sky, he didn't think she realized how expressive her eyes were and how easily they sometimes gave her away. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard, Kaya?"

Her lilac eyes flickered and her lips twitched briefly into a frown. "I told you, I want to be stronger, I don't want to feel helpless again and I want to protect the people important to me."

"Why?"

"I'm a shinobi, isn't that enough?" She asked.

"Maybe for some people, but there's another reason you want to be stronger, isn't there?" Kakashi pressed, her face was blank again, but her eyes were guarded. She didn't like this conversation. "Is it Itachi?" He knew he had pushed a button when her eyes flashed bitterly and her face twisted into a scowl that was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "So it is?"

She sat up, pulling her sweat dampened hair from her ponytail and combing her fingers through it. The curtain of pale lavender hair helped to shield her from Kakashi's scrutiny. "He was the first person to ever make me feel weak, but he wasn't the last. I've gotten a taste of what it's like to be defenseless, I never want to feel that way again."

"Understandable, but is that really it?"

Her jaw clenched, but she didn't answer just kept idly combing her fingers through her mess of hair.

"Kaya-"

"I'm not going after Itachi," she cut in quietly, but her voice was tight and cold. "I don't need to."

Kakashi's face pulled into a frown beneath his mask. "Because he'll eventually come back for Sasuke," he said.

She nodded stiffly. "I'm more than happy to let Sasuke have his chance at avenging his family, but that doesn't mean I won't kill Itachi first if I can get my hands on him."

He watched her as she stared down at the grass. Itachi's ghost and betrayal would always haunt her. She was moving on in her own way, one step at a time and one day at time, but the shadows of the past would never stop haunting her. Even if she did kill Itachi, the shadow he had cast over her would never go away.

"How about some breakfast?" Kakashi offered, his tone once again light and aloof.

"Food would be amazing," Kaya replied, hopping to her feet and patting her stomach. "I'm starving."

There was light in her eyes again, she was learning to live with the shadows, and she was learning to live again. Kakashi ruffled her hair, ignoring shout of anger as she swiped at his hand and glared at him while he smiled back.

* * *

Kaya was adept at outwardly hiding her emotions, of being a blank slate when she wanted, which was almost always anymore. She figured if she could be blank and emotionless outside, she could be the same inside. She had to be, as she already knew and Kakashi had pointed out, she was too easily frustrated and controlled by her emotions. However, she wasn't happy with the slow progress she was making on her own and ended up grudgingly going to classes on meditation a few times a week at Kakashi's urging.

Every day for two weeks she attended a class in the evening and she was finally beginning to notice an improvement in her ability to control her emotions. Kakashi had even mentioned that she seemed to be relaxing more when she fought with the blindfold on. Knowing that all she had to do was keep on practicing, she stopped going to the class and began to meditate on her own.

She now spent an hour every morning before meeting with Kakashi for their daily sparring session meditating in the woods while he went to the Memorial Stone. It wasn't much time, but she was progressing with more speed now that she had a better grasp on her emotions. She was getting better at pinpointing people in seconds, and could even decipher their current emotional state. She was finding that the more she worked on understanding the little fluctuations and tremors in the chakra patterns that there were subtle ways she could influence them. Of course, genjutsu was a specialty of the Fumei clan and the easier it become to influence the people around her, and even more importantly the people far from her, the more control she would have over her abilities.

Her blindfolded spars with Kakashi were becoming easier and she was quickly learning how to compartmentalize the different things she could sense so she could focus on her opponent while still being aware of what was around her. The exercise always exhausted her, but it was a small price to pay considering the benefits.

Opening her eyes, she stared at a small rock a few feet away from her before tilting her head up towards the sky. The sun was up painting the sky in bright hues of oranges and red. She stared up through the tree branches for a few moments before rising to her feet and disappearing from her spot. She had been meditating while waiting for Kakashi, but something had caught her attention only a few minutes in and she was curious to see if what her senses were telling her was actually true.

"They're gone."

Kakashi turned away from the Memorial Stone and glanced at Kaya, he wondered if she realized she had a leaf stuck in her long ponytail and his lips quirked beneath his mask.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked roughly. "Did you hear me? They're gone."

"I heard you," Kakashi replied coolly. "I was just noticing that myself. They may have hidden themselves well, but their presences were always there. It seems you're no longer being watched, congratulations."

"Thanks," Kaya muttered sarcastically. "This means we can finally start training for real and I have a few things I'd like to try." She smirked at Kakashi almost devilishly. "Think you're up for it?"

Kakashi chuckled at Kaya's challenge and offered a small nod. "Sounds fun."

* * *

Since neither Kaya nor Kakashi thought it a great idea to push their luck with the new found freedom that the ANBU had given with their departure it was decided that they would go about their usual routines for a few days just to be sure they truly were free of them. Plus, Kakashi wanted a bit more background on just what Kaya was capable of outside of being an excellent chakra sensor. She was leery of telling him much at first, she had guarded her secrets for so long that she was hesitant to divulge them. She had never told anyone, not the Hokage or even Asuma, what she was able to do and just what it was that her kekkei genkai would allow her to do if she properly learned how to use it.

She had barely scratched the surface of her abilities when she had chased after Itachi after his betrayal and massacre of his clan. Sensing the chakra of others had been no problem, manipulating her own chakra had also been no problem. She was still learning to manipulate the chakra of others when she had had herself imprisoned for her foolish attack on Danzo. The time spent unable to sense chakra, even her own, had set her back greatly. She had been like a child when she was released only a few weeks before, uncertain and overwhelmed by her own chakra and abilities. These were all things she told Kakashi. It wasn't much and Kakashi was smart, he knew of the stories and legends of the Fumei and their kekkei genkai, he knew there was a lot she wasn't telling him, but he also knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

"I don't think I've ever seen you frown so much."

"Huh?" Kaya blinked dumbly over at Kakashi, his eyes was crinkled telling her he was grinning at her. She stared at him a moment before shaking her head lightly in an attempt to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kakashi asked casually, hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed as they strolled along the path that would lead them to a bridge, and then the training ground they had picked for the day's team exercises.

Kaya schooled her face back into a blank slate while they walked. "About the fact that I've pretty much signed your execution order if my _family_ were to ever find me. Which it's likely they will at some point."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe, but we can deal with that when and if we need to."

"But you're not the only one, Asuma, the Hokage.. The entire village could pay a price," she pointed out.

"The Hokage knew the risks of allowing you to stay here, Kaya," Kakashi replied. "He seems to think the village is better with you in it than it is without you regardless. I do too." He looked over at her, smiling beneath his face mask while reaching up to put a hand on her head. "Don't worry so much. For now lets focus on the matter at hand."

Scowling, Kaya knocked Kakashi's hand from her head. "And what matter would that be?"

"Oh, you know, explaining to our impatient students why we're an hour and a half late."

She rolled her eyes and released a very unenthusiastic breath. "Sounds delightful."

The two reached the bridge they had arranged to meet the Genin on a few moments later. There was shouting from Naruto, and annoyed glares from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto finally shut up when Kaya smashed her fist into the top of his head hard enough that he was mumbling about stars and floating ramen bowls for several minutes. He didn't come back around until Kakashi was telling them about their plans for the day's training.

"Naruto and Sasuke will be with me," Kakashi said. "Sakura will be training with Kaya."

"But I wanna train with Kaya-onee-san!" Naruto complained loudly, face set in a stubborn frown.

"Relax, kid," Kaya replied, placing a hand on the blond's head and grinning. "We'll train together another time."

"Promise?" Naruto asked, eying her with a look of uncertainty.

Kaya's eyes flickered and her grin wavered, but she ruffled his hair and nodded. "Yeah, promise. Come on, Sakura, we'll leave the boys be for awhile."

Sakura nodded and offered a loving goodbye to Sasuke, to which Kaya and Naruto both rolled their eyes, before she followed after Kaya. "So where are we going, Kaya-sensei?"

Kaya walked a few more yards before looking back over her shoulder, Kakashi had led the two Genin boys a bit further into the wooded training ground and they were now out of sight. "Here should be good," she finally replied, turning to face Sakura. "Today we are going to be working on taijutsu, just you and me. No boys, no distractions. You're not bad, but you're too worried about everything else going on and you end up over thinking things. When you're in a fight you can't stop and think, you have to act. I know you can handle yourself, but you aren't sure of yourself. We need to work on building your self confidence and on getting you a bit more familiar and comfortable with combat. Expect to work with me at least twice a week like this. Over time we'll move on to other things, including how to incorporate chakra into your attacks because I think it will be easy for you and it will add a good deal of power to your attacks. Sound good?"

Sakura nodded. "So where do we start?"

Kaya grinned, lowering herself into a defensive stance. "We spar."

* * *

"Hel~lo," Kaya sang, hopping lightly off of the roof of the guard house that stood beside the village gates later that day. Kakashi had gone to join Asuma and a few others for dinner and drinks, but she hadn't been in the mood to be teased by Asuma and had chosen instead to visit Izumo and Kotetsu.

Kotetsu started, a half snore half snort escaping him in his surprise before he fell over into the dirt. He had been tilted back in his chair, balanced on two of its legs while his arms were crossed over his chest and his feet rested on the long table where visitors would sign in and out.

Izumo sighed, shaking his head at his teammate who was now cursing under his breath as he stood and dusted himself off while sending an irritated look at Kaya who grinned in reply.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kotetsu asked, plopping himself back into his seat and folding his arms over his chest.

"I brought food," she replied, setting down a brown paper bag that had been in her arms. Kotetsu seemed to forget she was even there as he reached for the bag. "I didn't say it was for you, did I?" She said snobbishly, pulling the bag out of his reach.

Kotetsu scowled at her, she replied with a smirk.

"There's only enough here for one person," Izumo said, glancing up at Kaya in confusion. He had peered into the bag to see what was in it and while there were several containers, they were small and were likely only enough for one person.

"Just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" Kaya sighed as she turned to Izumo with a smile. "The food _is_ for the buffoon man," she explained, pointing her thumb at Kotetsu who now looked thoroughly confused about why she would bring only him food. Izumo looked just as confused by Kaya's sudden kindness towards Kotetsu.

"Why would you bring me food?" Kotetsu asked, eying the several containers as if they were leaking poisonous fumes.

"You're off soon, right?" Kaya asked Izumo, ignoring Kotetsu while he poked experimentally at a container of rice as if he expected it to explode.

Izumo nodded. "Yeah, we're just waiting on the next shift. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Great. Any plans after?" She inquired.

"We were going to grab a quick dinner," Izumo said.

"Well, Kotetsu already has dinner so how about you and I go instead? Just the two of us."

"Sounds great," Izumo answered, he couldn't help but to laugh at the grin on Kaya's face, she looked like a child who had just won their first game of chess while Kotetsu looked like the child who had lost for the first time and couldn't figure out why. Shaking his head at Kotetsu, Izumo opened the container of rice and helped himself to a bite. Kotetsu looked appalled. "If it were poisoned do you really think she'd let me eat it? She actually likes me, remember?"

"I guess," Kotetsu replied, not entirely convinced that Kaya wasn't trying to kill him or at the very least make his life miserable for a few days.

"I didn't do anything to the food, I swear," Kaya assured Kotetsu. "Trust me if I wanted to make your life miserable I have far more fun and creative ways of doing it. Highly trained former Black Ops and genius academy student, remember?"

"And you like her? She's annoying," Kotetsu grumbled at Izumo.

"I'm going to run home and clean up," Kaya told Izumo. "I assume you'd probably like to do the same so why don't you just meet me at my place whenever you're ready."

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

"Couldn't you go out with someone I liked?" Kotetsu grumbled as Kaya walked away.

"That would sort of defeat the purpose of me going out with someone, don't you think?"

* * *

Kaya was reading a book on medical jutsu when there was a knock on the door. She set the book aside and rose from the couch, she had showered and changed into fresh clothes. Being a shinobi she was dressed comfortably. White shorts peeked out from beneath a long sleeved, low v-cut and fitted deep purple shirt that was really more of a mini dress. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and she had chosen a pair of black slip on shoes rather than ninja sandals. Her weapon pouch was secured to her leg and she had strapped her senbon to her arms as well. Old habits died hard, so she wasn't surprised to see that Izumo was dressed in the standard Chuunin uniform when she opened the door. Off duty or not, a shinobi had to be prepared for anything.

"Ready?" Izumo asked.

She nodded, pulling the door shut as she stepped out of the apartment. They decided on going for sushi since it was one of Kaya's favorite foods and she had sorely missed the lack of fresh fish during her imprisonment. The walk to the restaurant they had chosen was spent in conversation about how Kaya was liking helping teach Team 7 alongside her brother. She wasn't exactly enjoying it, but she didn't hate it either. Teaching wasn't something she was used to doing and she hadn't really gotten used to the responsibility of having to help prepare the Genin for the real world that awaited them.

It was as they were nearing Ichiraku Ramen, where Kaya could sense a flustered Naruto, that she heaved a sigh and stopped to watch the muttering blond boy. Naruto was frantically looking for something in the pockets of his clothes, but when that didn't turn up what he was looking for he actually began to strip. She shook her head and steered Izumo towards the ramen shop. Moving aside one of the flags that acted as a sort of barrier between the shop and the street Kaya poked her head inside, startling Naruto when she inquired blandly about why he was half naked.

"I can't find my coupon for free ramen and I have no money," he answered, rubbing pathetically at his growling stomach.

She reached up and tapped his headband with two fingers. "Maybe you should look here, hm?"

He blinked at her, rubbing absently at his headband before something seemed to dawn on him and his face brightened. "Oh, yeah." He grinned sheepishly while moving his headband and retrieving a rather crumpled up piece of paper from beneath it. "Thanks, Kaya-onee-san."

"You're something else, kid," she chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Now why don't you put your clothes back on, huh?"

He flushed and hurriedly redressed.

Kaya shook her head, noticing the coupon on the counter was only for one bowl of ramen as she did so. She frowned, she knew how much Naruto could eat and she knew he had very little money to live off. He only made small amounts from their missions and while he received help in the form of free meals and a grocery allowance from the village, it wasn't much.

Turning to Izumo, she smiled abashedly. "This wasn't exactly part of the plan, but how do you feel about ramen?"

He smiled. "Ramen is great."

"Mind some company, Naruto?" She asked the blond as he settled himself onto one of the stools.

Naruto's face brightened as she took the stool beside him.

* * *

"Bye, Kaya-onee-san!" Naruto called, waving at her energetically as he ran off. "See you tomorrow!"

She waved at Naruto as he departed, smiling slightly as he bounced off. She had forgotten how much energy he possessed and how it always used to lighten her mood, just as it was doing now. "Up for another one of my adventures?" She asked Izumo, giving him a small smirk as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," she chirped, shooting him a mischievous wink. "Guess you had better keep up." She took off at a run before leaping onto the roof of a nearby tea shop.

Izumo gave a sigh and shake of his head, but couldn't help but to smile as he took off after the lilac haired girl.

They made one stop at small shop that smelled of honey and sugar. Kaya ordered a large variety of mochi and two milk teas to go. Once she was satisfied there was enough, she winked at Izumo and took off. Once again she took to the rooftops to avoid the people on the streets and led him through the village and into the trees just west of the Memorial Stone. She made her way towards the river, not stopping until she reached its bubbling and gurgling banks where she looked for a suitable place to sit down. She settled on a dry patch of grass a few yards from the water and plopped down. Izumo was only a few steps behind and lowered himself down beside her without much thought, he figured it would be easier to just go with whatever Kaya threw at him.

She was fishing around inside of the bag and pulled out a stick of multi-colored mochi before setting the bag between them. Izumo had carried their tea and set one in front of Kaya, who nodded her thanks while chewing on her treat.

"You like being out here, don't you? Away from the village?" Izumo asked, sipping on his own tea while Kaya pulled a rolled, fluffy pastry filled with some sort of red jelly from the bag. He watched as she eyed it curiously before taking a bite. She continued to eye the pastry for a moment while she chewed, but seemed to decide she liked it as she took another bite with a shrug.

"I spent the first few years of my life in the forest with my mother. When I came to Konoha the village scared me. I wasn't used to so much noise, to so many people. After awhile I began to get used it, but every now and then it would get overwhelming and I would find some quiet place to sit and relax. I don't mind the village so much now, but I'm a fairly solitary person and I like the peace and quiet I can find among the trees. I feel like I can relax and be myself more than I can when surrounded by so many people. I feel like I have to stay on guard when there's so much going on.

"I wasn't exactly accepted into the village with open arms and I learned that it was easier to ignore everyone and their words, block it all out and not let it bother me. I got pretty good at hiding my emotions from most people, there were only a few I let my guard down around and even then it was often away from the crowds. Even once I was grudgingly accepted it was easier to just remain unreadable, but out here I don't have to worry about what anyone thinks. I can just be me. Plus, I'm still adjusting to the whole being out of a tiny cell thing so I'm a little overwhelmed by all the people jammed into small places and streets. Then there's the way half the people look at me, it's like I have the plague so I just avoid being out among the general population as much as possible."

"Then maybe we should come out here all the time," Izumo suggested lightly.

Kaya laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand since she had been chewing on yet another treat from their bag of goodies. Once she had swallowed her food, she glanced over at Izumo and smiled genuinely, her eyes brightening. "Maybe we should," she replied.

They spent the next hour sipping at tea and eating the bag full of sweets, Kaya refused to admit as they were rising to leave that it had been her that had eaten all but a few sticks of mochi. She tried to act offended at the idea that Izumo would tease her about her eating habits, but she ultimately ended up grudgingly admitting that she loved food and sweets and pointed out that her food options had been a bit boring and bland several weeks prior and had been for quite sometime.

"The only reason I bothered eating at all was because you kept giving up your food and I felt bad," Kaya told him.

"I didn't mind," Izumo replied. "Besides the food wasn't all that great anyway, but I figured someone had to eat, right?"

Kaya snorted, repressing a laugh as she turned to playfully punch him in the arm. "I think you've been spending too much time with Kotetsu," she accused teasingly, but as she looked up to smile at him she cocked her head slightly to the side and her cheek twitched. "Crap," she muttered under her breath.

"Wh-" Izumo never finished asking his question about why she had suddenly looked irritated.

"Look at that it's our two lovebirds," a voice called teasingly from the doorway of a bar to their left.

Kaya groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for Asuma's teasing and she had hoped that they could walk passed the bar he had been hanging out in with her brother and few others, Kotetsu included, without them taking much notice. She had hoped in vain.

"Hey, Asuma," Izumo greeted, trying not laugh at Kaya's obvious displeasure with their situation as she shot him a glare for so nicely greeting her former teacher.

"Why don't you two come join us for a drink?" Asuma suggested, a big grin on his face as he strolled towards them. "I hear you've finally lost your watchdogs, we should celebrate."

"I don't want to celebrate," Kaya grumbled stubbornly.

Asuma grinned again. "Who said you had a choice, kid? Come on," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling towards the bar.

"Help?" She turned to ask Izumo, giving him a pleading look.

Izumo held up his hands and shrugged apologetically as he followed she and Asuma. He sheepishly scratched at his cheek when her pleading look faded and she glared at him, grumbling unhappily under her breath.

Kaya sulkily let herself be led through the bar, it was crowded, loud and far too small for her liking. When they reached the bar where Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Kotetsu and Genma, a Jonin Kaya knew from her time in the prison, were talking and sipping at various alcoholic beverages. She eyed her brother's half full bottle of beer and wondered how he managed to drink it without anyone seeing his face. She thought to herself that she would have to keep her eyes on him to see how he pulled it off. She had, of course, seen his face. She was his sister and they did live together, but even then she rarely caught a glimpse of him without his face mask.

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled at Kaya. "Hey."

"Hey," Kaya mumbled, ducking away from Asuma and trying to hide beside Kakashi. She pulled Izumo over to stand beside her and tried to disappear between the two men. She did not like places like this. It was overwhelming to be crammed in a small place with so many people, their chakra assaulted her and she had to close her eyes and breathe in and out slowly a few times so she could turn down the volume so to speak. She could hear the whispers of some of the bar's patrons, feel their eyes on her, she wanted to leave and be back out in the open. Where it was easier to avoid and ignore the looks and whispers.

"You alright?" Izumo asked.

She opened her eyes, nodding and realizing that she was clutching onto his arm with a vice like grip. She quickly released him, muttering an apology and ducking her head to hide the small blush she could feel tinting her cheeks. Too many people were looking at her, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma and even Guy who was smiling like an idiot. She felt as if she had been thrust under a spot light and was suddenly the unexpected center of attention.

Everyone said hello, except Kotetsu, he nodded at her and then set about ignoring her. Kaya wasn't allowed to remain in her little spot between Kakashi and Izumo, she was instead dragged over to stand beside Asuma. He tried to tease her about Izumo, but Kurenai, who Kaya had only briefly met scolded him lightly and told him to leave her alone. Much to Kaya's surprise Asuma listened and she cast a glance between the two and then looked over at Kakashi imploringly. He merely shrugged at her, but his eye crinkled ever so slightly and she figured that he too suspected what she did. That Asuma and Kurenai were more than just casual friends.

With Kurenai's chiding of Asuma the conversation turned away from her and Izumo. They began to talk about their various teams, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy were all teachers for Genin teams and they exchanged stories about their teams with Kakashi occasionally joining in. She managed to slip away back to Kakashi's side, he was still on the outside of the group of people and she was much more comfortable not being in the middle of the little group she had been pulled into.

Genma offered to buy her a drink, but she declined. Unfortunately for her when she explained that she didn't drink and never had Genma and Kotetsu exchanged glances and turned to the bartender.

"I should be scared, shouldn't I?" Kaya asked Kakashi.

He chuckled. "Probably. Those two are known for getting into a bit of trouble sometimes."

She groaned, slumping against the bar beside Kakashi and wishing she could disappear. Izumo wandered away from Kotetsu and Genma, smiling that apologetic smile of his again as he approached her. "When I asked if you were up for an adventure this is not what I meant," she complained in a childish whine.

"Well, it could be worse," he replied.

"How?" She inquired skeptically.

Izumo smiled, but didn't seem to be able to come up with any possible answers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kaya grumbled stubbornly. She squeaked in surprise before swatting away Genma who had tugged her to stand beside him. She noticed the bartender lining several shot glasses on the bar. One for each person in their party. The bartender then poured a tinted brown liquid into each glass. Kaya noted the label on the bottle proclaimed its contents to be whiskey. "I'm not drinking that," she protested, trying to slip away from Genma but Kotetsu smirked from beside his friend and she had a very bad feeling about the glint in his eyes.

"You bought me dinner, remember? At least let me buy you a drink," Kotetsu said, still smirking.

"It would be pretty rude to decline, don't you think?" Genma added. "I mean the good bartender here has already poured the drinks."

"I'm never doing anything nice for you again," Kaya grumbled at Kotetsu.

She resignedly took one of the small shot glasses and sniffed at the liquor, grimacing and turning away as the fumes burned her nose and she let out a small cough. She was fairly certain that drinking the contents in her tiny little glass was going to kill her by turning her insides to ash. She eyed the others at the bar, but none of them seemed all that concerned about what they were about to drink.

A quick toast was said in honor of Kaya and her recent freedom before everyone tilted the glasses back and drank the whiskey in one swift go. Following suit she raised her own glass to her lips and swallowed the warm whiskey in one shot. The alcohol burned its way down her throat and she coughed, her eyes watering while she grimaced as the whiskey burned its way through her.

"Good girl," Genma cheered, clapping her on the back and nearly sending her crashing into the bar since she had been more focused on keeping the whiskey than keeping herself on her feet.

She shot the brown haired man a glare and fought down the urge to grab the senbon that he was chewing on so she could give a few of his pressure points a small beating. "I never did like you," she muttered haughtily.

Genma flashed her a lopsided grin, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It could have been worse."

"I still don't see how," she grumbled.

Genma flashed another grin. "We could have made you take all of those shots."

The idea of having to drink another shot of whiskey made her cringe. "Right, it could have been worse. Got it. I had the drink I was dragged in for so can I go now?"

"Please," Kotetsu mumbled from behind his bottle of beer.

It was as she was attempting to say goodbye to Asuma that Guy crushed her in a bear hug while exclaiming very loudly how happy he was to see her and how glad he was that she was out of prison. Kaya felt herself redden in a mix of embarrassment and anger now that the attention of the entire bar was on her. She struggled fruitlessly against the gushing man in his green jumpsuit before sending a look back at Kakashi and Izumo.

"Help me or I'll never speak to either of you again. Ever," she growled at them.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he stepped forward to pat Guy on the shoulder. "Alright, I think that's enough, Guy. Let her go."

When she was released, she immediately ducked behind Izumo, clutching his arm so she could use him as a her personal human shield should anyone else decide to attack her.

"Maybe we should go," Izumo suggested, looking over his shoulder at Kaya who looked a bit like a paranoid cat as she peered over his shoulder, watching for any possible threats.

Her pale purple eyes flickered up to his and her brows furrowed. "You think this is funny," she accused.

He had the decency to look momentarily ashamed, but the look was replaced with a guilty shrug. "It kind of is."

Glaring at him did her little good and her head was beginning to spin ever so slightly from the whiskey. "I think I need some tea."

"Tea?" Asuma asked having overheard her words to Izumo. "I'll get you some."

"Thanks," Kaya replied, taking a seat on one of the stools at the bar beside Kakashi. She was still attempting to fade into the background by using him and Izumo as her shields.

When a cup of lightly steaming tea was set in front of her she thanked the man behind the bar and picked up the cup to take a drink. She thought the tea smelled a little off, but didn't think much of it until she took a sip. It tasted like tea, a little bitter for her tastes and weak. She frowned at the cup and its contents thinking that it was possibly just cheaper tea than she was used to, possibly made from individual bags rather than fresh loose leaf herbs like she was used to making for herself.

After sipping at her tea until a little less than half remained Kaya was beginning to feel just a little fuzzy around the edges. Her body felt warmer than usual, lighter and for some reason she felt inexplicably relaxed despite how tense she had been up to that point. She glanced at her tea again, sipping the beverage one more time before she prodded Izumo with her elbow. He had been in conversation with Genma and Kotetsu, but broke off to see her holding out her tea to him.

"This is tea, right?" She asked.

There was a soft pink flush to her cheeks and the hand holding out her cup to him was just the slightest bit unsteady. Izumo took the offered cup and took a sip, being a bit more experienced in drinking than Kaya was he knew immediately that it was in fact not tea. At least not just tea. It was a mixture of tea and shochu.

"Well there's tea in it," he told her finally.

"Asuma," she growled, turning her attention to the Jonin who was having a very hard time trying to not grin at her.

"It's only shochu," Asuma said, smirking. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm going home," she said, moving to stand up only to sit back down when standing made the world spin disconcertingly. "Or I'll just sit here for a little while until the ground stops moving."

Kaya didn't finish her 'tea' and chose to stay sitting on her stool, the group continued talking and Kaya encouraged Izumo to join his friends in drinking and talking rather than standing with her away from everyone. She watched everyone talking and laughing, enjoying themselves in a way she didn't really understand. She had never had many friends and to her it seemed odd to see so many people getting along so well with one another.

Eventually she was drawn into conversation with Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy and Asuma. Having to focus on the conversation helped her relax a bit more and she began to let the people crowded into the small bar fade away until only the group she knew was left. Her discomfort was melting away and she found herself engaging the others in conversation too. She left the safety of her perch beside Kakashi to join Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma who were debating whether or not it was better to buy poisons or make them yourself. She thought it was a rather odd topic for them, but they were all shinobi and Genma seemed fond of senbon, as she was. Senbon were often more effective when dipped in poison of some sort.

"I prefer to make my own," she said, offering her own opinion while stepping up beside Izumo. "That way I have control of what the effects will be and I know what to expect."

"You don't always know who you'll be fighting though," Kotetsu pointed out.

"No," Genma agreed. "But when you make your own mixtures you know what you've used and how much. If you've done you're homework then you can easily figure out how a certain poison will affect different people based on their build, weight and even age."

"Sounds complicated," Kotetsu muttered.

Genma shrugged indifferently. "Not really, but I've been doing it for years. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the pretty lady has too." He nodded at Kaya.

"I'm pretty sure I was mixing poisons before I could walk," she replied, chuckling in embarrassment when Kotetsu and Izumo looked at her as if she had sprouted extra arms. "What?"

"I knew you were weird, but poisons, really?" Kotetsu asked.

She shrugged, twitching a finger on her right hand before holding it up so they could see the senbon between her fingers.

Genma smiled, nodding his approval. "A woman after my own heart," he said.

"Didn't I mention I don't like you," she replied teasingly while she let the senbon slide back into the apparatus strapped to her arm.

"You don't like anybody," Kotetsu said snidely.

"She likes me," Izumo chimed.

"And me," Asuma added, slinging an arm over Kaya's shoulder and jostling her a bit as he grinned at her.

Guy eagerly joined in, enthusiastically. "Me too, me too!"

Kaya sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're like a bunch of children. Drunk children, but still children."

"You never did learn to relax," Asuma said, ruffling her hair much to her annoyance. "Have some more tea."

"I've had plenty of tea, thanks," she replied with cool sarcasm.

Kakashi appeared beside her, his eye crinkled in a smile. She didn't notice how he had tapped Asuma and gestured covertly at something behind him. Nor did she notice that Kotetsu and Izumo had both stiffened. With her mind temporarily shut off so she could relax she hadn't noticed the new arrival to the bar. The others had, but they were smart enough to not let her know that.

"How about some real tea?" Kakashi offered as Asuma stepped back.

She eyed him uncertainly. "No tricks?"

"No tricks," he replied with a smile.

"You'll tell me if it's not just tea, right?" Kaya asked, turning to Izumo.

The brown haired man smiled, but it was tight, not as relaxed and easy as usual. "Of course," he replied, walking to the bar with her and offering her a seat beside Kotetsu.

She glanced at Izumo, he was normally relaxed and calm, but he seemed tense and she noted the way he and Kakashi were standing so closely to her. She also noticed that Kotetsu was now standing and leaning against the bar, his back to her, as if he were trying to hide her from something or act as a barrier.

"What's going on?" She asked, glancing between Izumo and Kakashi.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kakashi replied, his tone had taken on a slight edge.

She eyed him disbelievingly before switching her attention to Izumo. He smiled, but it was still too tense. Having basically closed off her sensing abilities Kaya was only vaguely aware of the chakra signatures around her. Frowning, she closed her eyes and slowly let the many chakra signatures spring fully back to life inside of her mind. "Hinote," she hissed, her eyes snapping open as she tried to rise from her seat.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down on to her seat. "Leave it, Kaya. Asuma's handling it."

"Leave it?" She glowered, her eyes narrowing. "Do you know what he tried to do to me in that cell? What he did do to me? I owe him."

"Don't," Kakashi said gently, hand still on Kaya's shoulder when she tried to rise once again.

There was the clatter of a chair falling over that rang out over the many voices that filled the air. The chatter died instantly as all attention turned to the red haired man who was eying Asuma with burning hot rage.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Hinote growled, his eyes flickering over to Kaya while his hands curled into fists at his sides. "Everyone's going to take her side? The side of a traitorous wh-"

"That's enough, Hinote," Asuma spoke up, his deep and somewhat raspy voice rising and cutting off Hinote easily.

Kaya tried to rise again, but this time Izumo stepped in front of her. His back was to her now as he positioned himself in front of her protectively.

"I think we should go for a walk," Genma suggested to Hinote, he had been leaning casually into the bar watching Hinote and Asuma. Now he pushed himself up and strolled towards Hinote, chewing on the senbon in his mouth the whole time. "How about it?" He said. "I'll even buy you a drink."

"Keep your drink," Hinote growled acidly. "Any friend of the Uchiha's whore isn't-"

Once again Kaya tried to rise and this time she fought against both Kakashi and Izumo as they tried to keep her where she was. She was about to resort to seeing just how much damage she could inflict by manipulating Hinote's chakra, but Kotetsu surprised her when he stepped forward with a sigh. She was even more surprised to see that several of the bar's patrons had also risen and where watching Hinote with slightly narrowed eyes. She realized she vaguely recognized some of them, they were guards at Konoha's prison. Guards she had risked her life for.

"You know, I never really did like you," Kotetsu said to Hinote while everyone watched, some curiously and some ready to jump in to help subdue Hinote if need be. "You always talked too much." He then proceeded to surprise her even more as he punched Hinote squarely in the jaw with enough force to send the taller man careening backwards. He smashed into the wall, slumping down it, but before he could regain his footing Asuma and Genma had stepped forward to escort Hinote out of the bar before things could get anymore interesting.

Kaya could only watch Kotetsu as he wandered back to his seat, he didn't so much as glance at her as he sat back down. The other shinobi who had stood also sat back down and conversation began to fill the air again as the confrontation was forgotten.

She wasn't used to having people stand up for her like Kotetsu had, though she doubted he would admit that was what he had done. She had always stood up for herself when she had needed to, she wasn't sure how she felt about someone else fighting for her. Hinote had been taunting her, not him, but he had acted and several other people had been willing to rise to show they would stand against Hinote if needed. She found herself grateful instead of angry, which she thought she should be since she was capable of taking care of herself, but it wasn't about that she realized. It wasn't doubting that she could take care of herself, it was standing up for a friend, for someone who had helped you heedless of their own safety, who was being assaulted unjustly. She was beginning to realize that she had a lot to learn about how the world worked, especially a world in which she had several friends who would fight for her.

"Thanks," Kaya said, nudging Kotetsu with her elbow a few moments later as she sipped at her tea, real tea with no added liquor.

"Just buy me a beer and we can call it even."

Kaya rolled her eyes, but the next time the bartender passed by she ordered his beer.

* * *

~A/N~

...Hi.. How ya doin'? Long time no update, huh? Yeah... Sorry about that. I had sort of lost my muse for this story. I'm still not fully back into the swing of things, but the next chapter is in the works and stuff starts to move again. This was a pretty long chapter and I know it doesn't seem like much happened, but I needed to develop characters and relationships a bit, hopefully I did. I've been very unsatisfied with my work lately, so I kept changing little bits and pieces in hopes it would make the chapter a bit more enjoyable.

Well, I guess that's it for now. As usual a great big THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers. You're the bestest of the best!

Please feed the monster on your way out!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19**

**Duty **

"I was wondering when you'd come looking for me," Kaya said, opening her eyes and staring indifferently at the raven haired Sasuke as he leaned into a tree a few yards away from where she had been meditating.

Sasuke scowled at her. "I wasn't looking for you," he denied vehemently.

She tweaked a brow upwards. "No? So you just happened to wander your way over here? To the place I meditate every day?"

"Yes," he growled stubbornly.

Kaya nodded, not at all buying his denial. Stretching her arms over her head and craning her neck to loosen up the muscles she took a moment to let him decide what he would do. He didn't leave, but he didn't say anything either. She rose, studying him while he glared at the ground by his feet. He couldn't decide what to do, that much was obvious by the stubborn scowl on his face.

"We both have questions," she began slowly, noticing how he tensed in reply. "I don't think either of us have all the answers, nor do I think we'll like the answers we do have and can offer each other. If you want to ask me something, Sasuke, then ask just don't expect much or to like what you hear."

He looked torn between frustration and uncertainty as he kicked at a leaf. He watched the leaf skitter over the forest floor before it settled back down a few feet away. Glancing up at her, his lips twitched. "Do you know why?" He ground out. "Why Itachi-"

"I don't," she cut in, saving him the trouble of finishing his question. "All he said to me was that he wanted to test his own abilities."

"Yeah, that's what he said to me." He was quiet for a few minutes, thoughtful. "Do you know why he left me alive?"

Kaya's eyes flickered, she knew Sasuke noticed when his eyes narrowed slightly.

"He told me to live hating him, to get stronger until I had eyes like his. That once I-"

"Eyes like his?" Kaya interrupted. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked surprised that she didn't know. She had always known everything Itachi had been up to, or it had seemed so. "He had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan."

It took her a moment to figure out why that sounded familiar, why she got a shiver up her spine. "Shisui," she muttered. "So he did kill him. I guess that makes sense. He would have needed more power to go against the entire clan. Let me guess, he wants you to find him once you have the Mangekyo Sharingan too, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "But why?"

She studied him with a frown for a few minutes before sighing. "The truth?"

"Of course the truth," he snapped.

"He wants your eyes."

He gasped in surprise, eyes widening as he stared blankly at Kaya. She looked so calm, so detached it was almost unnerving. "My.. eyes?"

She nodded. "Dojutsu drain the eyes, the Mangekyou Sharingan even more so, and eventually he will lose his sight entirely. Your eyes will replace his once he ruins them."

Sasuke appeared to struggle with this new information, clenching his fists and glaring at the ground again. "I still.. I still don't understand."

"And you never will. What Itachi did that night defied everything we all thought we knew about him. He was never what he pretended to be. It was just a sick, twisted game. We were all just players in it."

"So... Why.. Why did he leave you alive too? What part are you supposed to play in this?" Sasuke asked.

She stared at him again, her face still indifferent. "I don't know, but I can guess."

"And?" Sasuke pressed.

"Who would be better to train you to kill your own brother than the person who was supposed to know him best? The person that fought and trained with him almost daily?"

"To train me?"

"Makes a little bit of sense," she replied with a disinterested shrug. "I was on the same teams as Itachi since we left the Academy, I spent more time with him growing up than anyone else in this village. We were rivals for a long time and that helped us both grow stronger and become a very good team considering we each knew the others fighting style and techniques. There's no one else that knew or understood Itachi better than I did. Well the side of him he let us to see anyway."

"I guess... So.."

"No. I won't train you," Kaya said, once again saving him the trouble of asking a question he was having a hard time getting out.

"What? Why?" He argued.

"Why should I?" She countered coolly. "You'll lose against Itachi. So why should I waste my time?"

"I need more training, I need to get stronger-"

"You need to learn when to quit," Kaya cut in evenly. "You think that heeding your brother's words and harnessing that hate you carry inside of you like a beacon will make you stronger? You're an idiot. Hate him all you want, hold onto that feeling all you want, but it won't get you anything but a quick death. Itachi is manipulating you. Go into a battle with him with that rage, ready to fight him or not, and he will destroy you. Not just murder you, not just kill you, _destroy_ you. Do you hear me, Sasuke? Learn how to control that rage and I'll help you. I swear it. Until then just continue being your usual arrogant, better than everyone else self and I'm sure you'll manage to hold your own against him for maybe a split second."

"He murdered our entire clan! Killed them all without mercy. You're saying I shouldn't hate him? That I shouldn't be angry!"

"No, I'm saying you shouldn't let your emotions control you. I happen to know a little about how weak emotions can make you in a fight, especially against Itachi. I'm not saying not to feel anything, I'm saying not to let your feelings fight for you. If you don't get it and you're that mad then why not attack me? I'll show just how strong your hate and anger make you."

Incensed, Sasuke took the bait and charged at Kaya, her casual, calm attitude was getting on his nerves and he wanted to prove he was strong, he was capable, she just needed to see it. He jumped a few feet away, spinning his body while aiming a kick to her head. Kaya didn't even blink, she swatted the leg away as if it had been nothing more than a fly getting too close before she had him by the neck and threw him to the ground with enough force to make him cough blood.

"If you can't touch me then how do you expect to ever touch _him_?" Kaya pointed out, her voice was still cool and even, but there was bitterness in her eyes now that made Sasuke shiver. "If you want to use your anger to fight, go ahead I won't stop you, but your anger made you blind. I wasn't even moving fast when I attacked, I was deliberately going slower than usual and you still couldn't touch me. Cling to the hate and lose if you want, Sasuke, but I won't train you just to have you die, which is what would happen. You want my help then learn to control that anger inside of you. I'm not saying to forget it, to let it go, I'm just saying not to let it control your life because it makes the outcome too easy to see."

* * *

Kakashi glanced between Kaya and Sasuke, he hadn't failed to notice the scornful glares that the raven haired boy was sending at his sister. Nor had he failed to notice the way Kaya was completely ignoring Sasuke's existence. He wasn't sure what happened and he wasn't really sure he should ask. Sighing, he scratched at the back of his head. They didn't have a mission that day which meant that it was training, but he wasn't so sure that the taijutsu exercises he had in mind were such a good idea now. Sasuke and Kaya had never sparred, but Sasuke was the most gifted in terms of taijutsu out of the rest and he thought he might just learn something if partnered with Kaya for some training drills.

"Ok," he drawled, chuckling somewhat nervously. "Today we'll be doing some training exercises."

"I wanna train with Kaya-onee-san!" Naruto piped up enthusiastically, grinning as he bounced around in his excitement.

Kaya smiled, shaking her head. "Chill out, kid. I told you we'd train together and we will." She put a hand on his and lightly tousled his hair.

Naruto turned his widening, happy grin up to her. "Seriously? You're gonna train me, Kaya-onee-san? That's so cool!"

She laughed at the enthusiasm. "You're going to tire yourself out if you keep this up, Naruto. If you pass out before lunch then who am I supposed to go eat ramen with?"

This development only made Naruto even more happy and he deviously laughed while he glanced at Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm going to lunch with Kaya-onee-san, but don't worry I'll tell you both all about it later."

"Like I would even care," Sasuke grumbled arrogantly.

Sakura just shook her head before turning to Kakashi. "So what kind of training will we be doing, sensei?"

"I was thinking a little bit of everything today. Starting with taijutsu, but I thought it would be a good idea to have Kaya be the instructor for that part. Sasuke hasn't worked with her yet, but both you and Naruto have been doing excellent with her help."

"I'm not training with her," Sasuke grunted, scowling at Kaya.

"What he said," Kaya added, disinterestedly nodding at Sasuke. "I'm not training with her."

Naruto snickered at her side, Sakura paled and Sasuke turned a dark, angry shade of red. Kakashi, however, sighed and shook his head.

"I can see that this is going to be an interesting day," Kakashi observed quietly while Naruto continued to snicker.

"Good one, onee-san," the blond chuckled.

Kaya glanced down at Naruto and winked, but her face remained otherwise impassive, just as it had been since Kakashi had told of his plans to have her spar with Sasuke.

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi said, stepping in between Kaya and Sasuke. Sasuke looked close to murderous as he glared at Kaya and he didn't want to risk the young boy getting himself hurt by charging Kaya in such volatile state. "We're going to start out with some taijutsu, let us all work off some steam. Naruto and Kaya you guys can pair up for now and we'll shift partners as time goes on, okay? And, yes, that means Sasuke and Kaya will spar too, but after everyone's relaxed a little, alright?"

Kaya shrugged a shoulder, showing just how little she cared. "Come on, Naruto, you know the drill. You attack, I defend, I give advice. Only this time why don't we make it a little more fun?"

"How?" Naruto curiously inquired.

She smirked. "After you've warmed up I'll start attacking and you'll have to defend _and_ attack. I'll take it easy, but for every punch you dodge I'll buy you a bowl of ramen."

"I'll dodge all of them, believe it! You'll be buying ramen for weeks," Naruto informed her triumphantly.

"I don't think that will be happening," Kaya replied dubiously. "Why don't we see if you can even get one bowl before celebrating too much, alright?"

He grinned his usual big grin and took up a position a few feet away from Kaya, waiting for her to give the signal that she was ready to start. When she nodded, he dove right in and tried to sweep her feet out from beneath her. She simply stepped back and avoided his leg.

"You need to learn to focus more on your opponent's movements, Naruto," she suggested, lifting an arm to knock aside a punch to the head with ease. "By now you have to have noticed that in all of our training sessions I don't move much, nor does it take much for me to avoid your attacks. Now there's a definite difference in skill levels to account for much of that, but you focus too much on simply attacking. You need to learn to anticipate how your opponent will move and react." As she spoke, she continued to step out of the reach of his punches and kicks, block and push away his attacks and all with a fluid ease and grace. "Of course your opponent won't be only blocking, they'll be attacking too. So are you ready to see how well you can defend?"

"You better believe it! I'll be eating ramen for weeks, just you wait," Naruto announced proudly.

She lowered herself slightly, a smirk forming on her lips that actually made Naruto's proud grin waver. "We'll see about that," she replied mischievously before lunging forward.

Naruto squealed in surprise, but managed to avoid being hit by stumbling backwards and falling over.

"Guess that's one bowl of ramen," Kaya laughed, shaking her head at Naruto as he grumbled and loosed himself from the tangle of bushes he had fallen in.

"I did that on purpose," he muttered stubbornly.

"Of course you did. Now come on, we're not done yet," she told him before launching into another attack.

Being that their skill levels were vastly different, Kaya went easy on Naruto and gave him openings that she pointed out if he didn't notice. For every move she made there was a weakness in it, a way to avoid it or a way to counter it, and she pointed them all out to him. He didn't get irritated by her instruction, she was never looking down on him or scolding him, she was trying to help him grow and he knew that. After several minutes of just defending, he began to attack as well.

"That's great, Naruto," Kaya praised, when he made several attempts to use the weaknesses in several of her attacks to try and strike her. He didn't touch her, but the effort he was putting forth and the way his face was set in concentration told her he was learning and that was what mattered.

Nearly thirty minutes passed and Naruto was finally beginning to show signs of being winded and in need of a break. Kaya threw a final punch, that she let him catch, and smiled.

"Good job, Naruto, I think that's enough for now," she told him.

"Well that's good I was starting to get tired," he replied, plopping down on to his butt before lying down on the ground.

"Hey, Kaya, if you're finished why don't you come over here and spar with Sasuke a little while Sakura and I finish our round?" Kakashi suggested.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she nodded and walked to where Sasuke was sitting against a tree. He gave her a bitter scowl as she approached and waved at him to get up and join her.

"Since you're so much better than everyone else, I'm not going to train you. I'm going to fight you at the level I was at when I was your age," she said, lifting her hands and quickly letting her fingers glide through the hand seals for the transformation jutsu; dog, boar, ram. With a poof, a smaller version of Kaya appeared, smirking as she saw the surprise on Sasuke's face. "Now we're the same height and the same age. Lets see at twelve I was.. still a chuunin, lucky you're not thirteen or I would have been in ANBU by then."

"Are you doing talking yet?" Sasuke sneered. "I thought we were going to fight."

"Have it your way then," Kaya replied with a shrug. "Lets get this show started." She waved Sasuke forward with a bored expression that made the young boy's cheek twitch, but he gladly accepted the invitation. "See there's that anger I mentioned earlier," she said blandly, turning her body to avoid a punch to the stomach before ducking to avoid a kick to the head.

She sighed as she danced away from Sasuke's attacks, fighting at the level she had been years before meant she actually had to block a few and not just avoid them. A few, she had to admit, actually stung a bit, Sasuke was fast for a Genin and his attacks were certainly not lacking in strength. There was also the fact she had a few bruises left over from her daily sparring sessions with Kakashi, who she was beginning to realize she had severely underestimated despite knowing how great he was rumored to be.

Sasuke snorted after seeing Kaya grimace after raising her arm to block his leg from smashing into her forehead. "Not so high and mighty now are you?"

"You have noticed that I've not attacked, right?" She replied evenly, brushing aside a punch and catching the foot that was thrust towards her stomach. She kept her hold on Sasuke as he glared at her, she returned his glare with a bored sigh. "Taijutsu has never been my strongest style, I prefer sharp pointy things, poisons and genjutsu. Anyways, that's beside the point. I'm only blocking to give you a chance to back down."

"No way in hell," Sasuke snapped, trying to pull his leg free, but Kaya's grip on it was unrelenting and he wound up wincing in pain.

"This hold is not one of my favorites," she informed him. "It was a favorite of your brother's though. I had a bit of a hot temper when I was younger and somehow most of the fights I started in my little temper tantrums would end with him holding me like this." She lifted his leg a little for emphasis, ignoring the scowl she received. "You can't twist out of it, the positioning of the hands would break your leg or possibly dislocate a joint or two depending on just how high you hold it up." She lifted his leg a little higher, continuing to ignore not only his scowl, but his grimace. "Because of the awkward position this leaves you in it's hard to get out of if you're not thinking clearly. Like, say, if you're angry."

"Shut up," Sasuke shouted.

Kaya sighed when he tapped his free foot against the earth and attempted to use it to kick her beneath the chin. His reach was longer than hers at the moment, but all she had to do was turn sideways to avoid the blow, at the same moment she released the grip on his leg. His balance lost by her sudden release, Sasuke crashed down into the dirt with an frustrated and pained shout. "Didn't I say to think and not attack in anger?" She asked coolly, standing over him with her hands on her hips and a brow tilted up.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura cried, running over to them and fussing around him worriedly.

Sasuke ignored her, choosing to shove himself up and stalk away from the group with his hands fisted at his sides.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Kakashi inquired as he stepped up beside her.

She shrugged disinterestedly. "Just proving a point," she replied, glancing up at him and frowning. "When did you get so tall?"

He blinked at her, his visible eyebrow lifting in amusement. "You're twelve."

It was her turn to blink at him, she had forgotten about having transformed herself into a younger version of herself. "Oh, yeah," she drawled, chuckling. With a poof she was back to normal and grinning at Kakashi. "Much better."

"I worry about your sanity sometimes," her brother sighed, shaking his head and chuckling when she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Kidding, kidding."

"Yeah, right," she replied, pushing him lightly away. "Anyways it seems we're down a student. Want to take a break? I owe Naruto four bowls-"

"Five!"

"_Five_ bowls of ramen," Kaya amended, hands up as Naruto huffed at her.

"I'm a bit hungry myself. What about you, Sakura? Want to join us for some lunch?" Kakashi asked the pink haired girl who was still staring worriedly off in the direction Sasuke had stalked away in.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you. I'm.. I'm an a bit of a diet..." She chuckled in embarrassment when she was given odd stares by everyone else present. "What I mean is.. I'm just eating healthy and.. well.. I have lunch at home.. I'm just gonna go now." She sheepishly started backing away until she finally turned and ran.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, scratching at his head in confusion.

"No idea. So ramen?" Kaya asked him.

He cheered happily, pumping his fists in the air a few times for good measure before sauntering ahead of she and Kakashi. Kaya couldn't help but to smile at the proud way he was swaggering through the training grounds, it was like he had just won a lifetime supply of ramen instead of just five bowls. Which to him was really just one meal.

"It's funny how simple things can make some people so happy, isn't it?" Kakashi said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of jealous. He's so happy all of the time, he doesn't let things discourage him or let people tell him he can't do something. It's pretty amazing how that kid can just keep pushing and struggling without ever giving up hope."

"He's a strong kid," Kakashi agreed. "Sasuke is too, in his own way."

"Sasuke is an arrogant smart ass," she replied childishly.

"What happened between you two?" Kakashi inquired evenly, appearing nothing more than casually interested.

Kaya, however, knew her brother better than to believe he was simply going to let the subject drop if she chose not to answer. "He found me in the woods this morning while I was meditating. We both have questions about Itachi, but neither of us really have answers. I had one answer to give him and I gave it to him."

"You told him-"

"Before you try and scold me for telling him about Itachi's plans," she interrupted defensively. "He deserves to know that Itachi plans on stealing his eyes after he's killed him. He deserves to know that Itachi is manipulating him into becoming stronger by using his hate and rage simply so his eyes will be stronger and the fight won't be an entirely boring one. Sasuke needs to understand that right now he's playing into Itachi's hands, he's doing exactly what Itachi wants him to. If he wants to survive his fight with Itachi he needs do it with a level head and a plan. If he charges in all rage and anger, he'll just die, just like Itachi wants him to. Sasuke may still be a kid, Kakashi, but he's not an ordinary one and he's smarter than most his age, stronger too. Treating him like a kid will just make him more angry and bitter than he already is. Tell him the truth and see how he handles it. If he handles it like a child, then treat him as such. That's all I'm doing right now."

"You said you both wanted answers.. Did you get any?" He asked, again his voice was even and casual. It almost made Kaya feel as if he expected her to run and hide if he spoke too loudly or too curiously.

"No. Sasuke knows as much as I do. The one thing that I think bothers us both is why Itachi left me alive. It doesn't make sense to me, the only reason I can think of is Itachi expects me to help Sasuke. To train him and teach him everything I knew about him so that he can have his fight and it can be interesting rather than simply boring."

"That does make some sense," Kakashi agreed, nodding his head a few times.

"Sasuke wants me to train him," Kaya continued, watching Naruto bounce his way jovially down the path that would lead back to the main street of the village. "But I won't. Not until he stops acting like a spoiled, angry kid who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday."

"So that's why you two were so intent to hate each other?"

"Well," she replied, scratching idly at the side of her neck and looking up at the thinning tree branches. "It might have something to do with how I sort of made a fool of him when he tried to attack me and I pinned him to the ground. That and I might have mentioned how I was holding back and he was weak.. Or something."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "You're really not good with people are you?"

"What gave it way?" She retorted. "The fact that I'm not good with people or the fact that I try to melt into the scenery whenever there's too many people around because I'm not good with people?"

He sighed again, but this time he also reached up and patted her head. "It's alright, little sister," he told her with a teasingly serious voice. "I'll always love you. Even if you are socially inept and can't hold your liquor."

Swatting his hand away from her head, she glared at Kakashi. "You're lucky I like you now or I'd kick your ass."

"Nah," he chuckled, putting an arm around shoulder. "You love me too much."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Lucky, Kakashi, lucky," she said before running ahead to join Naruto, who she more or less tackled as she caught up and slung an arm over his shoulders. "What kind of ramen should I have today, little bro?"

Naruto appeared to think over this question, but they had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen before he could come up with an answer to give her. His excitement and hunger took over and he gleefully sat down and began to rattle off his own order. Kaya took a seat beside him, Kakashi next to her.

The next hour passed with Kaya and Naruto trying to figure out how Kakashi ate the ramen he ordered without anyone ever seeing his face. They were both disappointed as they prepared to leave. Kakashi's bowl was empty and neither one of them had seen him take a bite, though at one point both of them were confused to see the daughter of the owner blinking dazedly at Kakashi and blushing. When Kaya had turned to Kakashi, he had merely smiled beneath his mask, the skin around his eye crinkling.

Naruto and Kaya were still conversing in conspiratorial whispers behind Kakashi as they left the little ramen shop, mainly about whether or not Kakashi had eaten his food or somehow managed to feed it to a stray dog they hadn't seen. Being that she had essentially turned down the volume in her head so she wouldn't be bombarded by the many wandering chakra signatures, she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings while they played their childish, but amusing game. She also wasn't used to people talking to her public, let alone calling her name, most people avoided her and gave her a nice amount of space while she walked. So it was really no surprise that she collided with Izumo, who had been attempting to greet her.

A few curses slipped past her lips, but when she looked up to see who had so rudely been standing where she was trying to walk she let a slightly embarrassed grin form on her face while she rubbed at her forehead. Everyone looked highly amused by her failure to realize that Izumo had not only been calling her name, but standing right in front of her, especially Kakashi since he knew more about her abilities and skills.

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled even though no one had said anything.

"You should really pay more attention to where you're walking," Kakashi advised teasingly.

She made a childish face at him and stuck out her tongue. "Why? Most people avoid me like I'm some kind of plague, it's not my fault he's not very smart and actually likes me."

Unbeknownst to Kaya, Kakashi had already greeted Izumo and Kotetsu who was lounging against the wall of a nearby cafe. He had apparently also discovered that it was their day off, something she actually hadn't been aware of since she hadn't had a chance to see him in the past few days since their adventure had gone a bit wrong at the bar.

"Considering how.. eventful our morning was maybe it would be best if you left the rest of the day to me. Maybe take the rest of the day off," Kakashi suggested.

"What you mean is that I should give Sasuke some time to cool down, right?"

"Something like that," Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright, guess I'll just tag along with these two and torment Kotetsu instead. That should be entertain, right?" Kaya asked, grinning at Kotetsu.

"And here I was thinking we could have a normal day off, but no. We're stuck with the town drunk instead," he retorted.

Izumo sighed while Kaya and Kotetsu began to bicker childishly. He really didn't understand why they enjoyed it so much.

"Well, good luck with them," Kakashi said, patting Izumo on the shoulder before beginning to walk way and waving for Naruto to follow him.

Kaya ruffled Naruto's hair as he tried to jog away. "See you tomorrow, k?"

"Okay. Bye, onee-san!"

* * *

The following day began normally enough. Kaya and Kakashi both woke early, Kaya went to mediate while Kakashi went to the Memorial Stone and then they met to train together for an hour. They then grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed to the Hokage Tower to see if there was a mission waiting for them. There was and Kakashi picked up instructions that he glanced over briefly and then tucked away in his flak jacket.

They were only an hour late in meeting the Genin, which was a change from the typical two to three hours late that they often were. She supposed they could just tell them to meet later, but it was fun to make them suffer a little. After the shouting and arguing died down, Kakashi informed the annoyed Genin that they had a mission. This information perked them up a little. Even Sasuke, who was still obviously unhappy with Kaya, but was much less volatile than he had been the day before, Kaya figured that Kakashi had something to do with it, but didn't bother to ask what he'd said to the young Uchiha.

"What kind of mission is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Inquired Sakura, curious but hesitant now that she knew today wouldn't be spent training, but out performing a mission. She was crossing her fingers that it wasn't another day of dog walking because the last one had ended with them fishing Naruto out of a river before he could be swept down stream and then off a cliff.

"It's a retrieval mission," Kakashi informed him.

Kaya couldn't see the grin beneath the mask Kakashi always wore, but she could certainly hear it in his amused voice. She hadn't known what the mission they had been given was and so was now rather curious about what their day would entail. The Genin looked leery as they noted the amusement in his voice and the way his eye had crinkled as he spoke.

"What kind of retrieval mission?" Sasuke asked.

"This is our target," he continued. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and held it out for the three young ninja to see.

Kaya leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the photo and had to stop herself from giving a snort of laughter by looking away and staring off into the trees while rubbing at her nose as if she had to sneeze. She remembered the cat in the photo herself. Team Asuma had also been assigned a mission to find and return the very same cat, which had still been a kitten, to its owner. The mission was easy enough, but the scratches that Hinote had gotten from the angry feline had taken days to disappear. She had laughed so hard when the cat and Hinote had struggled against one another, the cat very nearly winning until Kaya had easily plucked it from him and calmed it down.

Kakashi explained the formation he wanted the team to take and handed out little ear piece radios they had picked up at the Hokage Tower that morning. The team then began its search for the missing feline. Kaya and Kakashi let the three young Genin take the lead in the search, hanging back to supervise and make sure they didn't cause too much trouble as they searched.

"I feel bad for the cat," Kaya mumbled, watching Naruto sneak around a tree up ahead about ten yards.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and nodded understanding. "It wasn't the same cat when I was Genin, but I know what you mean."

There was a loud crackle of static in Kaya's ear and she growled lowly in the back of her throat. She wasn't sure if the kids just didn't know how to use the earpieces or if the one she had been given was defective, but the static every time one of the Genin spoke was grating on her nerves.

"Target's in sight," Naruto informed them in a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm moving into position."

Coming to a stop, both Kaya and Kakashi let the Genin go on ahead of them. This was their mission and they needed to work as a team. If they failed then that was on them and they would start from the beginning until the runaway feline was in their custody. She and Kakashi would coach them a bit of course, but for this simple a mission they should be able to handle it on their own.

Kaya could sense the three Genin clearly, they were a bit tense, but focused. She could tell by the steadiness in their chakra they were concentrating all of their energy on their mission. They were all moving into position around the feline quickly and easily. Once they reached their desired spots there was another crackle followed by Naruto informing them he was in place. Two more crackles followed as both Sasuke and Sakura also informed them they were in position. With a glance at Kakashi, he nodded and spoke into his own ear piece.

"Move in on my mark," he said, then paused before saying, "Now!"

There was rustling in the trees and bushes ahead followed by an ear splitting screech of static and sound that filled the earpieces of she and Kakashi. Both cringed, taking their ear pieces from their ringing ears. Kakashi looked much more casual about the whole thing, holding his earpiece just a few inches away while Kaya yanked her own out and tossed it on the ground with a vicious hiss.

"What?" She snapped at Kakashi when she looked up from glaring at the offending object on the ground to find him staring curiously at her.

"Are you always so tense?"

"I'm not tense!" She snapped.

"Right," he drawled, casually placing his earpiece back into his ear before his hands went into his pockets and he started sauntering towards the sounds of a cat hissing and Naruto shouting loudly.

Growling after him, she bent over to retrieve her own earpiece, but shoved it into her pocket rather than into her ear. She had no desire to lose her hearing because of the stupid thing and Naruto's incredible ability to be louder than anything she had ever heard. Stalking after her brother, Kaya entered the clearing to sigh and roll her eyes. Naruto was on the ground having an all out brawl with the cat they were supposed to be capturing to return to its owner. No one was helping, just watching the cat and Naruto fight with each other.

Walking around her brother, who was watching as he scratched at his head, Kaya walked over to Naruto and the cat. Grabbing the scruff of the cat's neck she lifted it carefully away from Naruto. "Behave," she ordered the cat blandly as she brought the animal up to her eye level.

To everyone's surprise the cat meowed happily as she gathered it in her arms and began scratching at its chin. When Kaya looked up, everyone was watching her in surprise, not sure how she had managed to calm the cat that was seconds ago trying to rip Naruto shreds.

"I like cats, alright?" She grumbled, continuing to scratch at the now purring feline's chin as she turned away from the group and started to head back towards the Hokage Tower.

Once the cat was back in the arms of its owner, a gaudy woman who was much too enthusiastic for Kaya's liking, and the cat's as well judging by the intensity of its fight to get away, Kakashi filled out their mission paperwork. It wasn't much, but Kaya hated paperwork. She wasn't used to dealing with it after all, her missions rarely called for paperwork. The ones that had required it were done while she was still a part of a team, and she was never the head of any of those teams. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as her mind shifted and she remembered how patiently Itachi had always handled their ANBU paperwork while she would impatiently wait for him so they could go and eat decent food instead of rations and food pills. He would always smile at her, poke her in the forehead and tell her to just be patient.

Absently rubbing at her forehead where he always used to poke her, she shoved herself away from the wall and began to head for the exit. She didn't want to be in this building anymore. She may have said she wanted to start fresh, leave the past in the past, but that didn't mean that memories wouldn't surface on occasion, like now.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked in his always casual, cool voice.

"Yeah, just need some air," she replied, walking past him and making for the doors. Once outside in the sun she took in a big breath of fresh air and tilted her face up to the sun. It was a warm day, dry, but otherwise it was perfect. The sounds of the people wandering the streets, shopping, going out to eat, playing games drifted up to her, but she drowned them out and focused on the chakra signals she could sense. The various colors of her fellow shinobi flooded her mind and she sorted through them, finding only those she recognized and focusing on them. She pinpointed the location of Asuma and his Genin team, Guy and his own team, and was just focusing on Izumo when Kakashi started moving towards her. She turned to him just as he opened the door.

"Paperwork's done," he told her. "We just need to take it up to the Hokage and see about getting our next mission."

Nodding, she followed Kakashi inside and upstairs. The Genin were already waiting for them and they looked extremely bored. Naruto grinned at her and she ruffled his hair with a small smile. "Izumo's still on duty at the gate for a few more hours, want to grab some ramen with me after we're done here?" She laughed, a sound that was becoming more frequent from her as the days continued to pass. Naruto was smiling so widely she thought his cheeks might actually crack. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Believe it!" He shouted, jumping into the air while pumping a fist happily.

"Calm down, kid," she said, putting a hand on his head as he grinned at her. "It's only ramen."

"We're up," Kakashi said, nodding to the Hokage who was looking over several various scrolls that were placed in front of him.

Team 7 stepped forward and waited to hear what their next mission would be. The Hokage glanced up at them, hummed thoughtfully and picked up one of the scrolls.

"Lets see," he began, eyes still scanning the scroll. "Team 7 for your next mission we have... Babysitting an elder's grandson, helping Ms. Takoyama plant her new garden, shopping for-"

"No! No way!" Naruto shouted, shaking a finger at the Hokage. "I want a real mission. This simple stuff is for babies!"

With a sigh, Kaya reached over and smashed her fist into Naruto's head. She glanced down at him indifferently as he fell onto his butt and looked up at her sourly while rubbing at his head. "Shut it or I'm not buying you ramen."

He pouted stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest before grumbling, "I just don't wanna do anymore of this kid stuff."

"I'm really sorry about this," Kakashi said, rubbing at his neck with a small chuckle. He had been expecting Naruto to make a scene eventually, he had been voicing his displeasure with their missions since they had started taking them on almost two months prior.

"These missions are important, Naruto," the ninja beside the Hokage said.

Kaya vaguely recognized him, he was of average height and build and had dark brown hair that he pulled into a short ponytail. His clothes told her he was a Chuunin, possibly a Jounin. "Who's he?" She leaned over to ask Kakashi.

"Their teacher from the academy, Iruka," he answered.

She nodded as she listened to the man continue to lecture Naruto on the importance of all missions, regardless of how trivial they seemed. Naruto remained stubbornly obstinate and turned his head away to show he wasn't interested in listening. The Hokage in turn, sighed, and launched into an explanation on how the village took mission requests and how they were divided up among the various levels of shinobi. He also explained how money was earned for each successfully completed task so that the village could remain prosperous and the shinobi could be paid for their work.

Somewhere towards the end of the lecture Naruto had turned to Kaya and began to tell her about the ramen he had the night before for dinner. He hadn't wanted to go to Ichiraku so he decided on one of the instant ramen bowls from the local market. He was on a mission to try every possible kind of ramen, but last night he had settled for pork and while it wasn't bad it wasn't very satisfying either.

"Hey! Listen!" Iruka snapped at them.

Kaya blinked at him, chuckling and rubbing at the back of her neck in a very Kakashi-like way. "S-sorry about that," she chuckled, embarrassed at having let Naruto steer her into a conversation that they shouldn't have been having at the moment.

Kakashi sighed at them, hands in his pockets as he shook his head. "Honestly, the two of you are such a pain to look after."

Stepping towards her brother, scowling, she knocked him upside the head roughly. "You say something, Kakashi?" Kaya inquired bitterly.

He held his hands up, chuckling lightly. "No, of course not."

"Pay attention!" The Hokage barked, causing them all to jump as he gave them a very annoyed look. "So you want a real mission, huh, Naruto? Ready to prove you're not just a snot nosed brat anymore?"

"I don't think he'll ever be ready to prove that," Kaya grumbled under her breath, hissing and glaring at Kakashi when he elbowed her in the side.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, jumping up with a determined look imprinted on his face.

The Hokage sighed, but his face softened just a little. "Alright. I'll give you a higher ranked mission."

"What?" Kakashi and Kaya chorused in confusion and surprise.

"Lets see," the old man mused, glancing over the scrolls in front of him. He picked one up and Kaya noticed it was marked with a 'C'. "Ah, here we are. Someone's in need of an escort to the Land of Waves. Simple enough, you just need to get them home safely."

"Who is it, huh?" Asked Naruto excitedly. "Is it a princess?" He was grinning like an idiot now that he had gotten his way. "Is it, huh? Huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up," Kaya snapped, crashing her fist into the top of his skull again and sighing as he crumpled to the floor, pouting and rubbing his head. "Ninja must have patience, Naruto, learn it."

"You didn't have to hit me, onee-san," Naruto complained, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Sorry, kid, but you get a little too carried away sometimes. Just relax, ok? You'll get answers from people if you actually let them answer."

"Iruka, would you get the client, please?" The Hokage requested politely of the man beside him.

Iruka nodded, rising from his chair and going into the hall. When he returned he was no longer alone. Behind him was a slightly flushed, unsteady looking man with a head of gray hair, a matching beard and small glasses that looked like they kept slipping down his nose.

Kaya studied the man discreetly, ignoring Naruto as he shouted his dissatisfaction with their client. The man turned out to be a bridge builder who wanted general looking after on his way back to his home in the Land of Waves. He was drunk, Kaya could smell the liquor on him even from several yards away. Her nose crinkled in distaste and she let a small frown form on her lips. Something about the man was off though and it bothered her, something in the way he looked down at the Genin and how his eyes had flickered over herself and her brother. He made a few snide remarks about the Genin, which sent Naruto on another incensed rant until Kakashi stepped in and smothered him with a hand over his mouth to get him to quiet down.

"You don't get to chose the client, Naruto," he pointed out. "And you don't get to assault them either. It sort of goes against the rules."

"Kaya-sensei?" Sakura asked, glancing up at Kaya and noticing her teacher's very minute frown. "Everything alright?"

Letting a grin tweak her lips upwards, Kaya nodded. "Yeah, of course, I was just thinking about whether or not to have miso ramen or shoyu ramen for dinner."

"O-oh," Sakura replied, looking rather deflated by the admission. She had heard that Kaya was a very skilled shinobi and she respected her patience and teaching skills, but she often seemed too carefree and liked to be as unhelpful as possible sometimes.

"I need to be leaving immediately, I'd like to get home as soon as possible," the bridge builder said, swaying on his feet.

"If you hadn't noticed, old man," Kaya began blandly. "None of us are ready to leave. We need to make preparations and that will take a little bit of time. Just like it will take some time for you to sober up. We'll leave when we're packed and have eaten."

The man's eyes narrowed and he attempted to glare intimidatingly at Kaya, she simply answered his attempt with a bored, unaffected look that she held until the man finally looked away.

She snorted quietly, shaking her head. "I'll be outside." She strode from the room, ignoring the eyes on her back as she did so. Outside, she leaned into the wall near the door, waiting with her eyes closed.

Once she sensed that everyone had left the Hokage's office, except for the Academy teacher Iruka, she disappeared from her spot. The windows in the office were open and she easily landed, undetected, just outside of them. She glanced at Iruka, she had already picked up his chakra signal earlier and now she lightly plucked at it. The man's head fell onto the desk before him with a soft thump.

"Calm down," Kaya sighed flatly, slipping gracefully into the room as the Hokage stood and whirled toward her, defensive. He relaxed, but frowned when he saw Kaya. She was leaning against the little portion of wall between the windows. "I only have about a minute before Kakashi and the kids make it outside so I'll get to the point. That man's hiding something. I don't think it's a good idea to send a Genin team."

The Hokage's brow rose beneath his straw hat. "That's what this is about? The man paid for basic protection from bandits and thieves, Team 7 should be more than adequate."

"Typically, yes, but like I said that man's hiding something."

"We have no proof of that. Even if he is hiding something, people are entitled to their secrets."

"Not if they're going to endanger the lives of children," she growled.

"You and Kakashi will be there as well, remember? The two of you should be able to handle a mission like this, even if he is hiding something. He's a bridge builder, Kaya, not a criminal or rich businessman or noble with many enemies."

"Fine," she hissed, shoving herself away from the wall and leaping out of the window. She landed beside the door just as it swung open and Kakashi stepped out, he glanced at her curiously, but she shook her head warning him that now wasn't the time. She would tell him of her suspicions later, the Genin didn't need to know, it would likely only worry them and make them tense. They needed to be relaxed and ready for anything, especially if her misgivings about their client proved correct.

* * *

"Something's off with that man, the bridge builder," Kaya told Kakashi as she plopped herself rather indecorously down onto the opposite side of the couch from him.

She had just finished eating with Naruto and had somehow been sucked into a bet about who could eat more, him or her. It wasn't surprising to her that he could, he devoured seven bowls while she only managed two and a half. She still wasn't sure how she had let herself be dragged into the bet, it might have had something to do with Sasuke's taunting or Naruto's big cheesy grin that she just couldn't say no to. Now she was uncomfortably full and rubbed at her stomach as she reclined on the couch.

The book Kakashi had been reading before she had arrived was promptly shut with a dull snap before it was tucked into a pouch on his leg.

A muscle in Kaya's cheek twitched. "I can't believe you read that perverted stuff."

"You shouldn't judge a book without reading it," he replied, trying to sound wise.

"No way in hell," she muttered stubbornly.

He shrugged. "Your loss, but what were you saying about Tazuna?"

"Who's Tazuna?" Kaya asked, confused.

"The bridge builder," Kakashi prompted.

"Oh, him. He's hiding something. I can sense it in his chakra and there was also the way he was appraising the whole team. He didn't seem too thrilled with the Genin, but you and I, us he didn't complain about."

"It's only natural that he'd be a bit concerned about being escorted home by a group of Genin. They're obviously young and that equates to inexperience to some people."

"Still, Kakashi," she frowned. "Something isn't right. I don't trust that man, I told the Hokage, but he thinks I'm worrying about nothing and that you and I should be able to handle anything. The man is just a bridge builder, after all. What kind of trouble could he be in?"

He reached out and put a hand on her hand, his crinkling as he smiled. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Well, of course it will. I'll be there to save you if you get into any trouble." Smirking, she ducked away from his hand and stood before he could playfully mess up her hair. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all packing now. I told them we would head out first thing in the morning, seemed like a better idea than trying to get a late start. We'll have plenty of daylight and they'll be better rested too. I don't need much so I'll pack a quick bag too, after that want to join me for some dessert?"

"You were just rubbing at your stomach a minute ago."

"I know, but that was because I ate too much ramen. I need to even it out with something sweet. Come on," she urged, poking his shoulder while she childishly grinned at him. "You love your little sister, right? You wouldn't let her go out all alone, would you? What kind of brother would let his own little sister wander around the streets at night, huh?"

"You're right. If I let you go out alone who knows what would happen. You've been showing up late to training a lot because you've been getting lost. There's also that little drinking problem you-"

"Don't be an ass," she cut in, flicking him in the forehead. Turning away she strolled towards the hall leading to her room.

"Me? I'm just trying to be a good brother and look out for my poor sister and her useless sense of direction."

"Just for that dessert's on you," she called from down the hall.

* * *

Kaya trailed along behind Kakashi, sighing when Naruto ran ahead of the group. Adjusting the strap on her backpack, she waited for her brother to reign their overly enthusiastic student back in. She liked Naruto, she even still thought of him like a little brother, but she wasn't happy about being sent on a mission to protect the bridge builder, she didn't trust him and he stunk of booze which made her trust him even less. Kakashi would have been enough for a C-ranked mission. With three Genin and a skilled Jounin there should have been no reason for her to go along, but alas she was under Kakashi's watch and that meant she was glued to his hip until the Council and Hokage decided otherwise.

Waving lazily at Kotetsu who was leaning against a wooden beam that held up a portion of the roof to the guard post just inside the gate, Kaya wondered where Izumo had gone. He and Kotetsu usually had the same shift on the gate and they were practically inseparable, it was odd that he not be there. Figuring there was nothing to worry about, Kaya started to follow after the group who were beginning to make their way out of the village and down the dirt path lined with lush green trees and bushes.

It had been a long time since she had set foot out of the village, several years in fact, that a part of her was glad for the mission. Knowing that the mission was C-ranked, she figured she would have a lot of time to get reacquainted with the outside world and that was something she was looking forward to.

"Kaya!"

Hearing her name being shouted by a familiar voice, Kaya turned around to see Izumo sprinting out of the gates towards her. She couldn't help but to smile as Izumo approached her. It was still a strange thing to be happy over such small things, but it was also a relief. The part of her that had died almost three years ago was slowly coming back to life and Izumo was one of the people she had to thank for that.

"I caught you. Good," Izumo breathed out in relief. "I have something for you, from the Hokage."

"From the Hokage," she repeated uncertainly.

Having turned around to see what the commotion was, Kakashi was able to see the look that crossed his sister's face when Izumo pulled a black scroll tied with a red ribbon from a pocket of his green vest. She paled considerably and her lilac eyes widened. Not used to seeing Kaya show much emotion, even though she covered it well enough that even Izumo hadn't noticed, Kakashi wondered just what the significance of the scroll was. He had never seen a scroll like the one she had been presented with. It wasn't a mission scroll and it didn't appear to be a personal message.

"Is everything alright, Kaya?" Kakashi called.

Startled out of her own thoughts, Kaya grabbed the scroll from Izumo who finally seemed to notice that something wasn't quite right. Her hand was shaking and she was staring at the scroll, refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and see the Hokage immediately," she replied, putting her hands together to form the seal of the ram. She disappeared in a gust of wind leaving everyone to blink at the empty space she had occupied.

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to wait for Kaya or not. Part of him figured the answer was not. If she had been called away on a mission, then she either wouldn't be joining them or would catch up to them later. "Well, I guess we should get going."

"We're going without Kaya-onee-san?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "She's a big girl, Naruto, she can catch up if she needs to."

* * *

The Third Hokage sighed when he felt the the cool, but harsh wind breeze through the open windows of his office in the tower. He wasn't surprised to see Kaya appear before him, her face pulled into a scowl.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked roughly, slamming the black scroll onto the Hokage's desk.

Tenting his fingers together and resting his chin on top of them, he stared at Kaya unwaveringly. "It's your mission."

"I'm not the Princess of Death anymore," she hissed. "Find someone else to do your dirty work."

"You know we can't do that, Kaya. This job was given to you and while ANBU has been able to handle many of the more..delicate missions we have had, you are the only one who can complete them without detection. The village needs you, will you turn your back on it now?"

Her hands fisted at her sides, her nails biting into her flesh to draw blood that leaked from between her clenched fingers. "You know I won't betray this village."

"I know it seems unfair, Kaya, but whether you like it or not you are the Princess of Death and you always will be. It's in your blood. You were born to kill silently and ruthlessly from the shadows. It's the burden of your clan which is why they have detached themselves from the villages and live in secret."

"I don't have a problem killing. I am well aware that it is what I'm best at and I know I am nothing but a tool that is used however you see fit. What makes me angry is that I've been treated like some kind of untrustworthy lowlife since I was released from prison, as ironic as that is. The crime I committed, while I admit it was stupid, should never have carried such a heavy punishment. I was forgotten in there and had I not helped the guards in that riot, I would have died in there. So after forgetting about me and then letting me out only to be babysat by my big brother, why? Why suddenly have this delivered to me?" Kaya asked, picking the scroll up from the desk.

The Hokage sighed, closing his tired eyes and tilting his head down so that his face was hidden from view. "Because I trust you. I believe in you and have faith that you would never betray the village. I have always had faith in you, Kaya."

It was in that moment that Kaya understood something. Not only was she a tool, so was he. The Hokage may be the strongest and highest ranking person in Konoha, but that didn't mean that he was all powerful. He was just like her: disposable and replaceable. While he had a good heart, he was a shinobi and could only listen to his heart so much and to be sure he didn't stray from the proud path of a shinobi he had his two Council members always looming over him as well as Danzo.

"...I'll complete the mission. I expect I'll be paid the same way as before?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, you will receive your payment once you bring confirmation that your mission is complete. I take it I don't have to remind you that should you be seen, captured or killed you will be named as a rogue ninja."

"Of course not. I remember the rules and I don't intend to break them. If you'll excuse me, it seems I have a scroll to read and a mission to complete."

Once again putting her hands into the sign of the ram, Kaya poofed out of the Hokage's office and reappeared in her room. She stared at the scroll in her hand for several moments, its red ribbon tightly holding the small bundle closed. Sighing, she set the scroll on the bed deciding she would open it when she had left the village, she was in no rush to know the face of the first person she would kill in over two years.

Going to her closet, Kaya reached into the box on the floor that contained items from her past that she couldn't get rid of despite the fact that many of them held memories of a time she would rather forget. Her fingers brushed over a piece of glass and a picture of a smiling Asuma ruffling her and Itachi's hair while Hinote rolled his eyes popped into her mind. She didn't know why she had kept that photo, but she had, now though she thought there was little point. Itachi was a traitor and would die for his sins in time, and Hinote hated her with a passion.

Pulling out a small scroll, Kaya unrolled it and performed a quick set of hand signs. She was glad to see that all of her things were still intact. Her black mask, her cape and the clothes she had worn while performing her tasks as the Princess. They smelled a bit musty, but were otherwise in good condition. Setting the mask aside for that was essential for her to complete her missions and the trademark of the so called Princess of Death, Kaya also pulled the cloak aside before tossing the old clothes onto the floor and burning them to little more than dust with a quick fire jutsu. Those clothes were from another time, a time she wanted to forever forget, but that would always haunt her regardless of how much she changed.

Taking a pair of black leggings from one of her drawers, she shimmied out of her shorts and pulled the long, form fitting pants on instead before retying her weapon pouch to her leg. She untied the obi around her waist and replaced her favorite purple kimono top with a slightly baggy, long black turtleneck. Her wakazashi, which had remained on top of her dresser, were strapped to her back for the first time in years, she doubted she would need them, but it was better to be prepared. She then pulled the black cloak over her shoulders and secured her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck before pulling the hood up and picking up her mask.

She studied the black mask and its red jewels, it was a simple mask, nothing special, but it held so much meaning. To her, to the village and to those who betrayed it. Securing the mask over her face, Kaya took a deep breath and put her hands together and closed her eyes. It took her only a moment to make sure that her chakra was in no way detectable and that her presence could not be sensed, though she did take the precaution of creating a shadow clone that she instructed to walk through the village and go to her usual meditation spot. Anyone who would look for her there was either no longer in the village or busy with their own duties, like Izumo, he had several hours left on his shift at the gate. She figured at least five and since she doubted she was to be going with Kakashi and the Genin, he would search her out after to see if she wanted company for dinner. That meant she had five hours to find her target and dispatch them as well as return to the village and clean herself up.

Once satisfied that she could get out of the village undetected even in the blazing bright light of day, Kaya used the Body Flicker Technique to transport herself into the trees just inside of the gate, she saw Kotetsu and Izumo sitting behind the desk at the entrance to the village and caught a glimpse of some children playing nearby before leaping over the wall and landing in the branches of the trees outside the village wall.

Stopping on a tree branch in an old, leafy oak she took the scroll from where she had safely tucked it in her sleeve and slowly pulled the red ribbon free. Unrolling the scroll to see what her orders were, Kaya's hand froze as she saw the face that was looking up at her. Shaking off her surprise, she scanned the orders quickly before focusing on the scroll and watching it smolder and turn to nothing more than millions of pieces of ash that blew away on the cool breeze.

She stood on the branch for several long moments, thinking about returning to the Hokage and refusing the mission she had been given. After several minutes, she sighed and closed her eyes. Refusing the mission would be unwise and she had already agreed to complete it, she had no choice but to stick to her word now. Opening her eyes and resisting the urge to glance back at the village, she sped into the forest while letting her mind expand so she could search out traces of the chakra signature of her target. It was one she knew well enough, unlike her previous targets. Hunting a former teammate had that advantage.

* * *

~A/N~

I've had this chapter done for a few days, but I've not been completely happy with it so I haven't posted it. I'm still not too happy with it, but I'm going to elaborate on some of things I wanted to include in this chapter in the next.

I know some people may not like the route I took with the relationship between Kaya and Sasuke, but I have my reasons and they'll become a bit more obvious in time.

Well, the next chapter has been started, but school is going to be intense this semester. Which means that updates will probably be few and far between for awhile while I concentrate on keeping my grades up. They may also start being complete jibberish as I lose my mind. :) Anywho, I'm going to try and update a few stories over the weekend to tide everyone over for a little while.

Please feed the monster! He's beginning to worry about the lack of cookies he'll be getting in the coming weeks. Poor review monster. :(


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20**

**Misdirection**

Assassination was in her blood. It was a part of who she was, even if her mother had wanted something different for her, Kaya could never escape that reality. Her abilities, her dedication, and her desire to continue living her life, which seemed to have really just begun, made her exceptional at what she did. That made her an invaluable tool. Especially now that she had so much to lose.

The Fumei treated assassination as a job and they took pride in their skills and abilities. Kaya too had pride in her skills and her abilities, but she took no pride or joy from the act of taking a life. She never had and she knew she never would. Even if she one day met Itachi and gave him a death he most certainly deserved after everything he had done, there would be no pride in it for her and there would definitely be no joy. A life was still a life, even if it had been lived in a way others would consider wrong.

The others in this case would of course be the Hokage and his Council, likely Danzo too, if Kaya had to guess. The old man seemed to have a hand in anything and everything considering her appointment as the primary Hunter of Konoha. This was also the case for every mission she had taken as Konoha's Hunter. She was a shinobi, she carried out missions without question and that was really all she needed to know. That being said she had never asked why she was hunting the people whose faces and basic information she was given. If she wasn't given the information then she wasn't supposed to know it, she understood this. This time, however, she wanted to question the reason why. Why she was being sent after a former teammate and why he seemed so surprised that he was being hunted.

She hadn't questioned the orders though. She had done what she was expected to, what she had agreed to when she accepted her position as Hunter. After tracking her target, she trapped him and gave him a quick death.

As she always did, she faced her target, regardless of what any of them had done they deserved to look their killer in the eyes. A part of her wanted to remove her mask, to let Hinote see the face of his killer, but she didn't. This Hinote was not the one she had grown up with. While that one had been fiery and temperamental this one was full of hatred and bitterness that she didn't understand. What had happened to make him that way she didn't know and she wasn't sure that now was the time to ask, the time to ask seemed to have past and it would make no difference anyway. She had orders to follow.

Hinote's death was swift, he hadn't even seen the flash of her wakazashi and his body was already disintegrating into ash before he even realized he was dead and could begin to fall. Within seconds most of his body was gone, floating away on the wind as it all too calmly breezed through the trees as if it had nothing to fear from anything, as if someone hadn't just lost their life beneath the canopy of rustling leaving.

What was left was part of the shirt Hinote had been wearing, the collar, and she used this to clean the blood from her blades before putting them back into the sheathes on her back. The cloth was kept in her gloved hand while she bent down and picked up a small blood splattered silver object. It had been the only piece of jewelry Hinote had ever worn, and it was always beneath his shirt. It was in the shape of a tribal sun, something that had been given to him by his father before he had passed away when he was still in the Academy. Along with the necklace was a small green scroll that had been strapped to his belt, she had cut it away minutes before to ensure it wasn't accidentally destroyed. Whatever the scroll contained was wanted by the Hokage. She eyed the black string that wound around the scroll, wondering what it secured. After staring at the scroll for several moments, she wrapped the necklace around it and wrapped both objects in the piece of shirt before placing the bundle in a pouch at her side.

* * *

Kaya dropped the small bundle wrapped in blood stained linen on the desk. The Hokage glanced up at her, she was back sooner than he expected. He hadn't thought that her target had gone far, but he hadn't expected to see Kaya only a little over three hours after she had been given the mission either. She was still dressed all in black and her mask had remained on her face. He was no fool, he knew she likely didn't want him to see the expression on her face or the emotion in her eyes because there was no doubt that after being ordered to kill an old friend that there would be traces of emotion. Emotion she didn't want anyone to see.

"What now?" She asked, her voice muffled from beneath the black mask. "Do I catch up with Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven or stay?"

"You stay," the Hokage replied.

"Fine. I'm going home," Kaya raised her hands, intending to transport herself back to her own bedroom. She waited a moment though, staring at the Hokage from behind her mask. "What now?" She inquired again, softer this time, letting some of her tired confusion slip into her voice.

The Hokage knew she wasn't speaking about whether to join Team 7 or stay now, she was talking about something else entirely. She was talking about herself. He sighed, but saw no reason to lie or hide the plans that had been made even if the Council would have preferred him to. "You are Konoha's Hunter. You will resume your old position as such, but because your duties with Team Seven would make your absences too obvious, you will also be placed on a team. Normally you would be tested to see what your rank would be, but considering your past history with ANBU and your abilities it's already been decided that you will officially be promoted to Jounin. You will only help in the teaching of Team Seven when your time allows it and you will spend the rest of your time either with your team or on missions."

"A team?" She inquired, her voice curious and incredulous at the same time. "You think placing me on a team is going to keep suspicion off of me when I disappear to go hunting?"

"Yes," the old man replied with very slight incline of his head. "And no. Placing you on a team will show the village that you're trusted, especially since you will be the team captain considering you will be the highest ranked member. As a Jounin you will be in charge of your team, but the position also allows you to take on individual missions when needed. Yet another sign of the faith and trust that the Council and I have in you."

"This is all just to show the village you trust me? What does it matter if the village knows you trust me? It doesn't change anything."

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. What matters is that you blend in again."

"And this team I'm to be placed on? I'm sure you've already decided that too, right?"

The Hokage nodded before resting his hands on his desk and leaning back in his chair. "You'll be placed with Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane."

She looked at him like he was crazy though she knew he couldn't see her expression beneath her mask. "Why them?"

"Their team is now short one person, you will fill that gap. Plus, it doesn't hurt that most people like them and trust them."

"And there's the fact that it's not exactly a secret that Izumo and I are seeing each other. You're using this as a way to remind me of what I have now, and that you can take it away if you wanted... I don't like being manipulated." The tone of Kaya's voice darkened blandly as she spoke and her hands clenched were they were resting at her sides.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you. I just thought you'd fit in better with a team of people you already know and trust," the Hokage replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it exactly," Kaya muttered haughtily. "It's not like I have a choice. I'm going home." Her hands moved quickly and then, with a poof, she disappeared from the Hokage's office to reappear in her own bedroom where she sat heavily down on her bed.

With a sigh she removed her mask, turning it over to stare at the rather plain black surface. Running her fingers over the smooth curves and the carved stones along the forehead, she realized how incredibly tired she felt. How worn and thin. The mask in her hands was just one of many that she had learned to wear over the years. This one was just tangible, the others were just a medley of various smiles and practiced expressions. She had been trying to be herself, at least as much as she could without giving away who she truly was, but even then she felt somewhat hollow. Like something was missing inside of her, and had been for a very long time.

Over the past weeks she had begun to feel as if that void was being filled by her brother, the genin, Izumo and Kotetsu even. She had started to have a life, to feel free, to feel happy. Now it felt as if all of that had been ripped from her hands. All of the normalcy that her life had begun to find was gone. She was just a tool again, just another shinobi that was expected to do as they were told, regardless of what they wanted or desired.

Setting the mask on her bed, she rose and stripped out of the black clothing she had worn for her mission. After storing them in a scroll for later use, she took a long, hot shower. The clone she had sent out into the forest earlier in the day was recalled home, disappearing once it climbed in through her window.

After showering she dressed without paying much mind to what she was doing. She ended up in a simple white tank top and fitted black shorts. She strapped on a purple and white striped sleeve to her arm to cover her ANBU tattoo after also strapping one of her senbon dispensers to her arm. A black weapons pouch was strapped to her leg, and she slipped her feet into her knee high black ninja sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, secured with her new red ribbon. She stared at the ends of the ribbon in the mirror for several long moments.

She was no stranger to death, to killing. Taking lives was a part of being a shinobi, whether it was to protect yourself, someone else, secrets, or for revenge. This time it had been different though. Hinote wasn't just another unfamiliar face, he had been her friend once, her teammate. She had trusted him, and he had trusted her. Despite all of that she had taken his life without a second thought. It was a rather frightening thing to contemplate. How easy it had been for her to tell herself that she was only doing her duty while she killed someone that had once been a trusted comrade.

Shaking off her thoughts, she made her way to the front door and stepped outside where a very familiar presence had been idling for several minutes. Asuma was leaning against the wall by the door, a cigarette between his lips and its smoke drifting lazily into the air.

"Hey," he said easily, casually, when she stepped outside and shut the door, glancing over at her, his eyes studying her for a moment. "Up for some tea?" He asked, pushing himself away from the wall.

She nodded and silently followed him, but before they could go far she stopped and stared down at the ground. Asuma halted a few feet ahead of her and looked back at her, frowning.

"You know, don't you?" She asked quietly, brushing a hand over her ponytail and the red ribbon that now held it in place.

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

She looked down at her hands. How many people's blood was even on those hands anymore? She had no idea, she had lost count at some point, or perhaps chosen to purposely not keep track. Her fingers curled into fists and she looked back up at Asuma. "Then why are you here?" She inquired quietly.

"Because I'm proud of you."

Her eyes widened and her body jolted as if she had been slapped. "Proud? What is there to be proud of?" She asked, her eyes were growing moist and she blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision. "You know what I am, there's no pride in that for_ me, _so how could _you_ be proud of me? You taught us," her voice cracked at the mention of teammates she no longer had and she clenched her teeth in annoyance at the display of weakness. "You taught us to protect each other, to work together and never give up. You taught us so much about what it meant to be shinobi, about loyalty, and dedication.. But look at us.. Itachi is a murderer, Hinote is dead, and me? I'm the one that killed Hinote, with no mercy and without even knowing why. I'm a murderer too. There's no pride in that." Her voice broke and she lowered her head to hide the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"You're right," Asuma said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, thinking he was agreeing with her, but she was confused to see him grinning.

"I do know what you are, and it's not a murderer, Kaya. You're a loyal shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, more loyal than most. And that is something to be proud of."

* * *

Tea with Asuma had quickly grown into a group activity. The shifts were changing and as shinobi were relieved of their duties they searched for something to do to break up the monotony of their day. After finishing her tea, Kaya stood from the table that now sat seven people and excused herself. She wasn't in the mood for people, she rarely was, she just wanted to go home and be alone with her thoughts.

Asuma apologized for the chaos and promised to check in on her later. She offered a wan smile and a nod before waving her hand and stepping out into the street to make her way home. The sun was beginning to go down, the sky was a rich, but pale purple that faded into a reddish orange and finally to a deep red near the horizon. It was a beautiful day, warm with a fresh breeze blowing through the streets and bringing with it the scent of tea and fresh food as the village prepared for dinner. The beauty and peace of the scene was wasted on her, however, her focus was on something else, on someone else.

Hinote had always been a tough person to get along with. He was stubborn, arrogant, short-tempered, rash, and tended to use brute strength to get what he wanted. There was never much thought in his actions, at least it had certainly seemed that way to her. Now though she wondered if she had gotten him wrong, just as she had Itachi. As she let herself into the apartment she and Kakashi shared, she wondered what had happened to Hinote. What had made him become a traitor to the village she had thought was quite important to him.

Plopping down on the couch, she rested an arm over her eyes and sighed. She had never been very good at understanding the actions of other people, but she had never really tried either. Now though, she wanted to understand. Hinote had been a loyal shinobi, there was no doubt in her mind about that. He had not fooled anybody into believing he was good just to betray them. It wasn't the sort of person he was, he was much too straightforward.

Hinote had begun to change after the break up of their team when Asuma had left the village to guard the daimyo. He had become much harsher and bitter towards her then, Itachi as well. She hadn't understood why, but Hinote always had been hard for her to understand anyways. It hadn't been until she realized he had harbored some kind of feelings for her that she understood at least a little that he felt rejected. She had made him feel that way. Did that mean his actions where her fault? That his betrayal of the village had been because of his anger at her?

That only made another question pop into her mind; had he really even betrayed the village? She had known Hinote, he was loyal, so why would he betray the village? Even if he had been angry at her and the acceptance she was finding amongst people that had once been his friends and comrades, why would he take it out on the village? It just didn't make sense to her. Hinote wasn't so petty as to blame the village as a whole for her actions towards him, he would blame her, he would hate her.

She sighed again. Understanding the actions of others was not easy. There were too many variables. Too many things to question that could only be answered by the person trying to be understood. She sat up as yet another unwanted thought slipped into her mind.

If Hinote had not betrayed the village, why had she been sent after him? Why had she been ordered to kill him?

"Loyalty," she muttered, falling back onto the couch. "Another test to prove I'm an obedient little murderer..."

She was worn out, the day had turned out to be quite interesting and full of surprises. All she wanted to do was eat and go to bed. The only problem was that she had no food in the house and she was in no way up for eating out. Her options were to go to the store or get take out. She decided the store would be the most prudent option, she and Kakashi had thrown out most of the food they had since they had no idea how long they would be gone and didn't want to come home to spoiled food. There hadn't been much even then, the only things they actually tended to keep on hand were seasonings, rice and noodles, they usually bought fresh vegetables and meat when they cooked at home.

Doing the best she could to blend into the background, Kaya made her way to the little market on the corner. Her trip inside was quick, she didn't need much from the market itself, and was planning on stopping to pick up fresh tea leaves, vegetables, and some meat from the shops along the street on her way home.

While she walked, she pushed the constant buzz of chakra signatures to the back of her mind. There was enough on her mind without the jumble of chakra signatures flitting around in her head. After picking up enough food and groceries to last a few days, she returned home and put a kettle on the stove to heat some water while putting away the rest of her groceries. She finished with the groceries before the kettle was ready so she grabbed the red ceramic tea pot from the cupboard as well as a matching tea cup. She was just setting both down on the counter when she glanced over her shoulder before reopening the cupboard and taking out another tea cup.

Walking to the door, she opened it before Izumo could knock and offered a small smile just as the kettle began to whistle from the kitchen.

"Tea?" She inquired.

"Sure," Izumo chuckled, stepping inside the apartment and shutting the door as Kaya waved him in and went to remove the kettle from the stove.

He watched as she poured some of the hot water into a tea pot before swirling the liquid around inside for a moment and adding the rest of the water. Asuma had said Kaya hadn't been feeling well, that she had gone home after having tea with him earlier in the evening. She looked alright to him, tired, there were pale bruises forming beneath her eyes which looked more distant than usual.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked over her shoulder as she cleaned out the kettle.

He shook his head. "No, Kotetsu and I just got off of our shift at the gate a little while ago. We ran into Asuma as we were deciding what to eat, he told us you weren't going to be following Team Seven. He also mentioned you weren't feeling well. I thought I'd come check on you. See if you needed anything."

"I'm fine," she replied, attempting to offer a believable smile.

The smile did nothing to brighten her face or eyes, it only made her look lonely, and a little lost. It reminded Izumo very slightly of the look that had been in her eyes after being imprisoned for several months, when her initial anger had disappeared she was left with her loneliness, sadness, and the betrayal of her best friend. It was the first time since she had been released, since she had risked her life for his and the other guards, that she had looked so desolate.

"I can make us dinner, I just got back from shopping." She poured them each a cup of tea, setting both on the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room and pushing Izumo's toward him.

The brown haired man took a seat on one of the two stools pushed beneath the bar on the living room side and eyed Kaya as she leaned against the opposite side. She wasn't looking at him, but into her tea cup. Her expression was resigned, distant, it was a big change from the usual almost blank aloof look she had been wearing more and more often over the past months. It was a sign, to him at least, that she was comfortable enough around him that she let her guard down just a bit, let him see her for who she was, not who she wanted people to see.

"What happened today, Kaya?" He inquired, not wanting to pry, but concerned for her and not wanting to see her lose the light that had been growing in her eyes.

Looking up at Izumo, she felt her lips ever so slightly lift in response to the concern and worry in his voice that was also reflected in his chakra while he studied her. She shook her head, there was nothing that had happened that she could talk about openly. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling well. I didn't sleep well, and I'm a little worried about my brother with the genin by himself, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What was in that scroll I gave you?"

She should have expected the question, the way she had responded to receiving the scroll hadn't exactly been subtle on her part, but she couldn't help but to grimace. Staring down at her tea, she swirled it absently around in the cup, and shook her head again. "It was stupid," she said finally. "The Council doesn't want me leaving the village so the Hokage wanted to see me. I haven't been officially reinstated as a village ninja, nor have I been given a rank. That's going to be changing apparently."

Curious about why she didn't seem thrilled with the idea, he asked, "Isn't that good?"

She nodded once before taking a slow sip of her tea. When she set the cup back on the counter, she sighed. "It is good, but I guess I'm just a little sad I won't get to work with Team Seven so much. I was actually kind of enjoying it."

"If you're going to be reinstated and given rank, does that mean you'll also be placed on a team?" Izumo questioned curiously.

"Sure does," she replied, unable to fully cover the grin crept on to her face by taking a sip of her tea.

Izumo's brow rose. "You know something you're not saying."

"Why would you think that?" She countered, trying to sound innocent even though her voice rose slightly in pitch. When Izumo only continued to stare at her expectantly, she fidgeted before turning away and heading for the fridge. "So about dinner," she said. "I bought fresh vegetables and meat, so there are plenty of options. Any preferences?"

"Kaya," Izumo called as she busied herself around the kitchen, looking at the various ingredients she had on hand and naming off the different meals she could make. "Kaya." She continued to ignore him as she flitted around the kitchen. "You're a horrible liar."

"Am not," she retorted defensively, turning around with her hands on her hips to scowl at him. "Highly trained ninja, remember?"

Chuckling at the look on her face and the way she huffed indignantly as she turned away from him again, Izumo shook his head. "So you don't know something you're not saying? You just want me to think you do?"

"No, I know something I'm not saying," she quipped, grinning mischievously over her shoulder at him.

"I think you've been spending too much time around the genin."

She feigned being offended by the comment. "Are you calling me childish?"

He pretended to give the question a moment of thought before nodding. "Definitely."

"Then I guess you don't want to know what I know that you don't." She gave a childish grin while folding her arms across her chest and leaning back against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"How mature of you," Izumo replied, smiling in amusement.

Kaya laughed. "See, I'm not childish at all."

"Kotetsu will be so disappointed," Izumo sighed with a chuckle.

Kaya grinned. "I don't know about disappointed, but he's certainly not going to be happy. It'll be great to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"Finds out what?" Izumo inquired.

"That the two of you have a new teammate," she answered, smiling devilishly when Izumo gave her a curious look.

"And who would that be?" He asked, figuring it would be best to ask and let Kaya finish having the fun she was so obviously having. It was nice to see a spark in her eyes again, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. She rarely smiled or laughed so openly that he didn't want her to stop.

"Me," she sang gloatingly.

"Really?" He had had a feeling that was the case, but hearing her confirm it was still a bit of a surprise. He had been expecting to get a new teammate, with Hinote's departure from the team several months before there was an opening that would need to be filled after all. What he hadn't been expecting was for Kaya to be the one to fill the spot.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked. "You had it figured out before I said it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's still kind of a surprise. I mean, when you think about it, you are kind of a genius so why are you being placed on a team with Kotetsu and me?"

"Just because I'm a genius in some respects doesn't mean I'm better than you," she pointed out genuinely, shaking her head. "Not at all."

He tweaked a brow at her. "You were a Black Ops agent, Kaya."

She shrugged. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

For a moment he looked her over, recalling some of the conversations he had had with her in the past. Primarily the conversations regarding how she was treated by the Hokage and his Council now that she was no longer imprisoned, she may have proven herself loyal in some ways, but not everyone believed she was to be trusted. "They don't trust you, do they? The Hokage and the Council?" He figured he was at least partially correct when her cheek twitched and some of the playfulness disappeared from her face.

"It's not so much the Hokage as it is the Council," she said, her tone nearly venomous as she mentioned the Council. "You and Kotetsu are respected, you're trusted, and just about everyone likes you two."

"So you're being placed on our team to become respected, trusted, and liked?" He inquired.

She shrugged again, a little more carefree this time. "Something like that."

"Should be interesting, I guess." He chuckled, thinking to himself that it be more than interesting. Especially once Kotetsu found out about their new teammate. "When is it going to be official?"

"No idea," she answered, shaking her head. "Probably soon, next day or so. Oh, and there's one more thing I should mention." Her mischievous grin returned as Izumo waited curiously for her to finish. "I also know I'll be ranked as a Jounin, so if you thought Kotetsu was going to be happy before, just wait until he hears I'll be the team captain."

Izumo sighed at the look of wicked amusement dancing and sparkling in Kaya's eyes. "The next few days are going to be interesting," he said, shaking his head as he thought of all the headaches that were likely to come when he would have to be the grown up and mediate the arguments that were sure to follow Kaya's induction into the team with he and Kotetsu.

–

The following morning Kaya found herself in the Hokage's office with Izumo and Kotetsu, she was grinning like a maniac which made Izumo sigh, and Kotetsu fidget uncomfortably. Nothing that made Kaya grin could be good for him as far as he was concerned.

"Do you three know why I've called you in today?" The Hokage asked.

"No," Kotetsu grumbled, glancing at Kaya when she offered a "yes" and Izumo sighed again.

The Hokage lifted an eyebrow at Kaya, she was usually much more reserved when anywhere near the Hokage Tower or himself and the Council. "There are several reasons you three are here. The first being that you all knew Hinote."

Kaya felt her hand twitch, but she remained unaffected otherwise. Offering a haughty sigh, she folded her arms over her chest. "What did that jackass do now?" She questioned blandly.

The Hokage glanced at Kaya, this was a little more like the Kaya he was used to seeing. Sighing, he answered, "He's dead."

Kaya tilted a brow upwards. She hadn't expected the Hokage to announce the truth that Hinote was dead. She was curious to see how he would explain it. "Dead?" She questioned. "How?"

"He stole something from the village and attempted to flee with it, he was killed in the process of recovering what he stole," the Hokage replied.

"Why tell us?" Izumo asked, curious about the honesty they were receiving.

"The whole village will soon know, I figured you would like an advance warning. You all knew him, and you will all be in the spotlight for awhile. Be prepared for a few days of unwanted attention," the Hokage explained.

"You said there were several reasons for calling us here," Kaya pointed out.

The Hokage nodded. "Kaya, with Team Seven's departure you will need to be placed with another team. You are no longer an assistant teacher, you are being fully reinstated as a Konoha shinobi with the rank of Jounin. As for a team," the Hokage grinned as he glanced over to Kotetsu and Izumo.

Kotetsu caught the look and glanced from Izumo beside him, and then Kaya, who was grinning again. "Oh, no. No, no way. Please tell me we're not going to be stuck with that brat as a teammate."

"That brat is more than just your teammate," the Hokage pointed out, a slight not of reproach in his voice. "She's a Jounin, meaning that she's your team captain."

"This is a nightmare, right? I'm dreaming, I have to be." Kotetsu pinched his arm, but nothing changed and he was left grumbling to himself about the unfairness of life.

Patting his friend and teammate on the shoulder, Izumo offered an encouraging smile. "Relax, it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not for you, you like her," Kotetsu complained.

* * *

Kaya couldn't help but to grin slightly while a yawning, drooping Kotetsu made his way along the path beside Izumo, who looked much more awake than his friend.

"Good morning," Kaya sing songed, slipping off of the smooth rock she had been perched on to land lightly on her feet a few yards in front of her two new teammates.

"What the hell did you drag us out here this early for?" Kotetsu grumbled grumpily, glowering at Kaya as best he could even though he was half asleep on his feet. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"I'm up every morning at this time, I've usually completed my own training and then I go find Kakashi and we train together before we meet the genin. I'll adjust our schedule as necessary, but since our team doesn't have a shift at the gate or in the Hokage Tower today I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other." She reached for a bag she had brought with her, it was propped up against the rock.

"We already know each other," Kotetsu groused. "Enough for me at least. I'm going back to bed."

"You're not going anywhere," Kaya replied, a firm note of authority in her voice as she pulled something from her bag and tossed it at Kotetsu whose glare was cut off when he had to catch what she had thrown at him. It was a long metal canister, the type that holds coffee or tea and keeps it warm for awhile. "Sit down and drink that, I have one for each of us and some water and snacks. We're going to be here awhile."

When Kaya evenly stared at Kotetsu whose eyes were growing irritated at being bossed around, Izumo stepped between them to break the tension that was building.

"Ok, why don't we-"

Kaya cut him off, tossing him his own coffee canister before pulling out one for herself and plopping herself down on the ground. "I know you're only trying to help, Izumo, but this is part of the reason I wanted us to meet. Kotetsu is going to have to get used to the fact that the two of you are now my responsibility. I am responsible for the work we do as a team, for the results of the missions we take on, and for your lives. He is going to need to learn to listen to me, whether he likes it or not." She leaned to the side to get a better look at Kotetsu. "So sit down or I'll make you."

Kotetsu's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Kaya, do you really think this is the best way to do this?" Izumo asked, glancing uncertainly between the two.

"No, but out here we are a team, we're not friends, we are shinobi and we are expected to act like it. Now, sit down, Kotetsu." Kaya eyed him evenly, pouring some of the liquid from her canister into the mug that the top made. Her canister didn't contain coffee, but tea. When Kotetsu didn't move, she sighed. "Let me show you something," she said, taking a sip of her tea. She made a slight face since it wasn't as hot as she would have liked, but continued drinking it anyway.

"Show me-" Kotetsu cut himself off abruptly, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Something wrong?" Kaya asked monotonously, her eyes and face a mask of casual disinterest.

"What..." Kotetsu trailed off, his expression of surprise melting away to a look of confused alarm.

"It's not an illusion," Kaya said when Kotetsu struggled to move his hands in an attempt to disperse what he thought was a genjutsu. "Your body actually can't move. Your chakra is stopping it from doing so."

"What? How?" Kotetsu stammered.

She shrugged. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you," she replied blandly. "Now sit down please, we have somethings to discuss as a team." She released her hold on Kotetsu and he stood for a moment in confusion.

"How did you do that?" Izumo asked, eying Kaya with a wary look of awe.

She looked up at him, her eyes blank. "I told you, if I told you how I did it I would have to kill you."

He blinked at her, unsure of whether or not she was being serious, but her blank stare was unnerving and he had a feeling she was telling the truth.

"For now," she said, letting some of the blankness drop away. "Don't ask too many questions. All that I will say is that I have a reputation for being one of the best trackers of chakra in Konoha. I'm sure you've heard that rumor, right?" She glanced between the two men, both nodded. "Well, it's partially right. I'm not _one_ of the best trackers in Konoha, I _am_ the best tracker in Konoha. I know more about chakra and how it works than most, that's given me some advantages." It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either. It would just have to suffice for the time being.

"And they stuck you on a team with us?" Kotetsu inquired incredulously.

She shrugged. "There wasn't an opening in ANBU for someone who tried to kill one of the village's precious elders and steal top secret information."

Kotetsu laughed, causing Kaya to raise a brow at him as she sipped her tea. "I guess you have a point. You really suck at making friends." He sat down on the grass he had been standing on and took the top off of his canister.

A derisive snort escaped Kaya and she rolled her eyes. "Good to see you're in a better mood."

"You had a point to make, you made it. And you brought me coffee."

"So we're all back to being friends now?" Izumo asked, sitting a few feet from Kaya so the three of them formed a triangle in the grass and could easily see one other.

"No," the two replied, looking at Izumo incredulously.

The morning past with Kaya inquiring after the type of work the team usually did, the strengths and weaknesses of her two new teammates, and the type of training they did. She also asked if Izumo and Kotetsu wouldn't mind sparring, first with each other and then with her. She had no real idea what they were capable of and she needed to see not only how they worked together, but what fighting styles they utilized and favored. She honestly doubted they would be sent out on many dangerous missions, but that didn't mean that being prepared wasn't still a good idea.

Watching as Izumo and Kotetsu sparred with one another, Kaya sighed and stood up. "Ok, ok, that's enough." She frowned between the two of them, her hands on her hips as a thoughtful look formed in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Izumo asked.

"Not wrong exactly," she answered. "But you two are used to sparring together, it's more like a routine than an actual spar. I want to see what you're capable of in actual combat situations. I have an idea, but I'll work on it later. For now, how about the three of us spar? You two against little old me," she said, smirking almost devilishly. "That might help me get a sense of what you're capable of, and I promise to not kill or maim Kotetsu." She grinned at Kotetsu who gave her an irritated scowl while Izumo sighed.

"Should we assume you're going to go all out?" Izumo asked.

She shook her head. "No. The one thing the two of you sparring together has shown me is that if I go all out, I'll kill you. I mean no offense," Kaya said, cutting off Kotetsu before the annoyed man could speak up. "You two were too relaxed, you weren't using much strength, or chakra. I can read chakra pretty well, I know you're both capable of more, but I didn't _see_ that. So, to not risk any serious injury I will not fight all out. Not until we've all gotten a bit more used to one another and our strengths, weaknesses, fighting styles, tricks, and whatever else we may all have up our sleeves."

"So we shouldn't hold back, right?" Kotetsu asked, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Kaya chuckled. "Nope."

"I have no problem with that," Kotetsu replied. "You?" He asked Izumo.

Izumo sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me," Kaya assured him. "You won't hurt me. If you do, I'll buy you lunch." She smirked and winked before gesturing for them to attack her.

* * *

~A/N~

Well hellooooo... Been awhile.. Sorry for the delay, but I've not been pleased with the chapter and kept tweaking it. I'm still not satisfied with it, but from here I'll be able to move and really get things rolling again. We should see Itachi pretty soon too. Not next chapter, but the one after he'll be coming back and things in Kaya's life will once again get a little crazy.

Anywho, as usual, THANK YOU KINDLY! To all of my lovely, super awesome readers, reviewers, and favoriters! You're the bestest of the best!

Please feed the monster.. He's very hungry and grouchy. Poor, lonely review monster...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 21**

**Deceptions**

"How did you do that?" Izumo asked as they walked through the village streets to get lunch.

She hummed, her arms that she was stretching over her head falling to her sides as she turned to Izumo. "Do what?"

"You were padding the hits you landed, at least on me," he said, glancing at Kotetsu who was rubbing at a sore spot on his ribs with a sour look on his face.

"Oh, that," she replied. "It was easy, I used my chakra to soften the blows. Well, most of the time." She tossed a carefree grin at Kotetsu who glared sulkily at her. "I do the same with the genin. It's just to make sure I don't actually hurt anyone. The only person I don't often do that with is Kakashi because he's, well, Kakashi. Plus, it's kind of fun to beat him up once in awhile."

"Why does that sound like an insult?" Kotetsu grumbled.

"I didn't mean to insult anyone. You have to keep in mind that I'm not used to sparring with anyone aside from Kakashi and genin anymore. So I'm either fighting with someone that I can go all out with or with someone that I have to do the opposite with. I was trying to find a middle ground. Besides, the point of sparring is to get to know your teammates and to get stronger together. If we're all sore and beat up then what good does that do but slow us down?"

"I guess you have a point," Kotetsu muttered grudgingly.

Kaya was opening her mouth to respond, even offer to heal the bruises she had left him with, but the shadow of a bird and a soft cawing sound drew her attention skywards. Her lips briefly pinched into a tight frown before she looked away. She was being summoned.

"We'll go on ahead," Izumo said, having also noticed the bird and Kaya's distraction. "Catch up when you're done."

She sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, see you guys later." With a wave, she cut away from the two and made her way to the Hokage Tower.

When she reached the steps of the Tower, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Asuma?" She questioned, pausing in her walk up the steps to the Hokage Tower.

Her former teacher flashed her a smile, the cigarette in his mouth bobbing. "Hey, Kaya, got a minute?"

"I was actually just on my way to see the Hokage, I was summoned."

Asuma grinned knowingly. "I know, but you're here to see me, not the old man."

She tweaked an eyebrow upwards. "Why?"

Clapping a hand on her shoulder, he winked mischievously. "So where are Izumo and Kotetsu? I know you were planning on getting together this morning. That's why I had the bird find you, I didn't want to interrupt if you were still busy."

"They were headed to get some lunch, but since I was summoned I figured it best to go see the Hokage first."

"Well, how about we join them?" He suggested.

She hesitated, glancing at the tower.

Asuma clapped her on the shoulder, his grin still in place, but a more serious look was in his eyes. "It's alright, Kaya. The summons was just to get your attention. You're not needed."

Still she hesitated, but only for a moment. Asuma would never jeopardize her position with the village, even if he didn't like what she was forced to do for it. There were somethings that were necessary, no matter how horrible they seemed. They both understood that.

Nodding, she let Asuma turn her away from the Hokage Tower. "I think they were headed to that cafe with the awesome sushi. It was my suggestion though since sushi was a bit scarce in prison, and I can't seem to get enough of it." She noticed a slight, but still perceptible twitch in Asuma's smile and stopped walking. Asuma continued on a few steps before stopping and looking back at her. "You don't have to do this, you know? You don't have to be strong for me. You don't have to look out for me either. You also don't need to blame yourself. You taught your team well, sensei, don't ever think otherwise. What happened to all of us was of our own making. Itachi is who he is because he chose to be a murderous traitor. I am who I am because I was doomed from the start. My blood will never let me be anything but a killer. And Hinote... Hinote.."

"I'm not doing this because I'm trying to look out for you, or even be strong for you. I'm doing this because you're important to me. And you're not a killer. Doing your duty isn't the same as being a killer, that's something you need to remember. I know you're not my student anymore, Kaya, you're my friend and you're a fellow ninja." He grinned at her before putting an arm around her shoulders. "Now lets go and get some food, I'm starving."

"You're something else, Asuma," Kaya replied as he led her away. "And it's still weird to not address you as sensei, by the way."

Asuma laughed. "And it's weird to see you all grown up and in love."

Laughing, Kaya smacked away his hand that tried to ruffle her hair. "Shut up," she drawled, smiling as she walked ahead. "Lets go and find Izumo and Kotetsu."

Asuma watched her as she turned away, she might not be a child anymore, but she still had many of the same habits. She still tried to hide beneath masks, still tried to hide the damage that had been done by the village and its elders, by Itachi, and even by her own brother. While she had moved on in many respects she still had scars and those scars were not as invisible as she tried to make them appear. He followed her through the streets, glad that she at least had friends who saw in her what she didn't see for herself. Perhaps it would help her realize in time that she wasn't as bad a person as she thought.

When Kaya disappeared into a cafe a few shops ahead, he took his time in sauntering up himself. He couldn't help but to smile as he entered the cafe himself. Kaya was sitting between Izumo and Kotetsu, smiling happily and laughing while Kotetsu looked annoyed and Izumo sighed and shook his head.

"Took you long enough, old man," Kaya teased as Asumo walked up to join them.

"Don't start with me, kid, or I'll make you go run the old obstacle course. Just like old times."

Kaya shuddered as memories of her childhood training flooded back to her. "Please don't joke about that."

"I will give you all the money I have if you do," Kotetsu put in.

"And I'll make you wake up every morning at dawn if you don't shut it," Kaya warned.

"So, Izumo, what's it like watching after these two all day?"

Izumo chuckled in response to Asuma's question. "It's kind of like attempting to herd cats. It's impossible and tiring." He noticed that it seemed to have quieted and glanced over to see that Kaya and Kotetsu were both staring at him. He was saved any further scrutinizing when food began to arrive.

Kaya made a sound of appreciation as she began to help herself to the array of sushi they had ordered for their table. "Sushi, you're awesome," she sighed, grinning as she picked up another piece with her chopsticks.

"So, how about a few drinks, my treat?" Asuma suggested after a few moments spent in silence while everyone munched on the food that was nearly gone now.

"Sounds good to me," Kotetsu answered cheerfully.

"Me too," Izumo replied. "Kaya?"

She shrugged. "Well, I think I'll stick to tea, but I don't see why not. I'll even buy you two a round myself." She smiled while nudging Izumo with her shoulder. "You have definitely earned it."

"It's settled then," Asuma replied. "How about I meet you at the bar in about thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me," Kaya piped up. "It'll give me a chance to run home really quick. I'd like to clean up and change."

"I'll see you kids there then," Asuma said, waving as he excused himself from the table.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead?" Kaya suggested. "I'll catch up."

"We haven't paid yet," Kotetsu pointed out.

"I'll get it, don't worry about it. This morning was hard, it'll be my way of saying thank you."

Kotetsu shrugged, rising from his seat. "Works for me."

"You sure?" Izumo asked Kaya.

Kaya nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I still have a bit of money saved and I do owe you both for putting up with me today. Go hang out for a little while, I'll meet up with you guys a little later." Noticing that Izumo was hesitating, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Kotetsu. "I have a mission for you, take this guy out for some drinks and fun. Think you can handle that?"

He grinned. "I sure do, Captain."

* * *

Kaya paused outside of the bar, it was rather crowded and she didn't like crowds, but she had said that she would join everyone once she had changed. Dulling the buzz of chakras in her head, she stepped inside only to wish she had turned and run when she had had the chance.

There were shouts of "congratulations" and "surprise" from every direction. Confused, she looked around thinking that perhaps she had just spoiled someones surprise party.

"Don't look so scared, kid, this is all for you," Asuma said, stepping away from the crowd.

"Me? Why?" She asked, eying her former teacher suspiciously.

Asuma pulled something from his flak jacket and held it out to her. "Because you've earned it."

Looking at what he was holding out to her, Kaya saw it was a headband with the Leaf Village symbol etched into it. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she no longer possessed one, it had been taken away when she had been deemed a traitor. Now Asuma was presenting her with a brand new one.

"This is why you were summoned, but I thought it would be nice to surprise you and so did everyone else. I thought you could use a reminder that there are a lot of people who are happy to have you back."

"I don't know half of these people," Kaya whispered urgently when Asuma clapped her on the back.

"They're fellow ninja. Some that you helped at the prison, and some that know those you did. And some that know a good ninja when they see one. I'm sorry Kakashi couldn't be here, but we'll just have to celebrate again when he gets back. Until then, congrats, kid."

"Thanks," Kaya chuckled, taking the new headband in to her hands. She stared at it for a moment before tying it around her forehead. When she looked back up, the bar broke into cheers and more cries of congratulations.

"Oh, it's just all so heartwarming!"

Kaya cried out in surprise as she was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Guy who was crying and sniveling with joy. "Guy, let go of me!" She demanded.

"If only your brother was here! He would be so proud!" This declaration brought more tears and sniveling.

"Get off of me!" Kaya insisted.

Finally breaking Guy's grasp on her and darting away only to end up in the middle of mostly nameless faces who were all congratulating her and welcoming her back into the fold of Leaf Village ninjas. Some faces she vaguely recognized from the prison. She thanked everyone as best she could, but she wasn't one for crowds and was soon ready to dart for the door. An arm was placed around her shoulders and her first impulse was to aim for a few vital points with the needles in her sleeves and ask questions later, but she restrained and instead smiled falteringly up at the newcomer.

"Izumo?" She questioned, relaxing into his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to steal the guest of honor for awhile," he said, smiling at all of the well wishers.

Kaya was grateful when there was no argument, and let Izumo lead her away to the bar where Kotetsu sat with Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Guy who had now calmed down. "Thank you."

"No problem. You were beginning to look a little bit like a hunted animal who was about to dart. I thought I should step in before you did. So, how about a drink?" He asked as they joined their friends at the bar.

Before she could even open her mouth Genma was beside her and shouting at the bartender for a round of shots for her and their group.

"You realize I could kill you where you stand, right?" Kaya hissed, a smile falsely in place as she looked over at Genma.

The brown haired man grinned and then winked. "But then we'd never get to compare poison recipes. And what fun would that be?"

"I just want to go home," Kaya groaned pathetically when a shot of brown tinted liquor was placed in front of her.

* * *

Her fingernails tapped idly on the wooden desk top until she yawned widely and raised her hand to her lips to cover her mouth. Beside her Kotetsu snorted and she glanced irritatedly over at him to see that he had fallen asleep in his chair. Sighing and rolling her eyes Kaya raised her foot and smashed it into the chair her dark haired teammate occupied. A devilish smirk blossomed on her face when Kotetsu tipped over and fell onto the ground with a shout of surprise.

"What?" She asked, not even pretending innocence when Kotetsu glared hotly at her as he stood up and dusted himself off. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the job."

"And you shouldn't be allowed in public," Kotetsu grumbled, plopping himself back into his seat and rubbing at his head.

"Have a little too much drink last night?" Kaya inquired, smirking tauntingly.

Kotetsu grimaced. "No. I just can't stand the sound of your voice."

"That's enough you two," Izumo cut in from Kaya's other side. "Our shift is almost over you can do whatever you want after that. Until then lets just pretend you're both dutiful shinobi, alright?"

"I'm plenty dutiful," Kotetsu muttered.

"Just because you showed up doesn't mean you're dutiful," Kaya commented acerbically. "I think you actually have to work to be considered dutiful."

"Then I guess you're not very dutiful either," Kotetsu muttered. "You haven't done a thing all day."

Kaya turned to him to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of a bird cawing high overhead. Her cheek twitched and she sighed, but she glanced up, shading her eyes with her hand. A large bird was circling above them, she stared at it for a moment before sighing again and standing up. Stretching her arms over her head and moving her stiff neck from side to side to loosen up her muscles that had grown stiff from sitting so long.

"The shift's pretty much over," she said. "I'm going to go ahead and file the paperwork for the day and log our hours. After that I'm going to take a nap."

"I can help with the paperwork," Izumo offered. "It's your first time on this shift after all."

"Don't worry about it, it's my job as captain so I may as well get used to it," Kaya replied. "Since training later would be pointless since the hung over idiot would just pass out on us, we'll train tomorrow after our shift. So that means you might as well take the rest of the day off. I'll see you both tomorrow morning." Picking up the notes she would need to file the daily report she waved and started towards the Hokage Tower.

The paperwork took her almost a half an hour, she had made a mistake on the first report she had written and had to start over. It was simple enough really, just a list of the people that had come and gone. There had been no suspicious activity of any kind so it was a short report.

After the paperwork was complete she made her way upstairs, the Hokage's secretary had been expecting and waved for her to go in to the old man's office. She walked in without bothering to knock or announce herself.

"Well?" She inquired blandly after the door had shut behind her.

The Hokage looked up from the papers in front of him, frowning slightly at Kaya. "It's polite to knock before entering someone's room or office. It's also polite to say hello."

She shrugged, her face blank. "I don't remember ever saying I was polite."

"How are things going with Izumo and Kotetsu?"

She shrugged again. "Fine. It's only our second day as a team, and our first on the job."

"There's a lot of responsibility in being a captain, how-"

"Can we just cut the small talk?" She cut in. "You sent for me, and I'm here. Why?"

The Hokage sighed. "It's been decided that the next Chuunin exam will be held here in Konoha in a few weeks time. That means an influx of people into the village. While the exams are taking place you won't be able to take on any side missions, however, I don't want to waste your skills entirely by just leaving you with your team. You will be more useful in ANBU."

"You're joking?" Kaya relied blandly, face still blank and unreadable. "You don't actually think any of your elders are going to agree, do you?"

"This is my choice, not theirs. You will begin your duties in ANBU in about two weeks, the exams will start two weeks after. You will have to maintain your duties as both captain of your new team and as a member of your ANBU team. It will not be easy, but I think you'll be fine," the Hokage said with a smile.

Kaya stared evenly at the old man for several long moments. Something wasn't adding up. There was no way she would be accepted in to ANBU after her attack on Danzo and her attempt to steal top secret information. It didn't make sense to her, not unless there was something more she was supposed to do. She also found it curious that she would be told that she would still be responsible for her team while in ANBU. She, Izumo, and Kotetsu were typically going to be on the gate. That wasn't likely to change much during the exams, meaning she would be overseeing a good portion of the visitors as they came into Konoha.

"Why do you want me on ANBU during the exams? I understand that I won't be able to act as a hunter with the increased shinobi presence here, it would be dangerous, but placing me back in ANBU, even temporarily, tells me you're expecting something to happen. Are you going to tell me what it is I'm supposed to be looking for?" She asked.

The Hokage's lips twitched slightly whether in irritation or amusement, Kaya couldn't tell.

"The Chuunin exams are a time when many high ranking and very important people gather in one place. We just want to ensure that everyone is safe."

"And why wouldn't they be safe without me?" Kaya pressed.

The Hokage sighed. "There have been some unsettling rumors circulating lately. Some say the Sand may use the exams as an opportunity to start a war. Others say that there is a group who may be targeting some of our shinobi."

Kaya's lilac brow rose curiously. "What group?"

The Hokage sighed, folding his hands in front of him on his desk. "They call themselves the Akatsuki."

Having never heard of them, Kaya frowned. There was still something she was missing. Some reason for this little dance they were playing. Shaking her head, she said, "I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me temporarily going into ANBU."

"It has more to do with who the group may be targeting," stated the Hokage.

Her eyes narrowed. Now they appeared to be getting somewhere and she wasn't sure she was going to like where. The look on the old Hokage's face was calculating, thoughtful. He was trying to anticipate what her reaction would be, meaning he was afraid it wasn't going to be pleasant or he would have continued without her prompting."What do you mean?" Kaya asked stiffly.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" She inquired, her voice taking on a note of anger. "You're not just using that boy as a way to get me to agree to this, are you?"

"No, you will agree because there is someone in the Akatsuki that you wish to see again."

Kaya's blank facade shattered entirely. Her eyes widened, her heart sped up in her chest, and she felt a deep anger boiling inside of her. She curled her fingers into fists, her nails biting into her flesh as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Itachi?" She asked, voice dripping with bitterness.

The Third nodded. "Yes, we have reason to believe he's targeting the Nine-Tailed beast inside of Naruto."

"This makes no sense," Kaya growled. "The Chuunin exams would be the worst time to target a Genin. Itachi wouldn't risk showing up here when there will be hundreds of powerful shinobi gathered alongside the Kages. It would be suicide. You're lying."

"I am not. The Akatsuki is real. Itachi is a member and the group is targeting those who house the tailed beasts. We don't know why, but our information is from a very trustworthy source. The same reasons you say Itachi wouldn't risk showing up during the exams are why I think that he may. Even if he doesn't, there are still concerns about the exams being used in the starting of a war. We'll need every well trained and dependable shinobi we have at the ready."

"Why tell me this?" Kaya asked harshly. "You could have denied me answers, but you didn't. Why tell me Itachi might show up? You know how I feel about him, and you know what I'll do if I get a chance to get my hands on him. It won't have a damn thing to do with the village, I will kill him."

"Even if the village was under attack? Would you let your hatred for Itachi keep you from protecting this village?"

"Yes," Kaya replied stiffly before turning her back on the Hokage and walking to the door.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, but you don't think clearly when Itachi is involved. He knows that. Think, Kaya, about the best way to distract you from something, anything. I told you their goal was Naruto, Itachi knows you were close. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment. Itachi will distract you from other things that you value and he will take them away if you let him."

She glanced over her shoulder, her pale purple eyes swirling with bitterness and anger. "That man will not take anything away from me again."

* * *

That night found Kaya slipping out of Konoha, unnoticed and unseen. She put several miles between herself and the village before dropping lithely from the tree branches she had been running across. Landing in a crouch, she glanced up at the night sky. The moon was just a small sliver in the sky high above which meant very little light other than that of the twinkling stars. Once she was quite certain that she hadn't been followed and that there was no one within several miles she rose to her feet and pulled a small scroll from the weapon pouch on her thigh.

The scroll was unfurled and with a small burst of chakra and a poof it released its contents into Kaya's waiting hands. An old, bloodied wooden box now sat in her hands. She stared at it for several moments in the dim light before releasing a long, somber sigh and opening the lid to peer inside.

Yellowed, curling papers. Old scrolls with their decorative wrappings fading and peeling. A small notebook filled with small, but precise script. She stared at all of these things for several seconds before settling herself down on the cool earth and putting the box in her lap.

For several hours she read over the papers, scrolls, and notes. It had been months since she had opened the box to look at its contents, even longer since she had fully read through them. As she read her brows drew together and her pale pink lips pinched into a frown.

She finally understood something that should have seen much sooner, but her mother was a Fumei and the Fumei were exceptionally skilled at deception.

"What was it you said once, mother?" Kaya muttered. "About the Fumei.. They are shadows. They are deception. They are not you. Wasn't it something like that? I suppose I was too naïve to realize just what you meant back then, I was only a child after all."

Setting the box down on the ground, Kaya rose slowly while her heart beat echoed in her ears. For several long seconds that seemed to stretch into minutes, she simply stared off into the darkness between the trees. When she finally refocused her attention on the box at her feet there was a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It was hungry, angry, certain, and determined.

"I'm not a child anymore. I am everything you didn't want me to be and I know you lied to me now."

She turned her back on the little wooden box she had once clutched so tightly as her life tried to escape her on a dark night so long ago. The box erupted into dark flames that smoldered and hissed before an icy, bitter wind tore it apart until it was nothing more but a memory that was floating away into the night.

* * *

~A/N~

Hmm.. Wonder what Kaya has discovered... ;)

Anywho, thank you kindly for the reviews, faves, follows, and all of that good stuff. It's always much appreciated to know my story is liked. Helps the muses with motivation to keep writing... Usually. Sometimes the muses get fussy and wander off in search of shiny things.

As a side note- I have created an actual Facebook page for my author-self and it can be looked up under the name Rukia Twenty-Three. Check it out and 'like' if you want. I'll be posting on there with updates and answering questions and that fun kinda stuffs.

Alrighty, friends, it is that time. Time to give the review monster some noms! Please, and thank you kindly!


End file.
